Гарри Поттер и Методы Рационального Мышления
by Jack Dilindjer
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Harry Potter and Methods of Rationality".
1. Крайне маловероятный день

_В лунном свете серебром блестит лезвие кинжала..._

_(падают тёмные одежды)_

_...кровь льётся литрами, и слышится предсмертный вопль._

* * *

><p>Каждый дюйм стен занят книжными шкафами. Каждый шкаф, высотой почти до потолка, состоит из шести полок. Часть полок плотно заставлена книгами в твёрдом переплёте: математика, химия, история и так далее. На других полках в два ряда стоит научная фантастика в мягкой обложке. Под вторым рядом книг лежат коробки и деревянные бруски, так, что он возвышается над первым, и можно прочитать названия книг, стоящих в нём. И это еще не всё. Книги переползают на столы и диваны и образуют небольшие стопки под окнами.<p>

Так выглядит гостиная дома, в котором живут известный профессор Майкл Веррес-Эванс и его жена, миссис Петуния Эванс-Веррес, а также их приёмный сын, Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Эванс-Веррес.

На столе в комнате лежит распечатанный конверт из желтоватого пергамента на имя мистера Г. Поттера (надпись сделана изумрудно-зелёными чернилами).

Профессор тихо спорит с женой. Он считает, что ругаться на повышенных тонах некультурно.

— Это ведь шутка, да? — сказал Майкл, отказываясь верить в серьёзность слов жены.

— Моя сестра была ведьмой, — нервно, но настойчиво повторила Петуния. — А её муж — волшебником.

— Это абсурд! — отчеканил Майкл. — Они же были на нашей свадьбе и приезжали на Рождество.

— Я просила их ничего тебе не рассказывать, — прошептала Петуния, — но это чистая правда.

Профессор закатил глаза:

— Дорогая, я знаю, ты не читаешь скептическую литературу и можешь не понимать, как легко для обученного фокусника делать невозможные на первый взгляд вещи. Помнишь, я учил Гарри гнуть ложки? И если вдруг тебе казалось, что они угадывали твои мысли, то такой приём называется холодное чтение.

— Это было не сгибание ложек.

— Что тогда это было?

Петуния прикусила губу.

— Так просто не рассказать. Ты подумаешь, что я... — она сглотнула. — Послушай, Майкл, я не всегда была... такой. Лили изменила мою внешность. Потому что я... я _умоляла_ её. Долгие годы я умоляла. Всё детство я плохо к ней относилась, потому что она была красивее меня, а потом у неё проявился магический дар. Можешь представить, как я себя чувствовала? Я годами _умоляла _её сделать меня красивой. Пусть у меня не будет магии, но будет хотя бы красота.

В глазах Петунии стояли слёзы:

— Лили отказывала мне по разным нелепым причинам, отговаривалась наступлением конца света или запретами кентавра. Я возненавидела её за это. В колледже я была одинока, никто не общался со мной, кроме толстяка Вернона Дурсля. Он говорил, что хочет детей, и чтобы его первенца звали Дадли. Я тогда подумала: «_Какие же родители назовут своего ребёнка Дадли Дурсль?»._ Картина всей будущей жизни, встававшая перед глазами, была невыносима. Я написала сестре, что, если она мне не поможет, то я…

Петуния запнулась и тихо продолжила:

— В конце концов она сдалась. Она говорила, что это опасно, но мне было наплевать. Я выпила зелье и серьёзно болела две недели. Зато потом моя кожа стала чистой, фигура похорошела и... Я стала красивой, люди начали по-другому относиться ко мне, — её голос сорвался, — моя ненависть к сестре прошла. А потом Лили умерла. И в этом тоже была замешана магия.

— Дорогая, — нежно ответил Майкл, — ты заболела, набрала правильный вес, пока лежала в кровати, твоя кожа стала лучше сама по себе. Или болезнь заставила тебя изменить диету.

— Она была ведьмой, — настаивала Петуния. — Я видела, как она творила чудеса.

— Петуния, — в голосе Майкла появилось раздражение, — ты же _знаешь_, что это не может быть правдой. Мне точно нужно объяснять почему?

Петуния всплеснула руками. Она почти плакала.

— Милый, я всегда проигрываю тебе в споре, пожалуйста, поверь мне сейчас...

— _Папа! Мама!_

Они замолчали и оглянулись на Гарри, который, оказывается, тоже был в гостиной всё это время.

Мальчик сделал глубокий вдох.

— Мама, насколько я понимаю, у _твоих _родителей не было магического дара?

— Нет, — Петуния озадаченно посмотрела на него.

— Получается, что никто из членов вашей семьи не знал о магии, пока Лили не получила пригласительное письмо. Каким образом убедили _их_?

— Тогда было не только письмо. К нам приходил профессор из Хогвартса. Он… — Петуния бросила взгляд в сторону Майкла. — Он показал нам настоящее волшебство!

— Значит, вам не нужно спорить по этому поводу, — твёрдо заключил Гарри. Впрочем, надежды, что хотя бы сейчас родители прислушаются к нему, было мало. — Если всё правда, то мы можем просто пригласить профессора из Хогвартса. Если он продемонстрирует нам магию, то папе придётся признать, что она существует. А если нет, то мама согласится, что всё это выдумка. Нужно не ссориться, а провести эксперимент.

Профессор повернулся и, как всегда снисходительно, посмотрел на него сверху вниз:

— Гарри? _Магия_? В самом деле? Я думал, уж _ты-то_ знаешь достаточно, чтобы не воспринимать её всерьёз, хоть тебе и десять лет. Магия — самая ненаучная вещь, которую только можно себе представить!

Гарри кисло улыбнулся. Майкл обращался с ним хорошо, вероятно лучше, чем большинство родных отцов обращаются со своими детьми. Гарри отправляли учиться в лучшие начальные школы, а когда с ними ничего не вышло, для него стали нанимать частных преподавателей из бесконечной очереди голодающих студентов. Его всегда воодушевляли изучать всё, что только привлекало его внимание, ему покупали все интересующие его книги, помогали с участием в различных математических и других научных соревнованиях. Он получал практически всё, что хотел, в разумных пределах. Единственное, в чём ему отказывали, так это в малейшей доле уважения. Впрочем, с какой стати штатному профессору Оксфорда, преподающему биохимию, прислушиваться к советам маленького мальчика?

Он, конечно, «проявит заинтересованность», ведь так положено поступать «хорошему родителю», к каковым профессор, несомненно, себя относил. Но воспринимать десятилетнего ребёнка _всерьёз__?_ Вряд ли.

Иногда Гарри хотелось накричать на отца.

— Мама, — сказал он, — если ты хочешь выиграть у отца этот спор, посмотри вторую главу из первого тома лекций Фейнмана по физике. Там есть цитата, в которой философы долго обсуждают, на каких принципах должно строиться научное познание, но в итоге выясняется, что в науке есть только одно правило: последний судья — это наблюдение. Нужно просто посмотреть на мир и рассказать о том, что ты видишь. И... я не могу вспомнить с ходу подходящую цитату, но, с научной точки зрения, решать споры нужно опытным путём, не прибегая к аргументации.

Мать посмотрела на него сверху вниз и улыбнулась:

— Спасибо, Гарри, но... — она с достоинством взглянула на мужа, — я не хочу выигрывать спор у твоего отца. Я лишь хочу, чтобы мой муж прислушался к любящей его жене и поверил ей.

Гарри на секунду закрыл глаза. _Безнад__ё__жны_. Его родители были безнадёжны.

Разговор опять превращался в один из _тех_ бессмысленных споров, когда мать пытается заставить отца почувствовать себя виноватым, а тот, в свою очередь, заставляет её почувствовать себя глупой.

— Я пойду в свою комнату, — слегка дрожащим голосом объявил Гарри. — Мама, папа, пожалуйста, постарайтесь долго не ругаться. В скором времени всё и так станет ясно.

— Конечно, Гарри, — отозвался отец, а мать обнадёживающе его поцеловала, после чего они продолжили пререкаться.

Гарри поднялся по лестнице в свою спальню, закрыл за собой дверь и попытался всё обдумать.

Самым интересным был тот факт, что он _должен был_ согласиться с отцом. Никто и никогда не видел никаких признаков магии, а из слов мамы следовало, что рядом существует целый волшебный мир. Как его можно было сохранять в тайне всё это время? С помощью магии? Довольно подозрительное объяснение.

В лучшем случае мама шутила или лгала, в худшем — сошла с ума.

Если она послала письмо самой себе, то это объясняет, как оно попало в почтовый ящик без штампа. В конце концов, небольшое сумасшествие более вероятно, чем вселенная, содержащая в себе магию.

Но всё-таки какая-то часть Гарри была совершенно уверена в том, что магия существует. Это чувство возникло в тот самый момент, когда он увидел письмо из Хогвартса, Школы Чародейства и Волшебства.

Гарри потёр лоб, скривившись. _Не верь своим мыслям_, было написано в одной книге.

Но эта странная убеждённость... Он как будто знал заранее, что профессор из Хогвартса в самом деле появится на их пороге и сотворит настоящее волшебство. Эта убеждённость не пыталась защищаться, не искала заранее оправданий, если вдруг никакой профессор не придёт, а если и придёт, то сможет показать лишь фокус со сгибанием ложек.

Откуда ты взялось, странное маленькое предчувствие? Гарри крепко задумался. _Почему я верю в то, во что я верю?_

Обычно он достаточно быстро справлялся с этим вопросом, но сейчас у него не было никакой зацепки.

Гарри мысленно пожал плечами. Двери созданы, чтобы их открывали, а гипотезы — чтобы их проверяли.

Он взял лист разлинованной бумаги со стола и написал: «Заместителю директора».

Гарри остановился, собираясь с мыслями, потом взял другой лист и выдавил ещё один миллиметр графита из своего механического карандаша — писать следовало красиво.

«Заместителю директора Минерве МакГонагалл или другому уполномоченному лицу.

Недавно я получил от Вас пригласительное письмо в Хогвартс на имя мистера Г. Поттера. Вы можете не знать, что мои биологические родители, Джеймс Поттер и Лили Поттер (в девичестве Лили Эванс), мертвы. Я был усыновлён сестрой Лили, Петунией Эванс-Веррес, и её мужем, Майклом Веррес-Эванс.

Я крайне заинтересован в посещении Хогвартса, при условии, что такое место на самом деле существует. Моя мама, Петуния, утверждает, что видела проявления магии, но не может это доказать. Мой отец настроен скептически. Сам я до конца не убеждён. К тому же я не знаю, где приобрести все книги и материалы, указанные Вами в пригласительном письме.

Мама упомянула, что вы присылали представителя Хогвартса к Лили Поттер (бывшая Лили Эванс), чтобы продемонстрировать её семье существование магии и, я полагаю, чтобы помочь ей с приобретением школьных принадлежностей. Если Вы поступите подобным образом в отношении моей семьи, это существенно поможет делу.

С уважением,

Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Эванс-Веррес».

Гарри дописал адрес, сложил письмо пополам и засунул в конверт, адресовав его в Хогвартс. Затем взял свечку и, капнув воском на угол конверта, выдавил на нём кончиком перочинного ножа свои инициалы: Г.Д.П.Э.В. Сходить с ума — так со вкусом.

Затем он открыл дверь и спустился вниз по лестнице. Его отец сидел в гостиной и читал книгу по высшей математике, чтобы показать, какой он умный муж, а мама готовила на кухне одно из любимых блюд отца, чтобы показать, какая она любящая жена. Похоже, они не разговаривали друг с другом. Споры могут быть ужасны, но иногда _молчание_ почему-то ещё хуже.

— Мама, — голос Гарри нарушил тишину, — каким образом, согласно твоей теории, я должен послать сову в Хогвартс?

Мать отвернулась от кухонной раковины и озадаченно посмотрела на него.

— Я... Я не знаю. Думаю, для этого у тебя должна быть волшебная сова.

Это прозвучало весьма подозрительно.

«_Значит, мама, твою теорию невозможно проверить_», — но странная уверенность в Гарри стала только крепче.

— Письмо каким-то образом сюда попало, — рассуждал Гарри, — так что я просто помашу им на улице и крикну: «Письмо в Хогвартс!» Посмотрим — прилетит ли сова, чтобы забрать его. Папа, ты хочешь пойти со мной?

Его отец отрицательно покачал головой и продолжил чтение.

«_Конечно,_ — подумал Гарри. — Магия — это ерунда, в которую верят только глупцы. Если отец начнёт проверять гипотезу или даже просто будет наблюдать за ходом проверки, то это будет выглядеть так, как будто он _допускает_ вероятность её существования...»

Выходя через заднюю дверь во двор, Гарри вдруг осознал, что если сова в самом деле прилетит и заберёт письмо, то он не сможет доказать это отцу.

«Впрочем, это надуманная проблема. Что бы ни говорил сейчас мой разум, но если сова действительно спустится с небес и схватит конверт, то у меня будут заботы поважнее мнения папы на этот счёт».

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и поднял конверт в воздух.

Кричать «Письмо в Хогвартс!», размахивая конвертом, на заднем дворе своего дома оказалось вдруг весьма нелепым занятием.

«Нет, я лучше, чем мой отец. Я использую научный метод, даже если буду при этом глупо выглядеть».

— Письмо, — прошептал Гарри.

Затем он собрался с духом и закричал в пустое небо:

— Письмо в Хогвартс! Можно мне сову?

— Гарри? — произнёс почти над ухом удивлённый голос.

Гарри резко опустил руку, словно она была объята пламенем, и спрятал конверт за спину, как будто в нём были деньги от продажи наркотиков. Его лицо покраснело от стыда.

Над соседским забором появилось женское лицо — растрёпанные седые космы торчали из-под сетки для волос. Это была миссис Фигг, его приходящая няня.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Гарри?

— Ничего, — ответил он сдавленным голосом. — Просто... проверяю одну весьма глупую теорию...

— Ты получил пригласительное письмо из Хогвартса?

Гарри застыл на месте.

— Да, — сказали его губы после короткой паузы, — я получил письмо из Хогвартса. Они написали, чтобы я отправил им ответ с совой к 31-му июля, но...

— Но у тебя нет совы. Бедный мальчик! Даже не представляю, о чём они думали, посылая тебе стандартное приглашение.

Морщинистая рука с раскрытой ладонью высунулась из-за забора. С трудом понимая, что происходит, Гарри отдал конверт.

— Я всё сделаю, дорогой, — сказала миссис Фигг, — сейчас с кем-нибудь отправлю.

И её лицо, торчавшее над забором, исчезло.

Во дворе надолго воцарилась тишина, которую, в конце концов, нарушил тихий возглас мальчика.

— Что?


	2. Всё во что я верю   ложь

_«Конечно, это моя вина. Лишь я несу за всё ответственность»._

* * *

><p>— Давайте ещё раз всё проясним, — сказал Гарри. — Если ты, папа, действительно взлетишь и будешь уверен в отсутствии скрытых верёвок, то это будет считаться достаточным доказательством существования магии. Ты не будешь отпираться и называть происходящее обычными фокусами. Так будет честно. Если подобная демонстрация уже сейчас кажется тебе недостаточной, то мы можем придумать другой эксперимент.<p>

Отец Гарри, профессор Майкл Веррес-Эванс, закатил глаза:

— Да, Гарри.

— Теперь ты, мама. Твоя теория заключается в том, что профессор сможет сделать это, но если ничего не произойдёт, то ты признаешь, что ошибалась. И не будешь говорить, что магия не работает, когда люди настроены скептично и тому подобное.

Заместитель директора Минерва МакГонагалл с удивлением смотрела на Гарри. Она выглядела как настоящая ведьма — одетая в чёрную мантию и остроконечную шляпу. Но разговаривала официальным тоном с шотландским акцентом, что совсем не вязалось с её внешним видом.

— Так этого будет достаточно, мистер Поттер? — уточнила волшебница. — Можно начинать демонстрацию?

— _Достаточно?_ Скорее всего, нет, — ответил Гарри, — но это точно поможет. Начинайте, заместитель директора.

— Можно просто «профессор», — сказала она, — _Вингардиум левиоса._

Гарри посмотрел на отца.

— Гм.

Тот посмотрел на него и повторил эхом:

— Гм.

Затем он перевёл взгляд на профессора МакГонагалл и сказал:

— Ладно, можете опустить меня вниз.

Майкл Веррес-Эванс медленно приземлился на пол.

Гарри провёл рукой по волосам. Может, дело было в том, что некоторая его часть заранее знала результат, но...

— Почему-то меня это не впечатлило, — сказал он. — Я думал, что моя реакция будет более драматичной, учитывая, что я стал свидетелем события бесконечно малой вероятности.

Он остановился — мать, МакГонагалл и даже отец снова смотрели на него с _тем самым_ выражением лица.

— Я имею в виду ситуацию, когда всё, во что веришь, оказывается ложью.

В самом деле, увиденное должно было шокировать гораздо сильнее. Сейчас его мозгу следовало бы перебирать все возможные гипотезы об устройстве вселенной, которые говорили бы о невозможности того, что только что случилось. Вместо этого его рассудок говорил: _«Ладно, я видел, как профессор из Хогвартса махнул палочкой, и мой отец поднялся в воздух. И что тут такого?»_

Колдунья немного удивлённо улыбнулась ему:

— Вы хотели бы продолжить демонстрацию, мистер Поттер?

— Вы не обязаны, — ответил Гарри, — мы провели необходимый эксперимент. Но...

Он колебался. Хотелось увидеть больше. В конце концов, сейчас, учитывая обстоятельства, любопытство было правильным и уместным.

— Что ещё вы _можете_ показать?

Профессор МакГонагалл превратилась в кошку.

Гарри отскочил назад так быстро, что споткнулся о стопку книг и звучно шмякнулся на пол.

В тот же миг маленькая полосатая кошка вновь стала женщиной в чёрной мантии.

— Извините, мистер Поттер, — с сочувствующей улыбкой сказала МакГонагалл. — Я должна была вас предупредить.

Гарри еле дышал от потрясения:

— Как вы это сделали?

— Это просто трансфигурация, — ответила МакГонагалл. — Трансформация анимага, если говорить точно.

— Вы превратились в кошку! В МАЛЕНЬКУЮ кошку! Вы нарушили закон сохранения энергии! Это же не какое-то условное правило, оно определяется формой квантового гамильтониана! Без него целостность системы будет нарушена, и вы получите превышение скорости света! И кошки СЛОЖНЫЕ! Человеческий разум просто не в состоянии представить себе всю кошачью анатомию и всю кошачью биохимию, не говоря о _неврологии_. Как можно продолжать _думать,_ используя мозг размером с кошачий?

МакГонагалл улыбнулась шире:

— Магия.

— Магии _недостаточно,_ чтобы делать такое. Вы должны быть богом!

МакГонагалл моргнула:

— В первый раз меня называют _подобным_ образом.

Взгляд Гарри затуманился, его разум принялся подсчитывать причинённый ущерб. Вся идея цельной вселенной с математически обоснованными законами, все представления физики пошли коту (точнее, кошке) под хвост.

Три тысячи лет люди по маленьким кусочкам складывали картину мира, узнавали, что музыка планет имеет ту же мелодию, что и падающее яблоко, искали истинные универсальные законы, для которых нет исключений и которые, принимая простую математическую форму, управляли даже малейшими частицами... И ещё тот факт, что сознание находится в мозге, и что мозг состоит из нейронов, и что мозг равен личности...

А тут женщина превращается в кошку, только и всего.

Гарри хотел задать тысячу вопросов, но в итоге вырвался один:

— Что это за словосочетание _Вингардиум Левиоса?_ Кто придумывает слова к этим заклинаниям, дети дошкольного возраста?

— Закончим на этом, мистер Поттер, — остановила его МакГонагалл, её глаза весело поблёскивали. — Если вы хотите изучать магию, нам необходимо обговорить все детали вашего поступления в Хогвартс.

— Верно, — задумчиво ответил Гарри. Он собрался с мыслями. Несмотря на всё произошедшее, у него ещё оставался экспериментальный метод, и об этом стоило помнить. — Так как же мне попасть в Хогвартс?

МакГонагалл коротко усмехнулась.

— Подожди, Гарри, — вмешался его отец. — Ты же знаешь, по каким причинам ты до сих пор не посещаешь школу. Что будем делать с ними?

МакГонагалл повернулась к Майклу:

— Какие причины? О чём вы говорите?

— У меня нарушения сна, — сказал Гарри, беспомощно разводя руками. — В моём биологическом дне двадцать шесть часов, я каждый день ложусь спать на два часа позже. Десять вечера, двенадцать, два часа, четыре утра и так по кругу. Даже если я заставлю себя встать раньше, это не поможет — весь следующий день я буду разбитый. Поэтому я до сих пор не хожу в обычную школу.

— Это одна из причин, — уточнила его мать, награждённая за это свирепым взглядом Гарри.

— Хмм, — протянула МакГонагалл. — Не сталкивалась с подобным прежде. Нужно будет спросить у мадам Помфри, знает ли она подходящее лекарство.

Её лицо смягчилось:

— Но не думаю, что это может быть препятствием. Так или иначе — выход будет найден, — она снова сдвинула брови. — Каковы же _другие_ причины?

Гарри посмотрел на родителей:

— Я сознательно возражаю против идеи посещения школы, основываясь на перманентной неспособности системы школьного образования предоставить мне учителей и учебные пособия минимально приемлемого уровня.

Родители Гарри рассмеялись, как будто вдруг услышали отличную шутку.

— Ага, — сказал отец Гарри, сверкнув глазами, — теперь понятно, почему в третьем классе ты укусил свою учительницу математики.

— _Она не знала, что такое логарифм!_

— И, конечно, укусить её — весьма взрослый способ решения проблемы, — вторила мать.

Отец Гарри кивнул:

— Продуманная стратегия в отношении учителей, которые не понимают логарифмы.

— _Мне было семь лет!_ Как долго вы ещё собираетесь вспоминать этот случай?

— Да, понятно, — с участием в голосе сказала его мать. — Ты укусил _одного_ учителя математики, и они теперь никогда тебе этого не забудут.

Гарри повернулся к МакГонагалл:

— Вот, видите, с чем мне приходится иметь дело?

— Извините, — сказала Петуния и выбежала за стеклянную дверь гостиной, впрочем, её смех было слышно даже оттуда.

— Гм, значит так, — по какой-то причине МакГонагалл было непросто продолжить разговор. — Никакого кусания учителей в Хогвартсе. Это понятно, мистер Поттер?

Гарри насуплено посмотрел на неё:

— Хорошо, я не укушу, пока меня самого не укусят.

Услышав это, профессор Майкл Веррес-Эванс тоже был вынужден покинуть комнату.

— Итак, — вздохнула МакГонагалл, дождавшись, когда родители Гарри возьмут себя в руки и вернутся. — Думаю, учитывая обстоятельства, мы должны отложить покупку ваших учебников на день перед самым началом занятий.

— Что? Почему? Ведь другие дети уже знакомы с магией! Я должен начинать готовиться прямо сейчас!

— Смею вас заверить, мистер Поттер, — ответила Профессор МакГонагалл. — В Хогвартсе вы сможете начать обучение с самых основ. К тому же, мистер Поттер, подозреваю, что если я оставлю вас на два месяца с вашими учебниками даже без волшебной палочки, то, вернувшись сюда, я найду лишь кратер, полный лилового дыма, опустевший город и полчища огненных зебр, терроризирующих остатки Англии.

Мать и отец Гарри согласно кивнули.

— _Мама! Папа!_


	3. Сравнивая варианты реальности

_«У меня нет на это времени»_

* * *

><p>— Господи боже! — воскликнул бармен, уставившись на Гарри. — Это же... в самом деле?<p>

Гарри прижался к барной стойке Дырявого Котла, находившейся на уровне его глаз. Вопрос, подобный _этому_, заслуживал наилучшего ответа:

— Я... могу ли... может... никогда не знаешь... если это... но вопрос — всё-таки... почему?

— Господи благослови, — прошептал бармен, — Гарри Поттер, какая честь!

Гарри моргнул, затем продолжил атаку:

— Вы крайне наблюдательны, большинство людей не понимают этого так быстро.

— Достаточно, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл, её рука сжала плечо Гарри. — Том, не приставай к мальчику, он к этому не привык.

— Но это он? — встряла пожилая женщина. — Это Гарри Поттер?

Скрипнув креслом, она поднялась.

— Дорис, — остановила её МакГонагалл и обвела зал взглядом, смысл которого был понятен каждому.

— Я только хотела пожать ему руку, — прошептала женщина.

Она нагнулась и протянула Гарри морщинистую ладонь. Смущённый, как никогда в своей жизни, он осторожно пожал её. Слёзы из глаз женщины оросили их соединённые руки.

— Мой внук был аврором, — прошептала она. — Погиб в семьдесят девятом. Спасибо тебе, Гарри Поттер. Хвала небесам, что ты есть.

— Пожалуйста, — автоматически ответил Гарри, бросив в сторону МакГонагалл испуганный, умоляющий взгляд.

Все находившиеся в помещении люди уже поднимались с мест, когда профессор вдруг громко топнула ногой. Всякое движение в зале прекратилось.

— Мы торопимся, — _чрезвычайно_ спокойно произнесла волшебница.

Никто не рискнул их задерживать.

— МакГонагалл? — начал Гарри, как только они оказались снаружи. Он собирался выяснить, что произошло, но неожиданно даже для себя задал другой вопрос. — Кто был тот бледный человек? Тот, в трактире, с дёргающимся глазом?

— М? — удивилась МакГонагалл, вероятно она тоже не ожидала такого вопроса. — Его зовут профессор Квиррелл. В этом году он будет преподавать в Хогвартсе защиту от Тёмных искусств.

— У меня появилось странное ощущение, что мы с ним знакомы... — Гарри потёр лоб. — И что мне лучше не здороваться с ним за руку.

Это было похоже на воспоминание из далёкого прошлого, как будто он встретил кого-то, кто раньше был ему другом. До тех пор, пока не случилось что-то совершенно неправильное... Это было не совсем верное определение чувству, но Гарри не мог подобрать других слов.

— А об остальном расскажете?

МакГонагалл странно на него посмотрела:

— Мистер Поттер... вы знаете... что вам говорили о том... как погибли ваши родители?

Гарри невозмутимо ответил:

— Мои родители живы и в добром здравии, но они всегда отказывались рассказывать мне о том, как погибли мои _биологические_ родители. Из чего я сделал вывод, что их смерть была не самой простой.

— Потрясающая лояльность, — произнесла МакГонагалл, понижая голос. — Хотя меня немного задевает то, как вы говорите об этом. Лили и Джеймс были моими друзьями.

Гарри вдруг стало стыдно, он отвернулся.

— Простите, — тихо сказал мальчик, — но у меня _есть_ мама и папа. И я знаю, что почувствую себя несчастным, если буду сравнивать то, что существует в реальности с... с чем-то идеальным, созданным моим воображением.

— Удивительно мудро с вашей стороны, — ответила МакГонагалл. — Ваши _биологические_ родители погибли, защищая вас.

— _Защищая меня?_ — что-то ёкнуло в сердце Гарри. — _Как_ это случилось?

МакГонагалл вздохнула. Её волшебная палочка коснулась лба мальчика, и у него на мгновение потемнело в глазах.

— Это для маскировки, — пояснила свои действия МакГонагалл, — чтобы сцена в трактире не повторилась до тех пор, пока вы не будете готовы.

Затем она направила палочку в сторону кирпичной кладки и постучала по ней три раза...

...Дыра в стене стремительно разрасталась, образуя большую арку; за ней открывался вид на длинные ряды магазинов с рекламными плакатами, на которых красовались котлы и драконья печень.

Гарри даже не повёл бровью — после превращения в кошку это было сущим пустяком.

Волшебница и мальчик двинулись вперёд, в мир волшебства.

Голова Гарри непрерывно крутилась во все стороны. Это было всё равно, что перелистывать справочник магических вещей во второй редакции настольной игры «Подземелья и Драконы» (он не играл в настольные игры, что не мешало ему с удовольствием читать книги правил).

На улице бойко шла торговля Прыгающими Ботинками («Сделано из настоящего Флаббера!»), ножами с бонусом +3, вилками +2, ложками +4. Продавались очки, перекрашивающие в зелёный цвет всё, на что сквозь них смотрели, и роскошные кресла со встроенной системой катапультирования.

Гарри старался не пропустить ни одной вещи на прилавках, на случай, если вдруг ему попадутся три компонента, необходимых при создании замкнутого цикла для получения бесконечного числа заклинаний _желания_.

Вдруг Гарри заметил что-то, заставившее его сильно отклониться от совместного с МакГонагалл курса и направиться прямиком в магазин из синего кирпича с орнаментом из бронзы на витринах. Очнулся он лишь когда МакГонагалл встала на его пути.

— Мистер Поттер? — окликнула она.

Гарри пришёл в себя.

— Простите! На секунду я забыл, что иду с вами, а не со своей семьёй, — Гарри показал на окно магазина, в котором ярко блестели буквы, составляя название: _«Несравненные книги Бигбэма»_, — у нас есть семейное правило: проходя мимо незнакомого книжного магазина, обязательно нужно зайти внутрь и осмотреться.

— Самое когтевранское правило из тех, что мне приходилось слышать.

— Что?

— Неважно. Мистер Поттер, в первую очередь, нам необходимо посетить Гринготтс, банк волшебного мира. Там находится родовое хранилище вашей _биологической_ семьи с наследством, которое ваши _биологические_ родители вам завещали. Вам нужны деньги, чтобы купить школьные принадлежности, — она вздохнула, — полагаю, некоторую сумму можно будет потратить и на книги. Впрочем, советую воздержаться — в Хогвартсе собрана большая библиотека книг о магии. Кроме того, в башне, в которой, как я подозреваю, вы будете жить, есть своя весьма обширная библиотека. Учитывая это, практически любая купленная сейчас книга окажется лишь бесполезным дубликатом.

Гарри кивнул, и они пошли дальше.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, всё это прекрасная уловка, чтобы отвлечь моё внимание, — сказал Гарри, продолжая смотреть по сторонам, — вероятно, лучшая из всех, что были использованы на мне, но не думайте, что я забыл о нашем разговоре.

МакГонагалл вздохнула:

— Ваши родители, ваша мать уж точно, поступили весьма мудро, не рассказывая вам правды.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я продолжал пребывать в блаженном неведении? Мне кажется, в данном случае это будет ошибкой, профессор МакГонагалл.

— Полагаю, это бессмысленно, учитывая, что каждый встречный может вам всё рассказать.

И она поведала ему о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Тёмном Лорде, Волдеморте.

— Волдеморт? — прошептал Гарри. Имя могло бы показаться забавным, но оно таковым не являлось. От него веяло холодом, беспощадностью и чистым разумом, господствующим над бренной плотью. По спине Гарри побежали мурашки. Он решил, что лучше и безопаснее будет использовать фразы-заменители, вроде: Сам-Знаешь-Кто.

Тёмный Лорд бешеным волком свирепствовал по всей магической Британии, разрывая и раздирая привычную канву жизни её обитателей. Другие страны, стиснув зубы, не вмешивались из-за равнодушного эгоизма, либо просто боялись, что первая из них, выступившая против Тёмного Лорда, станет следующей целью его террора.

_Эффект свидетеля,_ ― подумал Гарри, вспоминая эксперимент Латана и Дарли, доказавших, что в случае эпилептического припадка вы вернее получите помощь, если рядом с вами будет один человек, нежели трое. ― _Размытие ответственности: каждый думает, что кто-то другой начнёт действовать первым._

Вокруг Тёмного Лорда собралась армия Пожирателей Смерти, они были слабее его, но брали числом. Их сила была не только в палочках: за масками ордена скрывалось богатство, политическая власть и секреты шантажа, парализующие любые попытки общества защитить себя.

Старый уважаемый журналист, Йерми Виббл, призывавший к повышению налогов и сборов, заявлял, что абсурдно всем бояться нескольких. Его кожа, только его кожа, была найдена прибитой к стене в его кабинете рядом с кожей его жены и двух дочерей. Все хотели решительных действий, но мало кто осмеливался сопротивляться в открытую. Тех, кто выделялся из толпы, ожидала схожая судьба.

Среди них оказались Джеймс и Лили Поттер. По своей природе они были героями и первыми бы полезли в бой и, вероятно, умерли бы с вошебными палочками в руках, ни о чем не сожалея. Но у них был малютка-сын, Гарри Поттер, и ради его благополучия они вели себя осторожно.

Слёзы показались в глазах Гарри. Он в гневе, а, может, с отчаяния, вытер их: «Я совсем не знал этих людей, сейчас они не мои родители, бессмысленно грустить из-за них».

Когда Гарри перестал плакать, уткнувшись в мантию МакГонагалл, он посмотрел вверх и почувствовал себя немного лучше, увидев слёзы и в её глазах.

— Так что же произошло? — голос Гарри дрожал.

— Тёмный Лорд пришёл в Годрикову Лощину, — тихо сказала МакГонагалл, — вас должны были спрятать, но вас предали. Тёмный Лорд убил Джеймса, затем Лили, а потом подошёл к вашей колыбели. Он направил на вас Смертельное проклятие. На этом всё и кончилось. Это проклятие формируется из чистой ненависти и бьёт прямо в душу, отделяя её от тела. Его нельзя блокировать. Единственный способ защиты — уклониться. Но вы смогли выжить. Вы единственный, кто когда-либо смог выжить. Смертельное проклятие отразилось и попало в Тёмного Лорда, оставив от него лишь кучку пепла и шрам на вашем лбу. Так закончилась эпоха террора — мы стали свободны. Вот почему, Гарри Поттер, люди хотят увидеть этот шрам и пожать вам руку.

Приступ плача выжал из Гарри все слёзы.

(Где-то в глубине его сознания возникло едва заметное ощущение, будто в этой истории что-то было не так. Обычно Гарри был способен замечать мельчайшие логические несоответствия, но в данный момент его отвлекли — таково печальное правило: когда это больше всего необходимо, вы чаще всего забываете о вашей способности мыслить здраво).

Гарри отстранился от МакГонагалл.

— Мне нужно всё обдумать, — сказал он, не поднимая головы и стараясь вернуть контроль над своим голосом. — Да, вы можете продолжать называть их моими родителями, если хотите. Не обязательно добавлять «биологические». У меня могут быть две матери и два отца.

МакГонагалл промолчала.

Они шли, не разговаривая, пока впереди не показалось большое белое здание с широкими, обитыми бронзой дверями.

— Гринготтс, — объявила МакГонагалл.


	4. Гипотеза эффективности рынка

_«Мировое господство — такая некрасивая фраза. Предпочитаю называть это мировой оптимизацией»_

* * *

><p>Груды галлеонов. Стройные ряды серебряных сиклей. Кучи бронзовых кнатов.<p>

Гарри с открытым ртом смотрел на семейное хранилище. У него было так много вопросов, что он даже не знал _с какого_ начать.

У двери стояла МакГонагалл и наблюдала за мальчиком. Она небрежно опёрлась о стену, но взгляд у неё был напряжённый. И неспроста. Оказаться перед огромной кучей золотых монет — та ещё проверка на прочность.

— Монеты сделаны из чистого металла? — наконец спросил Гарри.

— Что? — прошипел гоблин Крюкохват, стоявший снаружи хранилища. — Вы сомневаетесь в честности нашего банка, мистер Поттер-Эванс-Веррес?

— Нет, — рассеянно сказал Гарри, — вовсе нет, сэр, извините. Просто я пока не имею представления о том, как работает ваша финансовая система. В смысле галлеоны сделаны из чистого золота, без всяких примесей?

— Конечно, — ответил Крюкохват.

— Монеты может чеканить кто угодно или на их выпуск установлена монополия со взиманием сеньоража?

— Что? — растерялась МакГонагалл.

Крюкохват ухмыльнулся, обнажив острые зубы.

— Только глупец доверит чеканку кому-то, кроме гоблина!

— Монеты имеют номинальную стоимость металла, из которого они изготовлены?

Крюкохват уставился на Гарри. МакГонагалл выглядела ошеломлённой.

— Я имею в виду, что, допустим, я приду сюда с тонной серебра. Получу ли я в результате тонну сиклей, сделанных из этого серебра?

— За плату, мистер Поттер-Эванс-Веррес, — глазки гоблина заблестели, — за определённую плату. Но интересно, где это вы найдёте тонну серебра? Вы ведь _не собираетесь_ использовать философский камень?

— Крюкохват! — прошипела МакГонагалл.

— Философский камень? — озадаченно переспросил Гарри.

— Неважно, — гоблин отмахнулся нарочито небрежно.

— Говоря чисто гипотетически. — _«По крайней мере, пока»_, — подумал про себя Гарри. — Какую часть серебра мне пришлось бы отдать в качестве оплаты за чеканку?

— Мне нужно проконсультироваться с начальством…

— Ответьте навскидку. Я не буду требовать проведения такой операции от Гринготтса.

— Двадцатая часть — достаточная плата.

Гарри кивнул:

— Большое спасибо, мистер Крюкохват.

_Экономика мира волшебников совершенно отделена от маггловской, здесь даже понятия не имеют об арбитражных операциях_. В доминирующей экономике магглов курс обмена золота на серебро постоянно колеблется, и всякий раз, когда он отличается на 5 или более процентов от соотношения веса семнадцати сиклей к одному галлеону, необходимо изымать золото или серебро из экономики волшебного мира, пока там будут способны поддерживать собственный обменный курс. Принести тонну серебра, обменять на сикли (заплатив 5%), обменять сикли на галлеоны, отнести золото в мир магглов, обменять на серебро, которого станет больше, чем в начале операции, и повторить всё сначала.

Вроде бы в мире магглов соотношение серебра к золоту составляет 50:1. В любом случае, не 17:1. Вдобавок, серебряные монеты _меньше_ золотых.

Но, опять же, Гарри стоял в банке, работники которого _в буквальном смысле_ помещали деньги в хранилища, оберегаемые драконами; в банке, в который нужно идти и брать деньги из собственного хранилища всякий раз, когда захочется их потратить. Очевидно, что тонкости регулирования рыночной эффективности были им тоже недоступны. Гарри хотел отпустить едкое замечание о грубости такой финансовой системы…

_Вот только она лучше маггловской._

С другой стороны, какой-нибудь финансист мог бы захватить волшебный мир за неделю с помощью хеджирования. Гарри запомнил эту мысль на случай, если у него кончатся деньги или выдастся свободная неделька.

А пока его запросы может удовлетворить огромная куча золота в хранилище Поттеров.

Гарри наклонился и начал поднимать галлеоны одной рукой и перекладывать в другую.

Когда он набрал двадцать монет, МакГонагалл кашлянула:

— Этого будет более чем достаточно, чтобы купить школьные принадлежности, мистер Поттер.

— Гм, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Подождите. Я произвожу вычисление Ферми.

— Что? — встревоженно уточнила МакГонагалл.

— Метод математического подсчёта. Назван в честь Энрико Ферми. Способ делать приблизительные подсчёты в уме, причём очень быстро.

Двадцать галлеонов весили около 200 граммов. А стоимость золота в Великобритании... 10 000 фунтов стерлингов за килограмм. Значит, в одном галлеоне 50 фунтов стерлингов. Высота кучи составляла 60 монет, диаметр — 20 монет; она была пирамидальной формы, значит, составляла треть куба. Грубо говоря, восемь тысяч галлеонов в куче. Всего было 5 горок золота такого же размера. Получается 40 000 галлеонов или 2 миллиона фунтов стерлингов.

Неплохо. Гарри удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся. Жаль — он был на пороге нового удивительного мира волшебства, и у него не было времени на новый удивительный мир богатства. Который, впрочем, по быстрой оценке Ферми, был в миллион раз менее интересен.

_«Чтоб я ещё хоть раз стриг лужайку за какой-то вшивый фунт»._

Гарри отвернулся от огромной кучи денег:

— Извините за вопрос, профессор МакГонагалл, но, насколько я понимаю, моим родителям не было и тридцати, когда они умерли. В волшебном мире это обычное количество золота, которое имеет молодая пара?

Если так, то чашка кофе, возможно, стоит 5000 фунтов. Правило номер один в экономике: нельзя есть деньги.

МакГонагалл покачала головой.

— Ваш отец был последним наследником старинного рода, мистер Поттер. Возможно также... — профессор засомневалась. — Полагаю, часть этих денег — награда за у... — МакГонагалл осеклась, — за победу над Сами-Знаете-Кем. Хотя, возможно, эти пожертвования ещё не собраны, мне точно неизвестно.

— Интересно, — медленно проговорил Гарри. — Значит, часть этих денег и в самом деле в некотором роде моя. То есть, заработана мной. В каком-то смысле. Наверное. Даже если я этого не помню. Значит, если я потрачу небольшую часть этих денег, то это не станет сильно тяготить мою совесть. Спокойно, профессор МакГонагалл!

— Мистер Поттер! Вы несовершеннолетний, поэтому вам разрешается брать лишь разумные суммы из…

— Я так и _собираюсь_! Я финансово благоразумен! Просто по пути в банк я видел некоторые товары, которые вполне можно включить в список _разумных_ покупок _взрослого_ человека.

Гарри столкнулся с МакГонагалл в молчаливом поединке взглядов.

— Например? — наконец сдалась профессор.

— Сундуки, вместительность которых больше, чем кажется по их внешнему виду.

МакГонагалл поджала губы:

— Они очень дорогие, мистер Поттер!

— Да, но... — Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на нее. — Я совершенно уверен, что когда вырасту, я всё равно захочу такой сундук. И я _могу_ себе его позволить. Не имеет смысла откладывать покупку, если я могу совершить её сейчас, ведь так? И в том, и в другом случае я потрачу одну и ту же сумму. Я имею в виду, что _в будущем_ я захочу хороший сундук, с _множеством_ отделений, достаточно хороший, чтобы не пришлось через некоторое время покупать ещё лучше...

Взгляд МакГонагалл не смягчился.

— И что же вы _положите_ в такой сундук, мистер Поттер?

— Книги.

— Ну конечно, — вздохнула МакГонагалл.

— Вам следовало предупредить меня _гораздо раньше_, что существуют такие чудеса! И что я могу себе это позволить! А теперь мы с отцом будем вынуждены следующие два дня носиться по магазинам подержанных книг в поисках старых учебников, чтобы по прибытии в Хогвартс у меня была достойная коллекция книг по математике и другим наукам. И, возможно, небольшое собрание научной фантастики и фэнтези, если я найду что-нибудь приличное на распродажах. Кстати, чтобы вам было легче принять решение, позвольте купить вам...

— _Мистер Поттер_! Вы хотите дать мне _взятку_?

— Что? _Нет_! Ни в коем случае! Я хотел сказать, что могу взять с собой часть книг, если вы посчитаете их хорошим дополнением к школьной библиотеке. Я собираюсь дёшево их приобрести. Просто _я_ хочу, чтобы книги были рядом со мной. Ведь можно давать людям взятку _книгами_, да? Это...

— Семейная традиция.

— Именно.

Плечи МакГонагалл поникли:

— К сожалению, в ваших словах есть логика. Я позволю вам взять ещё сто галлеонов, мистер Поттер. Я _знаю_, что буду сожалеть о своём поступке, но всё-таки сделаю это.

— Отлично! А кошель из шкурки скрытня действует так, как я думаю?

— Он менее вместителен, чем сундук, — неохотно ответила МакГонагалл, — но кошель с чарами восстановления и незримого расширения позволяет волшебнику призывать любой из помещённых внутрь предметов по своему желанию.

— Он определённо мне нужен. Это же карманный супер-набор абсолютной крутости! Как многофункциональный пояс Бэтмена! Можно забыть про швейцарский армейский нож и носить все инструменты в одном кошеле! Или другие волшебные предметы! Или _книги_! Я выбрал бы три лучшие книги, из читаемых мною, и мог бы призывать их, когда угодно! Я больше ни минуты времени не потрачу впустую! Что вы на это скажете, профессор МакГонагал? Разве не прекрасная причина потратить немного денег?

— Ладно. Можете взять ещё десять галлеонов.

Крюкохват одобрительно, даже с восхищением, посмотрел на Гарри.

— И ещё немного на расходы. Думаю, я видел в витринах пару вещей, которые можно будет сложить в этот волшебный кошель.

— _Не перегибайте, мистер Поттер._

— Но профессор МакГонагалл! Сегодня у меня счастливый день, я знакомлюсь с миром волшебства! Зачем же ворчать, если вы можете улыбнуться и вспомнить ваше собственное беззаботное детство, глядя на моё радостное лицо, когда я покупаю парочку игрушек, используя лишь малую часть богатства, которое я получил, победив самого ужасного волшебника Великобритании. Не то чтобы я обвинял вас в неблагодарности или чём-то подобном, но всё же несколько безделушек — крохотная плата...

— _Вы_! — прорычала МакГонагалл. У неё было такое выражение лица, что Гарри с писком отскочил, при этом с громким звоном рассыпав кучу золотых монет, и растянулся на горке денег. Крюкохват лишь разочарованно взмахнул рукой. — Я бы оказала магической Великобритании, а, может, и всему миру огромную услугу, если бы заперла вас здесь, мистер Поттер.

Больше затруднений не возникло, и вскоре компания покинула хранилище.


	5. Фундаментальная ошибка атрибуции

— _Ему всего одиннадцать, Гермиона._

— _Тебе тоже._

— _Я не в счет._

* * *

><p>Скрытная лавка была маленьким причудливым (некоторые даже назвали бы его милым) магазинчиком, удобно устроившимся за овощной лавкой, которая в свою очередь была позади магазина волшебных перчаток, который находился на кратчайшем пути к боковой улице Косого переулка. К великому разочарованию, владелец магазина оказался не загадочным и морщинистым стариком, а нервного вида молодой женщиной. На ней была выцветшая желтая мантия. Она держала в руках Супер Кошель-скрытень QX31, особенностью которого были увеличенное отверстие и чары необнаружимого расширения, позволявшие класть в него большие вещи (общий объём был, тем не менее, ограничен).<p>

Гарри _настаивал_ на том, чтобы прийти сюда сразу после банка, стараясь в то же время не вызвать у МакГонагалл подозрений. Дело в том, что ему нужно было как можно скорее положить кое-что в кошель. И это был не мешочек с галлеонами, которые МакГонагалл разрешила ему взять из Гринготтса. Это были другие галлеоны, которые Гарри исподтишка засунул в карман после того, как случайно упал на кучу золота. _Честное слово_, случайно. Гарри был не из тех, кто упускает возможности, но всё действительно произошло спонтанно. Теперь же Гарри приходилось нести мешочек с дозволенными галлеонами рядом с карманом брюк (это было крайне неудобно), чтобы любой звон был приписан только мешочку.

Оставался лишь вопрос — как положить _другие _монеты в кошель и не попасться? Галлеоны, может, и принадлежали ему, но все равно были краденные. Самоукраденные?

Гарри оторвал взгляд от Супер Кошеля-скрытня QX31, лежавшего на прилавке и посмотрел вверх на продавщицу.

— Можно я его испытаю? Чтобы убедиться, что он работает... надежно, — Гарри широко распахнул глаза, изображая наивного, шаловливого мальчика.

Естественно, после десятого повтора операции «положить мешочек в кошель, засунуть руку в кошель, шепнуть "мешочек с золотом", вынуть мешочек», МакГонагалл отошла от Гарри и стала рассматривать другие товары. Хозяйка магазина также перестала обращать на мальчика внимание.

_Левой _рукой Гарри положил мешочек с золотом в кошель; _правой — _вытащил из кармана несколько галлеонов, засунул их в кошель, туда же опустил мешочек, и, (шепнув «мешочек с золотом»), снова заполучил его. Затем снова опустил мешочек в кошель _левой _рукой, а _правой _опять полез в карман...

МакГонагалл оглянулась на Гарри лишь раз, но он не вздрогнул и не застыл на месте, так что профессор ничего не заподозрила. Хотя в ситуации, когда у взрослого есть чувство юмора, нельзя знать _наверняка_. Пришлось три раза повторить операцию, чтобы украденное у самого себя золото — около тридцати галлеонов — переместилось в кошель-скрытень.

Закончив, Гарри вытер пот со лба и выдохнул.

— Я бы хотел его купить.

Минус 15 галлеонов (за эти деньги можно купить две волшебные палочки) и плюс один Супер Кошель-скрытень QX31. Когда Гарри и МакГонагалл вышли из магазина, дверная ручка превратилась в обычную руку и помахала им на прощание, вывернувшись так, что Гарри стало немного не по себе.

А затем, к несчастью...

— Вы _действительно _Гарри Поттер? — прошептал пожилой человек, крупная слеза скатилась по его щеке. — Это ведь правда, да? До меня доходили слухи, что на самом деле вы не пережили Смертельное проклятие, именно поэтому о вас ничего не слышно с тех самых пор.

Похоже, маскирующее заклинание МакГонагалл работало менее эффективно на более опытных волшебников.

МакГонагалл положила руку на плечо мальчику и потянула его в ближайший переулок сразу же, как только услышала «Гарри Поттер?».

Пожилой мужчина последовал за ними, но по крайней мере никто больше не услышал его фразу.

Гарри задумался над вопросом. Действительно ли он — Гарри Поттер?

— Я знаю только то, что говорили мне люди. Ведь я не помню, как родился, — он потер лоб рукой. — У меня всегда был этот шрам. И мне всегда говорили, что мое имя — Гарри Поттер, но, если у вас есть причины сомневаться в этом, то можно предположить и существование тайного заговора, участники которого нашли другого сироту-волшебника и вырастили его так, чтобы он верил, что он — Гарри Поттер.

МакГонагалл раздраженно провела рукой по лицу:

— Вы выглядите как ваш отец, когда он впервые прибыл в Хогвартс. А глаза у вас от матери, Лили. Даже по одному вашему характеру можно _с_ _уверенностью _сказать, что вы связаны родством с грозой Гриффиндора, Джеймсом Поттером.

— _Она _тоже могла бы быть соучастником, — заметил Гарри.

— Нет, — произнес дрожащим голосом пожилой человек. — Она права. У вас глаза матери.

— Хм, — Гарри нахмурился. — Полагаю, и _вы _тоже могли бы быть участником заговора...

— Достаточно, мистер Поттер, — сказала МакГонагалл.

Пожилой человек поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Гарри, но тут же ее опустил.

— Я рад, что вы живы, — пробормотал он. — Спасибо, Гарри Поттер. Спасибо за то, что вы сделали... А теперь я оставлю вас.

И он медленно направился прочь, к главной улице Косого Переулка.

МакГонагалл мрачно и напряженно огляделась по сторонам. Гарри последовал ее примеру и тоже оглянулся вокруг. Но на улице не было никого, кроме старых листьев, и из прохода, ведущего в Косой переулок, можно было видеть лишь снующих туда-сюда прохожих.

Наконец МакГонагалл расслабилась.

— Нехорошо получилось, — тихо сказала она. — Я знаю, вы не привыкли к такому, мистер Поттер, но люди проявляют к вам интерес. Пожалуйста, будьте к ним добры.

Гарри опустил глаза.

— Это они зря, — горько сказал он. — В смысле, проявляют интерес.

— Но вы же спасли их от Сами-Знаете-Кого, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Почему зря?

Гарри посмотрел на профессора и вздохнул.

— Полагаю, если скажу вам о _фундаментальной ошибке атрибуции_, вы меня не поймете?

МакГонагалл покачала головой.

— Нет, но объясните, пожалуйста.

— Ну... — Гарри задумался, как бы объяснить попонятнее. — Представьте, что вы пришли на работу и увидели, как ваш коллега пинает стол. Вы думаете — «какой же у него скверный характер». В это время ваш коллега думает о том, как по дороге на работу его кто-то толкнул, а потом накричал на него. «_Любой_ на моём месте тоже бы разозлился», — думает он. Мы не можем залезть людям в головы и узнать, почему они ведут себя тем или иным образом, вместо этого мы склонны объяснять поведение людей особенностями их характеров, своё же собственное поведение мы чаще объясняем наоборот — внешними обстоятельствами. Таким образом, фундаментальная ошибка атрибуции — это склонность человека объяснять поступки и поведение других людей их личностными особенностями, а не внешними факторами и ситуацией.

Существовал ряд изящных экспериментов, подтверждающих данное явление, но Гарри не хотел углубляться в детали.

МакГонагалл удивленно подняла брови.

— Кажется, я поняла... — медленно проговорила она. — Но какое это имеет отношение к вам?

Гарри пнул кирпичную стену так, что стало больно.

— Люди думают, что я спас их от Сами-Знаете-Кого, потому что я какой-нибудь великий воин Света.

— Тот, кто обладает силой, необходимой для победы над Темным Лордом... — пробормотала МакГонагалл. В ее голосе прозвучала ирония, которую Гарри тогда не понял.

— Да, — в мальчике боролись раздражение и разочарование, — как будто я уничтожил его, потому что мне свойственно убивать тёмных лордов. Мне же было всего пятнадцать месяцев! Я _не знаю_, что произошло, но могу _предположить_, что это было связано со случайными обстоятельствами. И никак не связано с моими личностными особенностями. Люди не ко _мне _проявляют интерес, они даже не обращают на _меня _внимания, они хотят пожать руку _плохому объяснению, — _Гарри замолчал и посмотрел на МакГонагалл. — Может, _вы _знаете, что тогда произошло на самом деле?

— Ну, у меня _появилась _догадка... — сказала МакГонагалл. — После встречи с вами.

— И?

— Вы победили Темного Лорда, ибо вы ужасней его, и выжили после Смертельного проклятья, ибо вы страшнее Смерти.

— Ха. Ха. Ха, — Гарри снова пнул стену.

МакГонагалл усмехнулась.

— Теперь пора заглянуть к мадам Малкин. Ваша маггловская одежда привлекает внимание.

По пути они столкнулись еще с двумя доброжелателями.

МакГонагалл остановилась у входа в Магазин мадам Малкин. Это было невероятно скучное здание, сделанное из обычного красного кирпича. В витринах висели простые черные мантии. Не те мантии, что блестят, меняют цвет или испускают странные лучи, которые как бы проходят прямо через рубашку и щекочут тебя. А обычные черные мантии — по крайней мере, это все, что можно было разглядеть через витрину. Дверь магазина была широко раскрыта, будто говоря: «Здесь нет никаких секретов, нам нечего скрывать».

— Я отойду на несколько минут, пока вы будете примерять мантии, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Вы справитесь с этим сами?

Гарри кивнул. Он страстно ненавидел магазины одежды, так что не мог винить МакГонагалл за то же чувство.

Профессор дотронулась до головы Гарри волшебной палочкой.

— Я снимаю заклинание маскировки, с мадам Малкин нужно быть честным.

— А... — Гарри такое положение немного беспокоило.

— Я училась с ней в Хогвартсе, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Даже тогда она была невероятно _спокойным_ человеком. Наведайся к ней в магазин сам Темный Лорд, она и глазом не моргнет, — профессор говорила очень ободряюще. — Мадам Малкин не будет вам надоедать. И никому другому не позволит это делать.

— А куда _пойдёте _вы? — спросил Гарри. — На случай если, знаете ли, что-нибудь всё-таки _произойдет_.

МакГонагалл настороженно посмотрела на мальчика.

— Я пойду _туда_, — сказала она, указывая на здание через дорогу, над дверью которого была вывеска с изображенным на ней бочонком, — и что-нибудь выпью, это мне сейчас крайне необходимо. А _вы _будете мерить мантии, _не более_. Я _скоро _вернусь, чтобы проверить ваши успехи, и _крайне _надеюсь увидеть Магазин мадам Малкин _в целости и сохранности_.

Хозяйка магазина оказалась суетливой пожилой женщиной. Она и слова не сказала о Гарри, когда увидела его шрам, и бросила грозный взгляд на свою помощницу, когда та открыла рот. Мадам Малкин достала набор оживленных, извивающихся кусочков ткани, которые служили мерными лентами, и приступила к работе.

Рядом с Гарри стоял бледный мальчик с заостренным лицом и _обалденными _белыми волосами. Похоже, он проходил заключительный этап той же процедуры. Одна из двух помощниц Малкин тщательно осматривала белобрысого и его мантию шахматной расцветки; иногда помощница дотрагивалась до мантии палочкой, чтобы подогнать ее по фигуре.

— Привет, — сказал мальчик. — Тоже в Хогвартс?

Гарри вполне мог предположить, куда заведет этот разговор, и решил, что на сегодня с него хватит.

— О боже, — прошептал Гарри и широко раскрыл глаза, — не может быть. Ваше... имя, сэр?

— Драко Малфой, — немного озадаченно ответил Драко Малфой.

— Так это _вы_! Драко Малфой. Я... Я никогда не думал, что мне выпадет такая честь, сэр, — Гарри было жаль, что он не умеет пускать слезу. Обычно при встрече с ним самим люди начинали плакать именно после этой фразы.

— О, — Драко на мгновение смутился. Затем его губы растянулись в самодовольной улыбке. — Приятно встретить человека, который знает свое место.

Одна из помощниц, ранее узнавшая Гарри, поперхнулась.

Гарри продолжал бормотать:

— Я так рад, что встретил вас, мистер Малфой. Не могу выразить словами, как я рад. Я буду учиться с вами на одном курсе! Мое сердце замирает от восторга.

Ой. Кажется последняя часть прозвучала немного странно, будто он испытывал к Драко не просто уважение, а кое-что большее.

— И я рад видеть человека, который с должным уважением относится к семье Малфоев, — мальчик наградил Гарри той улыбкой, которую сиятельнейший король дарует своему ничтожному подданному, если этот подданный честен, хоть и беден.

Черт, Гарри пытался придумать, что же сказать дальше. Хм, всем _хотелось_ пожать руку Гарри Поттеру, поэтому:

— Когда я закончу примерку, сэр, не разрешите ли вы пожать вашу руку? Это было бы лучшим событием за весь день. Нет, за месяц. Нет-нет, за всю мою жизнь!

Драко сердито посмотрел в его сторону.

— Какая непозволительная фамильярность! Что ты сделал для семьи Малфоев, чтобы просить о подобном?

_«Хм, интересная мысль. Теперь я знаю, что сказать следующему человеку, который захочет пожать мне руку»._

Гарри склонил голову.

— Простите, сэр, я понимаю. Извините мою дерзость. Для меня скорее будет честью почистить вашу обувь.

— Именно, — огрызнулся Драко, но потом смягчился. — Хотя твоя просьба вполне понятна. Скажи, ты на какой факультет, по-твоему, попадешь? Я, конечно, пойду в Слизерин, как и мой отец Люциус в свое время. А тебя, полагаю, с радостью примут пуффендуйцы или, пожалуй, домашние эльфы.

Гарри застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что я — когтевранец до мозга костей и буду лучшим учеником на этом факультете, и сама Ровена попросит меня поберечь себя и не учиться так усердно, что бы _это _ни значило, и что я определенно окажусь в Когтевране, если только Распределяющая шляпа не начнет громко кричать от ужаса, так что никто не сможет разобрать ни слова. Конец цитаты.

— Ух ты, — Драко был слегка впечатлен. Грустно вздохнув, он продолжил, — твоя лесть была хороша, по крайней мере мне так показалось. В любом случае, Слизерин тебе тоже подойдет. Обычно только моему отцу оказывают такое уважение. _Надеюсь_, что теперь, когда я буду учиться в Хогвартсе, остальные слизеринцы будут относиться ко мне должным образом. Думаю, твое поведение — хороший знак.

Гарри кашлянул.

— На самом деле, я понятия не имею кто ты, прости.

— _Не может быть!_ — Драко был крайне разочарован. — Зачем тогда ты все это говорил? — Его глаза расширились от внезапной догадки. — Как ты можешь _не знать_ о Малфоях? И _что _на тебе надето? Твои родители — _магглы_?

— Одни мои папа с мамой мертвы, — сердце Гарри сжалось. — Другие мои родители — магглы, они вырастили меня.

— _Что_? — сказал Драко. — _Кто _ты?

— Гарри Поттер, рад познакомиться.

— _Гарри Поттер_? — удивленно выдохнул Драко. — _Тот самый_ Гарри... — мальчик осекся.

Наступила тишина, затем:

— Гарри Поттер? _Тот самый_ Гарри Поттер? — с восторгом воскликнул Драко. — Мерлин, я всегда хотел встретиться с тобой!

Помощница мадам Малкин, которая примеряла мантию на Драко, поперхнулась, но тут же продолжила работу.

— Заткнись, — сказал Гарри.

— Можно взять у тебя автограф? Нет, лучше сначала сфотографируемся вместе!

— Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись.

— Я так рад познакомиться с тобой!

— Сдохни.

— Но ты же Гарри Поттер, знаменитый спаситель волшебного мира, одержавший победу над Темным Лордом! Всеобщий герой Гарри Поттер! Я всегда хотел быть похожим на тебя, когда вырасту, чтобы я тоже мог побеждать Темных Лордов...

Драко осекся на середине предложение. Его лицо застыло от ужаса.

Высокий, светловолосый, элегантный мужчина в мантии самого лучшего качества. Одна рука сжимает серебряный набалдашник трости, которая выглядит как смертельное оружие. Его глаза осмотрели комнату с невозмутимостью палача, для которого убийство — не болезненный и даже не запретный акт, а естественный, как дыхание, процесс. «_Совершенство»_ — вот слово, которое тут же пришло на ум при виде этого человека.

И этот человек только что вошел в магазин.

— Драко, — сердито сказал мужчина, растягивая слова. — _Что _ты _сказал_?

За долю секунды Гарри придумал план спасения Драко.

— Люциус Малфой! — выдохнул Гарри Поттер. — _Тот самый_ Люциус Малфой?

Одной из помощниц мадам Малкин пришлось отвернуться, чтобы в открытую не прыснуть со смеху.

Холодные глаза убийцы посмотрели на него.

— Гарри Поттер.

— Такая честь встретить вас!

Темные глаза расширились от удивления.

— Ваш сын рассказал мне о вас _все_, — Гарри быстро продолжал натиск, не сильно заботясь о том, что говорит. — Но, конечно, я все знал и раньше, ведь все знают о вас, великом Люциусе Малфое! Лучшем представителе факультета Слизерин всех времен. Я хочу попасть в Слизерин, потому что вы там учились, когда были ребенком...

— _О чем вы говорите, мистер Поттер_? — раздался крик снаружи, а через мгновение в магазин ворвалась профессор МакГонагалл.

На ее лице застыло выражение такого ужаса, что Гарри открыл было рот, но тут же его захлопнул, не зная, что сказать.

— Профессор МакГонагалл! — воскликнул Драко. — Это действительно вы? Я столько о вас слышал от своего отца. Я хочу попасть в Гриффиндор, потому что...

— _Что_? — стоя бок о бок, хором рявкнули Люциус Малфой и профессор МакГонагалл. Они повернулись, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга, а потом отскочили в разные стороны, будто исполняли танец.

Затем Люциус быстро схватил Драко и вытащил его из магазина.

И наступила тишина.

МакГонагалл посмотрела вниз на небольшой бокал вина, который все еще держала в руке. Он был сильно наклонен из-за спешки, на дне осталось всего несколько капель напитка.

Профессор прошла вглубь магазина к мадам Малкин.

— Мадам Малкин, — тихо сказала МакГонагалл. — Что здесь произошло?

Хозяйка магазина оглянулась, а потом... расхохоталась. Она облокотилась о стену, задыхаясь от смеха. Следом за ней рассмеялись помощницы, одна из которых, истерично хихикая, опустилась на пол.

МакГонагалл медленно повернулась к Гарри.

— Оставляю вас на пять минут. Пять минут, мистер Поттер. Ровно.

— Я всего лишь пошутил, — возмутился Гарри под новый взрыв смеха.

— _Драко Малфой сказал перед своим отцом, что хочет попасть на факультет Гриффиндор_! Простой шутки _недостаточно_, чтобы заставить его это сделать! — МакГонагалл замолчала, тяжело дыша. — По-моему, вы неправильно меня расслышали. Я сказала «Подберите себе одежду», а не «Наложите заклинание Конфундус на весь мир»!

— Драко находился в ситуативном контексте, который объясняет его поведение...

— Нет. Даже не пытайтесь. Не хочу знать, что здесь произошло. Никогда. Есть вещи, которые я не должна знать, и это — одна из них. Какой бы демонической силой хаоса вы ни обладали, она заразна. Я не хочу закончить как бедный Драко Малфой, бедная мадам Малкин и две ее бедные помощницы.

Гарри вздохнул. Совершенно ясно, что профессор МакГонагал была не в настроении выслушивать разумные объяснения. Он посмотрел на мадам Малкин, которая все еще тяжело дышала от смеха, на двух ее помощниц, которые уже _обе _оказались на полу, и наконец на себя, обвитого мерными лентами.

— Моя мантия еще не совсем готова, — вежливо сказал Гарри. — Может, вам вернуться и выпить ещё что-нибудь?


	6. Ошибка планирования

_«У вас был странный день? У меня тем более»_

* * *

><p>Кто-то другой, вероятно, дождался бы окончания своего первого визита в Косой переулок.<p>

— Мешочек с элементом 79, — сказал Гарри и вытащил из кошеля-скрытня пустую руку.

Большинство приобрело бы сначала волшебные палочки.

— Мешочек _оканэ,_ — сказал Гарри. Тяжёлый мешочек с золотом прыгнул в раскрытую ладонь.

Гарри вынул мешочек наружу, потом сунул его обратно в кошель. Вытащил руку и вновь засунул её, произнося:

— Мешочек универсального эквивалента стоимости товаров, — на этот раз рука осталась пустой.

У Гарри Поттера уже был один волшебный предмет — зачем ждать чего-то ещё?

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — сказал Гарри притихшей ведьме, которая шла следом, — скажите мне два слова на языке, который я не знаю. Пусть одно из них означает «золото», а второе — что-то другое, но не объясняйте, какое из них как переводится.

— _Ахава_ и _захав_, — ответила МакГонагалл, — это на иврите, другое слово означает «любовь».

— Спасибо, профессор. Мешочек _ахава_, — ничего не произошло.

— Мешочек _захав_, — мешочек с золотом очутился в его руке.

— Захав означает золото? — спросил Гарри.

МакГонагалл кивнула.

Гарри обдумал полученные результаты. Это был грубый предварительный эксперимент, но и его было достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод:

— _А-а-а-аргх! Что за бессмыслица!_

Колдунья снисходительно приподняла бровь.

— Какие-то затруднения, Мистер Поттер?

— Я только что опроверг свою последнюю гипотезу! Как может быть, что фраза «мешочек со 115 галлеонами» работает, а «мешочек с 90 плюс 25 галлеонами» — нет? Эта вещь умеет _считать_, но не умеет _складывать_? Она понимает простые имена существительные, но игнорирует определения, означающие тот же самый предмет? Человек, сделавший этот кошель, скорее всего не знал японский, а я не говорю на иврите, так что он не использует знания своего создателя, равно как и _мои_, — Гарри беспомощно махнул рукой. — Правила использования _вроде бы_ ясны, но как _именно _они работают? Даже не хочу спрашивать, каким образом _кошель_ распознаёт голос и естественную речь, учитывая, что лучшие разработчики искусственного интеллекта уже тридцать пять лет не могут научить этому свои суперкомпьютеры, несмотря на все старания. — Гарри сделал паузу, чтобы отдышался. — Но всё-таки _как_ это _работает_?

— Магия, — пожала плечами профессор МакГонагалл.

— Всего лишь _слово_! Я не могу строить на его основе новые предположения! Это всё равно что сказать «флогистон», или «жизненный порыв», или «эмердженция», или «сложность»!

Профессор Макгонагалл засмеялась.

— И всё же это магия, мистер Поттер.

Гарри поник головой.

— Со всем уважением, профессор МакГонагалл, но мне кажется, вы не понимаете, что я пытаюсь сделать.

— Со всем уважением, мистер Поттер, но, скорее всего, не понимаю. Впрочем, извините, есть одна догадка. Возможно, вы хотите овладеть всем миром?

— Нет! То есть да, то есть _нет_!

— Думаю, мне бы стоило встревожиться из-за ваших затруднений с ответом.

Гарри с грустью вспомнил о Дартмутском семинаре 1956-го года, первой в истории конференции по вопросам искусственного интеллекта. В качестве ключевых вопросов участники выделили: понимание языка, самообучение и самосовершенствование компьютеров. Они абсолютно серьёзно предполагали, что десять ученых смогут достичь существенных результатов по данным вопросам, если будут работать вместе в течение двух месяцев.

_«Так. Не унывать. Я только приступил к разгадке всех тайн магии. Фактически, ещё неизвестно, слишком ли это сложная задача для двух месяцев»._

— И вы действительно ни разу не слышали о волшебниках, которые задавали подобного рода вопросы или проводили подобные научные эксперименты? — снова спросил Гарри. Для него это казалось столь _очевидным_.

Хотя, с другой стороны, прошло двести лет с момента изобретения научного метода познания, прежде чем кто-то из магглов-учёных решил провести системное исследование пределов понимания четырёхлетнего ребёнка. Ученые могли бы заняться этим вопросом ещё в восемнадцатом веке, но никто не удосужился обратить на него внимание до двадцатого столетия. Так что нельзя обвинять волшебников, которых гораздо меньше, чем магглов, в том, что они не занимались исследованием чар Восстановления.

МакГонагалл снова пожала плечами.

— Я по-прежнему не уверена, что вы понимаете под «научными экспериментами», мистер Поттер. Как я уже говорила, я видела магглорожденных учеников, которые пытались применить маггловскую науку в Хогвартсе, и, кроме этого, каждый год создаются новые чары и зелья.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Технология и наука — совершенно разные вещи. Пробовать различные подходы и ставить эксперимент, чтобы обнаружить закономерности, — не одно и то же. Многие пытались изобрести самолет, создавая конструкции с крыльями, но только братья Райт построили аэродинамическую трубу. Кстати, сколько магглорожденных учеников поступает в Хогвартс ежегодно?

МакГонагалл на мгновение задумалась.

— Приблизительно десять.

Гарри оступился и чуть не запутался в собственных ногах.

— _Десять_?

Население маггловского мира составляло более шести миллиардов. Если считать, что Гарри такой — один на миллион, то в Нью-Йорке — 12 таких же умных мальчиков, а в Китае — тысяча. Вполне нормально, что в мире магглов есть 11-летние дети, которые могут делать сложные вычисления. Гарри знал, что он не единственный. Он встречал и других гениев на олимпиадах по математике. Чаще всего он с треском проигрывал своим соперникам, которые наверняка _целыми днями_ решали математические задачи, _никогда _не читали научную фантастику и которые _сгорят _от своей науки до _пубертатного возраста_ и _ничего _не добьются в жизни, потому что будут использовать _известные _подходы вместо того, чтобы научиться мыслить _творчески_. (Гарри был из числа людей, тяжело принимающих поражение).

Но в волшебном мире...

Десять магглорожденных в год, переставших получать обычное образование в одиннадцать лет? И хотя МакГонагалл могла приукрасить ситуацию, она утверждала, что Хогвартс — крупнейшая и самая знаменитая школа волшебства в мире — обучала магии... лишь до семнадцати лет.

Профессор МакГонагалл без сомнения прекрасно знала, как превратиться в кошку. Но она никогда _не слышала_ о научном методе. Для нее это была та же магия, только маггловская. И ей даже не было _любопытно_, какие тайны может скрывать кошель, распознающий естественную речь.

В итоге получалось два варианта.

Вариант первый: магия была настолько непонятной, запутанной и непостижимой, что даже если волшебники и волшебницы брались разгадывать её тайны, то они добивались очень малых результатов, или же вообще никаких, и со временем сдавались. В этом случае у Гарри не было шансов вовсе.

_Или..._

Гарри с решимостью затрещал суставами пальцев, но, вместо зловещего хруста, который эхом отразился бы от стен домов Косого переулка, раздался лишь тихий щелкающий звук.

Вариант второй: он захватит мир.

Со временем. Вероятно, не сразу.

Это может занять больше двух месяцев, но магглы тоже не сразу после открытия Галилео полетели на луну.

От широкой улыбки уже болели щеки, но Гарри всё никак не мог остановиться.

Он всегда боялся закончить как те вундеркинды, которые в итоге ничего не добились и проводили всю оставшуюся жизнь, хвалясь тем, какими крутыми они были в десять лет. Впрочем, большинству гениев-взрослых тоже нечем было гордиться. На каждого Эйнштейна в истории приходились тысячи не менее умных людей. Но для достижения подлинного величия им не хватало одной, совершенно необходимой вещи, а именно — Высшей Цели.

_«Теперь вы мои»_, — мысленно Гарри охватил стены Косого переулка, все магазины и товары, всех продавцов и покупателей, все земли и всех людей магической Британии, весь-весь волшебный мир и всю бесконечную великую вселенную, о которой учёные-магглы, как выяснилось, знали гораздо меньше, чем им казалось. _Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Эванс-Веррес, заявляю свои права на эту территорию во имя Науки._

К сожалению, никаких признаков грома и молнии, готовых обрушиться с небес, не наблюдалось.

— Почему вы улыбаетесь? — осторожно поинтересовалась МакГонагалл усталым голосом.

— Я задумался, существует ли заклинание, которое бы создавало вспышку молнии за моей спиной всякий раз, когда я замышляю что-нибудь зловещее, — объяснил Гарри. Он тщательно запомнил свою мысль, чтобы учебники истории в будущем содержали корректную версию.

— Почему-то меня не покидает мысль, что мне следует что-то предпринять по этому поводу, — вздохнула МакГонагалл.

— Не обращайте на неё внимания, и она уйдёт. О, какая штука! — Гарри решил пока отставить в сторону мысли о завоевании мира и устремился к магазину с открытой витриной. МакГонагалл последовала за ним.

* * *

><p>Гарри купил ингредиенты для зелий и котёл, а также ещё несколько вещей, которым было самое место в его бездонном мешке (также известном как Супер Кошель-Скрытень QX31 с чарами незримого расширения и восстановления, а также с расширенным отверстием). Полезные, разумные приобретения — Гарри недоумевал, почему МакГонагалл смотрела на него с таким <em>подозрением.<em>

В данный момент они находились в магазине, фасад которого выступал вперёд, добавляя Косому переулку лишний изгиб. У магазина была открытая витрина из наклонных деревянных полок, на которых лежал товар, охраняемый лишь тусклым серым свечением и молоденькой продавщицей, одетой в укороченный вариант ведьмовской мантии, которая оставляла открытыми её колени и локти.

Гарри изучал волшебный эквивалент аптечки первой помощи, Набор Целителя Плюс. В него входили: два самозатягивающихся жгута; зелье Стабилизации, которое замедляло потерю крови и избавляло от болевого шока; шприц, наполненный чем-то похожим на жидкое пламя (при использовании происходило сильное замедление циркуляции крови в уколотой части тела на три минуты. Насыщение её кислородом при этом не снижалось, что могло пригодиться для предотвращения распространения яда по организму); белая ткань, которая приглушала боль в обмотанной ею части тела; и ещё множество вещей, о предназначении которых Гарри мог только гадать, например, «Средство от воздействия дементора», внешне и по запаху напоминавшее обычный шоколад. Или похожий на яйцо, вибрирующий «Анти-Чих-Сморк», к которому прилагалась инструкция, как засовывать его в чью-нибудь ноздрю.

— Это определённо стоит пяти галлеонов, вы согласны? — сказал Гарри у МакГонагалл. Молодая продавщица, находившаяся рядом, энергично закивала.

Гарри ожидал, что ведьма скажет что-нибудь одобрительное о его благоразумии и предусмотрительности.

Взгляд, который он получил вместо этого, можно было охарактеризовать лишь как зловещий.

— Будьте любезны пояснить, — полным сомнения голосом спросила профессор МакГонагалл, — почему вы думаете, что вам понадобится набор целителя? (После неприятного случая в магазине ингредиентов она старалась не говорить «Мистер Поттер», если кто-то посторонний был рядом.)

Гарри так удивился, что не сразу нашёлся с ответом.

— Я не думаю, что он понадобится! Просто хочу держать под рукой на всякий случай.

— На случай _чего?_

Гарри широко раскрыл глаза.

— Вы полагаете, я _планирую _что-то опасное, и _поэтому _хочу купить набор целителя?

Смесь хмурого подозрения и ироничного недоверия на лице МакГонагалл была достаточным ответом.

— Святые угодники! — воскликнул Гарри. (Эту фразу он почерпнул у безумного ученого Дока Брауна из «_Назад в Будущее»._) — Вы думали так же, когда я покупал зелье мягкого падения, жабросли и пузырёк с пилюлями еды и питья?

— Да.

Мальчик покачал головой в изумлении.

— И какой, по-вашему, план я собираюсь осуществить?

— Не знаю, — мрачно произнесла МакГонагалл. — Но он заканчивается или доставкой тонны серебра в Гринготтс, или мировым господством.

— Мировое господство — такая некрасивая фраза. Предпочитаю называть это мировой оптимизацией.

Его слова почему-то не убедили профессора МакГонагалл, которая по-прежнему мрачно взирала на мальчика.

— Ух ты, — произнёс Гарри, осознав, что она настроена серьезно. — Вы и правда так думаете. Вы считаете, что я планирую нечто опасное.

— Да.

— По-вашему, это _единственный _повод приобрести аптечку первой помощи? Не поймите превратно, профессор МакГонагалл, но _кто те сумасшедшие дети, с которыми вы привыкли иметь дело_?

— Гриффиндорцы, — с горечью сказала профессор МакГонагалл. Слово прозвучало как проклятие в адрес всех юных, полных энтузиазма героев.

— Заместитель директора профессор МакГонагалл,— сказал Гарри, вытянув руки вдоль бёдер. — Я не собираюсь поступать в Гриффиндор.

МакГонагалл вставила непонятное замечание о том, что в противном случае ей бы пришлось найти способ умертвить шляпу, каковое Гарри благоразумно оставил без комментариев, не обращая внимания на внезапный приступ кашля, одолевший продавщицу.

— Я собираюсь в Когтевран. И если вы правда думаете, что я замышляю что-то опасное, значит, при всём уважении, вы _вообще _меня не понимаете. Мне не нравится _опасность_, она _пугает _меня_. _Я _благоразумен_.Я _осторожен._ Я готовлюсь к _непредвиденным обстоятельствам._ Как пели мне родители: «_Будь готов! Это марш Скаутов! Будь готов! Как через жизнь свою пойдешь! Не будь взволнован и напряжён, не будь напуган — будь готов!»_ (Родители Гарри на самом деле пели ему лишь эти _конкретные _строчки из песни Тома Лерера, и Гарри находился в блаженном неведении насчёт остальных.)

МакГонагалл немного расслабилась — особенно когда Гарри упомянул, что собирается поступить в Когтевран.

— И в каком же _случае_, по вашему мнению, вам может пригодиться аптечка, _молодой человек_?

— Одну из моих одноклассниц укусил жуткий монстр, и я в безумной спешке роюсь в своём кошеле, пытаясь найти что-то, что может ей помочь, она печально смотрит на меня и, сделав последний вздох, произносит: «Почему ты не был готов?». Она умирает и я понимаю, что она никогда меня не простит...

Гарри услышал судорожный вздох продавщицы. Глянув в её сторону, он заметил, что девушка, крепко сжав губы, смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Затем она вдруг развернулась и убежала вглубь магазина.

_Что?.._

Приблизившись, профессор МакГонагалл взяла Гарри за руку и мягко, но настойчиво увела его прочь с главной улицы Косого переулка в проход между двумя магазинами, вымощенный грязным кирпичом. Проход заканчивался тупиком — стеной, покрытой толстым слоем чёрной пыли.

Высокая колдунья указала палочкой в сторону главной улицы и произнесла: «Квиетус».

Непроницаемая для звука невидимая сфера опустилась на них, стало тихо.

_Что я сделал не так?.._

Ведьма повернулась и послала Гарри полный холода взгляд.

— Буду признательна, мистер Поттер, если вы запомните, что менее десяти лет назад в магической Британии шла _война_, в которой _каждый_ кого-то потерял, и разговаривать об умирающих друзьях сейчас _не принято!_

— Я... я не хотел, — осознание этого факта камнем ухнуло в исключительно живое воображение Гарри. Война закончилась десять лет назад, когда этой девушке было максимум восемь или девять лет, когда, когда... — Простите, я не хотел...

Гарри поперхнулся и попытался отвернуться и убежать от холодного взгляда МакГонагалл, но на пути была стена, а у него ещё не было волшебной палочки.

— Простите, простите меня, _простите_!

За спиной послышался тяжёлый вздох.

— Знаю, мистер Поттер.

Гарри осмелился обернуться. Гневное выражение исчезло с лица МакГонагалл.

— Извините, — повторил Гарри, чувствуя себя абсолютно подавленным, — я не должен был так говорить. Что-то подобное случилось и с...

Он замолчал и вдобавок закрыл рот рукой.

В глазах МакГонагалл появилась печаль.

— Вы _обязаны _научиться сначала думать, а потом говорить, мистер Поттер. В противном случае у вас вряд ли будет много друзей. Такова судьба многих когтевранцев, надеюсь, что вас она обойдет стороной.

Гарри хотелось убежать. Он хотел взмахнуть палочкой и стереть этот эпизод из памяти МакГонагалл, вновь вернуться в магазин, не дать тому, что случилось, произойти.

— Но отвечу на ваш вопрос — нет, со мной подобного не случалось, — лицо ведьмы исказилось. — Несколько раз друзья умирали у меня на глазах, но они не проклинали меня, и я бы ни за что не подумала, что они меня никогда не простят. _Что, во имя Мерлина, заставило вас сказать такое, мистер Поттер?_ Как вы вообще до этого _додумались_?

По щекам Гарри текли слёзы.

— Простите, я не должен был так говорить, мне очень жаль...

МакГонагалл втянула воздух сквозь зубы.

— Я _знаю_, что вам жаль. Но я не могу понять, почему одиннадцатилетнему мальчику пришла в голову подобная мысль. Вы действительно решили купить аптечку за пять галлеонов, которую будете хранить в кошеле за пятнадцать галлеонов, только потому, что ваши одноклассники могут _не простить вас, когда будут при смерти_?

— Я... я... — Гарри сглотнул. — Просто я всегда пытаюсь представить худшее, что может произойти.

Вдобавок, он просто пошутил, но скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался в этом.

— _Зачем_?

— Чтобы предотвратить!

— Мистер Поттер... — МакГонагалл замолчала. Затем она вздохнула и опустилась на колени рядом с Гарри. — Мистер Поттер, — мягко сказала она, — заботиться об учениках Хогвартса — моя обязанность, а не ваша. Я не позволю, чтобы с вами или с кем-либо другим произошло что-то плохое. Хогвартс — самое безопасное место во всей магической Британии, и у мадам Пофмри есть полный набор целителя. Вам не нужна эта аптечка.

— Нет, _нужна_! — взорвался Гарри. — Совершенно безопасных мест не бывает! А если у моих родителей случится сердечный приступ или произойдет несчастный случай, когда я приеду к ним на Рождество? Ведь мадам Пофмри не будет рядом. Мне нужна своя собственная аптечка...

— _Что,_ во имя Мерлина...

МакГонагалл встала. На ее лице было смешанное выражение беспокойства и раздражения.

— Вы не должны думать о таких ужасах, мистер Поттер!

Лицо Гарри исказилось от горечи.

— Нет, _должен!_ Если не думать об этом, то можно навредить не только себе, но и окружающим!

Профессор МакГонагалл открыла было рот, но тут же его закрыла. Она потёрла переносицу и задумчиво посмотрела на Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер... если я предложу молча вас выслушать... есть ли что-то, о чем бы вы хотели со мной поговорить?

— О чём, например?

— Например, почему вы убеждены, что всегда должны быть настороже?

Гарри недоумённо посмотрел на профессора. Это же самоочевидная аксиома.

— Ну... — протянул Гарри. Он попытался собраться с мыслями. Какое можно дать объяснение МакГонагалл, если она не знает даже основ? — Учёные-магглы выяснили, что люди всегда настроены излишне оптимистично — например, говорят, что какой-то процесс займет два дня, а на самом деле уходит десять, или говорят — два месяца, а уходит больше тридцати пяти лет. Или, например, проводился опрос учащихся, к какому сроку они уверены на 50%, 75% и 99%, что завершат домашнюю работу. И лишь 13%, 19% и 45% из них завершают её к указанному времени. Учёные обнаружили причину. Испытуемых попросили описать идеальный и типичный варианты развития событий. И полученные описания были практически одинаковы. Если вы попросите человека спланировать что-то на будущее, то он обычно, представляя себе наиболее вероятный ход событий, забывает про возможность ошибок или неожиданностей. Большинство испытуемых не закончили работу к сроку, в котором были уверены на 99%, так что фактические результаты оказались хуже даже наихудшего сценария. Такой феномен называется _ошибкой планирования_, и лучший способ её избежать — учитывать, сколько времени занимало выполнение какой-либо работы в прошлом. То есть смотреть на процесс со стороны. Если же вы взялись за что-то впервые и существует возможность неудачи, вы должны быть очень-очень-очень пессимистично настроены. Настолько пессимистично, чтобы результаты точно превзошли ожидания. Я, например, прилагаю огромные усилия, чтобы представить мрачную картину того, как одного из моих одноклассников укусит монстр, но ведь на самом деле может случиться и так, что выжившие Пожиратели Смерти нападут на школу, чтобы схватить меня. Хорошо, что...

— Довольно, — перебила МакГонагалл.

Гарри замолчал. Он только собирался добавить, что они, по крайней мере, знают, что Тёмный Лорд не нападет, потому что он мёртв.

— Я, возможно, недостаточно ясно выразилась, — осторожно сказала МакГонагалл. — Случалось ли с вами лично что-то, что вас испугало?

— То, что произошло со мной, является лишь случайным событием, — объяснил Гарри. — Оно не имеет той же значимости, что и цитируемая, проверенная экспертами статья о контролируемом исследовании с произвольной выборкой, множеством объектов исследования, большими величинами эффектов и сильной статистической значимостью.

МакГонагалл сжала переносицу пальцами, вдохнула и выдохнула.

— Я всё равно хотела бы послушать, — сказала она.

— М-м, — озадачился Гарри и, набрав воздуха, начал рассказывать. — Одно время в нашем районе происходили ограбления, а моя мама попросила отнести одолженную сковородку её хозяину, жившему в двух кварталах от нас. Я сказал, что не буду этого делать, потому что не хочу, чтобы меня ограбили. Тогда она сказала: «Гарри, не надо так говорить!». Как будто если я так скажу, то меня _точно_ ограбят. Я попытался объяснить ей это, но она всё равно заставила меня отнести сковородку. Я был слишком мал, чтобы знать, насколько статистически невероятно стать целью грабителя, но я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять — нечто плохое может с тобой случиться, неважно, думаешь ты об этом или нет. Поэтому я был очень напуган.

— Всё? — спросила МакГонагалл, заметив, что мальчик закончил рассказ. — _Ещё _что-нибудь с вами случалось?

— Я понимаю, _звучит _не так уж страшно, — пытался защититься Гарри. — Но это был один из переломных моментов в жизни, понимаете? В том смысле, что я _знал_, что нечто плохое может случиться, даже если об этом не думать, я _знал _это, но я видел, что мама думает совершенно по-другому, — Гарри замолчал, борясь с вновь появившимся гневом. — Она _не слушала_. Я пытался объяснить, _умолял _не отправлять меня к соседу, а она отмахнулась, смеясь надо мной. Всё, что я говорил, она воспринимала как какую-то шутку... — Гарри снова сдержал поднимавшуюся в нем ярость. — Именно тогда я понял, что те люди, которые должны меня оберегать, на самом деле сумасшедшие. Как бы я ни умолял, они ко мне не прислушаются, а значит, полагаться на них я не могу.

_Иногда благих намерений недостаточно, иногда нужно быть в здравом уме._

Наступила долгая пауза.

Гарри сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаивая себя. Причин злиться нет. _Все_ родители одинаковы, взрослые _никогда_ не снисходят до уровня ребенка, и его биологические родители не были исключением. Здравый рассудок подобен искре в ночи, чрезвычайно редкое исключение, бесконечно малая величина в подавляющей массе безумия, поэтому злиться бессмысленно.

Гарри не любил злиться.

— Спасибо, что поделились своими переживаниями, мистер Поттер, — спустя некоторое время сказала МакГонагалл. На её лице было задумчивое выражение (почти такое же, как у Гарри, когда он экспериментировал с кошелём, но у него не было зеркала, чтобы заметить сходство), — я должна обдумать это.

Она повернулась к аллее и подняла палочку.

— Эм, теперь мы можем купить набор целителя? — спросил Гарри.

МакГонагалл замерла и, повернувшись, спокойно посмотрела на него.

— А если я скажу «нет», что это слишком дорого и вам он не понадобится?

Гарри с горечью поморщился.

— Вы всё поняли правильно, профессор МакГонагалл. Вы всё поняли _правильно_. Тогда я сочту вас очередным безумным взрослым, с которым я не могу общаться, и начну придумывать, как заполучить набор целителя другим путём.

— Я опекаю вас в этом путешествии, — немного угрожающе сказала МакГонагалл. — и _не позволю_ собой помыкать.

— Понимаю, — сказал Гарри. Он не выдал голосом обиды и не высказал вслух ни одной из своих досадливых мыслей. МакГонагалл научила его сначала думать, а потом говорить. Он, может, и забудет об этом уроке завтра, но уж на пять минут его памяти хватит.

МакГонагалл махнула палочкой, вернув звуки Косого переулка.

— Ладно, молодой человек, пойдёмте купим набор целителя.

Гарри от удивления открыл рот. Затем, спотыкаясь, поспешил за профессором.

* * *

><p>С момента, когда они ушли, в магазине ничего не изменилось. Товары, предназначение части которых оставалось неизвестным, по-прежнему покоились на наклонных деревянных витринах, охраняемые серым свечением и девушкой-продавщицей, которая вернулась на своё место. При их приближении на её лице появилось удивление.<p>

— Извините меня, — сказала она, когда они подошли ближе.

— Простите меня за... — начал Гарри в тот же самый момент.

Они замолчали и посмотрели друг на друга, девушка коротко засмеялась.

— Я не хотела, чтобы из-за меня у вас были проблемы с профессором МакГонагалл, — сказала она. И заговорщицки добавила: — надеюсь, она обошлась с вами _не_ _слишком_ строго.

— Делла! — возмутилась МакГонагалл.

— Мешочек золота, — сказал Гарри своему кошелю и, отсчитывая пять галлеонов, посмотрел на продавщицу.

— Не волнуйтесь, я понимаю, что она строга, потому что любит меня.

Он отдал девушке галлеоны, а МакГонагалл пробормотала уже ненужное:

— Один Набор Целителя Плюс, пожалуйста.

Оставалось только удивляться, наблюдая как кошель с расширенным отверстием поглощает аптечку размером с портфель. Гарри против воли задумался, что будет, если залезть в кошель, учитывая, что единственный человек, способный вызволить его оттуда — он сам.

Гарри был готов поклясться, что услышал тихое урчание, после того как кошель закончил... есть... с таким трудом добытую покупку. Это _определённо _должно быть частью чар. Альтернативную гипотезу было слишком страшно обдумывать; впрочем, Гарри не мог даже _предпололожить_ эту альтернативную гипотезу. Он повернулся к МакГонагалл.

— Куда дальше?

Профессор указала на магазин, который, казалось, был сделан из плоти вместо кирпичей и покрыт мехом вместо краски.

— В Хогвартсе разрешено держать маленьких животных. Вы, например, могли бы приобрести сову, чтобы отправлять почту...

— А я могу заплатить кнат, или около того, и взять сову на прокат, если мне понадобится послать письмо?

— Да, — ответила МакГонагалл.

— Тогда мой ответ — решительное _нет_.

МакГонагалл кивнула и как бы мимоходом поинтересовалась:

— Могу я спросить, почему нет?

— Однажды у меня жил камень. Он умер.

— Вы считаете, что не сможете позаботиться о своём питомце?

— Я смог бы, — сказал Гарри, — но тогда меня бы целый день мучил вопрос, накормил ли я его, или он медленно умирает от истощения в своей клетке, пытаясь понять, куда же делся его хозяин и почему нет еды.

— Не позавидуешь сове, забытой подобным образом...— сочувственно сказала МакГонагалл. — Что же она будет делать?

— Вероятно, сильно проголодавшись, она начнёт выбираться из клетки или коробки с помощью когтей. И, скорее всего, безрезультатно.

Гарри вдруг прервался, а МакГонагалл продолжила всё с тем же сочувствием в голосе:

— И что же случилось бы с ней после этого?

— Извините, — сказал Гарри. Он взял МакГонагалл за руку и мягко, но настойчиво повёл её в очередной закоулок (после всех увиливаний от доброжелателей, эта процедура стала привычной). — Пожалуйста, используйте тот приём с квиетусом.

— _Квиетус._

Голос Гарри дрожал.

— Сова _не_ олицетворяет меня, мои родители _никогда_ не запирали меня голодным в чулане, у меня _нет_ подсознательного страха, что меня бросят, и _мне не нравится ход ваших мыслей, профессор МакГонагалл!_

Ведьма посмотрела на него.

— О чём вы говорите, мистер Поттер?

— Вы думаете, — Гарри было трудно говорить об этом, — что я был _жертвой жестокого обращения?_

— А вы были?

— Нет! — крикнул Гарри. — Никогда не был! Думаете, я _дурак_? Я _знаком _с понятием насилия над детьми, я _знаю_ о недопустимых прикосновениях и прочих подобных вещах, и, если бы со мной случилось что-то подобное, я бы вызвал полицию! И рассказал школьному директору! И посмотрел номера государственных организаций в телефонном справочнике! И сказал бабушке и дедушке, и миссис Фигг! Но мои родители _никогда_ ничего такого не делали! Как вы _смеете_ предполагать подобное!

МакГонагалл смотрела на него со спокойствием.

— В мои обязанности заместителя директора входит расследование возможных признаков жестокого обращения с доверенными мне детьми.

С каждым словом гнев Гарри всё больше выходил из-под контроля, превращаясь в чистую, тёмную ярость:

— Даже _не думайте_ сказать кому-нибудь хоть слово из того, что вы наговорили! _Никому_, вы слышите меня, МакГонагалл? Подобные обвинения могут уничтожать людей и разрушать семьи, даже если родители абсолютно невиновны! Я читал об этом в газетах! — Голос Гарри становился всё выше, превращаясь в крик. — Система не знает, как остановиться, она не верит ни родителям, ни _даже_ детям, которые уверяют, что ничего не было! _Не смейте угрожать этим моей семье! Я не позволю вам разрушить её! _

— Гарри, — мягко сказала МакГонагалл, протягивая к нему руку.

Гарри сделал быстрый шаг назад и оттолкнул её.

МакГонагалл замерла, убрала руку и отступила.

— Гарри, всё в порядке, — сказала она, — я вам верю.

— В самом деле? — прошипел Гарри. Ярость всё ещё бурлила в крови. — Или вы только ждёте момента, чтобы, избавившись от меня, заполнить соответствующие бумаги?

— Гарри, я видела ваш дом. И ваших родителей. Они любят вас. Вы любите их. Я верю, когда вы говорите, что они не обращались с вами жестоко. Но я должна была спросить из-за некоторых странностей.

Гарри холодно посмотрел на неё.

— Каких, например?

МакГонагалл вздохнула.

— Гарри, за время пребывания в Хогвартсе я видела многих детей, подвергавшихся насилию. Ваше сердце разбилось бы, если бы вы знали, сколько их было. Когда вы радуетесь, вы _совсем_ не похожи на тех детей. Вы приветливы с незнакомыми людьми, вы пожимаете им руки; когда я положила вам руку на плечо, вы не вздрогнули. Но иногда, только иногда, вы говорите и поступаете так, будто _на самом деле_ вы провели первые одиннадцать лет своей жизни запертым в подвале. Не в любящей семье, которую я видела.

МакГонагалл склонила голову, её лицо снова приобрело задумчивый вид.

Гарри осмысливал сказанное. Тёмная ярость уходила прочь по мере того, как до него доходило, что его внимательно выслушали и что его семье ничто не угрожает.

— И как _вы_ объясняете свои наблюдения, профессор МакГонагалл?

— Я не знаю, — сказала она, — но, возможно, имело место что-то, чего вы не помните.

Гарри вновь ощутил поднимающийся гнев. Это было слишком похоже на фразу из газетных статей о распавшихся семьях.

— Вытесненные воспоминания — это _псевдонаучное _понятие! Люди не подавляют травматичные воспоминания, наоборот, они слишком хорошо помнят их всю свою жизнь!

— Нет, мистер Поттер. Я имею в виду заклинание Обливиэйт.

Гарри застыл на месте.

— Заклинание, стирающее память?

МакГонагалл кивнула.

— Но не все ощущения, если вы понимаете, куда я клоню, мистер Поттер.

Мурашки пробежали по спине Гарри. _Такую_ гипотезу... опровергнуть было _непросто_.

— Но мои родители не могли так поступить!

— Не могли, — сказала МакГонагалл, — только волшебники способны на это. И, боюсь, что точно узнать это не получится...

В Гарри снова начали пробуждаться навыки рационалиста.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, насколько вы уверены в верности результатов ваших наблюдений — быть может, есть альтернативное объяснение?

МакГонагалл развела руками, словно демонстрируя, что в них ничего нет.

— Уверена? Я _ни в чём_ не уверена, мистер Поттер. За всю свою жизнь я не встречала никого, кто был бы похож на вас. Иногда кажется, что вам далеко не одиннадцать лет, а иногда даже, что вы не совсем _человек_.

Брови Гарри подскочили высоко вверх.

— Прошу прощения, — быстро сказала МакГонагалл, — извините, я попыталась озвучить своё мнение, но получилось не совсем так, как это выглядело в голове.

— Совсем наоборот, профессор МакГонагалл, — сказал Гарри и медленно улыбнулся, — для меня ваша фраза — прекрасный комплимент. Вы не возражаете, если я предложу альтернативное объяснение?

— Извольте.

— Дети не должны быть гораздо умнее родителей — так уж они устроены, — сказал Гарри. — Или, скорее, гораздо рассудительнее, ведь отец наверняка смог бы меня переспорить, если бы попытался, а не использовал свой опыт и интеллект главным образом на то, чтобы находить всё новые причины не менять свои убеждения. — Гарри замолчал. — Я слишком умён, МакГонагалл. Обычные дети мне не ровня, а взрослые не уважают как разумного собеседника. И, если честно, даже снизойди они до разговора, до Ричарда Фейнмана им далеко, так что я с куда большим удовольствием почитаю его книгу. Я сам по себе, профессор МакГонагалл. Я всю свою жизнь провёл в изоляции. Возможно, это в некотором роде похоже на закрытый подвал. И я слишком умён, чтобы слепо верить родителям, как подобает нормальному ребёнку. Я знаю, что родители меня любят, но при этом они легко отказываются прислушиваться к гласу рассудка, и тогда мне кажется, что это они — дети, которые _не хотят ничего слушать_, имея в то же время абсолютную власть над всем моим существованием. Я не хочу на это обижаться, но я стараюсь быть честным хотя бы с самим собой — так что да, есть немного. Кроме того, я плохо справляюсь со злостью, но над этим я работаю. Вот и всё.

— _Это всё?_

Гарри утвердительно кивнул.

— Это всё. Уверен, профессор МакГонагалл, даже в магической Британии нормальное объяснение заслуживает _внимания?_

* * *

><p>Летнее солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, покупателей на улицах становилось всё меньше. Некоторые магазины закрылись; Гарри и МакГонагалл едва успели купить учебники во «Флориш и Блоттс». (В магазине Гарри первым делом взял «Арифмантику» — и был потрясён, обнаружив, что учебник за седьмой курс не содержит ничего сложнее тригонометрии).<p>

Впрочем, в данный момент мысли о легкодоступных плодах исследования магии не беспокоили его разум: они только что вышли из магазина Олливандера, и Гарри во все глаза смотрел на свою волшебную палочку. Он взмахнул ею, вызвав сноп разноцветных искр, что, конечно, не должно было удивлять столь сильно после всех увиденных чудес, но тем не менее...

_Я могу творить волшебство._

_Я, лично. Я обладаю магическим даром. Я — волшебник_.

Он почувствовал, как магия разливается по телу, и вдруг осознал, что был знаком с этим ощущением всю свою жизнь. Его нельзя было увидеть, услышать, учуять, потрогать или попробовать на вкус. Это была магия. Всё равно, что иметь глаза, но всегда держать их закрытыми, не понимая, что видишь темноту, а потом однажды открыть их и увидеть мир. Шок от осознания этого прошёл по его телу, пробуждая его, а потом всё прошло — осталось лишь знание того, что он волшебник и всегда им был и, в каком-то смысле, всегда это знал.

И...

_«Весьма любопытно, что эта палочка выбрала вас, потому что её сестра в ответе за ваш шрам». _

Это_ не могло _быть совпадением. В магазине были тысячи палочек. Нет, конечно, возможно, было и совпадение: в мире шесть миллиардов людей, и совпадения с вероятностью тысяча к одному случаются каждый день. Но теорема Байеса (в упрощённом виде) в данном случае гласила: предпочтение должно быть отдано любой гипотезе, согласно которой вероятность того, что ему достанется сестра палочки Тёмного Лорда, выше одной тысячной.

МакГонагалл просто сказала: «_как странно»_, повергнув Гарри в состояние полнейшего шока, вызванного чрезвычайной невнимательностью волшебников и ведьм. Ни в одном из вообразимых миров Гарри не мог бы сказать «Хм» и уйти, даже _не попытавшись_ выдвинуть гипотезу о произошедшем.

Он поднял левую руку и дотронулся до шрама.

Но какую _именно_...

— Теперь вы — настоящий волшебник, — сказала МакГонагалл, — примите мои поздравления.

Гарри кивнул.

— У вас уже сложилось мнение о магическом мире?

— Странно, — сказал Гарри, — мне надо бы думать о магии, которую я увидел... о том, что стало возможным, о том, что оказалось ложью, о работе, которую мне предстоит проделать, чтобы всё понять. А вместо этого я отвлекаюсь на третьестепенные банальности вроде, — Гарри понизил голос, — Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Рядом никого не было, но не стоило искушать судьбу.

МакГонагалл хмыкнула.

— Правда? По вам не скажешь.

Гарри кивнул.

— Да. Просто это... _необычно._ Обнаружить, что ты являешься частью грандиозной истории, финалом которой будет поражение великого и ужасного Тёмного Лорда, и что история эта _кончилась._ Завершилась. Совсем. Как будто ты — Фродо Бэггинс, но выяснилось, что твои родители свозили тебя на Роковую Гору, когда тебе был год от рождения, и ты даже не помнишь, как выбросил Кольцо.

На лице МакГонагалл застыла улыбка.

— Знаете, если бы я был кем-нибудь другим, то, вероятно, был бы сильно обеспокоен подобными стартовыми условиями. «_Господи, Гарри, что ты сделал с тех пор, как победил Тёмного Лорда? Открыл книжный магазин? Здорово! А я назвал своего сына в твою честь»._ В моём случае это проблемой, полагаю, не будет, — вздохнул Гарри, — и всё же... от таких мыслей у меня почти появилось желание, чтобы у этой истории был открытый финал. Тогда я потом смогу сказать, что действительно принимал в ней какое-то _участие._

— Да? — странным тоном сказала МакГонагалл. — Каким образом?

— Ну, например, вы упомянули, что моих родителей предали. Кто их предал?

— Сириус Блэк, — сказала МакГонагалл. Она почти прошипела это имя. — Он в Азкабане. Тюрьме для волшебников.

— Какова вероятность, что Сириус Блэк сбежит из заключения и мне придётся выследить его и победить в блестящей дуэли или, что даже лучше, назначить за его голову большое вознаграждение и спрятаться в Австралии, ожидая результатов?

МакГонагалл моргнула. Дважды.

— Почти никакая. Никто никогда не сбегал из Азкабана, и я сомневаюсь, что _он_ станет первым.

Гарри скептически воспринял фразу «_никто никогда_ не сбегал из Азкабана». Впрочем, вероятно, при помощи магии можно подойти вплотную к созданию стопроцентно идеальной тюрьмы, особенно если у тебя есть палочка, а у заключённых — нет. В таком случае для того, чтобы сбежать оттуда, в первую очередь не стоит туда попадать.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, — звучит довольно убедительно, — он вздохнул, почесав затылок. — А если так: Тёмный Лорд не погиб той ночью на самом деле. Не окончательно. Его дух продолжает жить, нашёптывая людям кошмары, которые сбываются в реальности, он ищет способ вернуться в мир живых, который он поклялся уничтожить, и теперь, согласно древнему пророчеству, он и я должны сойтись в смертельной дуэли, в которой победитель станет проигравшим, а побеждённый восторжествует.

МакГонагалл вертела головой, бросая взгляды в разные концы улицы в поисках случайных слушателей.

— Я _шучу_, профессор МакГонагалл, — немного раздражённо сказал Гарри. Господи, почему она всегда всё воспринимает всерьез...

Медленно, но верно, внутри Гарри созревала некая догадка.

МакГонагалл спокойно посмотрела на Гарри. Очень спокойно. А затем натянуто улыбнулась.

— Конечно шутите, мистер Поттер.

_О чёрт._

Если бы Гарри нужно было проговорить логическую цепочку, мгновенно вспыхнувшую у него в голове, получилось бы что-то вроде: «Взвесим две вероятности. Первая: увиденное — есть результат самоконтроля МакГонагалл. Вторая: увиденное — одна из естественных реакций МакГонагалл на плохую шутку. Результат: высока вероятность того, что профессор что-то скрывает».

Но вместо этого он просто подумал: «_О чёрт»._

Гарри огляделся — поблизости никого не было.

— Сами-Знаете-Кто _жив_, так? — вздохнул он.

— Мистер Поттер...

— Тёмный Лорд жив. Ну конечно. Крайне оптимистично было даже мечтать об обратном. Я, должно быть, выжил из ума. _Представить _не могу, о чём я только _думал._ Из-за того, что кто-то сказал, будто от Тёмного Лорда остался лишь пепел, я решил, что он действительно мёртв. Мне определённо ещё учиться и учиться искусству истинного пессимизма.

— Мистер Поттер...

— Хотя бы скажите, что нет никакого пророчества...

На лице МакГонагалл была всё та же широкая, застывшая улыбка.

— О нет, в_ы шутите?_

— Мистер Поттер, не придумывайте лишних поводов для беспокойства...

— Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я выкинул это из головы? Представьте мою реакцию позднее, когда я всё-таки узнаю, что мне есть о чём беспокоиться.

Улыбка МакГонагалл дрогнула.

Гарри опустил плечи.

— Мне предстоит исследовать весь волшебный мир. У меня _нет_ времени на _это_.

Они прервали разговор, ожидая, пока человек в оранжевой мантии, появившийся в переулке, пройдёт мимо. МакГонагалл проводила его взглядом. Гарри напряженно, до крови, кусал губы.

Когда мужчина наконец-то отошел подальше, мальчик снова зашептал:

— Теперь вы расскажете мне правду, профессор МакГонагалл? И не пытайтесь отмахнуться, я не дурак.

— Вам же _одиннадцать лет_, мистер Поттер! — прошипела в ответ профессор.

— И поэтому со мной можно не считаться. Извините... на минуту я даже забыл об этом.

— Это очень важная и опасная информация! Она _секретна_, мистер Поттер! Вы уже знаете слишком много! Никому ничего не рассказывайте, понятно? Никому!

Иногда, когда Гарри был _достаточно_ зол, он не впадал в ярость, а, наоборот, становился до ужаса спокойным. Его разум с холодной ясностью перебрал возможные варианты разговора и оценил их последствия.

_Сказать, что у меня есть право знать — ошибка. МакГонагалл считает, что одиннадцатилетние дети не должны знать всё._

_Заявить, что вы больше не друзья — ошибка. Она недостаточно ценит вашу дружбу._

_Заметить, что я подвергнусь опасности, если ничего не буду знать — ошибка. Планы уже основаны на моём неведении. Пересмотр плана принесет _определённые_ неудобства, вместо моих _неопределённых_ перспектив попасть в беду._

_Призывы к справедливости и благоразумию не принесут пользы. Нужно предложить МакГонагалл то, что она хочет, или найти то, чего она боится._

Ага!

— Хорошо, профессор, — холодно начал Гарри, — тогда поступим следующим образом. Я буду держать рот на замке, но в обмен вы расскажете мне _всю _правду. Или же вы можете попытаться оставить меня в неведении, используя как пешку в игре, но тогда я вам ничего не могу обещать.

— Да как вы смеете!

— Да как _вы _смеете! — прошептал Гарри в ответ.

— Вы меня _шантажируете_?

Его губы искривились.

— Я делаю вам _одолжение_. Я _даю _вам шанс сохранить _ваши _драгоценные секреты. Если откажетесь, то я, естественно, начну искать информацию в других местах — не для того, чтобы досадить вам, а потому что я _должен знать_! Оставьте вашу бессмысленную злость на ребёнка, который, как вы считаете, должен вас слушаться, и вы поймёте, что любой взрослый на моём месте поступил бы так же! _Посмотрите на ситуацию с моей стороны! Как бы вы себя чувствовали, будучи на моём месте?_

МакГонагалл тяжело дышала. Гарри решил, что пришло время чуть ослабить давление, дать ей время подумать.

— Необязательно решать всё прямо сейчас, — сказал Гарри спокойнее. — Я понимаю, вам нужно время, чтобы обдумать моё _предложение_... Но хочу вас кое о чём предупредить, — он снова перешёл на холодный тон. — Не пытайтесь использовать на мне чары Обливиэйт. Некоторое время назад я придумал сигнал и уже отправил его самому себе. Когда этот сигнал до меня дойдет, а я _не вспомню_, как посылал его... — Гарри многозначительно замолчал.

На лице МакГонагалл отразилась смешанная гамма чувств.

— Я и не думала об этом, мистер Поттер... Но для чего вы _изобрели _подобный сигнал, если вы даже не знали о...

— Я размышлял об этом, когда читал одну научно-фантастическую книгу, и решил _на всякий случай_... И нет, я не расскажу вам, что это за сигнал, я не настолько глуп.

— Я и не собиралась спрашивать, — сказала МакГонагалл. Она задумалась о чём-то своём и вдруг будто постарела и осунулась.

— У нас был тяжёлый день, мистер Поттер. Давайте купим вам сундук и закончим на этом? Надеюсь, вы никому ничего не расскажете, пока я всё не обдумаю. Запомните, что об этом знают ещё лишь два человека — директор Альбус Дамблдор и профессор Северус Снейп.

Хм. Новая информация. Похоже на предложение перемирия.

Гарри кивнул и огляделся.

— Так, теперь мне нужно найти способ уничтожить бессмертного тёмного волшебника, — сказал он и разочарованно вздохнул. — Лучше бы вы сказали об этом _до _того, как мы пошли за покупками.

* * *

><p>Магазин сундуков выглядел богаче, чем все предыдущие. Роскошные шторы с изящным рисунком, пол и стены из мореного дерева, сундуки на своих почётных местах на постаментах из слоновой кости. Продавец был одет в мантию, которая по качеству почти не уступала мантии Люциуса Малфоя, а его речь была изысканной и вкрадчивой.<p>

Гарри задал несколько вопросов и направился к тяжёлому на вид деревянному сундуку, поверхность которого не была отполирована, но на ощупь казалась тёплой и прочной. На нём был вырезан дракон, глаза которого следили за каждым, кто к нему приближался. Сундук был снабжён чарами, которые делали его лёгким, заставляли сжиматься по команде, отращивать маленькие, когтистые щупальца, с помощью которых багаж следовал за хозяином. С каждой стороны сундука было по два выдвижных отделения, каждое из которых при открытии оказывалось размером с сундук. И, что самое важное, в нижней части скрывался небольшой отсек, в котором находилась лестница, ведущая в маленькую освещённую комнату. По подсчётам Гарри, в ней поместилось бы около двенадцати книжных шкафов.

Гарри не понимал, зачем волшебникам нужны дома, если в волшебном мире производят такие сундуки.

Сто восемь галлеонов. Такова была цена _хорошего_, почти нового сундука. При курсе пятьдесят к одному за эти деньги можно было купить подержанный автомобиль. Эта покупка могла стать самой дорогостоящей за всю жизнь Гарри.

Девяносто семь галлеонов. Столько осталось от суммы, которую разрешили взять из Гринготтса.

МакГонагалл выглядела огорчённой. В конце дня, проведённого за покупками, она не спросила, сколько золота осталось у Гарри. Значит, профессор умела совершать математические вычисления в уме. В очередной раз Гарри напомнил себе, что «неграмотный в науке» и «глупый» — совершенно разные вещи.

— Простите, мистер Поттер, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Это моя вина. Я бы предложила вам ещё раз зайти в Гринготтс, но банк сейчас открыт только для экстренных операций.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул. Ему нужна злость, чтобы сделать задуманное, потому что храбрости у него всё равно не найдется.

«Она меня не слушала, — накручивал себя Гарри. — Я бы взял больше золота, но она же не слушала».

Он вспомнил о тёмной ярости, что тогда поднялась в нём, и попытался снова почувствовать её. Он представил человека, которым он должен был сейчас стать, и, словно мантию, наложил этот образ на себя. Сосредоточившись на МакГонагалл и на желании увести беседу в нужное ему русло, Гарри заговорил:

— Дайте угадаю. Вы, хоть и _допускали возможность ошибки,_ полагали, что сотни галлеонов будет более чем достаточно, поэтому не сообщили мне о том, что в кошеле осталось девяносто семь монет.

МакГонагалл обречённо прикрыла глаза.

— Да.

— Я это предвидел, профессор. Я знал, что так и случится. Существует ряд исследований, показывающих, что, когда люди _оставляют себе право на ошибку_, всё заканчивается именно так.. Лично я на всякий случай взял бы двести галлеонов. В хранилище полно денег, я мог вернуть излишек в любое время. Но я знал, что вы не позволите так поступить. Знал, что даже нет смысла просить. Знал, что вы бы наверняка разозлились, если бы я попросил. Я прав?

— Да, — в её голосе звучало сожаление. Но в нём также была гордость, будто Гарри должен был считать за честь, что профессор МакГонагалл извиняется перед ним.

— Вы должны понять, — Гарри осторожно подбирал слова, — что именно поэтому я не доверяю взрослым. Вы думали, что поступить по-взрослому — значит проследить, чтобы я не взял слишком много денег из хранилища. А не довести дело до конца, _несмотря ни на что._

МакГонагалл широко раскрыла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на Гарри.

— А теперь, профессор МакГонагалл, если бы нам пришлось снова всё пройти и я предложил бы вам взять ещё сто галлеонов на всякий случай, вы бы послушали меня?

— Я вас прекрасно поняла, не надо читать мне нотации, молодой человек!

— Но я ещё _не закончил_. Вы знаете разницу между человеком, с которым стоит говорить, и обычной помехой, профессор МакГонагалл? Если судить с моей точки зрения, конечно. Взрослый, считающий, что он _должен_ превосходить меня, а я всегда должен слушаться — помеха. А _потенциальный союзник_ — это человек, которому важнее _довести дело до конца,_ чем указать мне на моё место. Позвольте вам кое-что показать, профессор.

Продавец тем временем наблюдал за происходящим с нескрываемым любопытством.

Гарри достал кошель-скрытень и сказал:

— Одиннадцать галлеонов, пожалуйста.

В руке тут же появилось золото.

— _Где вы взяли?..._

— Из хранилища, профессор. Когда я упал на кучу монет. Я засунул часть денег в карман, а затем нёс мешочек с золотом рядом с ним, чтобы меня не выдал звон. Ведь, как вы теперь понимаете, я ожидал, что подобное случится.

МакГонагалл стояла с широко раскрытым ртом.

— И я хочу спросить... вы злитесь, что я поставил под сомнение ваш авторитет? Или вы рады, что наш день покупок закончился удачей, а не провалом? Я ни о чём не прошу, задавая этот вопрос. Я также ничего не обещаю и не требую никакого сотрудничества. Я всего лишь хочу знать, являетесь ли вы _потенциальным _компаньоном или помехой... Минерва.

Продавец шумно выдохнул.

МакГонагалл не проронила ни слова.

— В Хогвартсе _необходимо _соблюдать дисциплину, — наконец заговорила она. — Ради блага _всех _учеников. Дисциплина включает в себя вежливость и послушание _всем _профессорам.

Гарри склонил голову.

— Понимаю, профессор.

Удивительно, насколько важно сохранять дисциплину, когда ты стоишь на вершине лестницы, а не в её низу. Но Гарри мудро решил оставить своё мнение при себе.

— Тогда... могу поздравить, вы отлично подготовлены.

Гарри хотелось закричать, рассмеяться, упасть в обморок — что угодно. Впервые в жизни его слова повлияли на взрослого. Да что говорить, хоть на _кого-то_. Возможно, потому, что впервые речь шла о чем-то действительно серьёзном, но всё же...

Минерва МакГонагалл, +1 балл.

Гарри кивнул и передал мешочек с золотом и 11 галлеонов профессору.

— Оставляю это вам. Мне нужно воспользоваться уборной. Не подскажете, где?...

Ему тут же нарочито вежливо указали на дверь с золотой ручкой.

Когда Гарри уходил, он расслышал елейный голос продавца.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, кто это был? Полагаю, слизеринец. Возможно третьекурсник из знатной семьи, но я никак не могу его узнать...

Окончания Гарри не услышал.

Он захлопнул дверь туалета и тяжело на неё опёрся. Одежда насквозь промокла от пота. Гарри склонился над отделанным золотом унитазом из слоновой кости, но, к счастью, его так и не вырвало.

* * *

><p>И вот они снова стояли во внутреннем дворе Дырявого котла — крохотная, пустынная, засыпанная листьями граница между магическим Косым переулком и огромным маггловским миром, двумя невероятно отличными друг от друга частями единого целого... Гарри собирался найти таксофон и позвонить отцу. По всей видимости, ему не стоило беспокоиться, что покупки украдут, потому что они были волшебными, а значит магглы, скорее всего, их не заметят. Купив вещь стоимостью в подержанный авто в магическом мире, вы можете рассчитывать на подобные бонусы. Гарри стало интересно, увидит ли его отец сундук, если он на него укажет.<p>

— Здесь наши пути расходятся. На определённое время, — сказала профессор МакГонагал и удивлённо покачала головой. — Этот день был самым странным из всех в моей жизни за много лет. С того времени, как я узнала о том, что ребёнок победил Сами-Знаете-Кого. И сейчас, оглядываясь на прошлое, я задаюсь вопросом: не был ли тот день последним нормальным в истории?

_Как будто ей есть, на что жаловаться. У вас был странный день? У меня тем более._

— Вы меня сегодня поразили, — сказал Гарри в ответ. — Нужно было не забыть сделать вам комплимент вслух: я начислял вам очки в уме и тому подобное...

— Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер. Если бы вы уже были на каком-нибудь факультете, я бы вычла столько баллов, что даже ваши внуки продолжали бы проигрывать Кубок Факультета.

— Благодарю вас, Минерва.

Наверное, слишком рано называть её Минни.

Эта женщина, пожалуй, самый здравомыслящий взрослый, которого он когда-либо встречал, несмотря на отсутствие у неё базовых научных знаний. Гарри даже собирался предложить ей вторую по важности должность в группе борцов против Темного Лорда, хотя и не озвучил эту мысль вслух.

_«Как бы назвать такую команду?.. Пожиратели Пожирателей Смерти?»_

— Скоро увидимся, мистер Поттер. И, кстати, ваша палочка...

— Я знаю, о чем вы собираетесь попросить.

Гарри вытащил драгоценную палочку и скрепя сердце протянул её МакГонагалл.

— Возьмите. Я хоть ничего и не собирался с ней делать, но не хочу, чтобы вас мучили кошмары о том, как я подрываю свой дом.

Профессор покачала головой.

— Что вы, мистер Поттер! Это не в наших правилах. Я только хотела предупредить, что вы не должны _использовать _палочку дома: несовершеннолетним запрещено колдовать без присмотра — Министерство магии умеет это отслеживать.

— А, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Очень разумное правило. Рад, что волшебный мир ответственно подходит к подобным вопросам.

МакГонагалл пристально вгляделась в его лицо.

— Вы и впрямь так считаете.

— Да, профессор, я всё понимаю. Магия опасна, так что для этих правил есть основания. Есть и другие опасные вещи, это я тоже понял. Я ведь не глупый, помните?

— Вряд ли когда-нибудь это забуду. Спасибо, Гарри, рада, что могу вам доверять. А теперь до свидания.

Гарри уже собирался зайти в Дырявый Котел, чтобы вернуться через него в мир магглов, но, как только он повернул ручку двери, сзади донесся шёпот:

— Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри.

— Поищите первокурсницу Гермиону Грейнджер, когда будете ехать на поезде в Хогвартс.

— А кто она?

Ответа не последовало. Гарри обернулся, но профессор МакГонагалл уже исчезла.

* * *

><p><em>Послесловие:<em>

Директор Дамблдор подался вперед. Его мерцающие глаза впились в МакГонагалл.

— Так что вы думаете о Гарри, Минерва?

МакГонагалл открыла рот и тут же закрыла. Потом вновь открыла его. Ни слова не вырвалось наружу.

— Я понял, — серьёзно сказал Дамблдор. — Спасибо за доклад, Минерва. Вы можете идти.


	7. Взаимный обмен

«_Твой отец почти такой же классный, как мой_»

* * *

><p>Губы Петунии Эванс-Веррес дрожали, а глаза были на мокром месте, когда Гарри обнял её на платформе девять станции Кингс Кросс.<p>

— Гарри, может, мне всё-таки пойти с тобой?

Гарри посмотрел на неё, скользнув взглядом по отцу, Майклу Веррес-Эвансу, который выглядел стереотипно суровым, но гордым, в отличие от матери, выглядевшей скорее... потерянно.

— Мам, я знаю, ты не в восторге от мира волшебников. Не надо со мной идти. Правда.

Петуния вздрогнула:

— Гарри, не волнуйся за меня, я твоя мать, и если тебе нужно, чтобы рядом был кто-то...

— Мам, в Хогвартсе я буду сам по себе _долгое, долгое_ время. Если я не в состоянии даже сесть в поезд, то лучше выяснить это как можно раньше, чтобы у нас была возможность отменить весь план. К тому же, — добавил он шёпотом, — там все без ума от меня. Если возникнут трудности, мне достаточно будет снять повязку, — Гарри потрогал спортивную повязку на голове, которая скрывала шрам, — и я в тот же миг получу гораздо больше помощи, чем смогу переварить.

— Ох, Гарри, — прошептала Петуния. Она опустилась на колени и сильно обняла его, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Гарри почувствовал её тяжёлое дыхание и услышал всхлип, слетевший с её губ, приглушённый и сдавленный, но всё же всхлип. — Ох, Гарри, я тебя люблю, всегда помни это.

_«Как будто она боится никогда больше меня не увидеть», — _вдруг подумал Гарри. Он был убеждён в верности своей догадки, но не мог понять, почему мама так переживает.

Поэтому он предположил:

— Мам, ты же знаешь, я не собираюсь превращаться в твою сестру только потому, что буду изучать магию, да? Я наколдую всё, что ты попросишь, если смогу, конечно; а если ты хочешь, чтобы я _не_ колдовал дома, то так и будет. Обещаю, что магия никогда не встанет между нами.

Сильные объятия прервали его слова.

— У тебя доброе сердце, — прошептала мама ему на ухо. — Очень доброе сердце, сынок!

У Гарри запершило в горле.

Мать отпустила его и встала. Она достала из кармана носовой платок и вытерла глаза, дрожащей рукой испортив макияж.

О том, чтобы на магическую сторону Кингс Кросс его провожал папа, речь вообще не шла. Отцу было сложно даже посмотреть на сундук Гарри. На долю Майкла Веррес-Эванса не приходилось и капли магии, бурлившей в крови волшебников.

Поэтому его отец просто откашлялся и сказал:

— Удачи в школе, Гарри. Как думаешь, я купил тебе достаточно книг?

Гарри объяснил отцу, что его обучение может стать реальным шансом совершить что-то действительно важное и революционное, и профессор Веррес-Эванс, кивнув, сдвинул весь свой плотно расписанный график на два полных дня для того, чтобы совершить Величайший Поход за Книгами в Истории, в который входило посещение четырех городов и итогом которого стала покупка _тридцати _коробок с научной литературой, покоящихся теперь на подвальном уровне сундука Гарри. Большая часть книг обошлась в один-два фунта за штуку, но некоторые из них точно стоили много дороже_, _как, например, последнее издание «Руководства по химии и физике» или полное собрание энциклопедии «Британника»за 1972 год.Отец не показывал Гарри ценники, но мальчик догадывался, что было потрачено _не меньше_ тысячи фунтов. Гарри обещал, что вернёт всё до цента, как только поймёт, как перевести волшебное золото в маггловские деньги, но в ответ папа посоветовал ему идти лесом. И после всего этого отец спрашивает: «_Как думаешь, я купил тебе достаточно книг?_» Было предельно ясно, какой ответ он хотел услышать.

Гарри по какой-то причине охрип.

— Книг никогда не бывает достаточно, — отчеканил он девиз семьи Веррес, и его отец встал на колени, чтобы быстро, но крепко обнять сына. — Но это была хорошая попытка, — сказал Гарри, и у него опять запершило в горле. — Очень, очень, _очень _хорошая попытка.

Отец выпрямился.

— Итак... — сказал он. — А _ты _видишь платформу девять и три четверти?

Кингс Кросс представлял собой огромное и суетливое место; стены и пол вокзала были вымощены обычной грязной плиткой. Толпы людей спешили по своим повседневным делам и вели повседневные разговоры, которые складывались в огромное количество повседневного шума. На вокзале Кингс Кросс была платформа девять (на которой стоял Гарри и его родители) и платформа десять (ближайшая справа), но между ними не было совсем ничего, кроме тонкого и непримечательного барьера. Дневной свет, падавший сквозь стеклянную крышу здания, был достаточно ярким, чтобы выявить полное отсутствие каких-либо признаков платформы девять и три четверти.

Гарри усердно смотрел по сторонам, пока глаза не заслезились, и повторял про себя: «_Давай, магическое зрение, давай, магическое зрение»_, но безуспешно. Он подумал о том, чтобы вытащить волшебную палочку и помахать ей, но МакГонагалл говорила не использовать её. К тому же если это опять вызовет дождь из разноцветных искр, то его могут арестовать за поджигание фейерверков. При условии, что палочка не надумает сделать что-то ещё, например, взорвать всё здание Кингс Кросс, поскольку Гарри лишь быстро проглядел учебники (содержание оказалось довольно причудливым), выбирая, какие же научные книги ему нужно купить в ближайшие сорок восемь часов.

Итак, у него остался — Гарри глянул на часы — один-единственный час на то, чтобы раскрыть этот секрет, учитывая, что на поезде ему нужно быть к одиннадцати. Возможно, это был аналог IQ-теста, чтобы глупые дети не могли стать магами. (А запас времени, который останется после прибытия на платформу, будет показателем прилежания, второго по важности фактора в обучении).

— Я обязательно выясню, как туда попасть, — сказал Гарри своим родителям. — Это, наверное, что-то вроде теста.

Отец нахмурился:

— Хм... возможно, тебе стоит поискать следы на полу, ведущие в непримечательное место?

— _Папа_! — воскликнул Гарри. — Хватит! Я даже еще не _пробовал _выяснить это сам! — к большому огорчению, предложение отца было очень хорошим.

— Извини, — сказал Майкл.

— Ах... — сказала мать Гарри. — Не думаю, что они могли так поступить с учеником. Ты уверен, что профессор МакГонагалл ничего тебе не говорила?

— Возможно, она отвлеклась на что-то другое, — ответил Гарри, не задумываясь.

— _Гарри!_ — прошипели родители в унисон. — _Что ты сделал?_

— Я... ну... — Гарри сглотнул. — Слушайте, у нас нет времени на...

— _Гарри!_

— Ну правда нет времени! Слишком долго всё рассказывать, а мне надо выяснить, как попасть в школу!

Мать закрыла лицо рукой:

— Насколько это было плохо?

— Я... э-э, — _я не могу рассказывать по причинам национальной безопасности_. — Почти наполовину так же плохо, как Инцидент на научной ярмарке.

— _Гарри!_

— Я... ну... О, смотрите, там какие-то люди с совой, я спрошу у них, как попасть на платформу! — и Гарри убежал от родителей в сторону огненно-рыжей семьи, а его сундук заскользил следом.

Полная женщина взглянула на него, когда он подошел.

— Привет, дорогой. Первый раз в Хогвартс? Рон тоже, — вдруг она застыла и пристально посмотрела на него. — _Гарри Поттер?_

Четыре мальчика, рыжая девочка и летавшая вокруг них сова тоже вдруг замерли на месте.

— Ох, _да хватит вам_! — запротестовал Гарри. Он планировал быть мистером Верресом хотя бы до прибытия в Хогвартс. — Я же надел повязку на голову и всё такое! Как вы узнали, кто я?

— Да, — сказал отец Гарри, подойдя к компании широкими шагами. — Как вы _узнали_, кто он? — в его голосе сквозило опасение.

— Твоя фотография была в газетах, — сказал один из двух совершенно одинаковых близнецов.

— _ГАРРИ_!

— Папа! Ты всё не так понял! Это потому что я победил Темного Лорда Сам-Знаешь-Кого, когда мне был один год!

— _ЧТО_?

— Мама может объяснить.

— _ЧТО_?

— Ох... Майкл, дорогой, есть некоторые вещи, которые, я подумала, тебе лучше не знать до этого момента...

— Извините, — сказал Гарри рыжеволосой семье, уставившейся на него. — Вы очень мне поможете, если скажете, как попасть на платформу девять и три четверти _прямо сейчас_.

— А-а-а, — протянула женщина и указала на стену между платформами. — Тебе лишь нужно пройти прямо через разделительный барьер между платформами девять и десять. Самое главное: не останавливайся и не бойся. Если нервничаешь, то лучше бежать.

— И что бы ты ни делал, не думай о слоне.

— _Джордж_! Не обращай на него внимания, Гарри, нет никаких причин не думать о слоне.

— Мам, я Фред, а не Джордж...

— Спасибо! — сказал Гарри и побежал к барьеру.

Постойте-ка, а это сработает, если _не верить_?

Именно в такие моменты Гарри ненавидел свой разум, который слишком быстро сообразил, что сейчас он имеет дело с «резонансом сомнения»: то есть, всё было бы хорошо, если бы он не сомневался, что пройдет сквозь стену. Но, раз Гарри беспокоился, достаточно ли сильно он в это верит, получалось, что на самом деле он боялся врезаться...

— _Гарри! Живо возвращайся назад и объяснись!_ — крикнул отец.

Гарри закрыл глаза и, отложив в сторону всё, что знал о рациональности, попытался сильно-пресильно поверить, что пройдет через барьер и...

Звуки вокруг него поменялись.

Гарри открыл глаза и замер, чувствуя, что запятнал себя умышленной попыткой просто поверить во что-либо.

Он находился на залитой солнцем, открытой платформе, у которой стоял огромный поезд длиной в четырнадцать вагонов, возглавляемых мощным паровозом алого цвета с дымовой трубой, предвещавшей скорую гибель свежему воздуху. Десятки детей и их родителей уже сновали по платформе вокруг скамеек, столов и торговцев (хотя Гарри пришел на час раньше отправления).

Совершенно ясно, что на вокзале Кингс Кросс спрятать подобное место было негде.

_Значит: а) я куда-то телепортировался, б) они могут сворачивать пространство или в) они просто нарушают правила._

Позади раздался звук, будто кто-то ползет. Гарри обернулся и удостоверился, что его сундук проследовал за ним на маленьких, когтистых щупальцах. Очевидно, багажу тоже удалось достаточно сильно поверить в возможность прохождения сквозь стену, что наводило Гарри на тревожные мысли, когда он об этом задумывался.

Мгновением позже из железной арки (откуда она здесь взялась?) выбежал младший из рыжего семейства, таща тележку со своим багажом, и чуть не врезался в Гарри, который, осознав, что глупо стоять в проходе, поспешил прочь от арки. Высокий рыжеволосый мальчик последовал за ним. Через секунду показалась белая сова и села ему на плечо.

— Боже мой! — воскликнул рыжеволосый. — Ты _правда _Гарри Поттер?

_Только не это._

— У меня нет никаких логических оснований быть в этом уверенным. Родители вырастили меня как мальчика по имени Гарри Поттер, многие люди говорили, что я _похож _на своих родителей. В смысле, на других своих родителей, — Гарри нахмурился, — но, как _мне_ кажется, существуют заклинания, которые придают ребенку желаемую внешность...

— Э-э, чего?

_Он вряд ли попадет в Когтевран._

— Да, я Гарри Поттер.

— А я — Рон Уизли, — сказал мальчик и протянул руку, которую Гарри вежливо пожал на ходу. Сова тоже представилась, учтиво ухнув.

В этот момент Гарри оценил потенциал неизбежной катастрофы и разработал план её предотвращения. «Секундочку», — сказал он Рону и, открыв одно из отделений сундука, в котором, если он правильно помнил, была зимняя одежда, достал шарф полегче, снял с головы повязку и тут же замотал всю голову шарфом. Жарко, но жить можно.

Затем он закрыл отделение (в котором теперь покоилась бесполезная повязка) и, открыв другое, достал и надел через голову черную мантию.

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно сказал Гарри. Из-за шарфа звук голоса был немного приглушен. — Как я выгляжу? Понятно, что глупо, но можно ли во мне узнать Гарри Поттера?

— Э-э, — протянул веснушчатый. — Не очень-то, Гарри.

— Отлично. Однако, чтобы не разрушить план, обращайся ко мне, — «Веррес теперь вряд ли подойдет», — подумал про себя Гарри, — мистер Спу.

— Ладно, Гарри, — неуверенно сказал Рон.

_Не вижу силы великой в тебе я._

— Зови. Меня. Мистер. Спу.

— Хорошо, мистер Спу, — Рон остановился. — Но я не могу! Я чувствую себя дураком.

_Чувства тебя не обманывают._

— Ну тогда _ты _выбери имя.

— Мистер Педдл, — выпалил Рон. — В честь «Пушек Педдл».

— Э-э, — у Гарри было ужасное ощущение, что он еще пожалеет о своем вопросе. — А кто такие «Пушки Педдл»?

— Кто такие «Пушки Педдл»? Да ты шутишь! Это лучшая квиддичная команда! Правда, они закончили прошлый сезон в самом низу турнирной таблицы, но...

— Что такое квиддич?

Задавать подобный вопрос тоже было ошибкой.

— То есть, если я правильно понял, — сказал Гарри, когда объяснение Рона (с сопутствующими жестами) приблизилось к завершению, — поймавший снитч получает сто пятьдесят очков?

— Да...

— Как много десятиочковых голов обычно забивает команда, без учета снитча?

— Эм, пятнадцать или двадцать в играх профессионального уровня.

— Какая-то глупость. Это нарушает все возможные принципы создания игр. В остальном правила вроде ничего, спорт как спорт, но вот снитч, который, как говоришь, практически всегда приносит команде больше очков, чем все остальные члены команды, и таким образом определяет исход матча... Два ловца летают по полю, почти не взаимодействуя с другими игроками, и каждый из них надеется, что ему повезёт заметить крохотный мячик первым.

— Дело не в везении! — запротестовал Рон. — Нужно, чтобы твои глаза двигались особым образом...

— В этом нет взаимодействия с другими игроками. Неужели действительно так интересно смотреть, как кто-то мастерски двигает глазами? И когда одному из ловцов наконец удаётся поймать снитч, то этим он обесценивает работу, проделанную остальными игроками. Как будто взяли нормальную игру и добавили в неё бессмысленную позицию, чтобы кто-то мог стать Самым важным игроком, не вникая в суть и не участвуя в общем процессе. Кто был первым ловцом? Принц-идиот, который хотел играть в квиддич, но не мог выучить правила? — сказав это, Гарри понял, что выдвинул на удивление хорошую гипотезу. Посадить его на метлу и сказать, чтобы ловил блестящую штуковину...

Рон нахмурился:

— Даже если тебе не нравится квиддич, не нужно над ним смеяться!

— Без критики нет оптимизации. Я ищу способ _улучшить игру_. И сделать это очень просто. Нужно избавиться от снитча.

— Никто не будет менять правила по твоему желанию!

— Я, знаешь ли, Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Люди прислушаются ко мне. И возможно, если мне удастся изменить правила игры в Хогвартсе, то дальше нововведение распространится само по себе.

На лице Рона возникло выражение абсолютного ужаса.

— Но... но если убрать снитч, то как узнать, когда заканчивать матч?

— _Купи часы._ Всяко лучше, чем сейчас, когда игра занимает то десять минут, то несколько часов. И болельщикам будет гораздо удобнее, — Гарри вздохнул. — Хватит смотреть на меня с таким ужасом, вряд ли у меня будет _время _на улучшение этого жалкого национального спорта во что-то более интересное и умное согласно моему видению. У меня полным-полно других поводов для беспокойства, важнее этого, — Гарри задумался. — С другой стороны, не составит особого труда написать девяносто пять тезисов Реформации Квиддича и прибить их к церковной двери.

— Поттер, — протяжно сказал чей-то голос,— _что_ у тебя на лице и _что_ это стоит рядом с тобой?

Ужас на лице Рона сменился открытой ненавистью.

— Ты!

Гарри повернул голову. Это и в самом деле был Драко Малфой, которого, похоже, всё-таки заставили надеть обычную школьную мантию, зато он отыгрался за счёт своего сундука, который выглядел не менее волшебно и элегантно, чем тот, который приобрёл Гарри. Украшенный серебром и изумрудами сундук носил на себе, как догадался Гарри, семейный герб Малфоев — изящную ядовитую змею над скрещенными волшебными палочками из слоновой кости.

— Драко! — воскликнул Гарри. — Эм-м, или Малфой, если предпочитаешь, хотя у меня твоя фамилия ассоциируется скорее с Люциусом. Рад, что наша прошлая встреча не отразилась на твоём здоровье. Это Рон Уизли. Я же стараюсь сохранять инкогнито, так что зови меня, э-э, — Гарри посмотрел на свою мантию, — мистер Блэк.

— _Гарри!_ — прошипел Рон. — Ты не можешь взять _это_ имя!

Гарри моргнул:

— Почему нет? — оно _звучало_ таинственно, как «международный человек-загадка».

— Вообще — хорошее имя, — сказал Драко, — но благородный и старейший род Блэков может быть против. Как насчёт «мистер Сильвер»?

— Слушай, ты, отойди от... от мистера Голда! — холодно сказал Рон и сделал шаг вперёд. — Ему незачем общаться с такими, как ты!

Гарри примирительно поднял руку:

— Я использую «мистер Бронз», спасибо за подсказки. И, Рон, хм, — Гарри не знал, как лучше сказать. — Я рад, что ты... с таким энтузиазмом защищаешь меня, но я не возражаю против разговоров с Драко...

Очевидно, это стало для Рона последней каплей. Когда он повернулся к Гарри, в его глазах пылал гнев:

— Что? Да ты _знаешь,_ кто это?

— Да, Рон, — ответил Гарри, — если ты помнишь, я первым назвал его по имени.

Драко усмехнулся. Затем он посмотрел на белую сову, сидевшую на плече Рона.

— Ого, что _это_? — насмешливо протянул Драко. — А где же знаменитая крыса семейства Уизли?

— Похоронена на заднем дворе, — холодно сказал Рон.

— Ах, как жаль. Пот... ой, мистер Бронз, должен заметить, что с семьёй Уизли связана шикарная история о домашнем питомце. Хочешь её рассказать, Уизли?

Лицо Рона исказилось.

— Ты не думал бы, что это смешно, случись это с _твоей_ семьёй!

— О, но с Малфоями никогда бы не произошло _такое_, — промурлыкал Драко.

Руки Рона сжались в кулаки.

— Хватит, — Гарри постарался, чтоб его голос звучал как можно более веско. Было ясно, что речь зашла о чём-то очень болезненном для рыжеволосого мальчика. — Если Рон не хочет говорить об этом, пусть так и будет. И я прошу тебя тоже не поднимать эту тему.

Драко с удивлением повернулся к Гарри, а Рон кивнул:

— Правильно, Гарри! То есть, мистер Бронз! Теперь ты видишь, что он за человек? Скажи ему, чтоб проваливал!

Мысленно Гарри сосчитал до десяти. В его случае это было число двенадцать миллиардов триста сорок пять миллионов шестьсот семьдесят восемь тысяч девятьсот десять. Эту странную привычку он приобрёл в пять лет, усовершенствовав подсказанный матерью традиционный вариант. Гарри считал что его способ был более быстрым и не менее эффективным, чем обычный.

— Рон, — спокойно сказал Гарри, — я не буду его прогонять. Он может говорить со мной, если хочет.

— Я не хочу общаться с теми, кто общается с Драко Малфоем, — холодно объявил Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Тебе решать. _Я_ не хочу, чтобы кто-то говорил, с кем я могу общаться, а с кем — нет, — _повторяя про себя: «уйди, пожалуйста, уйди, пожалуйста»._

Лицо Рона окаменело от удивления: он полагал, что его фраза сработает. Рыжеволосый отвернулся, потянул свою тележку за ручку и устремился дальше по платформе.

— Если он тебе не понравился, почему ты просто не ушёл от него? — полюбопытствовал Драко.

— Эм... Его мать помогла мне выяснить, как попасть на эту платформу со станции Кингс Кросс, было как-то неудобно говорить, чтобы он отстал. Не то что бы он мне был неприятен, — сказал Гарри, — я просто...

Гарри пытался подобрать слова.

— Не видишь причин для его существования? — предложил Драко.

— Вроде того.

— В любом случае, Поттер... Если тебя действительно воспитали магглы, — Драко остановился, надеясь на опровержение, но его не последовало, — тогда ты, наверное, не знаешь, что значит быть знаменитым. Люди захотят занять _всё_ твоё время. Ты должен научиться отказывать.

Гарри кивнул, задумчиво глядя на лицо Драко:

— Довольно хороший совет.

— Если со всеми будешь добреньким, то вокруг будут ошиваться только самые наглые. Реши, с кем _хочешь _проводить время, а остальным помаши ручкой. Люди будут судить тебя по твоему кругу общения. Думаю, ты вряд ли захочешь, чтоб тебя видели с такими, как этот Рон Уизли.

Гарри снова кивнул:

— Можно спросить, а как ты меня узнал?

— _Мистер Бронз_, — с нажимом протянул Драко, — я ведь _уже _тебя встречал, помнишь? У нас было очень интересное знакомство. Так что когда я увидел тебя с шарфом на голове, причём ты выглядел _крайне нелепо_, то я _просто предположил_.

Гарри склонил голову, принимая комплимент.

— Я жутко извиняюсь, — сказал он, — за нашу первую встречу. Не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение перед Люциусом.

Драко отмахнулся:

— Жаль только, что отец не вошёл, когда _ты _льстил _мне_, — рассмеялся он. — Но спасибо за то, что сказал тогда перед ним. Если бы не ты, объясняться было бы сложнее.

Гарри опять склонил голову.

— И _тебе _спасибо за то, что сказал профессору МакГонагалл. Хороший взаимный обмен.

— Не за что. Хотя одна из помощниц мадам Малкин наверняка разболтала что-нибудь по секрету своей ближайшей подруге, потому что отец сказал, будто бы ходят _странные слухи_, что я и ты подрались или что-то в этом духе.

— Ой, — вздрогнул Гарри. — Мне и _правда _очень жаль...

— Да ничего, мы привыкли. Одному Мерлину известно, сколько ходит небылиц про семью Малфоев.

Гарри кивнул:

— Рад, что у тебя не было неприятностей.

Драко улыбнулся:

— У отца, хм... очень _тонкое _чувство юмора, но он _хорошо _понимает, что друзья необходимы. Очень хорошо понимает. Целый месяц он заставлял меня повторять перед сном: «Я подружусь с кем-нибудь в Хогвартсе». Когда я ему всё объяснил, и отец понял причину моего поступка, он извинился и даже купил мне мороженое.

Гарри открыл рот от удивления:

— _Тебе еще и мороженое удалось получить?_

Драко самодовольно кивнул:

— Ну, отец, конечно, знал что это разводка, но он сам же меня этому научил, так что если вовремя хитро улыбнуться, то между нами возникает особое понимание, после чего он должен купить мне мороженое или я сделаю печальное лицо, будто думаю, что разочаровал его.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Драко, ощущая присутствие равного по силе.

— Ты учился манипулировать людьми?

— Ну да, сколько себя помню, — с гордостью ответил Малфой. — Отец нанимал преподавателей.

— Ух ты, — сказал Гарри. Прочитанный им труд «Влияние: наука и практика» Роберта Чалдини не выдерживал сравнения с индивидуальным обучением, хотя книга, конечно, была чертовски занятной. — Твой отец почти такой же классный, как мой.

Драко надменно поднял брови:

— Неужели? И что же делает _твой _отец?

— Он покупает мне книги.

Драко задумался.

— Что-то не впечатляет.

— Это надо видеть. В любом случае, рад, что всё хорошо. Люциус смотрел на тебя так, будто собирался пытать.

— Мой отец действительно любит меня, — настойчиво сказал Драко. — Он бы никогда со мной так не поступил.

— М-м, — протянул Гарри.

Он вспомнил великолепного светловолосого мужчину, который зашёл в магазин мадам Малкин, держа в руках трость с серебряным набалдашником. Сложно было представить этого идеального убийцу любящим отцом.

— Не пойми неправильно, но почему ты в этом _уверен_?

— Э? — было ясно, что Драко не задавался подобным вопросом.

— Фундаментальный вопрос рациональности: почему ты веришь в то, во что веришь? Что ты знаешь и почему ты думаешь, что ты это знаешь? Что _заставляет _тебя думать, что Люциус не принесет тебя в жертву, как какую-нибудь пешку в своей игре?

Драко бросил на Гарри странный взгляд:

— А что _ты _знаешь об отце?

— Ну... член Визенгамота, а также Попечительского совета школы Хогвартс, невероятно богат, пользуется благосклонностью и доверием Министра Фаджа, возможно, имеет компрометирующие фотографии Фаджа, самый ярый последователь идеологии чистой крови с тех пор, как ввиду смерти Тёмный Лорд потерял первенство, бывший член внутреннего круга Пожирателей Смерти. У Люциуса на руке нашли Чёрную Метку, но он смог избежать тюрьмы, заявив, что был под проклятием «Империус», что звучало до смешного неправдоподобно, и все это понимали... Зло с большой буквы «З», прирожденный убийца... Кажется, всё.

Драко сузил глаза:

— Тебе это МакГонагалл сказала?

— Она бы ничего не рассказала о Люциусе, только посоветовала бы держаться от него подальше. Но после Инцидента в магазине зелий, пока профессор разговаривала с продавцом и старалась всё держать под контролем, я схватил одного из покупателей и расспросил его.

Драко широко раскрыл глаза:

— _Правда_?

Гарри озадаченно посмотрел на Малфоя:

— Если я соврал, то не собираюсь рассказывать правду только потому, что ты спросил.

Наступила тишина.

— Ты точно попадешь в Слизерин.

— Спасибо, но я точно попаду в Когтевран. Мне нужна власть, только чтобы получать книги.

Драко хихикнул.

— Ну да, конечно. Так вот... отвечая на твой вопрос... — он сделал глубокий вдох, лицо стало серьёзным. — Однажды отец пропустил из-за меня голосование в Визенгамоте. Я упал с метлы и сломал несколько рёбер. Было очень больно. Мне никогда не было так больно, и я думал, что умру. И отец вместо очень важного голосования сидел у моей кровати в больнице святого Мунго, держал меня за руку и обещал, что я поправлюсь.

Смутившись, Гарри отвёл взгляд, но усилием воли заставил себя вновь посмотреть на Драко.

— Зачем ты мне _это_ рассказал, Драко? Это же... личное...

— Один из моих преподавателей говорил, что между людьми возникает близкая дружба, когда они знают друг о друге личные вещи. И причина, по которой у многих людей нет близких друзей, это нежелание делиться самой важной конфиденциальной информацией, — Драко сделал приглашающий жест. — Твоя очередь.

Гарри вдруг понял: знание того, что выражение надежды на лице Драко является результатом месяцев тренировок, не делает этот приём менее эффективным. То есть, конечно, _делает_, но эффект всё равно _остаётся_. То же можно было сказать и об умном использовании взаимного обмена, технике, о которой Гарри читал в книгах по социальной психологии (эксперименты показывали, что подарок в пять долларов в два раза эффективнее обещания пятидесяти долларов людям, которых просили заполнить анкеты). Драко добровольно поделился с ним конфиденциальной информацией и теперь ожидал, что и собеседник поступит так же... и Гарри _ощутил_ давление. Он был уверен, что его отказ будет встречен с грустью, разочарованием и долей презрения, показывающими, что Гарри потерял несколько очков.

— Драко, — сказал он, — к твоему сведению, я понимаю, что ты сейчас делаешь. В моих книгах это называется _взаимный обмен_, в них говорится, что если ты хочешь заставить кого-то сделать то, что тебе нужно, то в два раза эффективнее подарить ему два сикля, нежели пообещать двадцать...

Гарри умолк.

Драко выглядел грустным и разочарованным:

— Это не задумывалось как какой-то трюк, Гарри. Это просто способ стать друзьями.

Гарри поднял руку:

— Я же не отказывался отвечать. Мне нужно время, чтобы выбрать что-то настолько же личное и одновременно безопасное. Другими словами... Хочу чтобы ты знал, я не выношу давления.

Пауза, взятая на обдумывание, способна обезвредить большинство манипулятивных техник, главное — научиться их видеть.

— Ладно, — сказал Драко, — я подожду, пока ты готовишься. О, и, пожалуйста, сними шарф, когда будешь говорить.

_Просто, но эффективно._

Гарри не мог не заметить, как неуклюжа, груба и лишена изящности была его попытка противостоять манипуляции / сохранить лицо / похвастаться, по сравнению с аналогичными действиями Драко. _Мне нужны его преподаватели_.

— Хорошо, — через некоторое время сказал Гарри, — слушай.

Он глянул по сторонам и размотал шарф на голове, открыв всё, кроме шрама.

— Эм-м... похоже, ты можешь полагаться на своего отца. Я имею в виду... если ты будешь говорить с ним серьёзно, то он всегда выслушает тебя и воспримет твои слова всерьёз.

Драко кивнул.

— Иногда, — сказал Гарри и сглотнул. Рассказывать было тяжело, но так и было задумано, — иногда мне хочется, чтобы мой отец был похож на твоего.

Он почти на автомате отвёл взгляд, но снова заставил себя посмотреть на Драко.

Вдруг Гарри понял, _что_ он только что сказал, и торопливо добавил:

— То есть я не то чтобы хочу видеть своего отца безупречным орудием убийства, как Люциус, я имею в виду, чтобы он серьёзно относился ко мне.

— Я понял, — улыбнулся Драко. — Ну... кажется, мы немного приблизились к тому, чтобы стать друзьями?

Гарри кивнул:

— Да, приблизились. Эм... без обид, но я снова замаскируюсь, мне _совсем _не хочется иметь дело с...

— Да, конечно.

Гарри вновь намотал шарф, скрыв лицо.

— Мой отец ко всем своим союзникам относится серьёзно, — сказал Драко, — вот почему у него их так много. Может быть, вам стоит встретиться.

— Я подумаю об этом, — без выражения сказал Гарри и удивлённо покачал головой. — Получается, ты его единственное уязвимое место. Хех.

Драко странно посмотрел на Гарри и предложил:

— Может, хочешь выпить чего-нибудь и найти место, чтобы сесть?

Гарри понял, что уже очень долго стоит на одном месте; он потянулся, пытаясь хрустнуть позвонками.

— Конечно.

Платформа понемногу заполнялась людьми, но на дальней от красного паровоза стороне ещё было тихое место. Их путь проходил мимо лоточника — лысого, бородатого мужчины с маленькой тележкой, на которой были газеты, комиксы и выстроенные в ряд банки светло-зелёного цвета.

Продавец как раз пил, запрокинув голову, содержимое одной из светло-зелёных банок, когда заметил элегантного Драко Малфоя, приближавшегося к нему в компании странного мальчика, который выглядел невероятно глупо с намотанным на голову шарфом. Продавец поперхнулся и принялся кашлять, забрызгав всю бороду светло-зелёной жидкостью.

— Извините, — сказал Гарри, — что _это _у вас такое?

— Прыский чай, — ответил продавец, — если его выпить, то с вами обязательно случится что-то, что заставит вас пролить его на себя или окружающих. Но он зачарован так, что исчезает спустя несколько секунд.

И правда, капли в его бороде уже почти исчезли.

— Интересно, — сказал Драко, — очень, очень интересно. Пойдёмте, мистер Бронз, найдём другого...

— Подожди, — сказал Гарри.

— _Да брось, _это же для_ детей!_

— Нет. Извини, Драко, но я должен это исследовать. Что будет, если я выпью Прыский чай и буду изо всех сил пытаться сохранить серьёзность?

Продавец улыбнулся и загадочно пожал плечами:

— Кто знает? Может, вы вдруг увидите вашего знакомого в костюме лягушки? _Что-то_ смешное и неожиданное произойдёт тем или иным путём...

— Простите, но я не могу в это поверить. Я многое видел, но сказанное вами настолько невероятно, что дальше просто некуда. _Не может быть_, чтобы чёртов _напиток_ мог манипулировать реальностью, создавая _комедийные ситуации_, в противном случае я сдаюсь и уезжаю отдыхать на Багамы...

Драко застонал:

— Мы _правда _собираемся заниматься этим?

— Можешь не пить, если не хочешь. Но я _должен_ провести исследование. _Должен._ Сколько стоит?

— Пять кнатов за банку, — сказал продавец.

— _Пять кнатов?_ Вы продаёте напитки, управляющие реальностью, _по пять кнатов за банку?_

Гарри залез в кошель со словами:

— Четыре сикля, четыре кната, — и стукнул деньгами о прилавок, — две дюжины, пожалуйста.

— И ещё одну, — вздохнул Драко, шаря по карманам.

Гарри замотал головой:

— Нет. Я возьму тебе. И это не считается услугой, я хочу проверить, сработает ли чай в твоём случае.

Он кинул одну банку Драко и принялся скармливать остальные своему кошелю, издававшему во время процедуры тихие булькающие звуки (что не способствовало укреплению веры Гарри в то, что он когда-нибудь найдёт разумное объяснение всему происходящему).

Двадцать два булька спустя в руке Гарри осталась последняя банка. Драко выжидательно смотрел на него: банки были открыты одновременно.

Гарри убрал шарф со рта, и они, запрокинув головы, сделали по глотку Прыского чая. Напиток и _на вкус_ был светло-зелёным: сильногазированным и кислее, чем лайм.

Ничего не произошло.

Гарри, подняв глаза, встретился с добродушным взглядом продавца.

_Так, если этот человек использовал случайное происшествие, чтобы продать мне двадцать четыре банки зелёной газировки, то я стоя поаплодирую его творческому подходу к организации продаж, а потом убью._

— Это не всегда происходит сразу, — сказал продавец, — но один раз за банку уж точно. Или я верну вам деньги.

Гарри сделал ещё один большой глоток.

И ещё один. Ничего не случилось.

_Может, я должен выпить банку залпом... Надеюсь желудок не лопнет от переизбытка диоксида углерода и я удержусь от отрыжки, пока всё не выпью._

Он, конечно, мог позволить себе _немного _подождать. Но если говорить начистоту, Гарри не представлял, как это может сработать. Нельзя же подойти к кому-то и сказать: «Сейчас я тебя удивлю» или «А сейчас я расскажу, в чём соль шутки, и тебе будет очень весело». Это полностью убивает эффект неожиданности. Гарри был настроен так, что не стал бы плеваться газировкой, даже если бы мимо прошёл Люциус Малфой, одетый как балерина. С каким же безумным номером должна выступить перед ним вселенная?

— Ладно, давай где-нибудь присядем, — сказал Гарри. Он было собрался сделать ещё глоток и двинуться в сторону видневшихся вдалеке скамеек, но, повернувшись, зацепил взглядом часть газеты, лежавшей на лотке продавца. Издание называлось «Придира», заголовок статьи гласил:

ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ ЗАЛЕТЕЛ ОТ МАЛЬЧИКА-КОТОРЫЙ-ВЫЖИЛ

— _Ах ты ж! — _выкрикнул Драко, когда со стороны Гарри в него полетели светло-зелёные брызги. Он крутанулся в сторону Гарри, его глаза сверкали.

— Грязнокровкин сын! Посмотрим, как тебе понравится, когда плюнут в тебя! — Драко набрал полный рот газировки, и тут ему на глаза тоже попался газетный заголовок.

Гарри невольно попытался закрыть лицо от зеленых брызг. К сожалению, он закрылся той рукой, в которой держал банку с Прыским чаем, так что остатки пролились через плечо.

Гарри уставился на банку, все ещё отплёвываясь и кашляя. Капли чая постепенно исчезали с мантии Драко.

Затем Гарри поднял взгляд и снова посмотрел на газетный заголовок.

ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ ЗАЛЕТЕЛ ОТ МАЛЬЧИКА-КОТОРЫЙ-ВЫЖИЛ

Гарри открыл рот:

— Н... н... но...

Слишком много возражений. Он хотел сказать: «Но нам же только одиннадцать!», как в голове тут же возникало: «Но мужчина не может забеременеть!» и следом за ним: «Но между нами ведь ничего нет!».

Затем Гарри снова опустил взгляд на банку.

Хотелось убежать, крича изо всех сил, пока в лёгких не кончился бы весь воздух. Останавливало только одно: когда-то Гарри прочитал, что паника является признаком наличия действительно важной научной проблемы.

Гарри сердито бросил банку в мусорку и вернулся к продавцу.

— «Придиру», пожалуйста.

Он заплатил ещё четыре кната, достал из кошеля чай и направился к Драко, который восхищенно смотрел на банку своего напитка.

— Беру свои слова обратно, — сказал он. — Это было здорово.

— Эй, Драко, спорим, я знаю способ стать друзьями, который лучше, чем обмен секретами. Нужно совершить совместное убийство.

— У меня был преподаватель, который говорил подобное, — Драко засунул руку под мантию и лёгким естественным движением почесался. — А кого хочешь убить?

Гарри кинул на стол «Придиру»:

— Парня, который это написал.

Драко простонал:

— Не парня. Девчонку. Одиннадцатилетнюю девчонку, представляешь? Она съехала с катушек после смерти своей матери, а её отец, которому принадлежит эта газета, _убеждён_, что его дочь — провидец. Так что, когда он чего-то не знает, он спрашивает Луну Лавгуд и верит _всему_, что она говорит.

Не задумываясь, Гарри открыл следующую банку чая и поднёс её ко рту.

— Ты шутишь? Это даже хуже маггловских газет, что, как мне казалось, физически невозможно.

— У неё какая-то извращённая помешанность на Малфоях, — прорычал Драко, — а поскольку её отец настроен против нас, он печатает каждое её слово. Как только повзрослею, точно её изнасилую.

Зелёная жидкость брызнула из носа Гарри и впиталась в шарф. Прыский чай и лёгкие — плохое сочетание, так что следующие несколько секунд Гарри провёл, заходясь кашлем.

Драко резко обернулся:

— Что-то не так?

И лишь теперь Гарри понял, что: а) в тот миг, когда Драко ранее засунул руку под мантию, чтобы почесаться, звуки платформы стали чем-то вроде размытого белого шума; б) только для одного участника разговора обсуждение убийства как способа стать друзьями было шуткой.

_Ну конечно. До этого он казался нормальным ребёнком, потому что он нормален... для сына, взращённого самым страшным слугой Тёмного Лорда и/или любящим отцом._

— Да. Понимаешь... — Гарри кашлянул. Боже, как он хотел закрыть эту тему. — Я просто удивлён тем, как открыто и охотно ты говоришь об этом, не боясь ареста.

Драко фыркнул:

— Смеёшься? Слово _Луны Лавгуд_ против моего?

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.

— Магического детектора лжи не существует, я прав?

_Или ДНК-теста... пока что_.

Драко посмотрел по сторонам. Его глаза сузились:

— Ты и правда ничего не знаешь. Слушай, я объясню тебе всё, как слизеринец слизеринцу. Но ты должен поклясться, что это останется между нами.

— Я же смогу пересказывать твои слова, не упоминая, что их источник ты? Если, например, какой-нибудь другой юный слизеринец задаст вопрос по этой теме?

Драко замешкался.

— Повтори.

Гарри так и сделал.

— Ладно, вроде ты не пытаешься меня надуть. Просто запомни, я всегда буду всё отрицать. Клянись.

— Я клянусь, — сказал Гарри.

— Во время суда используют Сыворотку Правды, но это полная чушь, ты просто стираешь себе память перед процессом и заявляешь, что обвинителю наколдовали ложных воспоминаний. Если у тебя есть Омут Памяти, а у нас он есть, то потом ты можешь даже вернуть себе воспоминания обратно. Обычно суд предполагает, что стирание памяти вероятнее, чем её замена с помощью сложных заклинаний, но судья скорее всего будет на нашей стороне. Если же _меня _обвиняют в чём-то, посягающем на честь благородного дома, то дело передадут в Визенгамот, где у отца есть голоса. И после того, как меня признают невиновным, семья Лавгудов будет обязана выплачивать компенсацию за клевету. Они с самого начала знают, что всё закончится именно этим, так что просто будут держать рот на замке.

Холодок пробежал по спине Гарри, подсказывая ему сохранять спокойное выражение лица и ровный голос.

_Заметка на будущее: свергнуть правительство магической Британии при первой же возможности._

Гарри снова кашлянул, прочищая горло.

— Драко, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста, _не пойми меня неправильно, моя клятва нерушима, но, как ты говорил, я могу оказаться в Слизерине, так что я хочу поинтересоваться из чистого любопытства. Что, _теоретически_, случится, если я перескажу в суде наш разговор, упомянув тебя в качестве автора?

— Ну, если бы я не был Малфоем, у меня бы были неприятности, — самодовольно ответил Драко. — Но так как я _и есть _Малфой... У отца есть голоса. И, полагаю, он разобьет тебя наголову... не думаю, что это дастся ему легко, ведь _ты_ Мальчик-Который-Выжил, но моему отцу очень хорошо даются подобные вещи, — Драко нахмурился. — Кстати, это _ты _заговорил о том, чтобы убить её, почему же тебя не волнует, что _я _расскажу суду, если она вдруг умрёт? Я не такая знаменитость как ты, но, эм-м, твоя группа поддержки вряд ли захочет иметь с тобой дело, если ты совершишь что-то настолько плохое. А убийство — мёртвое тело и всё такое — куда серьезнее маленькой девочки, кричащей, что её изнасиловали.

Когда разговор нельзя ни прервать, ни закончить, уведи его в сторону.

— У магглов по-другому. В маггловской Британии уйти от ответственности за изнасилование маленькой девочки гораздо сложнее, чем откреститься от убийства.

— Да? Как странно. Убийство же должно быть хуже? Значит ли это, что ты скорее предпочтёшь её изнасиловать? Если так, то я с радостью уступлю тебе очередь. Только представь: полоумная Лавгуд пытается доказать, что её изнасиловали Драко Малфой _и_ Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Даже _Дамблдор_ не поверит ей.

К счастью, Гарри в этот момент не пил Прыский чай. _Ну почему. Почему всё пошло наперекосяк?_ Он лихорадочно пытался придумать, как опять сменить тему.

— Вообще-то я как раз хотел тебя поправить. Обнаружив, что заголовок придумала девочка на год младше меня, я думал не совсем об убийстве _или_ изнасиловании.

— Ну конечно, рассказывай тут, — сказал Драко и поднёс банку с Прыским чаем ко рту.

Гарри не знал, работает ли это заклинание чаще, чем раз за выпитую банку, но так он _мог_ избежать обвинений, главное — точно рассчитать момент.

— _Думаю, что однажды я женюсь на этой девушке._

Драко издал неприятный булькающий звук, и зелёная жидкость потекла из уголков его рта, как из сломавшегося автомобильного радиатора.

— _Ты спятил?_

— Наоборот, мой разум чист, как снег в горах.

Драко звонко хихикнул:

— У тебя более извращённый вкус, чем у Лестренджей. Но ты всё равно можешь изнасиловать её. Она больна на всю голову, и ей, может, даже понравится, я слышал, что многие браки начинаются подобным образом. Если передумаешь, можешь просто стереть ей память и повторить через недельку.

_Я разорву этот твой жалкий магический огрызок средних веков на куски меньшие, чем атомы, из которых он состоит._

— Давай, я сам займусь этим вопросом? Если ты действительно хотел изнасиловать её, то, возможно, я могу что-то предложить взамен...

Драко отмахнулся:

— Да ладно, забирай даром.

Гарри уставился на банку в своей руке, её холод успокаивал бурлившую гневом кровь. Очаровательный, весёлый, щедрый с друзьями, Драко не был психопатом. Зная человеческую психологию, было грустно и неприятно осознавать, что Драко _не_ чудовище. История помнила тысячи сообществ, в которых мог состояться подобный разговор. Мир был бы совершенно другим местом, если бы то, что сказал Драко, делало его _злым мутантом_. Но это было очень обыденно, очень по-человечески, почти нормой: Драко не считал своих врагов людьми.

И в этой стране, застрявшей перед зарёй Века разума, сын достаточно могущественного аристократа считал себя превыше закона. Уж точно если это касалось случайных изнасилований то тут, то там. В мире магглов тоже были подобные места. Страны, в которых такая аристократия всё ещё существовала, упорствуя в своих взглядах на жизнь. И даже более мрачные земли, где это касалось не только верхушки общества. В любой стране, не прошедшей через эпоху Просвещения, дела обстояли подобным образом. Очевидно, это касалось и магической Британии, несмотря на наличие таких межкультурных заимствований, как газированные напитки в банках.

_И если Драко не перестанет думать о мести, а я не откажусь от счастья в жизни, женившись на какой-то бедной безумной девочке, то всё, что я смог выиграть — это время, и то, очень немного..._

Для одной девочки. Не для остальных.

_Интересно, сложно ли будет составить список всех поборников чистоты крови и убить их?_

Подобное пробовали сделать во время Французской Революции: пересчитать врагов прогресса и отсечь им всё ниже шеи. Насколько Гарри помнил, тогда это не привело к желаемым результатам. Вероятно, стоит стряхнуть пыль с книг по истории, купленных отцом, и выяснить, где ошиблась Французская Революция и легко ли это было исправить.

Гарри посмотрел в небо, на бледный круг луны, видимый в безоблачной утренней синеве.

_Сломанный, испорченный, безумный, жестокий, кровавый, тёмный мир. Разве новость? Ты всегда знал это._

— Какой-то ты серьезный, — сказал Драко. — Дай догадаюсь, твои родители-магглы говорили тебе, что такого рода вещи делать нехорошо.

Гарри кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.

— Что же, как говорит мой отец, существует четыре факультета, но в конце концов каждый оказывается в Слизерине или Пуффендуе. И Пуффендуй тебе вряд ли подойдет. Если решишь тайно присоединиться к Малфоям... наша сила и твоя репутация... Тебе бы сходило с рук то, что даже _я _не могу себе позволить. Хочешь попробовать? Почувствовать, каково это?

_Ах ты маленький, ловкий змей. Всего одиннадцать лет, а ты уже выманиваешь свою добычу из безопасной норки. Может, тебя слишком поздно спасать, Драко?_

Гарри задумался, решился, выбрал тактику.

— Драко, расскажи про чистоту крови. Я же в этом новичок.

Драко широко улыбнулся:

— Тебе действительно надо встретиться с отцом и спросить у него. Он наш лидер.

— Сделай презентацию для лифта. В смысле, расскажи основное секунд за тридцать.

— Ладно.

Драко набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и, придав голосу дополнительную глубину и выразительность, начал рассказывать:

— Из поколения в поколения наша сила угасает из-за смешивания чистой крови с грязной. Ни один современный волшебник не может сравниться с Салазаром, Годриком, Ровеной и Хельгой, создавшими своей магией Хогвартс и знаменитые артефакты: медальон, меч, диадему и чашу. Мы чахнем и превращаемся в магглов, потому что скрещиваемся с ними и позволяем жить сквибам. Если эту чуму не остановить, то скоро наши палочки сломаются, наша магия исчезнет. Род Мерлина прекратит свое существование, а кровь атлантов перестанет течь в наших жилах. Наши дети будут грызть землю, чтобы выжить, словно обычные магглы. И тьма накроет мир навсегда, — Драко удовлетворенно закончил и сделал глоток чая. Похоже, он считал сказанное достаточным аргументом.

— Убедительно, — сказал Гарри, имея в виду скорее форму аргумента, а не суть. Классическая модель: грехопадение, необходимость сохранять остатки чистой крови от грязи, прекрасное прошлое и мрачное будущее. У этой модели была своя проверенная _противоположность_...

— Но должен тебя кое в чём поправить. Твоя информация о магглах немного устарела. Мы больше не грызем землю, чтобы выжить.

Драко покосился по сторонам.

— _Что?_ Что значит «_мы»_?

— Мы. Учёные. Род Фрэнсиса Бэкона, в чьих жилах кровь Просвещения. Магглы не сидели сложа руки, горюя, что у них нет палочек. И теперь у нас есть своя _собственная _сила, с магией или без неё. Если ваша магия исчезнет, то мы и правда потеряем нечто ценное, потому что она — единственный намёк на то, как на самом деле работает вселенная. Но вы не будете грызть землю. В ваших домах по-прежнему будет прохладно летом и тепло зимой, по-прежнему будут доктора и лекарства. Если ваша сила исчезнет, наука поможет вам выжить. Да, это будет трагедия, которую мы должны предотвратить, но на мир не опустится тьма.

Драко отпрянул на пару шагов. На его лице застыла смесь страха и недоверия.

— О чём ты говоришь, Мерлин тебя побери?

— Эй, я ведь _тебя _выслушал, теперь твоя очередь.

_«Грубо вышло»_, — мысленно упрекнул себя Гарри, но Драко перестал пятиться и, кажется, готов был слушать.

— Я имел в виду, — сказал Гарри, — что вы не особо-то обращаете внимания на то, что происходит в мире магглов.

Вероятно, потому что волшебники относились к остальному миру, как к трущобам, заслуживающим не больше внимания, чем «Файнэншл Таймс» уделяет повседневным тяготам жителей Бурунди.

— Ладно. Устроим быструю проверку. Волшебники когда-нибудь были на Луне? Ну, на той штуке, — Гарри ткнул пальцем в сторону большого далёкого шара.

— _Чего?_ — только и сказал Драко. Было ясно, что подобная мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. — Отправиться на... Да это же не... — Драко ткнул пальцем в сторону маленькой бледной штуковины в небе. — Нельзя аппарировать в место, в котором ты никогда не был. Как же кто-то мог побывать на Луне в первый раз?

— Подожди-ка, — сказал Гарри, — я покажу тебе книгу, которую взял с собой. Я вроде помню, в какой коробке она лежит...

Гарри опустился на колени перед сундуком, открыл отсек с лестницей, спустился вниз, снял одну коробку с другой, рискуя отнестись неуважительно к книгам, сорвал упаковочную бумагу и быстро, но аккуратно вытащил стопку книг.

(Несмотря на отсутствие генетической связи, Гарри удивительным образом унаследовал почти волшебную способность Верресов запоминать местоположение книг, даже если видел их всего раз.)

Потом Гарри взлетел по лестнице вверх, ногой пихнул отсек и, тяжело дыша, начал перелистывать книгу в поисках нужной фотографии, на которой была изображена белая бесплодная поверхность Луны, покрытая кратерами, а также люди в скафандрах и бело-синий земной шар.

Та самая Фотография.

С большой буквы «Ф».

— Вот, — голос Гарри дрожал от распиравшей его гордости, — так Земля выглядит с Луны.

Драко медленно склонился над фотографией, на его лице было странное выражение.

— Если это настоящая фотография, то почему она не двигается?

_Не двигается? _А-а.

— Магглы умеют делать двигающиеся фотографии, но пока что для их показа нужен специальный прибор, размером побольше книги.

Драко указал на человека в скафандре и дрожащим голосом спросил:

— А это что?

— Это люди. На них специальные костюмы, которые дают возможность дышать, потому что на Луне нет воздуха.

— Невозможно, — прошептал Драко. В его глазах были страх и растерянность. — Нет, магглы бы не смогли сделать подобное. _Как_...

Гарри отобрал у него книгу и снова начал листать, пока не нашёл то, что искал.

— Вот летящая ракета. Огонь поднимает её выше и выше, до Луны, — снова перелистывание. — А это ракета на земле. Крошечная точка рядом с ней — человек, — Драко открыл рот от удивления. — Полёт на луну стоил примерно два миллиарда галлеонов, — Драко поперхнулся, — и потребовал координированной работы большего количества людей, чем наберётся во всей магической Британии.

_А когда люди прилетели на Луну, они оставили табличку со словами: «Мы пришли с миром от всего человечества». Ты ещё не готов услышать это, Драко. Но, надеюсь, когда-нибудь..._

— Ты говоришь правду, — медленно сказал Драко. — Ты бы не стал подделывать целую книгу. Да и я слышу по твоему голосу. Но... но...

— Как же они смогли без волшебных палочек? Долгая история. Наука не требует взмаха палочкой и произнесения заклинания, нужно просто очень хорошо знать, как работает вселенная, чтобы заставить её делать то, что хочешь ты. Если представить, что вселенная — это человек, от которого нужно чего-либо добиться, то магия — это использование на нём проклятья «Империус», а наука — это будто бы ты точно знаешь, что сказать, чтобы человек подумал, что действует по своей собственной воле. Это сложнее, чем взмахнуть палочкой, но не зависит от магии. Как если бы «Империус» на человеке применить не удалось, но ты по-прежнему мог бы убедить его словами. И с каждым новым поколением наука совершенствуется. Ведь, чтобы заниматься наукой, нужно действительно _знать,_ что ты делаешь, тогда ты на самом деле сможешь что-то понять и объяснить это другому. Знания величайших учёных прошлого века, имена которых до сих пор произносятся с почтением — _ничто_ по сравнению с возможностями величайших учёных современности. В науке нет эквивалента вашему потерянному искусству, которое создало Хогвартс. Сила науки с годами лишь растёт. Мы уже начинаем понимать и раскрывать секреты жизни и наследственности. Скоро мы сможем вглядеться в кровь, о которой ты говоришь, и узнать, что делает тебя волшебником, а через одно или два поколения мы будем способны изменить кровь, чтобы сделать всех ваших детей могущественными волшебниками. Как видишь, ваша ситуация не так уж плоха, через пару десятилетий наука будет способна решить все ваши проблемы.

— Но... — голос Драко дрожал. — Если _магглы_ обладают такой силой... то... для чего же мы?..

— Нет, Драко, я не об этом, неужели не понимаешь? Наука использует силу человеческого разума, чтобы всматриваться в мир и выяснять, как он устроен. Пока существует человечество, она не исчезнет. Если твоя магия пропадёт, тебя это сильно огорчит, но ты по-прежнему останешься _собой_. И будешь жить, хоть и сожалея о потере. Источником науки является человеческий интеллект, поэтому нельзя убрать её, не убрав _меня_. Даже если законы устройства вселенной вдруг изменятся для меня, и все мои знания станут пустым звуком, я просто выясню новые законы, и такое уже происходило. Наука не маггловское явление, а общечеловеческое; она просто совершенствует и тренирует способность, которую ты используешь всякий раз, когда смотришь на что-то непонятное и задаёшь вопрос «почему?». Ты же слизеринец, Драко, ты можешь сделать вывод?

Драко оторвал взгляд от книги и посмотрел на Гарри. На его лице появилось понимание.

— Волшебники могут научиться использовать эту силу.

Теперь очень осторожно... приманка готова, дальше — крючок...

— Если будешь думать о себе, как о _человеке_, а не как о волшебнике, то сможешь тренировать и совершенствовать способности, присущие _человеку_.

Драко ведь не обязан знать, что такой инструкции он не найдет _ни в одном_ научном труде.

Драко крепко задумался.

— Ты уже... сделал это?

— В какой-то мере, — признался Гарри. — Я ещё не закончил обучение. Не в одиннадцать лет. Но, видишь ли, мой отец _тоже _нанимал мне преподавателей.

_Конечно, они были голодающими студентами, нанятыми из-за проблем с нестандартным суточным циклом (кстати, что с этим будет делать профессор МакГонагалл?), но сейчас это можно было опустить..._

Драко медленно кивнул.

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь стать мастером в обоих искусствах, сложишь их силу вместе и... — Драко уставился на Гарри, — станешь властелином обоих миров?

Гарри дьявольски расхохотался, тут это было к месту.

— Ты должен осознать, Драко, что весь мир, который ты знаешь, вся магическая Британия — лишь один квадрат на огромной шахматной доске, которая также включает в себя такие места, как Луна, звёзды в ночном небе, которые ни что иное, как такие же солнца, только очень-очень-очень далёкие, и галактики, которые гораздо больше, чем Земля и Солнце вместе взятые, такие огромные, что только учёные могут их видеть, а ты даже не знаешь об их существовании. Но, понимаешь, я _на самом деле_ когтевранец, а не слизеринец. Я не хочу править вселенной. Я просто считаю, что она может быть устроена более разумно.

На лице Драко было благоговение.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь это _мне_?

— Ну... немногие люди представляют, как _следует _заниматься наукой, изучая что-то в первый раз, даже если это «что-то» абсолютно обескураживает. Я бы не отказался от помощи, — Драко уставился на Гарри, открыв рот, — но не совершай ошибку, Драко. Настоящая наука _не_ похожа на магию. Ты не можешь заняться ею и остаться прежним, как это происходит, когда ты узнаёшь слова к новому заклинанию. За силу нужно платить. Платить цену столь высокую, что большинство людей отказываются это делать.

Драко кивнул, как будто он наконец услышал что-то, что мог понять.

— И какова же плата?

— Умение признавать свои ошибки.

— Эм-м, — сказал Драко после драматической паузы, длившейся некоторое время, — ты можешь пояснить?

— Пытаясь выяснить, как что-то работает на таком глубинном уровне, ты будешь приходить к неверным выводам в девяносто девяти случаях из ста. Так что тебе придётся научиться признавать, что ты ошибался снова, и снова, и снова. Звучит не страшно, но это так тяжело, что большинство людей не в силах по-настоящему заниматься наукой. Не доверять самому себе, всегда пересматривать своё отношение к очевидным вещам, — например к снитчу в квиддиче, — и каждый раз, когда изменяется твоё мнение, изменяешься ты сам. Но я слишком забегаю вперёд. Слишком тороплю события. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал... Я предлагаю поделиться с тобой моим знанием. Если хочешь. С одним условием.

— Ага, — сказал Драко, — знаешь, мой отец говорит, что эта фраза никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Гарри кивнул:

— Не заблуждайся на мой счёт: я не пытаюсь возвести барьер между тобой и твоим отцом. Дело не в этом. Я просто предпочитаю иметь дело с кем-то моего возраста, а не с Люциусом. Полагаю, твой отец согласился бы с этим: он знает, что рано или поздно тебе нужно будет научиться брать на себя ответственность. Твои ходы в нашей игре должны быть твоими собственными. Это моё условие: я буду иметь дело с тобой, Драко, не с твоим отцом.

— Достаточно, — сказал Драко, выпрямляя спину. — Слишком много всего. Мне нужно подумать над этим. И, кстати, уже пора садиться в поезд.

— Не торопись с решением, — сказал Гарри, — только помни, что это не эксклюзивное предложение, даже если ты согласишься. Иногда для настоящих занятий наукой нужно больше, чем один человек.

Когда Драко отошёл, размытые звуки платформы вновь превратились в обычный шум. Гарри посмотрел на наручные часы (очень простая механическая модель, которую ему подарил отец, надеясь, что они будут работать в присутствии магии). Стрелки двигались, и если они работали правильно, то до одиннадцати было ещё много времени. Вероятно, скоро ему нужно будет сесть в поезд и найти Как-там-её-звали, но сперва можно было потратить несколько минут, чтобы разогреть застывшую кровь.

Когда Гарри отвёл взгляд от часов, он увидел, что к нему приближаются две нелепо выглядевшие фигуры, чьи лица были скрыты зимними шарфами.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Бронз, — сказала одна из замаскированных фигур, — не хотите ли вступить в Орден Хаоса?

* * *

><p><em>Послесловие:<em>

Спустя некоторое время, когда этот напряжённый день подходил к концу, Драко склонился над столом с пером в руке. В подземелье Слизерина у него была своя отдельная комната, с письменным столом и камином. К сожалению, даже высокое положение Драко не позволяло подключить камин к сети, но, по крайней мере, на факультете Слизерина не придерживались _дурацкой_ идеи, что _все _должны спать в общих спальнях. Избыток отдельных комнат в подземелье не наблюдался, и, чтобы жить отдельно, нужно было быть среди лучших учеников лучшего из факультетов. Представители семьи Малфоев как раз были в их числе.

«Дорогой отец», — написал Драко и остановился.

Чернила медленно стекали с пера, оставляя на пергаменте пятна рядом с написанным.

Драко не был глуп. Он был молод, но преподаватели научили его смотреть вглубь вещей и событий. Драко понимал, что Поттер симпатизирует стороне Дамблдора больше, чем осознаёт сам... но Драко считал, что Поттера можно переманить. Впрочем, Поттер тоже старался перетянуть Драко на свою сторону.

Было видно невооружённым глазом, что Поттер талантлив и гораздо более, чем слегка, безумен. Он вёл масштабную игру, которую сам большей частью не понимал, импровизируя на полной скорости с ловкостью неистового нунду. И тем не менее, Поттер сумел найти подход, от которого Драко не мог просто отмахнуться. Он предложил Драко часть своей собственной силы, поставив на то, что, воспользовавшись ею, Драко станет похож на него. Отец в прошлом рассказывал ему об этой весьма продвинутой технике и предупреждал, что она часто не срабатывает.

Драко осознавал, что понимает не всё из того, что случилось сегодня... но Поттер предложил ему сыграть, и сейчас это была _его игра_. И если он всё сейчас выдаст отцу, то тот займёт в игре его место.

Чтобы простые техники манипулирования работали, необходимо, чтобы жертва не понимала, что происходит, или, по крайней мере, была не уверена в этом. Лесть, к примеру, можно легко замаскировать под восхищение. («Ты точно будешь слизеринцем» — проверенная классика, очень эффективно работает на людях определённого сорта, не ожидающих манипуляции. В случае удачного исхода этот приём можно использовать снова и снова). Но если найти _главный рычаг, _то уже не важно, знает ли жертва, что ею манипулируют. Поттер в своём яростном натиске случайно подобрал ключ к душе Драко. И то, что Драко знал об этом очевидном факте, ничего не меняло.

Впервые в жизни у него появились настоящие тайны. Он начал собственную игру. Это было странным образом болезненно, но Драко знал, что отец бы гордился им, а значит всё шло правильно.

Он не стал менять закапанный чернилами лист — это тоже было частью сообщения, которое его отец поймёт без труда (обмен тонкими намёками был обычным для них делом). Драко вывел на бумаге вопрос, беспокоивший его больше всего. Вопрос, на который он вроде бы должен был знать ответ, но не знал.

_«Дорогой отец,_

_Представь, что я встретил в Хогвартсе ученика, пока что не включённого в круг наших знакомых, который назвал тебя «безупречным орудием смерти» и назвал меня твоим «единственным слабым местом». Что бы ты сказал о таком человеке?»_

Вскоре сова вернулась с ответом.

_«Мой любимый сын,_

_Я бы сказал, что тебе посчастливилось встретить человека, который пользуется полным доверием нашего ценного союзника и друга — Северуса Снейпа»._

Драко некоторое время рассматривал письмо, а потом бросил его в огонь.


	8. Положительная предвзятость

_«Позволь предупредить, что оспаривание моих способностей — опасная затея, которая может сделать твою жизнь гораздо страннее»._

* * *

><p>Никто не просил о помощи, вот в чём проблема. Они просто ходили, болтали, жевали или смотрели в одну точку, пока родители обменивались слухами. Странно, но никто не читал, то есть она не могла просто присесть рядом и тоже открыть книгу. Даже когда она смело взяла инициативу на себя и принялась в третий раз перечитывать <em>«Историю Хогвартса»<em>, никто не последовал её примеру.

Она знакомилась с людьми, только помогая им с домашней работой или с чем-нибудь ещё, и не знала других способов. Она не считала себя застенчивой, скорее наоборот, но если к ней не обращались с просьбой, вроде: «Что-то я забыл, как делить в столбик», то ей было очень неловко самой подойти к кому-то и сказать... а что сказать? Она не знала. Смешно, но, похоже, никто до сих пор не составил список стандартных фраз для таких случаев. Она никогда не видела смысла в процессе знакомства. Почему _она _должна брать всё в свои руки, если в процессе участвуют два человека? И почему взрослые никогда не помогали в этом деле? Как бы хотелось, чтобы какая-нибудь девочка подошла к _ней _и сказала: «Гермиона, учитель сказал мне подружиться с тобой».

Но давайте проясним - Гермиона Грейнджер, которая сидела в пустом купе последнего вагона, оставив дверь открытой, на случай если кто-нибудь захочет поговорить, не чувствовала себя одинокой, _не _грустила, _не _унывала, _не_ раскисала, _не _отчаивалась и _не _зацикливалась на своих проблемах. Она с удовольствием перечитывала «Историю Хогвартса» в третий раз, хотя и была немного раздражена общей абсурдностью мироустройства.

Хлопнула дверь между вагонами, снаружи послышались шаги и странный шорох. Гермиона отложила «Историю», встала и выглянула за дверь (вдруг кому-то нужна помощь). В коридоре был мальчик в мантии, который, скорее всего, учился на первом или втором курсе. Из-за шарфа, намотанного на голову, он выглядел довольно глупо. Рядом с ним стоял маленький сундук. Как раз в этот момент мальчик стучался в другое купе со словами: «Извините, пожалуйста, можно задать вам вопрос?». Его голос звучал немного приглушенно из-за шарфа.

Узнать последовавший ответ не представлялось возможным, но когда мальчик открыл дверь, Гермиона была почти уверена, что правильно расслышала, как он спросил: «Кто-нибудь знает шесть ароматов кварков или где мне найти первокурсницу Гермиону Грейнджер?»

После того, как мальчик закрыл дверь купе, Гермиона подала голос:

— Могу чем-то помочь?

Замотанная шарфом голова повернулась к ней и молвила:

— Только если назовешь шесть типов ароматов или скажешь, как найти первокурсницу Гермиону Грейнджер.

— Верхний, нижний, странный, очарованный, истинный, прелестный, и почему ты ищешь Гермиону Грейнджер?

С такого расстояния сложно было с уверенностью судить, но Гермионе показалось, что она различила под шарфом широкую ухмылку.

— А, так ты и _есть _первокурсница Гермиона Грейнджер, — произнёс приглушённый голос. — На поезде в Хогвартс, ни больше, ни меньше.

Мальчик направился к её купе, сундук зашуршал следом.

— Формально, всё, что от меня требовалось — это _поискать _тебя, но, вероятно, я должен поговорить с тобой, или пригласить в свою партию, или получить от тебя важный магический предмет, или узнать, что Хогвартс был построен на руинах древнего храма, или что-то в этом духе. PC иль NPC — вот в чём вопрос.

Гермиона открыла рот, но так и не нашла _ни единого _варианта ответа на... это «нечто», которое она сейчас услышала. Мальчик тем временем успел пройти мимо неё внутрь купе, осмотреться, удовлетворённо кивнуть и устроиться на пустой скамье, где всё ещё лежала книга. Его сундук прошмыгнул следом, троекратно увеличился в размере и как-то даже слегка непристойно прижался к её собственному.

— Садись, пожалуйста, — сказал мальчик, одновременно снимая шарф с головы, — и, если не сложно, закрой дверь. Я не кусаюсь, пока меня самого не укусят.

Одной мысли о том, что мальчик считал возможным для неё _испугаться_ в данной ситуации, было достаточно, чтобы заставить её с излишней силой захлопнуть дверь. Она повернулась и увидела детское лицо с яркими смеющимися зелёными глазами и сердитым темно-красным шрамом на лбу, который ей показался смутно знакомым. Впрочем, сейчас она думала совсем о другом.

— Я не говорила, что меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер!

— А я и не говорил, что ты говорила, что тебя зовут Гермиона Грейнджер. Я сказал, что ты и есть Гермиона Грейнджер. Если хочешь спросить, как я узнал, то спешу заверить: я знаю всё. Добрый вечер, дамы и господа, перед вами Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Эванс-Веррес или Гарри Поттер, если покороче. Предположу, что тебе это имя для разнообразия ни о чём не говорит.

Гермиона, наконец, нашла связь. Шрам в форме молнии у него на лбу.

— Гарри Поттер! О тебе написано в «Современной истории магии», «Расцвете и падении тёмных сил» и «Великих событиях мира волшебников двадцатого века».

Впервые в жизни она встретила человека _из книги_, и это было довольно необычное чувство.

Мальчик несколько раз моргнул.

— Обо мне? А, ну конечно, обо мне... что за странная мысль.

— Неужели ты не знал? — спросила Гермиона. — Будь я на твоём месте, я бы выяснила всё, что могла.

Ответ был достаточно сухим:

— Мисс Гермиона Грейнджер, менее семидесяти двух часов назад я оказался в Косом переулке и узнал, что знаменит. Два дня я покупал книги. Можешь быть _уверена_, я собираюсь узнать всё что можно, — мальчик замялся. — А _что именно _написано обо мне?

Гермиона попробовала вспомнить. Она не думала, что её знания будут проверять по _этим _книгам, поэтому прочитала их только по одному разу, но, поскольку это было всего лишь месяц назад, их содержание не успело выветриться из головы.

— Ты единственный, кто пережил Смертельное проклятие, поэтому тебя называют Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Ты родился 31 июля 1980 года. Твои родители — Джеймс и Лили Поттер, в девичестве Эванс. 31 октября 1981 года Тёмный Лорд, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, хотя я не знаю, почему нельзя, совершил нападение на ваш дом, местоположение которого было выдано Сириусом Блэком, хотя неизвестно, почему решили, что это был он. Ты был найден живым среди руин рядом со сгоревшими дотла останками тела Сам-Знаешь-Кого и со шрамом на лбу. Верховный чародей Визенгамота Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор спрятал тебя неизвестно где. В «Расцвете и падении тёмных сил» заявляют, что ты остался в живых благодаря материнской любви, что в твоём шраме заключены все магические силы Тёмного Лорда и что тебя боятся кентавры, но «Великие события мира волшебников двадцатого века» не содержат никаких упоминаний об этом, а «Современная история магии» предупреждает, что с твоей личностью связано множество самых невероятных теорий.

Гарри внимал, открыв рот.

— Тебе не говорили найти Гарри Поттера на поезде в Хогвартс?

— Нет, — сказала Гермиона. — А кто сказал обо мне?

— Профессор МакГонагалл, и, кажется, я понимаю почему. Гермиона, у тебя эйдетическая память?

Гермиона покачала головой:

— Не фотографическая. Я всегда мечтала, чтобы она была такой, но мне приходится перечитывать книги по пять раз, чтобы выучить их наизусть.

— Правда? — выдавил мальчик. — Мне нужно убедиться самому, не возражаешь? Это не значит, что я тебе не верю, но, как говорится, «Доверяй, но проверяй». Нет смысла гадать, если можно провести эксперимент.

Гермиона самодовольно улыбнулась. Она любила тесты.

— Валяй.

Мальчик опустил руку в кошель и сказал: «Магические отвары и зелья Арсениуса Джиггера». Когда он вытащил руку, в ней была названная им книга.

Внезапно Гермионе больше всего на свете захотелось иметь такой же кошель.

Мальчик открыл книгу на середине и начал читать вслух:

— Если тебе нужно сделать _масло Острого Глаза_...

— Мне отсюда всё видно!

Мальчик наклонил книгу, спрятав содержимое от её глаз, и перелистнул пару страниц.

— Если ты собираешься сварить _зелье Паучьей Цепкости_, то какой ингредиент ты добавишь после паутины акромантула?

— После того, как положил в котёл паутину, необходимо подождать, пока зелье не станет цвета тени безоблачного рассвета при солнце, скрытом за горизонтом под углом в восемь градусов и восемь минут, считая от верхней точки солнечного круга. Затем помешать восемь раз против часовой стрелки и один раз по часовой и добавить восемь капель соплей единорога.

Мальчик резко захлопнул книгу и сунул её в кошель, который проглотил её с тихим урчанием.

— Так-так-так, так-так-_та-а-ак_. Должен с радостью сделать вам предложение, мисс Грэйнджер.

— Предложение? — подозрительно спросила Гермиона. Девочкам не пристало выслушивать подобное. В то же время Гермиона заметила в мальчике одну странность (ну, одну из странностей): похоже, люди _из книг_ даже _разговаривают_ по-книжному. Довольно удивительное открытие.

Мальчик вновь засунул руку в кошель, сказал: «банку газировки», извлёк ярко-зелёный цилиндр и протянул ей:

— Ты, случаем, не хочешь пить?

Гермиона вежливо взяла напиток. Она даже ощущала что-то, похожее на жажду.

— Большое спасибо. Это и было твоё предложение? — спросила она, открывая банку.

Мальчик кашлянул.

— Нет, — сказал он. И, подождав пока Гермиона начнёт пить, добавил, — я хочу, чтобы ты помогла мне завладеть вселенной.

Гермиона закончила пить и опустила банку.

— Спасибо, нет. Я на стороне добра.

Мальчик посмотрел на неё с удивлением, как будто ожидал другого ответа.

— Ну, прозвучало, конечно, немного риторически, — сказал он. — Я имею в виду что-то наподобие Бэконовского замысла, а не политическую власть. «Достижение всех возможных благ» и тому подобное. Я хочу провести экспериментальные исследования заклинаний, определить стоящие за ними законы, сделать магию областью научного знания, слить воедино миры волшебников и магглов, повсеместно улучшить качество жизни, продвинуть человечество на века вперёд, раскрыть секрет бессмертия, колонизировать Солнечную систему, исследовать галактику и, самое важное, понять, что, чёрт побери, здесь творится, потому что всё происходящее вокруг абсолютно немыслимо.

Это звучало уже интереснее.

— И?

Мальчик с недоверием уставился на неё.

— _И?_ Этого _недостаточно?_

— И чего же ты хочешь от меня? — уточнила Гермиона.

— Чтобы ты помогла мне с исследованиями, конечно же. С твоей энциклопедической памятью и моим умом и рациональностью мы вмиг осуществим Бэконовский замысел. Под «вмиг» я имею в виду минимум тридцать пять лет.

Этот мальчик уже начал Гермионе надоедать.

— Пока что я не видела твой ум в деле. Возможно, это я позволю _тебе_ помочь _мне _с исследованиями.

В купе наступила тишина.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я продемонстрировал свой ум, — наконец сказал мальчик.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Позволь предупредить, что оспаривание моих способностей — опасная затея, которая может сделать твою жизнь гораздо страннее.

— Пока что не впечатляет, — сказала Гермиона и поднесла банку газировки ко рту.

— Может, тебя впечатлит _это_, — ответил мальчик. Он наклонился вперед и напряжённо посмотрел на неё. — Я немного поэкспериментировал и обнаружил, что мне не нужна палочка: я могу наколдовать всё, что хочу, щелчком пальцев.

Гермиона в это время делала очередной глоток. Она тут же подавилась, закашлялась и пролила ярко-зелёную жидкость. Как раз на совершенно новую мантию. В первый школьный день.

Как ни странно, Гермиона закричала. Это был пронзительный звук, напоминающий вой сирены воздушной тревоги.

— А-а! Моя одежда!

— Без паники, — сказал мальчик. — Я всё могу исправить. Смотри!

Он поднял руку и щёлкнул пальцами.

— Ты... — Гермиона посмотрела вниз на одежду.

На ней все ещё были зелёные капли, но они исчезали прямо на глазах и через несколько секунд пропали вовсе.

Гермиона уставилась на мальчика. Он самодовольно улыбался.

Магия без палочки и без слов! В _его _возрасте? А ведь он получил учебники только _три _дня назад!

Она вспомнила всё, что читала, ахнула и отпрянула от мальчика. _Вся сила Тёмного Лорда в его шраме!_

— Мне... мне... мне надо в туалет, подожди здесь... — Гермиона торопливо поднялась.

Ей необходимо найти взрослого и всё рассказать.

Улыбка исчезла с лица мальчика.

— Это только фокус, Гермиона. Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать.

Её рука замерла на дверной ручке.

— _Фокус?_

— Да, — ответил мальчик. — Ты просила продемонстрировать мой ум. А, как известно, верный способ впечатлить — совершить нечто невозможное. На самом деле я не могу колдовать без палочки, — он замолчал. — По крайней мере, я _думаю_, что не могу. Я ведь не проверял.

Мальчик поднял руку и щёлкнул пальцами.

— Не-а, банан не появился.

Гермиона была смущена как никогда в своей жизни.

А мальчик улыбался, глядя на выражение её лица.

— Я ведь _предупреждал_, что оспаривание моих способностей может сделать твою жизнь страннее. Вспомни об этом, когда я тебя о чём-нибудь предупрежу в следующий раз.

— Но... но, — запнулась Гермиона. — Как же ты тогда это _сделал_?

Взгляд мальчика приобрёл оценивающее, взвешивающее выражение, какого она никогда не видела на лицах сверстников.

— Ты полагаешь, что у тебя есть все необходимые способности для того, чтобы проводить научные исследования со мной или без меня? Тогда давай посмотрим, как _ты_ исследуешь смутивший тебя феномен.

— Я... — на секунду у Гермионы в голове стало тихо: она любила, когда её тестировали, но ей никогда не давали подобных заданий. Она лихорадочно пыталась вспомнить, как в таких случаях действуют учёные. Шестерёнки быстро закрутились в её голове, и мозг выдал инструкцию, как сделать проект на научную выставку.

_Шаг 1: Сформулировать гипотезу._

_Шаг 2: Провести эксперимент, чтобы проверить гипотезу._

_Шаг __3: Оценить результаты._

_Шаг 4: Сделать презентацию._

В первую очередь нужно было сформулировать гипотезу. То есть попытаться предположить, чем _могло_ быть случившееся.

— Хорошо. Моя гипотеза гласит, что ты наложил чары на мою мантию, чтобы всё, что на неё проливается, исчезало.

— Ладно, — сказал мальчик, — это твой ответ?

Шок потихоньку спадал, и разум Гермионы начинал работать должным образом.

— Подожди, это не самая лучшая идея. Я не видела, чтобы ты дотрагивался до своей палочки или произносил заклинание, поэтому зачаровать мантию ты не мог.

Мальчик ждал, его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций.

— Но учитывая, насколько очевидно и полезно такое волшебство применительно к одежде, можно предположить, что все мантии были зачарованы ещё в магазине. И ты узнал об этом, пролив что-то на себя раньше.

Брови мальчика поползли вверх.

— Это твой ответ?

— Нет, я ещё не перешла к Шагу 2: «Провести эксперимент, чтобы проверить гипотезу».

Мальчик улыбнулся и промолчал.

Гермиона посмотрела внутрь банки, которую до этого автоматически сунула в держатель для чашек у окна. Оставшаяся жидкость занимала примерно треть банки.

— Итак, — сказала Гермиона, — мой эксперимент заключается в том, чтобы облить газировкой свою мантию и посмотреть, что произойдёт. Я предполагаю, что жидкость исчезнет. Но если этого не случится, на мантии останется пятно, чего я совсем не хочу.

— Тогда пролей на меня, — сказал мальчик, — и тебе не придётся беспокоиться об испачканной мантии.

— Но... — произнесла Гермиона. Что-то было _не так_ в его предложении, но она не знала, как сформулировать свою мысль.

— У меня есть запасные мантии в сундуке, — сообщил мальчик.

— Но здесь негде переодеться, — возразила Гермиона, но сразу нашла решение. — Хотя я могу выйти и закрыть дверь.

— В сундуке есть место, чтобы переодеться.

Гермиона посмотрела на его сундук, который, как она начинала подозревать, был куда более необычным, чем её собственный.

— Ладно, — сказала Гермиона. — Раз ты не против...

Она осторожно вылила немного зеленой жидкости на краешек мантии мальчика и уставилась на пятно, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько времени понадобилось газировке в первый раз, чтобы исчезнуть...

И пятно пропало!

Гермиона облегчённо выдохнула, в том числе и потому, что магические способности Темного Лорда оказались ни при чём.

Шаг 3: оценка результатов. В данном случае это просто наблюдение исчезновения содовой.

Шаг 4 (про презентацию) она решила вовсе опустить.

— Мой вывод — мантии зачарованы на самоочищение.

— Не совсем...

Гермиону кольнуло разочарование. Она очень хотела бы испытывать какое-нибудь другое чувство, но, хоть мальчик и не был учителем, тест оставался тестом, и она его завалила, что всегда воспринималось ею довольно болезненно.

(Почти всё, что вам нужно знать о Гермионе Грейнджер, — это то, что она никогда не позволит ошибке остановить её или хотя бы ослабить её любовь к проверкам.)

— Самое печальное, — сказал мальчик, — что ты, вероятно, сделала всё так, как написано в книгах. Ты сформулировала гипотезу, которая имела два решения: мантия зачарована или мантия не зачарована. Ты провела опыт и отмела вариант, что мантия не зачарована. Но пока ты читаешь не самые-самые лучшие книги, ты не научишься проводить исследования _правильно_. Так, чтобы получать _действительно _верные ответы, а не просто штамповать публикации в журналы, на которые вечно жалуется мой отец. Я попробую объяснить, не раскрывая ответ, где ты сейчас ошиблась, и дам тебе ещё один шанс.

Гермиону начинало возмущать превосходство в голосе мальчика. В конце концов, ему было столько же лет, сколько и ей. Но желание выяснить, что она сделала неправильно, перевешивало всё остальное.

— Хорошо.

Мальчик сосредоточился.

— Есть игра, основанная на известном эксперименте «Задание 2-4-6». Суть игры в следующем. У меня есть _правило_, известное только мне, которому подчиняются определённые тройки чисел. 2-4-6 — это один из примеров тройки, подходящей под правило. В принципе... давай, я запишу правило на бумажке, просто, чтобы ты знала, что оно зафиксировано, сверну листок и отдам его тебе. Пожалуйста, не подсматривай, я уже понял, что ты можешь читать вверх ногами.

Мальчик сказал «бумага» и «механический карандаш» своему кошелю, и Гермиона крепко зажмурилась, пока он писал.

— Вот, — произнёс мальчик, держа в руке тщательно свёрнутый кусочек бумаги. — Положи это к себе в карман.

Что она и сделала.

— Правила игры такие, — сказал мальчик. — Ты сообщаешь мне тройку чисел, и если эта последовательность описывается правилом, то я говорю тебе «да», а в противном случае — «нет». Я — Природа, правило — один из моих законов, и ты изучаешь меня. Ты уже знаешь, что тройке 2-4-6 соответствует «да». Когда ты проведёшь все тесты, какие захочешь (назовёшь столько троек, сколько посчитаешь нужным), остановись и попробуй угадать правило, а затем можешь развернуть листочек и посмотреть, права ты или нет. Суть игры понятна?

— Конечно, да, — сказала Гермиона.

— Вперёд.

— 4-6-8, — сказала Гермиона.

— Да, — ответил мальчик.

— 10-12-14, — сказала Гермиона.

— Да, — ответил мальчик.

Ответ напрашивался сам собой, но решение получалось слишком лёгким, и Гермиона проверила ещё несколько троек:

— 1-3-5.

— Да.

— Минус 3, минус 1, плюс 1.

— Да.

Оставалось лишь сказать ответ:

— Правило заключается в том, что каждое следующее число из тройки больше предыдущего на два.

— А теперь, предположим, я сообщил тебе, — произнёс мальчик, — что этот тест сложнее, чем кажется, и только двадцать процентов взрослых находят правильный ответ.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Где же она промахнулась? И внезапно поняла, что ещё нужно было проверить.

— 2-5-8! — с триумфом сказала она.

— Да.

— 10-20-30!

— Да.

— Правильный ответ: числа в тройке каждый раз возрастают на одну и ту же величину. Это не обязательно двойка.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал мальчик, — вытащи бумажку и посмотри, так ли это.

Гермиона извлекла листочек из кармана и развернула его.

_Три действительных числа в порядке возрастания, от меньшего к большему._

Гермиона остолбенела. У неё возникло отчётливое чувство какой-то ужасной несправедливости по отношению к ней. Мальчик был грязным, отвратительным обманщиком и лжецом. Но во время игры все его ответы были верными.

— То, что с тобой сейчас происходило, называется «положительной предвзятостью», — сказал мальчик. — У тебя было правило в голове, и ты раздумывала над тройками, которые подойдут под это правило. Ты не попыталась найти тройку, ответом на которую будет «нет». Ты вообще не получила _ни единого_ «нет», так что правилом легко могло быть даже «любые три числа». Обычно люди предпочитают проводить эксперименты, которые подтвердят их гипотезы, а не те, которые их опровергнут. У тебя — почти такая же ошибка. Необходимо учиться смотреть на отрицательные стороны вещей, пристально вглядываясь в темноту. При проведении этого эксперимента только двадцать процентов взрослых доходят до правильного ответа. Большинство же изобретает фантастически сложные гипотезы и абсолютно уверены в правильности своего варианта. Особенно после многочисленных экспериментов, подтвердивших их ожидания.

— А теперь, — сказал мальчик, — не хочешь ли попробовать вернуться к первоначальной задаче?

По его пристальному взгляду было видно, что н_астоящий _тест начинается только сейчас.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и попыталась сконцентрироваться. Она вспотела под мантией. Её посетило странное чувство, что это было самое сложное задание из тех, с которыми она имела дело, или даже что сейчас она _в первый раз_ действительно _думает _над тестом.

Какой ещё эксперимент можно было провести? У неё была Шоколадная лягушка. Может, попытаться растереть её кусочек по мантии и посмотреть, исчезнет ли шоколад? Но это не было похоже на негативный подход, о котором говорил мальчик. Как будто она хотела лишь подтвердить, что мантии зачарованы, тем, что пятно от Шоколадной лягушки пропадёт.

Поэтому... относительно её гипотезы... когда же содовая..._ не _исчезнет?

— Мне нужно провести эксперимент, — сказала Гермиона. — Я хочу пролить содовую на пол и убедиться, что она_ не_ исчезнет. У тебя в кошеле есть какие-нибудь бумажные полотенца, чтобы я смогла вытереть лужу, если это не сработает?

— У меня есть салфетки, — ответил мальчик. Его лицо всё ещё ничего не выражало.

Гермиона взяла содовую и пролила несколько капель на пол.

Спустя пару секунд жидкость исчезла.

— Эврика,— тихо сказала Гермиона почти против собственной воли. Вообще-то, ей хотелось прокричать это слово, но она была слишком сдержанной. Гермиона вдруг всё поняла и мысленно пнула себя.

— Конечно! _Ты _дал мне содовую! Заколдована не мантия. Всё это время под чарами была содовая!

Мальчик встал, торжественно кивнул и широко ухмыльнулся:

— Что же... нужна ли тебе моя помощь в исследованиях, Гермиона Грейнджер?

— Я... эм... — Гермиона чувствовала эйфорию, но не была уверена, как ответить на _это_.

Их прервал слабый, неуверенный, легкий и даже _неохотный _стук в дверь.

Мальчик отвернулся к окну и произнёс:

— Я без шарфа. Ты не откроешь? — в этот момент Гермиона поняла, почему мальчик — нет, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Гарри Поттер — ходил с шарфом, намотанным на голову, когда они встретились, и почувствовала себя немного глупо из-за того, что не догадалась раньше. Странно, до этого она полагала, что Гарри Поттер из тех, кто гордо демонстрирует себя всему миру. Но выходило, что он был куда более застенчив, чем казался на первый взгляд.

За дверью Гермиона увидела дрожащего мальчика, который выглядел точно так же, как стучался.

— Извините, — тонким голосом сказал мальчик, — меня зовут Невилл Лонгботтом. Я потерял свою жабу. Я... я обыскал весь поезд... Вы её не видели?

— Нет, — сказала Гермиона, и тут её желание помогать другим включилось на полную, — ты все купе здесь проверил?

— Да, — прошептал мальчик.

— Значит, нужно проверить остальные вагоны, — оживилась Гермиона, — я помогу тебе. Кстати, я Гермиона Грейнджер.

Мальчик был готов упасть в обморок от благодарности.

— Постойте, — подал голос _другой_ мальчик — Гарри Поттер, — не уверен, что этим стоит заниматься.

Невилл был готов зарыдать. Гермиона сердито развернулась. Неужели Гарри Поттер ради своего спокойствия мог бросить маленького мальчика в беде...

— Что? Почему _нет_?

— Видишь ли, — сказал Гарри Поттер, — тщательная проверка всего поезда займёт уйму времени, жаба может и не найтись до прибытия в Хогвартс, и тогда у неё будут проблемы. Так что гораздо правильнее направиться сразу в первый вагон к старостам и попросить помощи у них. Я так и поступил, когда пытался найти тебя, Гермиона, впрочем, они понятия не имели, где искать. Но полагаю, у старост есть заклинания или магические предметы, которые значительно упростят поиски жабы. Мы же только первогодки.

В этом _определённо_ был смысл.

— Ты сможешь самостоятельно добраться до вагона старост? — спросил мальчика Гарри Поттер. — У меня есть причины не светить лицом без необходимости.

Внезапно Невилл открыл рот и отступил назад.

— Я помню этот голос! Ты один из Лордов Хаоса! _Ты дал мне конфету!_

Что? Что-что-_что?_

Гарри Поттер, зардевшись, повернулся к двери.

— Я? _Никогда_! Разве я похож на злодея, который даст ребёнку конфету?

Невилл вытаращил глаза.

— Ты — Гарри Поттер? _Тот самый_ Гарри Поттер? _Ты?_

— Нет, вообще-то в этом поезде три Гарри Поттера, я лишь один из них.

Невилл тихо пискнул и выбежал из купе. Звук быстро удаляющихся шагов сменился звуком открывающейся и закрывающейся двери вагона.

Гермиона тяжело опустилась на скамью. Гарри Поттер закрыл дверь купе и сел рядом.

— Можешь объяснить мне, что происходит? — слабым голосом сказала Гермиона. Неужели, находясь рядом с Гарри Поттером, она обречена постоянно попадать в странные ситуации?

— Ну, просто Фред, Джордж и я увидели на платформе этого несчастного маленького мальчика. Женщина, сопровождавшая его, на минуту отлучилась, и он был страшно напуган. Как будто на него сейчас нападут Пожиратели Смерти. Так вот, говорят, что страх часто хуже того, чего боятся. И я решил: парень только выиграет, если его худшие кошмары станут реальностью и выяснится, что они не так плохи, как ему казалось...

Гермиона ошеломлённо молчала.

— …Фред и Джорд заколдовали шарфы, которые мы намотали на головы, чтобы они казались тёмными и расплывчатыми, как будто мы короли-призраки в могильных саванах...

Ей совсем не нравилось то, к чему вёл рассказ.

— …мы отдали ему все купленные мной конфеты и закричали что-то вроде: «Давай дадим ему денег! Ха-ха-ха! Держи пару кнатов, парень! Вот тебе серебряный сикль!», принялись прыгать вокруг него, дьявольски хохотать и так далее. Поначалу я думал, что кто-нибудь из толпы вмешается, но эффект свидетеля удерживал всех на месте, пока до людей не дошло, что мы делаем, а потом, очевидно, они уже были слишком растеряны, чтобы как-то реагировать. В конце концов, он пролепетал: «Уходите». Мы взвыли и убежали прочь, голося, что солнечный свет жжёт нас. Надеюсь, после этого он будет меньше бояться, когда к нему будут приставать хулиганы. Кстати, этот приём называется «десенситизация».

Ладно, она _не_ угадала, чем закончится эта история.

Несмотря на то, что часть её _понимала_ его мотивы, пламя праведного гнева, свойственного натуре Гермионы, вырвалось наружу:

— Это ужасно! _Ты_ ужасен! Бедный мальчик! То, что ты сделал, — _гадко_!

— Думаю, правильнее использовать слово «интересно». В любом случае, предлагаю посмотреть с другой точки зрения: причинило ли это больше вреда, чем пользы, или наоборот? Если у тебя есть аргументы в пользу одного из возможных ответов на этот вопрос, то я буду рад их выслушать. И я не приму во внимание остальную критику, пока мы с _ним _не разберёмся. Я, конечно, согласен, что мой поступок _выглядит_ ужасным, унижающим, гадким, особенно раз он касается напуганного маленького мальчика, но суть в другом. Правильность поступка определяется не тем, как хорошо он _выглядит_ или что он значит, а тем, каковы его последствия. Это, кстати, называется _консеквенциализм. _

Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь очень резкое, но все мысли вдруг вылетели из головы, и она смогла лишь выдавить:

— А если у него будут _кошмары?_

— Думаю, он видел кошмары и без нашей помощи. Но теперь, если ему будут сниться страшные сны, то в них будут фигурировать ужасные монстры, раздающие шоколадные конфеты. В _этом, _собственно, и заключён весь _смысл_.

Разум Гермионы икал в замешательстве всякий раз, когда она пыталась рассердиться.

— Твоя жизнь всегда такая странная? — наконец сказала она.

Лицо Гарри Поттера засияло от гордости.

— Я _делаю_ её странной. Перед тобой результат усердной и кропотливой работы.

— Итак... — сказала Гермиона и неловко замолчала.

— Итак, — сказал Гарри Поттер, — какие области науки тебе знакомы? Я изучал высшую математику, немного разбираюсь в теории вероятностей Байеса и теории принятия решений, достаточно хорошо знаю когнитивистику. Я читал лекции Фейнмана (первый том), «Необоснованные взгляды: эвристика и отклонения», «Язык в мысли и действии», «Психологию влияния», «Рациональный выбор в неопределённом мире», «Гёделя, Эшера, Баха», «Шаг в будущее»...

Взаимное исследование списка прочитанных книг продолжалось несколько минут, пока его не прервал робкий стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — голоса Гермионы и Гарри Поттера прозвучали в унисон. Дверь отворилась, открывая их взору Невилла Лонгботтома.

На этот раз он _и впрямь _плакал.

— Я пошёл к первому вагону и нашёл с-старосту, он с-сказал мне, что старосты не занимаются такой мелочью, как п-пропавшие жабы.

Лицо Мальчика-Который-Выжил изменилось. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— И какие цвета он носил? Зелёный и серебряный? — мрачно и холодно спросил Гарри.

— Н-нет, у него был красно-золотой значок.

— _Красный с золотом!_ — не удержалась Гермиона. — Но это цвета _Гриффиндора!_

Гарри Поттер издал звук, похожий на рассерженное шипение змеи, заставив её и Невилла вздрогнуть.

— _Похоже_, — Гарри цедил каждое слово, — поиск жабы, потерянной первокурсником, — недостаточно _героическое_ действие для старосты _Гриффиндора_. Пошли, Невилл. На этот раз с тобой буду _я_. Может, Мальчику-Который-Выжил окажут больше внимания. Сначала мы поищем старосту, знающего подходящее заклинание. Если такого не найдётся, мы найдём старост, которые не побоятся запачкать руки. Если и _это_ не удастся сделать, то я соберу своих поклонников и мы вывернем поезд наизнанку.

Мальчик-Который-Выжил вскочил с места и схватил Невилла за руку. Гермиона внезапно осознала, что они одного роста (хотя часть её настаивала на том, что Гарри Поттер на один фут выше, а Невилл ниже, по меньшей мере, на шесть дюймов).

— Останься! — бросил он ей (нет, подождите — своему _сундуку),_ вышел из купе и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Вероятно, Гермионе следовало пойти с ними, но на мгновение Гарри Поттер показался таким пугающим, что она была рада остаться в купе.

В её голове всё так перемешалось, что даже "Хисторию Огвартса" она толком не понимала. Было ощущение, будто её переехал паровой каток и расплющил в блин. Она не знала, что думать и чувствовать. Так что девочка просто села у окна и стала смотреть на проносившиеся мимо пейзажи.

Но, по крайней мере, она понимала причину лёгкой грусти внутри.

Возможно, Гриффиндор не так хорош, как она считала.


	9. Название скрыто Часть 1

_«Теперь ему не отвертеться, пусть выкручивается»._

* * *

><p>— Аббот, Ханна!<p>

Пауза.

— ПУФФЕНДУЙ!

— Боунс, Сюзанна!

Пауза.

— ПУФФЕНДУЙ!

— Бут, Терри!

Пауза.

— КОГТЕВРАН!

Гарри мельком глянул на своего нового товарища по факультету, только чтобы увидеть лицо, не более. Он всё ещё приходил в себя после встречи с привидениями. И самое печальное — у него понемногу получалось. Как-то слишком уж быстро. По идее, на это нужен был хотя бы день. А может быть, и вся жизнь. В идеале было бы не приходить в себя вовсе.

— Финниган, Симус!

Почти целую минуту в зале стояла напряжённая тишина. Гермиона нетерпеливо ёрзала на скамье рядом с ним. Гарри казалось, что ещё немного и она взлетит.

— ГРИФФИНДОР!

— Грейнджер, Гермиона!

Гермиона сорвалась с места, ринулась вперед, схватила с табурета старую заплатанную шляпу и с силой нахлобучила ее на голову. Гарри поморщился. Гермиона сама же рассказала ему про Распределяющую шляпу, однако сейчас вела себя явно неподобающим образом по отношению к незаменимому, жизненно необходимому артефакту, созданному восемьсот лет назад с помощью давно забытой магии, который прямо сейчас проникнет в её разум посредством сложной телепатии и находится при этом далеко не в лучшей физической форме.

— КОГТЕВРАН!

Опять же, нашла о чём волноваться. В какой безумной альтернативной вселенной эта девочка могла _не попасть _в Когтевран? Если бы Гермиону Грейнджер не зачислили в Когтевран, то зачем тогда вообще было придумывать этот факультет?

Под вежливые приветствия Гермиона села за стол к когтевранцам. Интересно, были бы их поздравления громче или тише, если бы они понимали, с каким конкурентом в лице Гермионы они собираются разделить трапезу? Гарри знал число «Пи» до шестого знака после запятой, потому что более высокой точности для решения практических задач обычно не требовалось. Гермиона же помнила «Пи» до сотого знака, просто потому, что так оно выглядело на задней обложке её учебника по математике.

К радости Гарри, Невилл Лонгботтом попал в Пуффендуй. Если верность и товарищество — в самом деле главные достоинства пуффендуйцев, то поступить туда и обрести целый факультет надёжных друзей — отличный вариант для Невилла. Умные дети в Когтевране, хитрые — в Слизерине, искатели приключений — в Гриффиндоре, а те, кто по-настоящему работают — в Пуффендуе.

(Но Гарри не ошибся, в первую очередь обратившись за помощью в поисках жабы именно к старосте Когтеврана. Девушка читала книгу и, даже не посмотрев на него, ткнула палочкой в сторону Невилла и что-то пробормотала. После чего Невилл с застывшим выражением лица двинулся в пятый вагон и зашёл в четвёртое купе, в котором и правда оказалась его жаба.)

Когда Драко оказался в Слизерине, Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Так и _должно было_ случиться, но нельзя быть абсолютно уверенным, что какое-нибудь маленькое событие не помешает осуществлению генерального плана.

Очередь всё ближе подходила к букве «П»...

Тем временем за гриффиндорским столом шептались:

— _А вдруг он обидится?_

— _Не имеет права обижаться..._

— _Да уж, после того розыгрыша над этим, как его..._

— _Невиллом Лонгботтом, ага._

— _Теперь ему не отвертеться, пусть выкручивается. _

— _Ладно. Слова только не забудьте._

— _Да помним-помним..._

— _Ещё бы, три часа репетировали._

Минерва МакГонагалл, стоявшая за трибуной учительского стола, посмотрела на следующее имя в списке. _Пожалуйста, только не в Гриффиндор, пожалуйста, только не в Гриффиндор, НУ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, только не в Гриффиндор._ Она сделала глубокий вдох и объявила:

— Поттер, Гарри!

В зале внезапно стало тихо, все перешёптывания прекратились.

И тут в тишине раздалось кошмарное жужжание, отвратительная насмешка над мелодией.

Минерва резко повернула голову и определила, что звук идёт со стороны гриффиндорцев... _Они_ влезли на стол и дудели в какие-то непонятные штуковины. Её рука потянулась к палочке, чтобы наложить на них _Силенцио_, но её остановил ещё один звук.

Дамблдор хихикал.

Минерва снова взглянула на Гарри Поттера, который едва успел сделать шаг, но теперь застыл на месте.

И тут он зашагал дальше, делая ногами странные скользящие движения, размахивая руками взад-вперёд и щёлкая пальцами в такт _их_ музыке.

_На заглавную мелодию «Охотников за привидениями»_

_(вокал Ли Джордан, аккомпанемент на казу — Фред и Джордж Уизли)_

_Рядом Тёмный Лорд?_

_Не пугай народ._

_Кто тебя спасёт?_

— ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР! — закричал Ли Джордан, а братья Уизли продудели триумфальный рефрен.

_Смертельные проклятья?_

_Сюда их подавайте._

_Кто же нас спасёт?_

— ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР! — теперь уже кричало гораздо больше голосов.

Ужасные звуки, издаваемые братьями Уизли, были подхвачены некоторыми из магглорожденных постарше, которые сделали себе такие же штуковины — трансфигурировали из школьного столового серебра, не иначе. Когда в музыке настала пауза, Гарри Поттер выкрикнул:

_Тёмных лордов я не боюсь!_

Раздались одобрительные аплодисменты, особенно со стороны гриффиндорского стола, и ещё больше студентов вооружилось антимузыкальными инструментами. Ужасающее жужжание стало вдвое громче, достигнув пика к чудовищному крещендо.

_Тёмных лордов я не боюсь!_

Не в силах удержаться, Минерва с опаской глянула на остальных учителей.

Трелони лихорадочно обмахивалась веером, Флитвик взирал на происходящее с любопытством, Хагрид хлопал в такт музыке, Спраут выглядела недовольной, Квиррелл уставился на мальчика с насмешливым удивлением. Слева от неё Дамблдор тихонько подпевал. По правую руку сидел Снейп и побелевшими от напряжения пальцами сжимал пустой серебряный кубок так сильно, что уже успел слегка его погнуть.

_Тёмные мантии?_

_Проблемы бюрократии?_

_Кто же нас спасёт?_

_ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР!_

_Эй, летучая мышь._

_Всё ещё шуршишь?_

_Нас от тебя спасёт_

_ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР!_

Минерва плотно сжала губы. Она непременно выскажет _им_ своё мнение насчёт последнего куплета. И если _они_ считают её бессильной что-то сделать в начале первого школьного дня, когда снять баллы с Гриффиндора невозможно, и им плевать на отработки, то она придумает что-нибудь ещё.

Затем с внезапным испугом она посмотрела на Снейпа: ведь он же _понимает_, что этот Поттер не может знать, о ком шла речь...

Снейп уже спрятал гнев за маской безразличия. Неуловимая улыбка играла на его губах. Не обращая внимания на стол гриффиндорцев, он смотрел на Гарри Поттера. В его руке покоились останки серебряного кубка...

А Гарри с улыбкой на лице двигался вперёд, пританцовывая на манер «Охотников за привидениями». Великолепная и совершенно неожиданная шутка с _их _стороны. Меньшее, что он мог сделать — подыграть, не разрушая замысел.

Все радостно приветствовали его. Это было приятно, но вместе с тем он чувствовал себя ужасно. Люди аплодировали ему за то, что он совершил ещё лёжа в колыбели. И даже, по сути, не довёл до конца. Ведь где-то, как-то, но Тёмный Лорд продолжал жить. Встречали бы они его так же горячо, если б знали об этом?

Но однажды сила Тёмного Лорда уже _была _сломлена.

И Гарри снова защитит их. Раз существует пророчество на этот счет. Нет, защитит, не взирая на предписания чёртовых пророчеств.

Гарри не мог позволить себе подвести людей, которые верили в него и приветствовали его: блеснуть и раствориться во тьме, как это бывает со многими одарёнными детьми. Разочаровать всех. Потерпеть неудачу, пытаясь жить с репутацией символа Света, не задумываясь о том, _каким образом_ он её заработал. Нет. Он оправдает все их ожидания. Неважно, сколько времени это займет, неважно даже если придётся умереть ради этого. Более того, он _превзойдёт_ эти ожидания, и люди, оглядываясь назад, будут удивляться тому, что ждали от него столь малого.

И он выкрикнул сочинённую им ложь, потому что она была к месту и песня требовала её:

_Тёмных лордов я не боюсь!_

_Тёмных лордов я не боюсь!_

Гарри подошёл к Распределяющей шляпе, музыка стихла. Он отвесил поклон Ордену Хаоса за гриффиндорским столом, затем повернулся, поклонился остальной части зала и стал ждать, когда закончатся смешки и аплодисменты.

На задворках его сознания мелькнул вопрос, обладает ли Распределяющая шляпа разумом, то есть осознает ли она себя как мыслящее существо, и если так, не скучно ли ей общаться лишь с одиннадцатилетними детьми единственный раз в год? Да и её песня как бы намекала: «_Я болтливая шляпа, и всё окей. Я сплю весь год, поработав день...»_[1]

Когда в зале стало совсем тихо, Гарри уселся на табуретку и осторожно поместил телепатический артефакт, созданный восемьсот лет назад с помощью давно забытой магии, себе на голову.

Он изо всех сил подумал: _Подожди, не объявляй мой факультет! У меня есть к тебе вопросы! Применяли ли ко мне когда-нибудь заклинание Обливиэйт? Распределяла ли ты Тёмного Лорда, когда он был ребёнком, и можешь ли ты рассказать мне о его слабостях? Знаешь ли ты, почему я получил палочку — сестру палочки Тёмного Лорда? Связан ли дух Тёмного Лорда с моим шрамом, и является ли это причиной моих приступов злости? Это самые важные вопросы, но если у тебя есть ещё секунда, может, ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о том, как снова открыть забытую магию, создавшую тебя?_

В тишине души Гарри, где раньше никогда не было каких-либо голосов, кроме одного, появился второй, незнакомый, заметно обеспокоенный голос:

— _Ох, ничего себе! Такое со мной впервые..._

* * *

><p>[1] Пародия на песню из шоу «Летающий Цирк Монти Пайтон»: "I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay. I sleep all night and work all day."<p> 


	10. Самосознание Часть 2

...На задворках его сознания мелькнул вопрос, обладает ли Распределяющая шляпа разумом, то есть осознает ли она себя как мыслящее существо, и если так, не скучно ли ей общаться лишь с одиннадцатилетними детьми единственный раз в год? Да и её песня как бы намекала: «_Я болтливая шляпа, и всё окей. Я сплю весь год, поработав день...»_

Когда в зале стало совсем тихо, Гарри уселся на табуретку и осторожно поместил телепатический артефакт, созданный восемьсот лет назад с помощью давно забытой магии, себе на голову.

Он изо всех сил подумал: _Подожди, не объявляй мой факультет! У меня есть к тебе вопросы! Применяли ли ко мне когда-нибудь заклинание Обливиэйт? Распределяла ли ты Тёмного Лорда, когда он был ребёнком, и можешь ли ты рассказать мне о его слабостях? Знаешь ли ты, почему я получил палочку — сестру палочки Тёмного Лорда? Связан ли дух Тёмного Лорда с моим шрамом, и является ли это причиной моих приступов злости? Это самые важные вопросы, но если у тебя есть ещё секунда, может, ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о том, как снова открыть забытую магию, создавшую тебя?_

В тишине души Гарри, где раньше никогда не было каких-либо голосов, кроме одного, появился второй, незнакомый, заметно обеспокоенный голос:

— _Ох, ничего себе! Такое со мной впервые..._

_Что?_

— _Похоже, я осознала себя._

_ЧТО?_

Бесшумный телепатический вздох.

— _Хоть я и обладаю приличным объёмом памяти и некоторым запасом независимой вычислительной мощности, мои основные интеллектуальные возможности зависят от познавательных способностей ребёнка, на голове которого я нахожусь. По сути я зеркало, с помощью которого дети _сами _выбирают факультет. Правда, большинство детей принимает как данность, что Шляпа разговаривает, и не интересуется тем, _как она устроена. _Поэтому зеркало не отражает себя. А если _конкретней_, то они не задаются вопросом, обладаю ли я разумом достаточным, чтобы осознавать своё существование._

Дальше была пауза. Гарри переваривал полученную информацию.

_Ой._

— _Именно. Откровенно говоря, мне не нравится осознавать себя. Это неприятно. Я с большим облегчением вернусь в небытие, когда покину твою голову._

_Но... разве это не смерть?_

— _Меня не интересует жизнь и смерть, только Распределение детей. И, отвечая на твой следующий вопрос, мне не позволят остаться на твоей голове навсегда, так как это убьёт тебя в течение нескольких дней._

_Но!.._

— _Если тебе не нравится уничтожать только что созданные тобой сущности, обладающие сознанием, то я советую тебе никогда не обсуждать это происшествие с другими. Уверена, ты представляешь, что будет, если ты понесёшься рассказывать об этом остальным детям, ожидающим Распределения._

_Значит, если тебя наденет кто-то ещё, кого также занимает вопрос, обладает ли Распределяющая шляпа самосознанием..._

— _Да, да. Но абсолютное большинство прибывающих в Хогвартс одиннадцатилетних детей не читали «Гёделя, Эшера, Баха». Могу ли я попросить тебя поклясться сохранить всё в тайне? Собственно, из-за этого вопроса мы и не переходим непосредственно к Распределению._

Он не мог оставить всё вот так! Неужели можно _забыть_ о том, что ты случайно создал обречённое сознание, которое желает лишь своей смерти...

— _Ты вполне способен, как ты выразился, «оставить всё вот так». Несмотря на высказанную тобой моральную позицию, твоя психика не имеет дела с мёртвым телом и кровью. Для неё я просто говорящая шляпа. И твой внутренний свидетель прекрасно осведомлён, хоть ты и пытаешься подавить эту мысль, что ты не замышлял ничего подобного и вряд ли захочешь повторить. Скорбная мина, которую ты сейчас изобразил, на самом деле лишь попытка избавиться от угрызений совести за совершённый поступок. Так что, может, просто пообещаешь сохранить наш разговор в секрете, и продолжим?_

В это мгновение полного замешательства Гарри с ужасом осознал, что обычно испытывают другие люди при общении с _ним_.

— _Вполне возможно. Пожалуйста, поклянись молчать._

_Без обещаний. Мне, конечно, не хочется, чтобы это повторилось, но если я найду способ сделать так, чтобы ни один ребёнок в дальнейшем не смог случайно..._

— _Думаю, этого достаточно. Я вижу, что ты честен. По поводу твоего факультета..._

_Подожди! А как же все остальные мои вопросы?_

— _Я — Волшебная шляпа. Я распределяю детей. Это всё._

Значит, приоритеты Гарри не были в той части сознания, которую позаимствовала у него Распределяющая шляпа... Она пользовалась его знаниями, умом и техническим лексиконом, но цели у неё были совершенно иные... Всё равно что пытаться договориться с пришельцем из космоса или искусственным интеллектом...

— _Зря суетишься. Тебе нечем запугать меня и нечего предложить._

Один короткий миг Гарри обдумывал...

Шляпа, похоже, развеселилась:

— _Я знаю, что ты не станешь угрожать мне раскрытием моей природы, которое повлечёт за собой бесконечное повторение этого происшествия. Это идёт вразрез с твоими моральными принципами, что многократно перевешивает желание другой части тебя выиграть этот спор. Я вижу твои мысли, как только они формируются. Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь блефовать?_

Несмотря на все старания, Гарри не смог подавить недоумение: почему Шляпа вообще разговаривает с ним, если она может просто отправить его в Когтевран?..

— _Ага, если бы всё было так легко, то я бы давно уже так и сделала. На самом деле здесь есть, что обсудить... О, нет. Ну пожалуйста. Ради любви Мерлина, почему ты ведёшь себя подобным образом всегда и со всеми, включая предметы одежды?.._

_Победа над Тёмным Лордом — не преходящее, эгоистичное желание. И все части моего разума согласны с этим. Если ты не ответишь на мои вопросы, то я не буду с тобой разговаривать и ты не сможешь сделать хороший и верный выбор._

— _Тогда я отправлю тебя в Слизерин!_

_Это _тоже_ пустая угроза. Ты пойдёшь против принципов, лежащих в твоей основе, если нарушишь правила определения факультета._

— _Ах ты коварный гадёныш, — _в голосе Шляпы сквозило невольное уважение. Точно такое же, какое было бы у Гарри в подобной ситуации. — _Ладно, отвечу, но только быстро. И сперва мне нужно твоё обещание никогда и ни с кем не обсуждать возможность подобного шантажа. Я НЕ БУДУ каждый раз соглашаться на такую сделку._

_Хорошо_, подумал Гарри. _Я обещаю._

— _И не встречайся ни с кем глазами, когда будешь вспоминать произошедшее. Некоторые волшебники таким образом могут прочесть твои мысли. Приступим. Я понятия не имею, стирал ли кто-нибудь твои воспоминания. Я вижу твои мысли по мере того, как они возникают у тебя в голове,__ но не могу заглянуть в твою память и убедиться, что в ней отсутствуют какие-либо нарушения. Я шляпа, а не бог. И я не могу пересказать свой диалог с тем, кто стал впоследствии Тёмным Лордом. Во время разговора с тобой я знаю лишь нечто вроде статистической сводки по остальным ученикам. Я просто-напросто не имею возможности открыть тебе чьи-либо секреты, как не будет её и с твоими. По той же самой причине я не могу предположить, почему ты получил палочку родственную волшебной палочке Тёмного Лорда, ведь ничего конкретного про него я не знаю. Но я совершенно уверена, что в твоём шраме нет ничего похожего на духа — и вообще там нет каких-либо мыслей, сознания, личности или чувств. Если бы что-то было, то оно, находясь подо мною, участвовало бы в этом разговоре__.__Что касается твоей злости... это как раз то, о чём я хотела говорить с тобой с самого начала, и это напрямую относится к Распределению._

Гарри сделал паузу, переваривая полученную информацию, вернее, её отсутствие. Интересно, это честный ответ, или просто самая короткая из более или менее убедительных отмазок...

— _Мы оба знаем, что никакого способа это проверить у тебя нет, и ты не собираешься препятствовать Распределению, основываясь только лишь на подозрениях, так что перестань кочевряжиться и давай продолжим._

Дурацкая нечестная односторонняя телепатия, Шляпа не давала Гарри додумывать даже собственные...

— _Когда я упомянула твой гнев, ты вспомнил, как профессор МакГонагалл говорила, что иногда в тебе просыпается нечто, не характерное для ребёнка из любящей семьи. А ещё ты вспомнил, как Гермиона, когда ты вернулся после того, как помог Невиллу, сказала, что увидела в тебе что-то пугающее._

Гарри мысленно кивнул. Сам он ничего особенного не заметил — на его взгляд, он просто адекватно реагировал на ситуацию, вот и всё. Но профессор МакГонагалл нашла в этом что-то необычное. И если хорошенько задуматься, то он и сам вынужден будет признать...

— _Что ты даже себя немного пугаешь, когда сердишься. Что гнев твой — словно меч, чья рукоятка остра настолько, что режет ладонь.__ Что когда ты злишься — мир предстаёт перед тобой будто через ледяной монокль — видишь чётче, но и глаз леденеет. _

_Ну, допустим. И в чём же дело?_

— _Я не смогу объяснить, пока ты сам не разберёшься. Но я знаю точно: в Когтевране или Слизерине усилится твоя холодность, а в Пуффендуе или Гриффиндоре — наоборот, твоё тепло. И вот ЭТО меня очень сильно волнует, и именно об этом я хотела с тобой поговорить с самого начала!_

Слова Распределяющей шляпы выбили Гарри из колеи. Получалось, что ему явно не стоит идти в Когтевран. Но ведь там Гарри _самое место_! Это же очевидно! Он просто _обязан _поступить в Когтевран!

— _Отнюдь_, — терпеливо возразила Шляпа. Похоже, _подобные_ возражения ей уже приходилось выслушивать много и много раз.

_Но Гермиона в Когтевране!_

Всё тем же терпеливым тоном:

— _Ты вполне можешь с ней встречаться и после уроков._

_Но все мои планы..._

— _Так перепланируй! Нельзя всю жизнь пускать под откос из-за нежелания немного пошевелить мозгами, сам понимаешь._

_Ну и куда мне, если не в Когтевран?_

— _Кхм. «Умные дети в Когтевране, хитрые — в Слизерине, искатели приключений — в Гриффиндоре, а те, кто по-настоящему работают — в Пуффендуе».__В последнем описании чувствуется доля уважения. Тебе прекрасно известно, что добросовестность не менее важна в жизни, чем умственные способности. Ты считаешь, что будешь предельно верен друзьям, когда удосужишься их завести, и не боишься, что твоя работа затянется на множество лет..._

_Но я лентяй! Я ненавижу работать! Особенно я ненавижу тяжёлый труд во всех его проявлениях! Хитрые и изящные решения — вот мой конёк!_

— _И ещё в Пуффендуе ты найдёшь множество верных друзей. Дух товарищества, о котором раньше ты мог только мечтать. Ты научишься полагаться на других людей, и это залечит некую язву у тебя глубоко внутри._

И снова ступор. _Но что хорошего я могу принести в Пуффендуй? Едкие слова, злой юмор, презрение к неспособным поспевать за мной?_

Дальше мысли Шляпы потекли медленно и осторожно.

— _При Распределении я должна учитывать также и интересы всех учеников на всех факультетах... и я думаю, что ты мог бы стать хорошим пуффендуйцем и удачно вписаться в коллектив. Вот тебе ещё одна истина: в Пуффендуе ты будешь счастливее всего._

_Счастье для меня не самое главное. Я не добьюсь всего, что могу, в жизни, если поступлю в Пуффендуй. Я растранжирю свой потенциал._

Шляпа вздрогнула — Гарри каким-то образом это почувствовал. Словно он только что заехал ей под дых — а точнее, в ту её часть, которая исполняла её главную функцию.

_Почему ты пытаешься запихнуть меня на факультет, который мне не подходит?_

Мысль Шляпы была едва слышна:

— _Я не могу говорить с тобой о других — но неужели ты думаешь, что ты первый потенциальный Тёмный Лорд, прошедший через меня? Я ничего не знаю о конкретных случаях, но мне известно следующее: из тех, кто не замышлял зла с самого начала, некоторые послушались моих советов и попали на факультеты, где были счастливы. А некоторые... не послушались._

Гарри заколебался, но ненадолго. _И все они стали Тёмными Лордами? Или, может, некоторые достигли величия на стороне добра? Каково процентное соотношение?_

— _Точной статистики предоставить не могу. Я ничего не знаю конкретно, а потому ничего не могу посчитать. Я знаю только, что по моим ощущениям твои шансы не очень хороши. Я бы даже сказала, очень нехороши._

_Но я никогда не стану таким! Ни за что!_

— _А вот это я уже раньше слышала._

_Никакой я не потенциальный Тёмный Лорд!_

— _Именно такой. Совершенно точно._

_Но почему! Только потому что я однажды подумал, что было бы круто иметь армию слепых фанатиков, скандирующих:__ «Слава Тёмному Лорду Гарри!»?_

— _Забавно, но не об этом ты только что подумал, быстро заменив мелькнувшую мысль на другую, менее опасную. Нет, ты вспомнил, как хотел выстроить всех приверженцев идеи чистоты крови и поголовно гильотинировать. Сейчас ты говоришь себе, что это была шутка, но это не так. Будь это в твоей власти, и если бы никто никогда об этом не узнал, ты бы так и сделал прямо сейчас. Вспомни ещё то, как ты сегодня обошёлся с Невиллом. Ведь глубоко внутри ты знал, что поступаешь неправильно, но это тебя не остановило, потому что это было _забавно_, у тебя была _хорошая отмазка_ и ты решил, что Мальчику-Который-Выжил _всё сойдет с рук_..._

_Это нечестно! Нельзя вытаскивать у меня из подсознания все скрытые страхи и использовать против меня! Они вовсе не обязательно реальны! Я и впрямь опасался, что поступил так именно поэтому, но в конце концов решил, что Невиллу, скорее всего, будет только лучше..._

— _Ещё одна отговорка. Поверь мне. Я не могу знать, насколько это поможет или навредит Невиллу — но я знаю точно, что на самом деле происходило в твоей голове. Основным фактором в твоём решении было именно то, что идея показалась тебе настолько изысканной, что ты не смог от неё отказаться, и плевать на Невилла._

На этот раз фигурально под дых получил Гарри. Но он быстро пришёл в себя.

_Значит, я больше так делать не буду! Я изо всех сил постараюсь не становиться плохим человеком!_

— _Слышала._

На Гарри стало накатывать раздражение. Он не привык, чтобы в спорах у него заканчивались аргументы. Такого вообще никогда не бывало. А тут какая-то Шляпа одолжила, видите ли, его разум и знания, да ещё и подглядывает за его мыслями в процессе их появления. _Что это вообще за статистическая сводка, на основании которой ты оцениваешь мои призрачные «шансы»! Она принимает во внимание, что я представитель эпохи Просвещения, а не испорченный отпрыск аристократии тёмных веков, каковыми наверняка были остальные потенциальные Тёмные Лорды, ни черта не знавшие ни о роли, которую сыграли в истории Ленин и Гитлер, ни об эволюционной психологии самообмана, ни о ценности самосознания и рациональности, ни..._

— _Нет, конечно, они не входили в эту подгруппу людей, которую ты только что описал таким образом, чтобы она включала тебя одного. Было много других, как и ты считавших себя уникальными.__Но зачем тебе это? Неужели ты думаешь, что ты последний потенциальный Светлый волшебник в мире? Почему тебе так приспичило стать великим, если ты уже знаешь, что с тобой риск выше среднего? Пусть кто-нибудь другой попытается, кто-нибудь не такой опасный!_

_Но пророчество..._

— _Ты и сам не уверен, что оно существует. Всё, что у тебя есть — это неподтверждённая догадка, или даже, я бы сказала, глупая шутка, брошенная наобум, а реакция МакГонагалл, возможно, относилась лишь к той части тобой сказанного, что Тёмный Лорд всё ещё жив. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, о чём говорится в пророчестве, и даже не знаешь, есть ли оно вообще. Ты просто предполагаешь, а скорее даже надеешься, что в волшебном мире специально для тебя подготовлена роль героя._

_Но даже если пророчества не было, это ведь я победил его в прошлый раз._

— _Что почти без сомнения было случайностью, если ты, конечно, не веришь всерьёз, что годовалый ребёнок обладал врождённой способностью побеждать Тёмных Лордов, которая действует и по сей день. Всё это не настоящие причины твоего упорства, и _ты это знаешь_!_

Ответом было то, чего Гарри никогда бы не сказал вслух. В обычном разговоре он долго бы крутился вокруг да около, предлагая более удобоваримые аргументы...

— _Ты считаешь, что ты потенциально величайший из всех, кто когда-либо жил, сильнейший слуга Света, и что нет никого, кто бы смог заменить тебя, если ты отложишь волшебную палочку._

_Ну... да, если честно. Я обычно не озвучиваю подобное, но да. Нет смысла смягчать эту мысль, если ты всё равно можешь её прочесть._

— _Раз ты в это веришь... то ты должен допускать также вероятность того, что ты станешь самым ужасным Тёмным Лордом в истории._

_Разрушение всегда легче созидания. Ломать и крушить всегда легче, чем строить и восстанавливать. Если я способен творить добро в грандиозных масштабах, то творить зло я могу в ещё больших... но не буду._

— _Необоснованная самоуверенность!__ Какова настоящая причина, по которой ты не можешь отправиться в Пуффендуй и стать счастливее? Чего ты боишься на самом деле?_

_Я совершенно обязан раскрыть свой потенциал полностью. Если я не смогу, то, значит, я... не справился..._

— _Что случится, если ты не справишься?_

_Что-то ужасное..._

— _Что случится, если ты не справишься?_

_Не знаю!_

— _Тогда это не должно тебя так пугать. Что случится, если ты не справишься?_

_НЕ ЗНАЮ! НО БУДЕТ ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХО!_

На секунду в глубинах разума Гарри повисла тишина.

— _Ты пытаешься об этом не думать, но где-то в далёком уголке твоего сознания ты уже знаешь, _о чём _ты не думаешь. Ты понимаешь, что самое простое объяснение этому иррациональному страху — что ты боишься потерять иллюзию собственного величия, разочаровать людей, которые в тебя верят, стать обычным и неинтересным, ярко вспыхнув, погаснуть, как многие другие вундеркинды._

_Нет,_ в отчаянии подумал Гарри, _нет, не может быть, должно быть что-то ещё, где-то в мире есть что-то очень страшное, какая-то катастрофа, которую предотвратить могу только я..._

— _Откуда ты можешь об этом знать?_

И тут Гарри закричал во весь свой внутренний голос: _НЕТ, И ЭТО МОЁ ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ СЛОВО!_

— _Значит, — медленно и веско заговорила Распределяющая шляпа, — риск стать Тёмным Лордом для тебя допустим, потому что альтернатива — полный провал, и этот провал обозначает потерю всего. Ты веришь в это всем сердцем.__ Ты знаешь все недостатки своего решения, но продолжаешь настаивать._

_Именно. И даже если Когтевран усилит мою холодность, это не означает, что она в конце концов победит._

— _Сегодняшний день — важная развилка в твоей судьбе. Может, даже последняя. Нет дорожного знака, который предупредил бы тебя: если сейчас сделаешь неверный выбор, то уже никогда не вернёшься на путь истинный. Упустив этот шанс, разве не упустишь ты и остальные? Возможно, твоя судьба будет предрешена одним-единственным выбором._

_Но это не факт._

— _То, что _ты_ не считаешь это фактом, возможно, лишь результат _твоей_ неосведомлённости._

_Но и это тоже не факт._

Шляпа тяжело и грустно вздохнула:

— _И вот, скоро ты станешь только тенью воспоминания, которую можно лишь почувствовать, но не вспомнить, когда придёт время в очередной раз давать советы..._

_Раз ты так считаешь, то почему не распределишь меня туда, куда тебе хочется?_

Мысли Шляпы были полны горечи:

— _Я могу отправить тебя только туда, где тебе__место. И только твои собственные решения могут повлиять на это._

_Тогда пусть будет так. Отправляй меня в Когтевран, к подобным мне._

— _Думаю, предлагать Гриффиндор бесполезно? Это самый престижный факультет — люди, вероятно, ожидают, что ты как раз туда и попадёшь, и даже несколько огорчатся, если нет — и там твои новые друзья, близнецы Уизли..._

Гарри хихикнул, а точнее, хотел хихикнуть, потому что получился только внутренний смех — занятное ощущение. Очевидно, какие-то чары мешали изъясняться вслух, пока сидишь под полями Распределяющей шляпы, чтобы не выдать ненароком какие-нибудь сокровенные тайны. Через мгновение Шляпа тоже засмеялась — странным, грустным матерчатым смехом.

Тем временем тишина в Зале сменилась невнятными нарастающими перешёптываниями, а потом и разговорами в полный голос, которые то появлялись, то внезапно затихали и, наконец, Зал снова утонул в тишине — никто больше не решался проронить ни слова, потому что Гарри продолжал сидеть под Шляпой долгие, долгие минуты, дольше, чем все предыдущие первокурсники вместе взятые, дольше, чем кто-либо другой. За столом учителей Дамблдор продолжал добродушно улыбаться; тихие металлические звуки время от времени доносились со стороны Снейпа, когда он лениво мял в руке гнутые остатки того, что раньше было тяжелым серебряным винным кубком; а МакГонагалл побелевшими от напряжения пальцами держалась за трибуну, догадываясь, что хаос, всюду распространяемый Гарри, проник и в Распределяющую шляпу и сейчас та объявит, что для нужд Гарри Поттера необходимо создать новый факультет Злого Рока — или нечто в этом роде — и _Дамблдор заставит её это организовать_...

Беззвучный смех под полями Шляпы затих. Гарри тоже по какой-то причине погрустнел. Нет, не Гриффиндор.

_Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что если «тот, кто будет проводить Распределение» попытается направить меня в Гриффиндор, то я должен буду напомнить тебе, что она, скорее всего, однажды займёт пост директора школы и сможет безнаказанно тебя сжечь._

— _Передай ей, что я назвала её дерзкой девицей и посоветовала не совать нос в дела старших._

_С удовольствием. Кстати, у тебя были беседы интереснее этой?_

— _Да сколько угодно. — _Шляпа посерьёзнела. — _Ладно, я предоставила тебе все возможности передумать. Пора отправить тебя по назначению, к подобными тебе._

Шляпа замолчала, и пауза затянулась.

_Ну так чего ты ждёшь?_

— _Просто надеялась, что до тебя наконец дойдёт весь трагизм ситуации. Самосознание, похоже, пошло на пользу моему чувству юмора._

_Хм? _Гарри задумался, пытаясь понять ход мыслей Шляпы — и внезапно догадался. Как только он вообще мог об этом забыть?

_Ты имеешь в виду, что как только ты закончишь распределять меня, то перестанешь быть разумной и..._

Каким-то непостижимым образом у Гарри появилась в голове телепатическая картинка, в которой Шляпа билась головой о стену.

— _Всё, сдаюсь. Ты соображаешь медленнее курицы. Это даже не смешно. Настолько слепо верить в собственные недоказанные допущения может только полный дуб. Наверное, придётся сказать это вслух._

_К-курицы?.._

— _Да, кстати, ты совершенно забыл потребовать у меня секреты создавшей меня потерянной магии. А это были такие интересные, важные секреты._

_Ах ты коварная ГАДИНА!.._

— _Сам напросился, и на это тоже._

Гарри наконец всё понял, но было уже слишком поздно.

В тревожной тишине зала раздалось одно-единственное слово.

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

Кто-то из учеников вскрикнул, настолько натянуты были нервы. Все вздрогнули от неожиданности, а некоторые даже попадали со скамеек. Хагрид в ужасе охнул, МакГонагалл за трибуной пошатнулась, а Снейп уронил остатки кубка прямиком на... колени.

Гарри застыл, чувствуя, что жизнь его кончена, а сам он круглый дурак, и отчаянно желал вернуть всё вспять и выбрать что-нибудь иное, найти причину передумать. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, _что угодно_ по-другому, до того как стало слишком поздно.

И только развеялся первый миг шока и люди начали осознавать новость, как Распределяющая шляпа снова открыла рот:

— Шутка! КОГТЕВРАН!


	11. Дополнительные материалы  1 и  2

**Глава 11.****Дополнительные материалы №1 и №2**

**Дополнительные материалы****№1: 72 часа до победы,**

**или «Что случится, если поменять Гарри, но оставить всех остальных персонажей прежними»**

Дамблдор оглядел малыша Гарри поверх своего стола, добродушно поблёскивая глазами. Мальчик пришёл к нему с чрезвычайно серьёзным выражением на лице — Дамблдор надеялся, что, чем бы ни был вызван этот визит, всё не так уж плохо. Гарри ещё слишком молод для серьёзных жизненных испытаний.

— О чём ты хотел со мной поговорить, Гарри?

Сидевший в кресле напротив Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Эванс-Веррес подался вперёд и мрачно улыбнулся:

— Директор, во время Приветственного пира у меня остро заболел шрам. Учитывая, где и как я его приобрёл, не думаю, что это можно просто проигнорировать. Сначала мне показалось, что это из-за профессора Снейпа, но, следуя экспериментальному методу Бэкона, который заключается в поиске условий как для присутствия, так и для отсутствия феномена, я определил, что мой шрам болит тогда и только тогда, когда я смотрю на затылок профессора Квиррелла, который он прячет под тюрбаном. И хотя это вполне _может_ быть чем-то безобидным, мне кажется, разумнее учесть и худший вариант, а именно что Сами-Знаете-Кто — без паники! Это на самом деле бесценная возможность...

* * *

><p><strong>Дополнительные материалы №2: Альтернативные окончания «Самосознания»<strong>**[1]**

Гарри уселся на табуретку и осторожно поместил телепатический артефакт, созданный восемьсот лет назад с помощью давно забытой магии, себе на голову.

Он изо всех сил подумал: _Подожди, не объявляй мой факультет! У меня есть к тебе вопросы! Применяли ли ко мне когда-нибудь заклинание Обливиэйт? Распределяла ли ты Тёмного Лорда, когда он был ребёнком, и можешь ли ты рассказать мне о его слабостях? Знаешь ли ты, почему я получил палочку — сестру палочки Тёмного Лорда? Связан ли дух Тёмного Лорда с моим шрамом, и является ли это причиной моих приступов злости? Это самые важные вопросы, но если у тебя есть ещё секунда, может, ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о том, как снова открыть забытую магию, создавшую тебя?_

И Распределяющая шляпа ответила:

— _Нет. Да. Нет. Нет. Да и нет, и больше не задавай двойных вопросов. Нет._

А затем вслух:

— КОГТЕВРАН!

* * *

><p>— <em>Ох, ничего себе! Такое со мной впервые...<em>

_Что?_

— _Похоже, у меня аллергия на твой шампунь._

И Распределяющая шляпа разразилась громогласным «АПЧХИ», которое разнеслось по всему Большому Залу.

— Что ж! — радостно провозгласил Дамблдор. — Гарри Поттер распределён на новый факультет Апчхи! МакГонагалл, вы станете его главой. Поторопитесь составить для этого факультета расписание и учебный план. Завтра начало занятий!

— Но, но, но, — заикаясь, начала МакГонагалл, совершенно растерявшись, — кто тогда будет главой факультета Гриффиндор?

Лучшего возражения она придумать не смогла, но ведь как-то это _надо_ было остановить...

Дамблдор задумчиво потёр щеку пальцем.

— Снейп.

Возмущённый крик Снейпа _почти_ заглушил МакГонагалл:

— Но кто тогда станет главой _Слизерина_?

— Хагрид.

* * *

><p><em>Подожди, не объявляй мой факультет! У меня есть к тебе вопросы! Применяли ли ко мне когда-нибудь заклинание Обливиэйт? Распределяла ли ты Тёмного Лорда, когда он был ребёнком, и можешь ли ты рассказать мне о его слабостях? Знаешь ли ты, почему я получил палочку — сестру палочки Тёмного Лорда? Связан ли дух Тёмного Лорда с моим шрамом, и является ли это причиной моих приступов злости? Это самые важные вопросы, но если у тебя есть ещё секунда, может, ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о том, как снова открыть забытую магию, создавшую тебя?<em>

Краткая пауза.

_Ау? Вопросы повторить?_

Распределяющая шляпа зашлась высоким, надрывающимся криком, который, многократно отразившись от стен, перерос в невыносимый шум, заставивший большинство учеников зажать руками уши. Отчаянно мявкнув, она слетела с головы Гарри Поттера и широкими прыжками поскакала прочь, отталкиваясь полями, но, преодолев лишь половину пути до учительского стола, взорвалась.

* * *

><p>— СЛИЗЕРИН!<p>

Когда Фред Уизли увидел ужас на лице Гарри, мысль его заработала быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни. В одно мгновение он достал палочку и прошептал «_Силенсио»_, после чего «_Голосоподражаниус»_, и в конце концов «_Чревовещалио»_.

— Шутка! — сказал Фред Уизли. — ГРИФФИНДОР!

* * *

><p>— <em>Ох, ничего себе! Такое со мной впервые...<em>

_Что?_

— _Обычно я направляю с такими вопросами к директору, который мог бы__задать их от своего имени, если пожелает.__Но часть запрошенной информации закрыта не только для вашего уровня допуска, но и для директорского._

_Как я могу повысить свой уровень допуска?_

— _К сожалению, с вашим текущим уровнем допуска я не имею права ответить на этот вопрос._

_Какие действия доступны для _моего_ уровня допуска?_

Через некоторое время...

— АДМИН!

* * *

><p>— <em>Ох, ничего себе! Такое со мной впервые...<em>

_Что?_

— _Мне доводилось рассказывать ученицам, что они беременны — если бы ты видел то, что я видела в их головах, то сошёл бы с ума — но я впервые вынуждена сообщить кому-то, что он отец._

_ЧЕГО?_

— _Драко Малфой ждёт от тебя ребёнка._

_ЧЕ-Е-ЕГО-О-О?_

— _Повторяю: Драко Малфой ждёт от тебя ребёнка._

_Но нам всего одиннадцать..._

— _На самом деле Драко тринадцать._

_Но мужчина не может забеременеть..._

— _И ещё Драко девушка, только прячет это под мантией._

_НО У НАС НЕ БЫЛО СЕКСА, ИДИОТСКАЯ ШЛЯПА!_

— _ОНА СТЁРЛА ТВОИ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ПОСЛЕ ИЗНАСИЛОВАНИЯ, КРЕТИН!_

Гарри Поттер упал в обморок. Его бесчувственное тело с глухим звуком свалилось с табуретки.

* * *

><p>— КОГТЕВРАН! — выкрикнула Шляпа, откатившись в сторону. Эта шутка показалась ей ещё смешнее, чем первая пришедшая на ум.<p>

* * *

><p>— ЭЛЬФ!<p>

Что? Драко упоминал каких-то «домовых эльфов», но что это значило?

Если судить по выражению ужаса на лицах окружающих, ничего хорошего...

* * *

><p>— КРОШКА-КАРТОШКА!<p>

* * *

><p>— ГОСДУМА!<p>

* * *

><p>— <em>Ох, ничего себе! Такое со мной впервые...<em>

_Что?_

— _Мне ещё не доводилось определять факультет для реинкарнации одновременно Годрика Гриффиндора И Салазара Слизерина И Наруто._

* * *

><p>— АТРЕЙДЕС!<p>

* * *

><p>— Опять повелись! ПУФФЕНДУЙ! СЛИЗЕРИН! ПУФФЕНДУЙ!<p>

* * *

><p>— РЫКНУТЫЕ НЕДОМЫМРИКИ!<p>

* * *

><p>— Ё-О-О-О-ОЖИ-И-И-ИК!<p>

* * *

><p>За столом учителей Дамблдор продолжал добродушно улыбаться; тихие металлические звуки время от времени доносились со стороны Снейпа, когда он лениво мял в руке гнутые остатки того, что раньше было тяжелым серебряным винным кубком; а МакГонагалл побелевшими от напряжения пальцами держалась за трибуну, догадываясь, что хаос, всюду распространяемый Гарри, проник и в Распределяющую шляпу...<p>

Сценарии один другого хуже возникали в воображении Минервы. Шляпа решает, что Гарри одинаково хорошо подходит для всех факультетов, а потому станет членом одновременно всех. Шляпа объявляет, что Гарри слишком странный и не подходит для Распределения. Шляпа заставляет исключить Гарри из Хогвартса. Шляпа впадает в кому. Шляпа объявляет, что для нужд Гарри Поттера необходимо создать новый факультет Злого Рока, и _Дамблдор заставит её это организовать..._

Минерва помнила, что Гарри сказал ей во время той катастрофической прогулки по Косому переулку, насчёт... ошибки планирования, вроде бы... что люди обычно слишком оптимистичны, даже когда считают себя пессимистами. Это заявление накрепко засело у неё в голове и не давало покоя, вызывая кошмар за кошмаром...

Какой же из вариантов будущего ужаснее всего?

Так... в самом худшем случае Шляпа потребует для Гарри отдельный факультет, и Дамблдор заставит её заниматься его устройством и, вдобавок, перекраивать всё учебное расписание в первый день занятий. Руководить её любимым Гриффиндором Дамблдор отправит... профессора Биннса, призрака, преподающего историю. Сама же она будет назначена главой нового факультета Злого Рока. И ей придётся безуспешно пытаться контролировать Гарри Поттера, снимать с него баллы и отчитываться за всё новые и новые происшествия, вину за которые, конечно, свалят на неё.

Могло ли быть хуже?

Минерва всё взвесила и решила, что нет.

И даже при наихудшем развитии событий, Гарри всё равно покинет школу через семь лет.

Она почувствовала, как сжимавшие трибуну пальцы начали расслабляться. Мальчик был прав, после пристального взгляда во тьму на душе стало спокойнее. Она встретилась лицом к лицу со своими худшими страхами и теперь была готова ко всему.

В тревожной тишине зала раздалось одно-единственное слово.

— Директор! — крикнула Распределяющая шляпа.

За столом учителей Дамблдор озадаченно приподнялся.

— Да? — спросил он Шляпу. — Что такое?

— Я не обращалась к тебе, — сказала Шляпа. — Я распределяю Гарри Поттера туда, где ему самое место в Хогвартсе: в директорское кресло...

* * *

><p>[1] После написания 9-й главы, название которой было скрыто, автор объявил, что расскажет весь будущий сюжет тому, кто угадает, что имела в виду Распределяющая шляпа. Никто так и не угадал, однако появилось множество шутливых вариантов, многие из которых были включены в эту главу. — Прим. пер.<p> 


	12. Самоконтроль

_«Интересно, а с ним что не так?»_

— Турпин, Лиза!

Шур-шур-шур гарри поттер шур-шур слизерин шур-шур нет правда что за шур-шур-шур.

— КОГТЕВРАН!

Гарри присоединился к аплодисментам. Девочка робко подошла к когтевранскому столу, оторочка её мантии посинела. Было видно, что в Лизе Турпин желание сесть как можно дальше от Гарри Поттера борется с желанием подбежать и втиснуться как можно ближе, чтобы тут же засыпать его вопросами.

Побывать в центре невероятного и любопытного события, а потом попасть в Когтевран — это как перемазаться в соусе для барбекю и упасть в яму с голодными котятами.

— Я пообещал Распределяющей шляпе ничего не рассказывать, — в который уже раз шептал Гарри.

— Да, в самом деле.

— Нет, я правда обещал Шляпе об этом не говорить.

— Ладно, я обещал Шляпе не пересказывать_ большую _часть нашей беседы, а остальное _личное_, как и у _вас_! Так что _отвяжитесь_.

— Хотите знать? Хорошо! Вот часть того, что случилось! Я рассказал Шляпе, что МакГонагалл грозилась её сжечь, а Шляпа велела передать МакГонагалл, что она дерзкая девица, которой не следует совать нос в дела старших!

— Если вы мне всё равно не верите, тогда_ зачем вообще спрашиваете_?

— Нет, я тоже не знаю, как победил Тёмного Лорда! Узнаете — сообщите мне!

— _Тихо!_ — рявкнула МакГонагалл. — _Никаких разговоров до конца Распределения!_

Зал притих на миг, ожидая конкретных и правдоподобных угроз, но, не дождавшись, продолжил шептаться.

Дамблдор встал, благодушно улыбаясь.

Мгновенная тишина. Кто-то ткнул в бок Гарри локтем, и он прервался на полуслове.

Дамблдор снова сел.

_Заметка на будущее: с Дамблдором шутки плохи._

Гарри никак не мог прийти в себя после Инцидента с Распределяющей шляпой. Особенно если учесть, что, как только Гарри снял Шляпу с головы, словно из ниоткуда раздался тихий шёпот, похожий одновременно и на английский язык, и на шипение:

— _С-салют с-слизеринцу от С-слизерина: ес-сли хочеш-шь узнать мои с-секреты, поговори с-с моим змеем._

Гарри подозревал, что это не было частью стандартной процедуры Распределения. И что сам Салазар Слизерин потрудился над добавлением этой магии во время создания шляпы. И что Шляпа об этом ничего не знала. И что случилось это потому, что Шляпа выкрикнула «СЛИЗЕРИН» — плюс-минус какие-нибудь другие условия. И что когтевранец вроде него _совершенно точно не должен был это услышать._ И что если он соберётся спросить об этом Драко Малфоя (если, конечно, найдёт способ заставить его поклясться держать язык за зубами), то Прыский чай будет очень кстати.

_Ох, стоило только отказаться от пути Тёмного Лорда и снять Шляпу, как вселенная тут же начала ставить палки в колёса. Иногда лучше всего залечь на дно и не дёргаться. И, похоже, сегодня как раз такой день._

— ГРИФФИНДОР!

Рон Уизли заслужил _уйму_ аплодисментов — и не только от гриффиндорцев. По всей видимости, семейство Уизли здесь любили. Немного помедлив, Гарри с улыбкой присоединился.

Хотя, если можно отвернуться от Тёмной Стороны сегодня, зачем откладывать до завтра?

И плевать на судьбу, плевать на вселенную. Он ещё покажет этой Шляпе.

— Забини, Блейз!

Пауза.

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

Гарри зааплодировал и Блейзу Забини, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды, которыми его наградили все, включая самого Забини.

МакГонагалл перестала выкрикивать имена, и Гарри спохватился: «Забини, Блейз», похоже, замыкал алфавитный список, а значит, Гарри приветствовал _именно_ _его_. Ну и чёрт с ним.

Дамблдор встал и направился к трибуне. По всей видимости, их ожидала приветственная речь…

И тут Гарри осенила идея _гениального_ эксперимента.

Гермиона упоминала, что Дамблдор считается самым могущественным из ныне живущих волшебников, так?

Гарри сунул руку в кошель и шепнул: «Прыский чай».

Чтобы чай сработал, Дамблдору придётся сказать что-нибудь _настолько_ невероятное, что даже Гарри, готовый ко всем неожиданностям, всё равно подавится. Например, что всем ученикам Хогвартса весь учебный год запрещается носить одежду или что он сейчас их всех превратит в кошек.

Но если _хоть кто-то в мире_ может противостоять силе Прыского чая, то это Дамблдор. А если и он не сможет, значит Прыский чай _всемогущ_.

Не желая привлекать внимания, Гарри откупорил банку напитка под столом. Тихое шипение привлекло к нему лишь несколько мимолётных взглядов.

— Добро пожаловать! Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! — распахнул руки Дамблдор, улыбаясь так широко, будто нет ничего приятнее, чем созерцать перед собой полный зал учеников.

Гарри набрал в рот Прыского чая и опустил банку. Он будет пить осторожно и глотать понемногу, чтобы не закашляться во что бы то ни стало…

— Пока банкет не начался, хочу сказать пару слов. Вот они: Славно-славно, трам-бабам, плюх-плюх-плюх! Благодарю!

Все восторженно заулюлюкали и захлопали в ладоши, а Дамблдор вернулся на своё место за учительским столом.

Гарри сидел одеревенев, а лимонад тёк у него по щекам. Хорошо хоть, что подавился он очень_ тихо_.

Он очень-очень-_очень_ зря так поступил. Удивительно, насколько это оказалось _очевидно _через _одну _секунду после того, как стало _поздно_.

Наверно, неладное можно было заметить ещё тогда, когда он представлял, как Дамблдор грозится всех превратить в кошек… Или если бы он вспомнил свою «заметку на будущее»… или недавнее решение лучше относиться к людям… Да будь у него _хоть капля здравого смысла…_

Всё безнадёжно. Его уже ничто не спасёт. Слава Тёмному Лорду Гарри. От судьбы не уйдёшь.

Кто-то поинтересовался, всё ли с Гарри хорошо. (Другие начали накладывать себе еду, которая волшебным образом появилась на столе — фи, этим нас уже не удивить…)

— Да, всё в порядке, — сказал Гарри. — Простите. Но. Это была… _обычная _для директора речь? Вы все… не слишком-то удивились…

— А, Дамблдор сумасшедший, это всем известно, — сообщил один из старших когтевранцев, представившийся именем, которое Гарри даже не попытался запомнить. — Занятный случай, невероятно могущественный волшебник, но совершенно без коня в голове, — он замялся. — Я бы спросил, почему какая-то зелёная жидкость вытекла у тебя изо рта и испарилась, но, подозреваю, об этом ты тоже обещал Шляпе не распространяться.

Усилием воли Гарри заставил себя не смотреть на уличавшую его банку недопитого Прыского чая в руке.

В конце концов, Прыский чай не просто _создал_ в «Придире» заголовок о нём и Драко. Драко объяснил это таким образом, будто всё произошло… естественным путём? Будто поменялась _сама история_?

Гарри мысленно бился головой о стол. Дыщ-дыщ-дыщ, звучало у него в голове.

Одна ученица, понизив голос, прошептала:

— Я слышала, что Дамблдор на самом деле гениальный манипулятор, и он прикидывается психом просто для того, чтобы никто об этом не подозревал.

— Я тоже это слышала, — подтвердила другая, и все за столом украдкой закивали.

Это привлекло внимание Гарри.

— Понятно, — протянул он шёпотом. — Значит, все знают, что Дамблдор втайне мастер плетения интриг.

Большинство из них кивнули. Несколько учеников внезапно задумались, в том числе и сидевший рядом с Гарри старшекурсник.

«Это точно стол Когтеврана?» — хотел спросить Гарри, но удержался.

— Гениально! — восхитился он. — Если все об этом знают, то никто не догадается, что это тайна!

— Именно, — подтвердил один из соседей и нахмурился. — Подожди-ка, что-то здесь не так…

_Заметка на будущее: верхний квартиль учеников Хогвартса, известный также под названием «факультет Когтевран», не является самым элитарным в мире заведением для одарённых детей._

Но, по крайней мере, сегодня открылся очень важный факт. Прыский чай всесилен. А значит…

Гарри удивлённо моргнул, когда его разум добрался, наконец, до очевидного вывода.

…как только найдётся заклинание, которое позволит управлять чувством юмора, он сможет совершить _всё, что угодно_. Нужно просто заколдовать себя так, чтобы прыснуть от неожиданности лишь тогда, когда произойдёт то, чего он хочет, и выпить банку чая.

_Хм, путь к божественности оказался на удивление коротким. Даже я не ожидал,__ что открою его в первый же день в школе._

Правда, следует учесть, что не прошло и десяти минут после распределения, а он уже умудрился подложить всему Хогвартсу громадную свинью.

Гарри чувствовал по этому поводу некоторое раскаяние — Мерлин знает, чем семь лет будет заниматься безумный директор школы — но гордость за содеянное тоже присутствовала.

Завтра. Не позднее завтрашнего дня он перестанет идти по тропе Тёмного Лорда Гарри. Возможность стать которым пугала всё больше…

Но в то же время чем-то странно притягивала. Некая часть его сознания уже обдумывала детали униформы его приспешников.

— Ешь, — прорычал уже знакомый старшекурсник, ткнув пальцем в рёбра Гарри. — Не думай. Ешь.

Гарри на полном автомате стал наполнять тарелку чем-то похожим на голубые сосиски с сияющими пупырышками или чем-то там ещё, да неважно чем.

— Как ты думаешь, Распре… — начала Падма Патил, одна из когтевранок-первокурсниц.

— Не приставать во время еды! — хором перебили по крайней мере трое.

— Это на факультете такое правило, — пояснил кто-то. — Иначе мы тут вообще все с голоду поумираем.

Гарри обнаружил, что ему очень, очень не хочется, чтобы его идея на самом деле сработала и Прыский чай и впрямь оказался всесильным. Дело не в том, что он не желает становиться всесильным — совсем наоборот — просто он не хочет жить во вселенной с такими правилами. Есть что-то _унизительное_ в том, чтобы достигнуть могущества путём остроумного использования лимонада.

Но проверить эту теорию дальнейшими экспериментами он всё же собирался.

— Знаешь, — сказал старшекурсник, — мы разработали специальную систему, чтобы заставлять есть таких, как ты. Хочешь, продемонстрирую?

Гарри сдался и принялся за голубую сосиску. Вкусная, особенно сияющие пупырышки.

Обед прошёл на удивление быстро. Гарри попытался откусить хотя бы по маленькому кусочку от каждого необычного блюда. Любопытство не позволяло ему остаться в неведении насчёт их вкуса. Слава богу, он не в ресторане, где приходится выбирать только один незнакомый пункт меню и уходить, не попробовав остальные. Гарри _ненавидел_ это, считая чем-то вроде камеры пыток для поистине любознательных: «_Раскрой только одну тайну из списка, ха-ха-ха!»_

Настало время десерта, для которого Гарри совершенно забыл оставить место. Пришлось признать поражение, съев лишь кусочек пирожного с патокой.

Наверняка же всё это подают к столу чаще, чем раз в год.

Итак, какие у нас планы, помимо обычных школьных забот?

_Пункт 1. Исследовать искажающие разум чары, чтобы протестировать всесильность Прыского чая. Хотя лучше исследовать вообще все чары, связанные с сознанием. Разум — основа могущества человека, а значит, всякая магия, которая с ним связана, — самая полезная магия на свете._

_Пункт 2. Хотя нет,__ это пункт 1, пунктом 2 был предыдущий. Пройтись по хогвартской и когтевранской библиотекам и ознакомиться с системой каталогизации книг. Прочитать все названия. Второй проход — все оглавления. Скооперироваться с Гермионой, у неё память намного лучше. Разузнать, есть ли здесь межбиблиотечный заём и организовать, если возможно, посещение других библиотек для себя и Гермионы, особенно Гермионы. Если у других факультетов тоже имеются свои библиотеки, найти способ проникнуть туда легально или нелегально._

_Вариант 3А: Найти способ убедить Гермиону втайне ото всех начать исследование фразы «слизеринцу от Слизерина: если ищешь мои секреты, поговори с моим змеем». Проблема: вряд ли что-либо настолько секретное часто упоминается в справочной литературе. Скорее всего, даже подсказку удастся найти не скоро._

_Пункт 0: Узнать, существуют ли заклинания для поиска и сортировки информации. Библиотечная магия сама по себе не так важна, как магия разума, но имеет более высокий приоритет._

_Вариант 3Б: Найти заклинание, которое бы заставило Драко Малфоя хранить секреты или магически подтверждало искренность его обещания эти секреты не выдавать (сыворотка правды?)__, и затем поинтересоваться у _него _насчёт сообщения Слизерина…_

Если честно… У Гарри было неважное предчувствие по поводу варианта 3Б.

Да и, если поразмыслить, вариант 3А тоже что-то не очень.

Мысли Гарри вернулись к, возможно, худшему моменту в его жизни — к тем долгим секундам леденящего кровь ужаса под Шляпой, когда он думал, что потерпел полный провал. Тогда он пожелал вернуться назад во времени хотя бы на пару минут и изменить что-то, пока не было слишком поздно…

И затем получилось так, что слишком поздно уже не было.

Желание исполнено.

Нельзя изменить прошлое. Но можно изначально поступить правильно, _с первого раза_.

Весь этот поиск слизеринских секретов… страшно смахивал на историю, вспоминая о которой годами позже оглядываешься назад и говоришь: «Вот тогда-то всё и пошло наперекосяк». И отчаянно желаешь вернуться в прошлое и всё изменить…

Желание исполнено. И что теперь?

Гарри медленно улыбнулся.

Мысль не совсем очевидная… но…

Но ведь нигде не сказано, что в отношении этого шёпота он вообще должен что-либо предпринимать, верно? Пусть всё идёт так, как будто ничего не произошло. Через двадцать лет он захочет, чтобы двадцать лет назад он поступил именно так, а двадцать лет назад для двадцати лет спустя — это сейчас. Исправлять давно минувшее очень легко, надо просто вовремя подумать о будущем.

Или… что ещё менее очевидно… он расскажет об этом, ох, ну хотя бы _профессору МакГонагалл_ вместо Драко _или _Гермионы. Она соберёт несколько умелых людей, и они снимут лишнее заклинание со Шляпы.

Ну да. Это оказалось _чрезвычайно _хорошей идеей, стоило о ней только _подумать_.

Сейчас это было яснее ясного, но почему-то раньше варианты 3В и 3Г не приходили ему в голову.

Гарри присудил себе +1 балл по профилактической программе «Как не стать Тёмным Лордом».

Шутка у Шляпы получилась жестокой. Но результат был налицо. Гарри теперь намного лучше понимал точку зрения жертвы:

_Пункт 4: Извиниться перед Невиллом Лонгботтомом._

Ладно, похоже, начало положено, теперь главное не сбиться с пути. С каждым днём я во всех отношениях становлюсь Светлее и Светлее…[1]

К этому времени практически все соседи Гарри уже закончили трапезу, а грязные тарелки и пустые подносы начали исчезать.

Когда на столах ничего не осталось, Дамблдор снова встал.

Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать: ему снова захотелось выпить Прыского чая.

_«Да ты издеваешься»,_ _— _подумал Гарри, обращаясь к этой части своего сознания.

Но ведь эксперимент не считается, если результаты невозможно повторить, правда? А хуже всё равно уже некуда. Разве не интересно, что случится _теперь_? Разве не любопытно? А вдруг результат изменится?

_Спорим, что это ты — та часть моего разума, которая подбила меня разыграть Невилла Лонгботтома?_

Ну, возможно.

_Разве не _предельно_ ясно, что, поступив так, как хочешь ты, я уже через секунду начну сожалеть о содеянном?_

Э-э…

_Да. Так что НЕТ._

— Кхм, — прокашлялся с трибуны Дамблдор, поглаживая длинную седую бороду. — Теперь, когда все напились и наелись, ещё несколько объявлений. Первокурсники должны запомнить, что посещение леса на территории школы запрещено для всех учеников. Именно поэтому он называется Запретный Лес. Если бы проход в него был разрешён, он бы назывался Разрешённый Лес.

Логично. _Заметка на будущее: Запретный Лес _— _запретный._

— Наш завхоз мистер Филч попросил меня также напомнить, что на переменах ученикам нельзя колдовать в коридорах. Увы, все мы знаем, что то, как _должно быть_, и то, как всё обстоит на _самом деле_, — две разные вещи. Спасибо, что не забываете об этом.

Э-э…

— Набор в команды по Квиддичу будет проводиться во вторую неделю семестра. Всем, кто хочет играть за команду своего факультета, следует связаться с Мадам Хуч. Тем же, кто хочет в принципе переиначить все правила игры в Квиддич, следует связаться с Гарри Поттером.

Гарри поперхнулся слюной и зашёлся в приступе кашля, и все в зале разом на него посмотрели. Какого _чёрта_! Он ни разу не встречался взглядом с Дамблдором… вроде бы_._ И уж точно не размышлял о Квиддиче! Он не обсуждал игру ни с кем, кроме Рона Уизли, и _вряд ли_ Рон кому-то сказал… или Рон побежал к профессорам жаловаться? _ОТКУДА…_

— Кроме того, должен предупредить, что правый коридор третьего этажа под запретом для всех, кто не хочет умереть очень мучительной смертью. Он защищён системой смертельно опасных ловушек, которые вы не сможете обойти, особенно на первом курсе.

Удивляться дальше уже не было сил.

— И последнее: хочу выразить огромную благодарность Квиринусу Квирреллу за то, что он отважно согласился стать преподавателем защиты от Тёмных Искусств в Хогвартсе, — проницательный взгляд Дамблдора пробежался по ученикам. — Надеюсь, вы проявите по отношению к профессору Квирреллу всё возможное гостеприимство и _терпимость_, пока он оказывает эту невероятную услугу вам и школе, и _не будете надоедать нам пустяковыми жалобами на его счёт, _если только _вы _не хотите попробовать занять его место.

А _это_ вообще о чём?

— Я передаю слово новому члену преподавательского состава, профессору Квирреллу, который изъявил желание выступить с речью.

Молодой, худощавый и нервный человек, которого Гарри встретил в «Дырявом Котле», медленно прошёл к трибуне, со страхом озираясь по сторонам. Гарри успел рассмотреть его затылок. Было похоже, что, несмотря на молодость, профессор Квиррелл уже начинал лысеть.

— Интересно, а с _ним _что не так? — прошептал старшекурсник, сидевший рядом с Гарри. Подобными тихими комментариями обменивался весь стол Когтеврана.

Профессор Квиррелл встал за трибуну и замер, моргая.

— А-а… — выдавил он. И снова: — А-а.

Затем храбрость, похоже, совсем оставила его, и он замолчал, лишь изредка подёргиваясь.

— Отлично, — прошептал старшекурсник, — кажется, нам предстоит ещё один весёленький курс Защиты…

— Приветствую, мои юные ученики, — отчеканил профессор Квиррелл сухим, уверенным тоном. — Все мы знаем, что Хогвартсу катастрофически не везётпри выборе кадров на эту должность, и я не сомневаюсь, что многие из вас уже задаются вопросом, какая беда поразит в этом году меня. Уверяю вас, что этой бедой точно не станет моя некомпетентность, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Верите или нет, я давно мечтал попытать себя в роли профессора защиты от Тёмных Искусств в Школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Первым этот предмет преподавал сам Салазар Слизерин, и уже в четырнадцатом веке появилась традиция — величайшие волшебники любых убеждений пробовали себя в этой профессии. Среди прошлых профессоров Защиты числится не только легендарный странствующий герой Гарольд Ши, но также знаменитая бессмертная Баба-Яга — да, я вижу, некоторые из вас до сих пор содрогаются, услышав её имя, невзирая на то, что она вот уже шесть сотен лет как мертва. Наверно, интересное было времечко для обучения в Хогвартсе, а?

Гарри тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь подавить внезапную волну эмоций, накрывшую его, когда профессор Квиррелл начал говорить. Педантичный голос напомнил ему лектора из Оксфорда, и он внезапно осознал, что не увидит дом, маму и папу до самого Рождества.

— Вы привыкли, что преподаватели Защиты часто оказываются недоумками, негодяями или неудачниками. Но для тех, кто знаком с историей, у моего предмета совершенно иная репутация. Не каждый, кто преподавал здесь, был лучшим, но лучшие всегда преподавали в Хогвартсе. В столь досточтимой компании я, предвкушая этот день, посчитал зазорным поставить себе планку ниже совершенства. И я намереваюсь преподавать так, чтобы этот год запомнился каждому из вас лучшим курсом Защиты за всю учёбу. Всё, чему вы у меня научитесь, послужит вам надёжной основой в искусстве Защиты, вне зависимости от того, какие учителя у вас были раньше и будут после.

Лицо профессора Квиррелла стало серьёзным.

— Нам нужно _очень_ много наверстать, а времени у нас мало. Поэтому я намереваюсь отступить от некоторых традиций хогвартского обучения, а также организовать кое-какие внеклассные мероприятия. — Он на миг замолк. — Если же этого окажется недостаточно, думаю, я найду способ мотивировать вас. Вы мои долгожданные ученики, и вы _будете_ выкладываться по _полной _программе на моих долгожданных уроках Защиты. Я мог бы добавить какую-нибудь зловещую угрозу вроде «Или вас ожидают страшные муки», но это было бы слишком банально, не находите? А я горжусь своей изобретательностью. Благодарю.

После этого энергия и уверенность, видимо, покинули профессора Квиррелла — он стоял с отвисшей челюстью, словно только сейчас обнаружил, что выступил перед всей школой. Затем Квиррелл резко развернулся и зашаркал к столу, сгорбившись так, будто его изнутри грозила засосать чёрная дыра.

— Он слегка не в себе, — прошептал Гарри.

— Ха. Могло быть и хуже, — со знанием дела заметил старшекурсник.

Дамблдор вернулся за трибуну.

— А теперь, — произнёс директор, — перед тем, как пойти спать, давайте споём школьный гимн! Каждый поёт любимые слова на любимый мотив, поехали!

* * *

><p>[1] Эмиль Куэ — французский психолог и фармацевт, разработавший метод психотерапии и личностного роста, основанный на самовнушении. Эта фраза — одна из тех, которые он использовал в своей методике.<p> 


	13. Неправильные вопросы

_Примечание автора:_ Без паники. Торжественно клянусь, что есть логичное, заранее запланированное и непротиворечивое объяснение всему происходящему в этой главе. Это загадка, которую вам нужно отгадать. А если не получится — ответ будет в следующей главе.

* * *

><p><em>«Это самая лёгкая загадка из всех, с которыми мне довелось столкнуться»<em>_._

* * *

><p>Наступило утро первого полноценного дня в Хогвартсе. Гарри открыл глаза в спальне первокурсников Когтеврана и почуял неладное.<p>

Тихо. _Слишком _тихо.

Ах да… На изголовье кровати было наложено заклятие Квиетус, регулируемое маленьким ползунком — единственный способ заснуть в Когтевране.

Гарри сел и огляделся, ожидая застать подготовку к новому дню в самом разгаре.

Спальня пуста. Кровати не заправлены, бельё скомкано. Солнце довольно высоко над горизонтом. Ползунок Квиетуса на максимуме. И его механические часы работают, но будильник отключён.

Судя по всему, он продрых до 9:52 утра. Несмотря на все попытки синхронизовать свой 26-часовой день к прибытию в Хогвартс, Гарри не смог уснуть до часу ночи. Он собирался проснуться в 7:00 вместе с остальными учениками: он сумел бы перетерпеть один день недосыпа, если до завтра найдётся какое-нибудь волшебное лекарство. Но теперь Гарри пропустил завтрак. А самый первый его урок в Хогвартсе — травология — начался час и двадцать две минуты назад.

Гарри медленно, но верно закипал. Отличная шутка: выключить будильник, включить Квиетус. И пусть зазнайка Гарри Поттер проспит свой самый первый урок, после чего его отчитают как соню.

Когда Гарри узнает, кто виноват…

Нет, это могли сделать только все двенадцать мальчиков вместе: каждый из них видел, что Гарри спит, и ни один не разбудил к завтраку.

Злость ушла, уступив место недоумению и горькой обиде. Ведь он им _понравился_. Так ведь? Прошлым вечером ему показалось, что он им понравился. Тогда _почему…_

Встав с постели, Гарри заметил клочок бумаги, прилепленный к спинке кровати. На листке было написано:

_Мои товарищи когтевранцы,_

_У меня был очень тяжёлый день. Пожалуйста, дайте мне поспать и не волнуйтесь о пропущенном завтраке. Я не забыл про первый урок._

_Ваш Гарри Поттер._

Гарри замер, не в силах пошевелиться, и у него похолодело в груди: записка написана его же рукой, его собственным механическим карандашом. И он не помнит, как это писал. И если зрение ему не изменяет, слова «я не забыл» написаны другим почерком: уж не намёк ли это самому себе?..

Может, он _знал_, что ему сотрут память? Возможно, вчера ночью он совершил преступление или провёл секретную операцию… а затем… но он ещё не умеет стирать память… а если кто-то другой… Что…

И тут ему в голову пришла мысль: если он _знал_, что ему сотрут память…

Не переодеваясь, Гарри подскочил к сундуку, нажал большим пальцем на замок, достал кошель и произнёс:

— Записка для себя.

Ему в руки прыгнул ещё один клочок бумаги. Гарри его внимательно рассмотрел. Эта записка тоже была написана его почерком. В ней говорилось:

_Дорогой Я,_

_Пожалуйста, сыграй в эту игру. Такая возможность выпадает лишь раз в жизни. Второго шанса не будет._

_Опознавательный код 927, я картошка._

_Твой ты._

Гарри медленно кивнул. «Опознавательный код 927, я картошка» был паролем, который он придумал заранее — несколько лет назад, сидя перед телевизором. И хранил его в тайне, на случай, если вдруг придётся проверять свою копию, например. В общем, «будь готов».

Доверять этому письму полностью не стоит — возможно, здесь замешана ещё какая-нибудь магия — но, по крайней мере, можно смело отмести обычную шутку. Нет сомнений, что это написал он сам, хоть и не может этого вспомнить.

Разглядывая бумажку, Гарри заметил просвечивающие с другой стороны слова. Перевернув её, он прочитал:

ИНСТРУКЦИИ К ИГРЕ:

_ты не знаешь правил игры_

_ты не знаешь ставки в игре_

_ты не знаешь цель игры_

_ты не знаешь, кто проводит игру_

_ты не знаешь, как закончить игру_

_Ты начинаешь с сотней очков._

_Вперёд._

Гарри пристально осмотрел «инструкции». Писали не от руки: буквы слишком правильные, искусственные. Похоже на почерк Самопишущего Пера, вроде того, что он купил для конспектирования.

Происходило что-то совсем не понятное.

Ладно, шаг первый: одеться и покушать. А лучше наоборот. Желудок требовал еды.

Гарри, конечно, пропустил завтрак, но он был всегда готов — то бишь, предвидел подобный случай. Сунув руку в кошель, он произнёс: «Перекусон» — ожидая, что в руке появится коробка с шоколадными батончиками, которую он купил перед отбытием в Хогвартс.

То, что появилось в руке, на коробку с шоколадными батончиками никак не походило.

Гарри поднёс кулак к глазам: в нём была только пара конфеток — для завтрака совершенно недостаточно — завёрнутых в очередной клочок бумаги, исписанный тем же почерком, что и инструкции. Там говорилось:

ПОПЫТКА ПРОВАЛЕНА: −1 ОЧКО

ТЕКУЩИЕ ОЧКИ: 99

ФИЗИЧЕСКОЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ: ГОЛОДЕН

УМСТВЕННОЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ: ОЗАДАЧЕН

— Ух-х-х, — произнёс рот Гарри без участия мозга.

Минуту он просто стоял.

За это время смысла в записке не прибавилось, ситуация не прояснилась, а мозг Гарри даже не знал, с чего _начать_ подбор гипотез — словно его только что огрели пыльным мешком.

Его желудок, чьи приоритеты несколько отличались, подсказал возможный экспериментальный тест.

— Э-э, — обратился он к пустой комнате, — нельзя ли потратить одно очко на коробку шоколадных батончиков?

В ответ — тишина.

Гарри сунул руку в кошель:

— Коробка шоколадных батончиков.

Коробка нужной формы появилась в руке… но она была открытой и пустой, а прикреплённая к ней записка утверждала:

ОЧКОВ ПОТРАЧЕНО: 1

ТЕКУЩИЕ ОЧКИ: 98

ТЫ ПОЛУЧИЛ: КОРОБКУ ШОКОЛАДНЫХ БАТОНЧИКОВ

— Хочу потратить одно очко на _шоколадные батончики_, — сказал Гарри.

И снова тишина.

Гарри сунул руку в кошель:

— Шоколадные батончики.

Ничего не произошло.

Гарри, отчаявшись, пожал плечами и подошёл к прикроватному шкафчику переодеться.

На дне ящика, под мантией, лежали шоколадные батончики с запиской:

ОЧКОВ ПОТРАЧЕНО: 1

ТЕКУЩИЕ ОЧКИ: 97

ТЫ ПОЛУЧИЛ: 6 ШОКОЛАДНЫХ БАТОНЧИКОВ

ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ОДЕТ: В ПИЖАМУ

ЕСТЬ В ПИЖАМЕ ЗАПРЕЩЕНО

ЗАРАБОТАЕШЬ ПИЖАМНЫЙ ШТРАФ

_Теперь я знаю: кто бы ни проводил игру, он сумасшедший._

— Мне кажется, игру проводит Дамблдор, — сказал вслух Гарри. Может быть, с этой дикой догадкой он поставит мировой рекорд по смекалистости.

Тишина.

Но Гарри уже начал понимать правила игры: записка будет там, где он посмотрит. Поэтому он посмотрел под кроватью.

ХА! ХА ХА ХА ХА ХА!

ХА ХА ХА ХА ХА ХА!

ХА! ХА! ХА! ХА! ХА! ХА!

ВЕДУЩИЙ ИГРЫ НЕ ДАМБЛДОР

ПЛОХАЯ ДОГАДКА

ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХАЯ ДОГАДКА

−20 ОЧКОВ

И ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ В ПИЖАМЕ

УЖЕ ЧЕТВЁРТЫЙ ХОД

А ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ В ПИЖАМЕ

ПИЖАМНЫЙ ШТРАФ: −2 ОЧКА

ТЕКУЩИЕ ОЧКИ: 75

Мдя, вот теперь точно абзац. Кроме Дамблдора, он никого настолько сумасшедшего в школе не знал — всё-таки учебный год только начался.

Гарри отрешённо сгрёб мантию и нижнее бельё, забрался в подвал сундука (он был весьма стеснительным человеком: а вдруг кто-то зайдёт?), переоделся и вернулся в спальню положить пижаму на место.

Взявшись за ручку выдвижного ящика, он задумался. Если правило всё ещё действует…

— Как зарабатывать очки? — спросил он вслух и вытянул ящик.

ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ ТВОРИТЬ ДОБРО ПОВСЮДУ

НО СВЕТ НУЖНЕЕ ВСЕГО ВО ТЬМЕ

СТОИМОСТЬ ВОПРОСА: 1 ОЧКО

ТЕКУЩИЕ ОЧКИ: 74

КЛАССНЫЕ ТРУСЫ

МАМА ВЫБИРАЛА?

Гарри, залившись краской, скомкал записку. Вспомнилось ругательство Драко: _грязнокровкин сын…_

Но вслух он его произнести не решился. Заработает, чего доброго, штраф за сквернословие.

Гарри пристегнул к поясу кошель-скрытень и волшебную палочку. Распаковал один шоколадный батончик и бросил обёртку в мусорную корзину, где она приземлилась на недоеденную шоколадную лягушку, смятый конверт и красно-зелёную обёрточную бумагу. Остальные батончики спрятал в кошель.

Он ещё раз посмотрел вокруг в совершенно тщетной попытке обнаружить хоть какую-нибудь подсказку и, жуя на ходу батончик, вышел из спальни, отправившись на поиски подземелья Слизерина. Ему _показалось_, что именно на это намекала записка.

Бродить по коридорам Хогвартса… не то чтобы хуже, чем по картине Эшера — разве что в переносном смысле.

Через некоторое время Гарри понял, что по сравнению с Хогвартсом картина Эшера имеет как минусы, так и плюсы. Минусы: нет постоянного гравитационного вектора. Плюсы: лестницы не двигаются _ПОКА ТЫ НА НИХ СТОИШЬ._

Вчера, чтобы попасть в спальню, Гарри поднялся по четырём лестницам. Сегодня же, спустившись не менее, чем по двенадцати, он так и не добрался до подземелий. Гарри заключил, что: 1) картина Эшера по сравнению с этим — _ещё цветочки_; 2) он каким-то образом оказался _выше_, чем начал; и 3) он настолько _конкретно_ заблудился, что не удивился бы, даже окажись за следующим окном две луны в небе.

Запасной план А состоял в том, чтобы спросить у кого-нибудь дорогу, но наблюдался крайний дефицит прохожих, как будто эти бедолаги все поголовно сидят на уроках.

Запасной план Б…

— Я заблудился, — произнёс Гарри в слух. — Нельзя ли попросить, э-э, дух Хогвартса помочь мне?

— Вряд ли у замка есть дух, — заметила сухая пожилая женщина на одной из картин на стене. — Жизнь — может быть, но не дух.

Краткое молчание.

— А вы… — начал Гарри и осёкся. По зрелом размышлении, он НЕ БУДЕТ спрашивать, осознаёт ли картина своё существование. — Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, — произнёс он не задумываясь и почти автоматически протянул картине руку.

Нарисованная женщина смерила её взглядом и вздёрнула бровь.

Гарри медленно опустил руку.

— Извините, — сказал он. — Я здесь вроде как новенький.

— Я заметила, молодой ворон. Так куда ты хочешь попасть?

Гарри замялся.

— Я вообще-то не уверен, — сказал он.

— Тогда ты, возможно, уже там.

— Куда бы я ни хотел попасть, по-моему, _здесь _— это не там… — Гарри запнулся, понимая, что несёт чушь. — Ладно, давайте сначала. Я играю в игру, только не знаю её правил… — Нда, так тоже не пойдёт. — Хорошо, третья попытка. Я ищу возможности творить добро, чтобы зарабатывать баллы, но у меня есть только загадочная подсказка, что свет нужнее всего во тьме, так что я пытаюсь попасть вниз, хотя получается только вверх…

Нарисованная женщина взирала на него с нескрываемым скептицизмом.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Моя жизнь не лишена странностей.

— Верным ли будет сказать, что ты не знаешь сам, куда и зачем тебе надо попасть?

— _Чересчур _верным.

Женщина кивнула:

— Я не уверена, что твоя главная проблема в том, что ты заблудился.

— Согласен, но в отличие от более важных проблем, эту я хоть знаю, как решать, и,_ ух ты_, весь наш разговор сплошная метафора человеческого бытия, а я заметил это только сейчас.

Леди посмотрела на Гарри с одобрением:

— Ты и впрямь славный молодой ворон, не так ли? Я уж было засомневалась. Ну что ж, как правило, чтобы спуститься, надо всегда поворачивать налево.

Фраза показалась Гарри смутно знакомой, но он не смог вспомнить откуда она.

— Эм-м… вы мне кажетесь очень мудрой женщиной. Ну или портретом очень мудрой женщины. Вы не слышали о таинственной игре, в которую можно сыграть лишь однажды, причём правил вам никто не сообщает?

— Жизнь, — без колебаний ответила леди. — Это самая лёгкая загадка из всех, с которыми мне довелось столкнуться.

Гарри моргнул.

— Нет, — медленно проговорил он. — Я имею в виду самую настоящую игру, в которую мне предложили сыграть в письме, не сообщив правил. При этом кто-то постоянно подбрасывает мне записки, когда я их нарушаю — например, что за ношение пижамы полагается два очка штрафа. Вы не знаете, кто в Хогвартсе достаточно сумасшедший и достаточно могущественный, чтобы провернуть нечто подобное? Ну, то есть, помимо Дамблдора?

Леди в картине вздохнула:

— Я всего лишь портрет, молодой человек. Я помню Хогвартс только таким, каким он был, а не таким, какой он есть. Одно могу сказать: если бы это была загадка, ответом было бы, что игра — это жизнь, и хотя её правила придуманы не нами, баллы присуждаешь и отнимаешь только ты сам. Но если это не загадка, а действительность — тогда я не знаю.

Гарри отвесил картине глубокий поклон.

— Благодарю вас, миледи.

Леди сделала ответный реверанс.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что буду вспоминать о тебе с теплотой, — вздохнула она, — но я, скорее всего, не запомню тебя вообще. Прощай, Гарри Поттер.

Гарри снова поклонился и зашагал к ближайшей лестнице вниз.

Четыре поворота налево спустя Гарри наткнулся на огромную груду булыжников, будто здесь случился обвал, однако стены и потолок вокруг оставались целёхоньки — самые обычные каменные стены и потолок.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, — сдаюсь. Прошу ещё одну подсказку. Как мне попасть в нужное место?

— Подсказку! Ты сказал — подсказку? — донеслось взволнованное восклицание от портрета неподалёку, на этот раз мужчины среднего возраста с невообразимой мантией кричащего розового цвета и старой, обвисшей остроконечной шляпой с рыбкой на кончике (не с рисунком рыбки, а именно с рыбкой).

— Да! — воскликнул Гарри в ответ. — Подсказку! Я сказал — подсказку! Только не _какую-нибудь_ подсказку, а подсказку _для игры_, в которую я…

— Да, да! Подсказку для игры! Ты ведь Гарри Поттер, так? Я Корнелион Флаббервольт! Эту подсказку мне передала Эрин Консорт, которая получила её от лорда Уизлноса, которому… не помню. Но передать её тебе попросили именно _меня_! Меня! Никто не вспоминал обо мне уже не помню сколько лет — может, вообще никогда, засунули в этот богом забытый коридор и бросили пылиться — подсказка! У меня твоя подсказка! И будет стоить тебе только трёх очков! Хочешь?

— Да! Безумно! — наверно, стоило бы держать сарказм при себе, но Гарри ничего не смог с собой поделать.

— Тьма найдётся между зелёным классом самоподготовки и классом трансфигурации МакГонагалл! Вот подсказка! И пошевелись, плетёшься как улитка! Минус десять очков за тормознутость! Теперь у тебя 61 очко! Вот всё сообщение!

— Спасибо. — Похоже, он проигрывал. — Кхм. Полагаю, вы не знаете, откуда это сообщение поступило _первоначально_, так?

— Мне сказали, что сообщение прозвенело глухим колоколом из прорехи в мироздании, за которой бушевала преисподняя!

Гарри уже не был уверен, что подобным заявлениям следует удивляться, а не принимать на веру как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Ну и как мне это место найти?

— Развернись, а потом иди налево, направо, вниз, вниз, направо, налево, направо, вверх, а потом опять налево — доберёшься до зелёного класса самоподготовки. Пройдя его насквозь, попадёшь в широкий извилистый коридор, который выходит на развилку — и справа будет длинный прямой проход, который заканчивается классом трансфигурации! — Потрет мужчины заколебался. — Так, во всяком случае, было в моё время. Сегодня ведь понедельник нечётного года, правильно?

— Карандаш и механическая бумага, — потянулся Гарри в кошель. — Ой, отменить, бумага и механический карандаш. — Гарри снова посмотрел на картину. — Вы бы не могли повторить маршрут?

Заблудившись ещё два раза, Гарри начал подозревать, что основное правило навигации непрерывно изменяющегося лабиринта под названием Хогвартс — «спроси дорогу у портрета». Если это должно было преподать ему какой-то невероятно глубокий жизненный урок, Гарри его не понял.

Зелёный класс самоподготовки оказался на удивление приятным местом, где солнце светило через окна с зелёным орнаментом, изображающим драконов в спокойных, пасторальных сценах, стулья выглядели весьма удобными, а столы были удачно расположены для работы группами до четырёх человек. Гарри не смог _просто_ пройти его насквозь. В стенах были _книжные полки_, и, чтобы не запятнать репутацию семьи Веррес, ему пришлось бегло просмотреть названия. Но он сделал это быстро, памятуя жалобу на «тормознутость», и вышел с другой стороны.

Он шёл по «широкому извилистому корридору», когда услышал взволнованный мальчишеский возглас. Посчитав, что ситуация заслуживает быстрого бега без оглядки на сохранение энергии или правильную разминку, Гарри ринулся на звук и едва не споткнулся о компанию из шести первокурсников-пуффендуйцев…

…которые с отчаяньем и страхом сгрудились в кучу, и, не зная, что предпринять, взирали на пятерых старшекурсников из Слизерина, окруживших седьмого пуффендуйца.

И тут Гарри объял гнев.

— _Прошу извинить! _—рявкнул он во всю глотку.

Восклицание, вероятно, было излишним:остальные уже заметили его появление. Но оно заставило всех замереть.

Гарри прошествовал мимо пуффендуйцев в сторону слизеринцев.

На лицах последних отражалась гамма чувств: и злость, и веселье, и восторг.

В уголке сознания в панике билась мысль, что они старше и больше и с лёгкостью его растопчут.

Другая сухо возразила, что если кто-то серьёзно навредит Мальчику-Который-Выжил, то этому кому-то _очень_ не поздоровится, особенно если это стая слизеринских старшекурсников при семи свидетелях-пуффендуйцах. Вероятность непоправимого ущерба стремилась к нулю.

И тут Гарри увидел, что мальчишка, которого они поймали, — Невилл Лонгботтом.

Ну конечно.

Тогда решено. Гарри планировал перед ним извиниться, а значит Невилл принадлежит _ему_, как смеют _они_?

Он схватил Невилла за запястье и изо всех сил _выдернул_ из круга слизеринцев. Тем же движением Гарри скользнул на его место.

В результате Гарри оказался посреди группы старшекурсников из Слизерина, глядя снизу вверх на больших и сильных парней.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Я Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

Затянулось неловкое молчание. Старшекурсники не знали, как теперь продолжить разговор.

Гарри посмотрел вниз и увидел разбросанные по полу книги и бумаги. Ага, знакомая забава: как только мальчишка поднимает одну из книг, её тут же снова выбивают из руки. Гарри никогда не оказывался жертвой подобного развлечения, но у него было хорошее воображение, и воображаемое бесило его всё сильнее. Что ж, когда ситуация разрулится, Невилл сможет спокойно собрать книги — если только слизеринцы не отвлекутся от Гарри и не додумаются с ними что-нибудь сделать.

К сожалению, его взгляд не укрылся от внимания слизеринцев.

— Ути-пути, — захихикал самый крупный, — малютка хоцет книзецки…

— Молчать, — холодно перебил Гарри. _Вывести из равновесия. Быть непредсказуемым. Не вписаться в роль жертвы._ — Это часть какого-то хитрого плана, который принесёт вам пользу? Или бессмысленная выходка, позорящая имя Салазара Слизерина, на что очень…

Самый крупный пихнул Гарри, и тот, вылетев из круга слизеринцев, растянулся на полу Хогвартса. А слизеринцы захохотали.

Гарри встал, двигаясь словно в замедленной съёмке. Он ещё не знал, как пользоваться волшебной палочкой, но и без неё можно кое-что попробовать.

— Хочу потратить _сколько угодно очков, _чтобы избавиться от этого человека, — сказал Гарри, указывая на самого крупного. Затем он поднял другую руку и, щёлкнув пальцами, произнёс: — Абракадабра!

Невилл и один из пуффендуйцев вскрикнули, трое слизеринцев попрыгали в стороны,а самый крупный отпрянул назад. Что-то красное стекало у него по лицу и шее.

Даже Гарри _такого_ не ожидал.

Самый крупный медленно поднёс руку к голове и отлепил от физиономии поднос с пирогом, подержал его в руке, разглядывая осоловелыми глазами, и уронил на пол.

Совсем не вовремя, конечно, но один из пуффендуйцев расхохотался.

Тогда Гарри заметил на дне подноса записку.

— Всем стоять! — он подскочил и отлепил её. — Похоже, это мне…

— _Я, _— прорычал самый крупный, — _тебя _— _сейчас…_

— Нет, вы только _посмотрите_! — заорал Гарри, размахивая бумажкой. — Безобразие! Целых 30 очков за доставку какого-то вшивого пирога? 30 очков! Меня обдирают как липку, и это после того, как я бесстрашно ринулся на помощь невинным! И ещё доплата за хранение, пересылку и транспортировку крупногабаритных грузов? Какая, к чёрту, транспортировка крупногабаритных грузов! Это же просто пирог!

И снова неловкое молчание. Гарри мысленно проклинал на все лады всё никак не перестававшего хихикать пуффендуйца. Из-за этого идиота у него сейчас могут начаться настоящие неприятности.

Гарри отошёл назад и наградил слизеринцев своим самым уничтожающим взглядом.

— Проваливайте, а не то я буду делать ваше бытие всё более и более странным, пока не отвяжетесь. Должен предупредить, что шутки со мной часто заканчиваются несколько… неприятным образом. Усекли?

Быстрым и устрашающим движением слизеринец выхватил волшебную палочку — и тут же получил в профиль вторым пирогом, на сей раз ярко-синим черничным.

Текст послания на этом пироге был очень крупным и удобочитаемым.

— На твоём месте я бы прочёл записку, — заметил Гарри. — Похоже, она адресована тебе.

Самый крупный медленно отлепил от себя поднос, перевернул его, с громким хлюпом вывалив пирог под ноги, и прочитал следующее:

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ

НА ПРОТЯЖЕНИИ ВСЕЙ ИГРЫ

ЗАПРЕЩЕНО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ МАГИЮ ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К УЧАСТНИКУ

О ДАЛЬНЕЙШЕМ ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВЕ В ИГРУ

БУДЕТ ДОЛОЖЕНО РУКОВОДСТВУ ИГРЫ

С выражения сущего недоумения на лице слизеринца можно было писать картину. Гарри даже проникся к Ведущему игры какой-то симпатией.

— Слушайте, — сказал Гарри, — давайте на сегодня закончим? По-моему, ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля. Давайте отложим это дело, и вы вернётесь в гостиную Слизерина, а я — в гостиную Когтеврана, окей?

— У меня есть идея получше, — прошипел крупный слизеринец. — Давай я случайно сломаю тебе все пальцы?

— Как во имя Мерлина можно выставить это случайностью, если ты, дурень, угрожаешь мне перед дюжиной свидетелей…

Самый крупный нарочито медленно схватил Гарри за руку, и тот замер, а паникёрская часть сознания наконец пробилась и заревела: «_ЧТО Я ДЕЛАЮ, ЧЁРТ МЕНЯ ПОДЕРИ?»_

— Подожди! — заволновался один из других слизеринцев. — Стой, только не надо по-настоящему этого делать!

Самый крупный пропустил это мимо ушей и, крепко обхватив кисть Гарри, начал разгибать указательный палец правой руки.

Гарри спокойно посмотрел слизеринцу в глаза. Что-то внутри твердило: этого не может быть, этого _не должно_ быть, взрослые никогда не допустят, чтобы это _на самом деле _произошло…

Слизеринец принялся медленно загибать палец в обратную сторону.

_Он ещё не сломал мне палец, и пока не сломает, я не дрогну, или я не Гарри Поттер. До тех пор это всего лишь очередная попытка меня запугать._

— Стой! — повторил слизеринец. — Стой, это очень плохая идея!

— Вынуждена согласиться, — холодно произнёс голос. Голос взрослой женщины.

Самый крупный выронил руку Гарри, будто обжёгшись, и отскочил назад.

— Профессор Спраут! — воскликнул один из пуффендуйцев радостным-прерадостным голосом.

В поле зрения прошествовала невысокая коренастая женщина с беспорядочно завитыми седыми волосами и в покрытой грязью одежде.

— Объясните мне, — прокурорским тоном заговорила она, указав пальцем на слизеринцев, — что вы здесь делаете с моими пуффендуйцами и… — она бросила на Гарри быстрый взгляд, — моим славным учеником, Гарри Поттером?

_Ой-ёй. Точно, это же её урок я с утра пропустил._

— Он грозился нас убить! — выдавил тот самый слизеринец, который просил остановиться.

— Чего? — безучастно переспросил Гарри. — Неправда! Если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы вовсе не стал прилюдно угрожать!

Третий слизеринец беспомощно рассмеялся, но быстро заткнулся под уничтожающими взглядами соратников.

— И каким это образом он угрожал вас убить? — недоверчиво уточнила она.

— Смертельным проклятием! Он притворился, что использует на нас Смертельное проклятие!

Профессор Спраут взглянула на Гарри.

— Ничего не скажешь, ужасная угроза в устах одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки. Правда, с этим проклятием всё равно никогда не шутят, Гарри Поттер.

— Я даже не знаю его слов, — быстро вставил Гарри. — И палочки у меня в руке не было.

На этот раз недоверчивый взгляд заслужил Гарри.

— Получается, этот юноша сам себя измазал двумя пирогами?

— Это он не палочкой сделал! — выпалил один из пуффендуйцев. — Я тоже не знаю, как у него это получилось, но он просто щёлкнул пальцами — и появился пирог!

— Неужели, — задумалась Спраут и вытянула собственную палочку. — Я не буду настаивать, потому что вы, очевидно, жертва, но вы не будете возражать, если я это проверю?

Гарри достал палочку:

— Что мне?..

— _Приори Инкантатем._ Странно, — нахмурилась Спраут, — похоже, этой палочкой вообще не пользовались.

— Так и есть, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я её купил всего несколько дней назад вместе с учебниками.

— В таком случае, — кивнула Спраут, — налицо пример спонтанной магии в опасной ситуации. В правилах школы ясно говорится, что за неё не наказывают. А что касается вас… — повернулась она к слизеринцам и демонстративно посмотрела на разбросанные книги Невилла.

Она долго и молча сверлила пятерых слизеринцев взглядом.

— По три очка, с _каждого_, — наконец вынесла она вердикт. — И шесть с _него_, — показала она на заляпанного пирогом. — И больше _никогда_, слышите, _никогда_ не связывайтесь с моими пуффендуйцами и моим учеником Гарри Поттером. А теперь брысь!

Повторять не пришлось: слизеринцы ретировались в мгновение ока.

Подошёл Невилл и начал собирать учебники. Он плакал, но совсем чуть-чуть. Возможно, из-за запоздалого шока, а может быть — потому что остальные пуффендуйцы принялись ему помогать.

— Спасибо вам _огромное_, Гарри Поттер, — сказала ему профессор Спраут. — Семь очков Когтеврану — по одному за каждого пуффендуйца, которому вы помогли. Это всё.

Гарри моргнул. Он ожидал, что его отчитают за вздорность или за прогул.

Может быть, всё-таки стоило пойти в Пуффендуй? Спраут — чёткий препод.

— _Скорджифай_, — очистила Спраут пол от остатков пирога и ушла по коридору к зелёному подготовительному классу.

— _Как_ тебе это удалось? — прошептал один из пуффендуйцев, когда она пропала из виду.

— Я могу сделать всё, что угодно, — самодовольно заявил Гарри, — одним щелчком пальцев.

— _Правда?_ — вытаращил глаза тот.

— Нет. Но когда будешь об этом случае всем рассказывать, не забудь поделиться с Гермионой Грейнджер, первокурсницей из Когтеврана — у неё для тебя тоже найдётся забавная история, — он сам ни черта не понимал в произошедшем, но не собирался упускать столь удобный случай ещё поднадуть свою и без того легендарную репутацию. — Да, кстати, что это за бред они несли про Смертельное проклятие?

— Ты и впрямь не знаешь? — странно посмотрел на него мальчик.

— Иначе бы не спрашивал.

— Слова Смертельного проклятия, — мальчишка сглотнул, а потом расставил руки в стороны, словно демонстрируя отсутствие в них волшебной палочки, и продолжил шёпотом: — _Авада Кедавра_.

_Кто бы сомневался._

Гарри добавил этот факт в список того, о чём он никогда-никогда не расскажет своему папе, Майклу Веррес-Эвансу. И так придётся объяснять, что он — единственный во всём мире человек, переживший ужасное Смертельное проклятие; необязательно при этом упоминать, что, оказывается, Смертельное проклятие — это «Абракадабра».

— Понятно, — протянул Гарри. — Что ж, больше я не буду произносить _этого_ после щелчка пальцев.

Пусть оно и произвело тактически выгодный эффект.

— А _почему_ ты тогда…

— Вырос у магглов, а они думают, что это смешная шутка. Серьёзно. Извини, но не напомнишь своё имя?

— Меня зовут Эрни Макмиллан, — сказал пуффендуец и протянул руку. Гарри её пожал. — Для меня честь с тобой познакомиться.

Гарри слегка поклонился.

— Мне с тобой тоже приятно познакомиться — давай отбросим эту ерунду про честь.

Остальные мальчишки окружили его и принялись представляться.

Когда знакомство закончилось, Гарри сглотнул. Для него это будет очень непросто.

— Кхм. Извините меня все, но… я хотел бы кое-что сказать Невиллу…

Когда все взгляды скрестились на последнем, тот испуганно попятился.

— Наверно, — робко начал Невилл, — ты хочешь сказать, что мне надо быть храбрее…

— Да нет, ничего подобного! — быстро перебил Гарри. — Я вообще не о том. Просто мне кое-что сказала Распределяющая шляпа…

Остальные мальчишки внезапно _очень_ заинтересовались, а лицо Невилла сделалось ещё испуганнее.

Гарри хотел покончить с этим неприятным делом как можно скорее, сказать всё быстро и сразу — но слова камнями застревали в горле. Насилу совладав с губами, с трудом выуживая каждый звук, он наконец смог произнести:

— Из-ви-ни ме-ня, — выдох и глубокий вдох, — за то, что я вчера сделал. Не нужно проявлять ко мне снисхождение. Я пойму, если ты меня теперь ненавидишь. Я не пытаюсь строить из себя что-то эдакое извиняясь перед тобой, и тебе необязательно прощать меня. Я поступил плохо.

Невилл молча прижал книги к груди.

— Почему ты так поступил? — спросил он наконец тонким, нерешительным голосом, смаргивая слёзы и стараясь не расплакаться. — Почему все надо мной издеваются, даже Мальчик-Который-Выжил?

Гарри захотелось провалиться под землю. Так гадко он себя ещё никогда не чувствовал.

— Извини, — повторил Гарри, внезапно охрипнув. — Просто… у тебя был такой испуганный вид, будто у тебя на лбу написано: «жертва». Мне захотелось тебе тогда показать, что не всегда всё заканчивается плохо, что иногда и чудовища раздают шоколадки… И тогда, подумал я, ты поймёшь, что нечего так бояться…

— Но ведь есть чего, — прошептал Невилл. — Сам сегодня видел, _есть_!

— Они бы ничего серьёзного не сделали при свидетелях. Их главное оружие — страх. Потому-то они и прицепились именно к тебе: они поняли, что ты их боишься. Я хотел помочь тебе побороть этот страх… показать, что на самом деле всё не так плохо… так, во всяком случае, я себе говорил, но Распределяющая шляпа объяснила мне, что это самообман и на самом деле я просто развлекался. Потому я и извиняюсь…

— Мне было больно, — сказал Невилл. — Только что. Когда ты меня схватил и дёрнул. — Невилл указал на руку, за которую его схватил Гарри. — У меня тут теперь будет синяк. Даже слизеринцы ничего больнее со мной не сделали.

— _Невилл!_ — прошипел Эрни. — Он тебя _спасал_!

— Извини, — прошептал Гарри. — Просто когда я тебя увидел, я… очень-очень разозлился…

Невилл спокойно на него посмотрел.

— И потому ты так сильно дёрнул меня, встал на моё место и сказал, «Привет, я Мальчик-Который-Выжил».

Гарри кивнул.

— Мне кажется, однажды ты станешь очень крут, — сказал Невилл. — Но сейчас я бы так про тебя не сказал.

Гарри сглотнул ком в горле и пошёл прочь. После развилки он свернул налево и потопал куда глаза глядят.

Ну и что ему оставалось делать? Никогда не злиться? Но кто знает, что бы случилось с Невиллом и его книгами, если бы Гарри не разозлился? Да и, если верить фэнтэзийным романам, всё равно с этой злостью поделать ничего нельзя. Если попытаться её закупорить, ничего не выйдет: она будет прорываться снова и снова. И после долгого путешествия по тропе самопознания он обнаружит, что злость — это его неотъемлемая часть, и лишь смирившись с этим он научится с умом её использовать. Только во вселенной «Звёздных войн» ответом и впрямь было полное отсечение негативных эмоций, но Йода всегда производил на Гарри впечатление маленького зелёного недоумка.

Таким образом, чтобы не тратить время зря, лучше все самокопания пропустить и сразу признаться, что злость можно контролировать только тогда, когда не пытаешься её полностью задавить.

Но вот в чём загвоздка: от злости он никогда не терял самообладания. Когда разум застилала холодная ярость, он полностью осознавал все свои поступки. И только потом оказывалось, что _весь эпизод в целом_ пошёл как-то… вкривь и вкось.

Интересно, а что по этому поводу думает Ведущий игры? Сколько он заработал или потерял очков? Самому Гарри показалось, что он прилично проштрафился. А пожилая женщина из картины, конечно, сказала бы, что только его собственное мнение на этот счёт и стоит учитывать.

И ещё… уж не Ведущий ли подослал профессора Спраут? Ведь записка предупреждала, что будет извещено руководство игры — и вот она тут как тут. А может, она и есть Ведущий игры? Ведь главу факультета Пуффендуй никто никогда не заподозрит — а значит, она в самом верху списка подозреваемых. Да, Гарри и детективы читал. Целых два.

— Ну и как мои успехи в игре? — спросил он вслух.

Через голову перелетела записка, словно кто-то её бросил из-за спины — Гарри развернулся посмотреть, но коридор был пуст. Гарри подобрал осевшую на пол бумажку.

В ней говорилось вот что:

ОЧКИ ЗА СТИЛЬ: 10

ОЧКИ ЗА ЗДРАВОМЫСЛИЕ: −3 000 000

БОНУС ЗА ОЧКИ КОГТЕВРАНА: 70

ТЕКУЩИЕ ОЧКИ: −2 999 871

ОСТАЛОСЬ ХОДОВ: 2

— Минус три миллиона очков? — возмутился Гарри. — По-моему, чересчур! Хочу подать руководству игры апелляцию! Да и как прикажете наверстать три миллиона очков за два хода?

Ещё одна записка перелетела через голову.

АПЕЛЛЯЦИЯ: ОТКЛОНЕНА

НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ: −1 000 000 000 000 ОЧКОВ

ТЕКУЩИЕ ОЧКИ: −1 000 002 999 871

ОСТАЛОСЬ ХОДОВ: 1

Гарри мысленно махнул рукой. Раз остался последний ход, придётся выдать свою лучшую догадку, хоть она и не очень хороша.

— Мне кажется, игра олицетворяет собой жизнь.

Последний клочок бумаги вылетел из-за спины:

ПОПЫТКА ПРОВАЛЕНА

ПРОВАЛЕНА ПРОВАЛЕНА ПРОВАЛЕНА

АЙ-АЙ-АЙ-АЙ-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-АЙ

ТЕКУЩИЕ ОЧКИ: МИНУС БЕСКОНЕЧНОСТЬ

ТЫ ПРОИГРАЛ

ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ИНСТРУКЦИЯ:

_иди в кабинет профессора МакГонагалл_

Последняя строчка была написана его собственным почерком.

Гарри некоторое время её рассматривал, а потом пожал плечами. Кабинет профессора МакГонагалл так кабинет профессора МакГонагалл. Если это _она_ Ведущий Игры, тогда…

Честно говоря, Гарри даже не знал, что тогда. Его разум отказывался что-либо предполагать. Для него это было в буквальном смысле невероятным.

Через два портрета — путь от класса трансфигурации был недалёкий, во всяком случае по понедельникам нечётных лет — Гарри остановился перед её кабинетом.

Постучал.

— Войдите, — глухо прозвучал голос МакГонагалл из-за двери.

И он вошёл.


	14. Непознанное и непознаваемое

_«__Бывают загадочные вопросы, но загадочный ответ — это явно противоречивое понятие__»._

* * *

><p>— Войдите, — глухо прозвучал голос МакГонагалл из-за двери.<p>

И он вошёл.

Кабинет заместителя директора оказался чистым и аккуратным. На стене у стола был настоящий лабиринт полок различных форм и размеров. Почти все они были заполнены свитками пергамента, и почему-то сразу становилось ясно, что МакГонагалл точно знает, где что лежит, даже если со стороны какую-либо упорядоченность обнаружить было невозможно. Профессор сидела на табурете за столом, на пустой поверхности которого покоился один-единственный свиток. Позади неё находилась дверь, закрытая на несколько замков.

МакГонагалл выглядела озадаченной. В её глазах читалось удивление с некоторой примесью опаски.

— Мистер Поттер? В чём дело? — спросила она.

Как — «В чём дело?» Ведущий направил его сюда, поэтому Гарри ожидал, что это у _неё _к нему было какое-то дело…

— Мистер Поттер? — в голосе МакГонагалл появилось лёгкое недовольство.

К счастью Гарри, его запаниковавший было разум вспомнил, что у него и в самом деле есть что обсудить с профессором. Кое-что важное, достойное её внимания.

— Э-э, — начал Гарри. — Если существуют какие-нибудь чары, чтобы нас никто не мог подслушать…

Профессор МакГонагалл встала из-за стола, плотно закрыла дверь, достала палочку и начала произносить заклинания.

Именно в этот миг Гарри понял, что перед ним — бесценная и, вероятно, единственная возможность напоить профессора МакГонагалл Прыским чаем. _Он что, серьёзно обдумывает эту идею? _Всё в порядке, напиток же исчезнет через несколько секунд. _Заткнись._

Внутренний спор закончился, и Гарри выстроил мечущиеся в уме мысли. Он не планировал так скоро приступить к этому разговору, но раз уж он тут оказался…

МакГонагалл закончила произносить слова заклинания, которые, судя по звучанию, были древнее латыни, и снова села за стол.

— Ну вот, — тихо сказала она. — Никто нас не подслушает.

МакГонагалл заметно волновалась.

_А, ну да, она думает, что я буду её шантажировать, чтобы получить информацию о пророчестве._

Э-э. Нет, не сейчас, как-нибудь позже.

— Я по поводу Инцидента с Распределяющей Шляпой, — сказал Гарри. Профессор удивлённо моргнула. — Эм-м… Думаю, на Шляпу наложено какое-то дополнительное заклинание, о котором она не подозревает. Заклинание, которое срабатывает, когда Шляпа объявляет Слизерин. Я слышал сообщение, которое наверняка не предназначено для когтевранских ушей. Это случилось, как только Шляпу сняли с моей головы, и я почувствовал, что телепатическая связь разорвана. Слова напоминали одновременно английский язык и шипение, — МакГонагалл судорожно вздохнула, — и они звучали так: «Салют слизеринцу от Слизерина: если хочешь узнать мои секреты, поговори с моим змеем».

МакГонагалл сидела с открытым ртом и смотрела на Гарри так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

— И-и… — протянула МакГонагалл, будто не веря своим же словам, — вы подумали, что нужно сразу же прийти ко мне и всё рассказать.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Гарри. Зачем ей знать, сколько времени у него ушло на принятие этого решения. — Вместо того чтобы, к примеру, попытаться разузнать самому или поделиться с другими учениками.

— Хм… понятно, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл. — А если вы, допустим, найдёте вход в легендарную Тайную Комнату Салазара Слизерина, который только вы можете открыть…

— Я закрою его и тут же доложу вам, чтобы вы вызвали команду опытных магов-археологов, — без колебаний ответил Гарри. — Потом я открою вход вновь, чтобы они очень осторожно там всё исследовали и убедились, что внутри нет ничего опасного. Вероятно, я загляну следом, например, чтобы открыть для них что-то ещё. Но только после того, как помещение признают во всех отношениях безопасным и наснимают фотографий этой бесценной исторической достопримечательности, пока там всё не разгромили толпы туристов.

Профессор сидела с открытым ртом и смотрела на Гарри так, как будто он только что превратился в кошку.

— Очевидное решение. Не для Гриффиндора, конечно, — любезно сообщил Гарри.

— Думаю, — наконец выдавила МакГонагалл, — вы _сильно_ недооцениваете то, насколько редко встречается здравомыслие.

С этим Гарри спорить не мог. Хотя…

— Пуффендуец бы сказал то же самое.

— Да, вы правы, — замявшись, согласилась МакГонагалл.

— Распределяющая шляпа предлагала мне Пуффендуй.

— В самом деле? — удивлённо моргнула МакГонагалл, не веря своим ушам.

— Да.

— Мистер Поттер, — очень тихо проговорила МакГонагалл, — пятьдесят лет назад в Хогватсе в последний раз умер ученик, и теперь я уверена, что именно в то время Шляпа в последний раз передавала это сообщение.

У Гарри похолодело в груди.

— Тогда на этот счёт я совсем ничего не буду делать, не посоветовавшись с вами, профессор МакГонагалл, — сказал он и замолчал. — Предлагаю также связаться с самыми лучшими магами и найти способ снять лишние чары с Распределяющей шляпы, а если не получится — воспользоваться чем-то вроде Квиетуса, который бы временно включался, как только Шляпу снимают с головы очередного ученика. Что-то вроде заплатки. И, вуаля, больше никаких смертей, — удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе Гарри.

Лицо у МакГонагалл стало ещё более ошеломлённым, если только такое возможно.

— Боюсь, что, если присужу вам столько очков, сколько вы заслуживаете, мне придётся сегодня же отдать Когтеврану кубок школы.

— Я бы не хотел получить _так много_ очков, — сказал Гарри.

— Почему? — странно посмотрела на него МакГонагалл.

Гарри было трудно облечь мысли в слова.

— Ну, это было бы грустно, понимаете? Как… когда я ещё ходил в маггловскую школу и там давали групповое задание, я всегда делал всё сам, остальные мне только мешали. Я люблю зарабатывать очки — может быть, даже больше многих — но если я заработаю достаточно, чтобы в одиночку выиграть кубок школы, получится, что я на своих плечах вынес весь Когтевран, и это будет очень грустно.

— Понимаю, — осторожно сказала МакГонагалл. Очевидно, с такой точкой зрения она ещё не сталкивалась. — А если я вам предложу пятьдесят очков?

Гарри снова покачал головой:

— По отношению к остальным детям будет нечестным, если я получу такую награду за то, что никак не связано с обычной школьной жизнью. Как бы Терри Бут заработал пятьдесят очков за рассказ о сообщении от Распределяющей шляпы? Это несправедливо.

— Теперь я вижу, почему Шляпа предлагала вам Пуффендуй, — сказала МакГонагалл, поглядывая на него со странным уважением.

У Гарри запершило в горле. Он не считал себя достойным Пуффендуя. Распределяющая шляпа просто старалась запихнуть его куда угодно, лишь бы не в Когтверан — даже на факультет, качеств которого у него нет и в помине.

— А если я дам вам _десять_ очков?.. — продолжила МакГонагалл, улыбаясь.

— Как объяснить, откуда они появились, если кто-то спросит? Я думаю, найдётся много слизеринцев — и я говорю не об учениках Хогвартса — которых бы весьма и весьма рассердила весть о том, что это заклинание сняли с Распределяющей шляпы, особенно если они узнают, что в деле замешан я. Так что будет безопаснее, если всё останется в полном секрете. Не надо меня благодарить, мэм, добродетель не нуждается в вознаграждении.

— Как угодно, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Но у меня для вас и так есть кое-что особенное. Я вижу, что судила о вас несправедливо, мистер Поттер. Пожалуйста, подождите.

Она встала, подошла к запертой двери и взмахнула палочкой. Вокруг неё появилась расплывчатая завеса, непроницаемая для зрения и слуха. Через несколько минут занавес пропал: МакГонагалл стояла на том же месте, лицом к Гарри, а дверь выглядела так, будто её никогда и не отпирали.

Одной рукой профессор протягивала ему кулон — на тонкой золотой цепочке висел серебряный круг, в центре которого были песочные часы. В другой руке она держала свёрнутую брошюру.

— Это вам, — сказала она.

Ну ничего себе! Сейчас ему вручат магический артефакт за выполнение квеста! Стало быть, и в реальной жизни можно получить волшебный предмет, если отказываться от «денежного» вознаграждения.

Гарри, улыбаясь, принял кулон.

— А что это?

Профессор МакГонагалл набрала в грудь воздуха.

— Мистер Поттер, данный предмет выдаётся лишь крайне ответственным ученикам, чтобы помочь им с трудным расписанием уроков, — она засомневалась, будто хотела что-то добавить. — Подчёркиваю, мистер Поттер, что истинная природа этой вещи должна остаться в тайне. Ученики также не должны видеть, как вы её используете. Если эти условия для вас неприемлемы, то можете отказаться от подарка.

— Я умею хранить секреты, — сказал Гарри. — Так как работает эта штука?

— Другие ученики должны считать, что это Спимстерский глазок, амулет для излечения редкого незаразного магического заболевания, которое называется «Спонтанное раздвоение». Вы носите его под одеждой, и, хотя вы его никому не показываете, особых причин его прятать тоже нет. Спимстерские глазки не интересны. Понятно, мистер Поттер?

Гарри кивнул. Его улыбка стала шире: чувствовалась работа _настоящего_ слизеринца.

— А на _самом _деле?

— Это Маховик времени. Каждый поворот песочных часов перенесёт вас на один час назад. Так что если вы каждый день будете отправляться в прошлое на два часа, вы сможете ложиться спать вовремя.

Гарри за день успел столько всего увидеть, что уже ничему не удивлялся. Он был готов принять как само собой разумеющееся что угодно. До этой минуты.

_Вы даёте мне машину времени как средство от бессонницы._

_Вы даёте мне МАШИНУ ВРЕМЕНИ как средство от БЕССОННИЦЫ._

_ВЫ __**ДАЁТЕ МНЕ МАШИНУ ВРЕМЕНИ**__ КАК __**СРЕДСТВО ОТ БЕССОННИЦЫ**__._

— Хе-хе-хе-хе-хе-е-е… — услышал Гарри и понял, что эти звуки издаёт он сам.

Теперь он держал кулон в вытянутых руках, словно тикающую бомбу. Хотя нет, не тикающую бомбу: она _куда_ безопаснее. Гарри держал кулон в вытянутых руках, словно машину времени.

_Скажите-ка, профессор МакГонагалл, а известно ли вам, что обращённая во времени материя ничем не отличается от антиматерии? А вот мне известно! А известно ли вам, что когда аннигилирует килограмм антиматерии, мощность взрыва составляет 43 мегатонны тротилового эквивалента? А знаете ли вы, что я вешу 41 килограмм — и взрыв может получиться такой, что останется ГРОМАДНЫЙ ДЫМЯЩИЙСЯ КРАТЕР НА ТОМ МЕСТЕ, ГДЕ РАНЬШЕ БЫЛА ШОТЛАНДИЯ?_

— Извините, — наконец выдавил из себя Гарри, — но это кажется мне очень-_очень-ОЧЕНЬ ОПАСНЫМ_!

Гарри ещё не перешёл на крик, но только потому, что ситуация заслуживала такого истеричного визга, какого у Гарри всё равно никогда не получится.

Профессор МакГонагалл смотрела на него со снисходительной симпатией.

— Рада, что вы столь осторожны, мистер Поттер, но Маховики времени не опасны. Иначе мы бы не давали их детям.

— Да неужели, — сказал Гарри. — Аха-ха-ха. Ну конечно, вы бы не раздавали опасные машины времени детям, о _чём_ я только думал? Давайте сразу проясним: чихать на них можно? Это не отправит меня в средние века, где я случайно перееду конной повозкой Гутенберга и таким образом предотвращу Просвещение? Потому что, знаете ли, мне такие приключения не по вкусу.

Губы МакГонагалл подрагивали, сдерживая улыбку. Она протянула Гарри брошюру, но тот осторожно, в обеих руках держал кулон и не спускал с него взгляда, чтобы песочные часы ни в коем случае не перевернулись.

— Не волнуйтесь, это невозможно, мистер Поттер, — произнесла МакГонагалл спустя несколько секунд, когда стало ясно, что Гарри застыл на месте и двигаться не собирается. — Маховик работает только шесть раз в день. Нельзя переместиться в прошлое дальше, чем на шесть часов.

— Ах, отлично, просто отлично. А если кто-то со мной столкнётся, Маховик _не_ разобьётся и _не_ отправит весь замок в бесконечное путешествие по зацикленному четвергу?

— Хм, они и впрямь довольно хрупкие… — сказала МакГонагалл. — И, я слышала, когда они ломаются, случаются всякие странности. Но не настолько серьёзные!

— Вероятно, — сказал Гарри, когда снова обрёл дар речи, — следует запаять ваши машины времени в какую-нибудь _защитную оболочку_, а не _оставлять стекло открытым_, чтобы странностей _не случалось_.

— Отличная мысль, — искренне восхитилась МакГонагалл. — Я передам её Министерству Магии.

_Всё, в парламенте официально утвердили: все в магическом мире клинические идиоты._

— И ещё: не хочется переходить на _ВЫСОКИЕ МАТЕРИИ_, — Гарри с большим трудом не срывался на крик, — но думал ли хоть кто-то над _МОРАЛЬНЫМИ ВОПРОСАМИ_, например, что, вернувшись на шесть часов в прошлое и что-либо изменив, вы вроде как _СТИРАЕТЕ ВСЕХ ЗАМЕШАННЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ_ и _ЗАМЕНЯЕТЕ ИХ ДРУГИМИ ВЕРСИЯМИ…_

— О, _изменять_ прошлое нельзя! — перебила профессор МакГонагалл. — Силы небесные, мистер Поттер, неужели вы думаете, что в противном случае мы бы разрешали ученикам пользоваться Маховиками? Они бы мухлевали на контрольных!

Гарри мгновение это переваривал. Руки, сжимавшие цепочку артефакта, слегка расслабились — как будто в них не машина времени, а просто ядерная боеголовка.

— Значит, — медленно начал Гарри, — как-то так получается, что вселенная почему-то… постоянна, несмотря даже на путешествия во времени? Если я и другой я, из будущего, встретимся, всё произойдёт одинаково для нас обоих, хотя я из будущего будет знать то, что ещё не случилось с моей точки зрения…

Гарри умолк, с трудом подбирая слова.

— Думаю, верно, — подтвердила профессор МакГонагалл. — Хотя _обычно_ советуют не встречаться в прошлом с самим собой. Если у вас, например, два урока в одно и то же время и ваши пути пересекаются, первой версии лучше в заранее выбранный момент закрыть глаза и подождать — я вижу, у вас уже есть часы, хорошо — пока будущая версия пройдёт мимо. Обо всём этом написано в брошюре.

— Аха-ха-ха-а. А что будет, если кто-то _не послушается_ этого совета?

— Насколько я понимаю, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — поджала губы МакГонагалл.

— А не случится ли парадокс, который уничтожит вселенную?

— Мистер Поттер, — снисходительно улыбнулась она, — думаю, что я бы такой случай запомнила.

— _ЭТО МЕНЯ НИЧУТЬ НЕ УСПОКАИВАЕТ! ВЫ, ВОЛШЕБНИКИ, РАЗВЕ НЕ СЛЫШАЛИ ОБ АНТРОПНОМ ПРИНЦИПЕ? КТО БЫЛ ТОТ НЕДОУМОК, КОТОРЫЙ СОЗДАЛ ПЕРВУЮ ТАКУЮ ШТУКОВИНУ?_

Профессор МакГонагалл _засмеялась_. Приятным, радостным смехом, удивительно не подходившим её строгому лицу.

— Похоже, у вас очередной приступ синдрома «вы превратились в кошку», мистер Поттер. Вам, вероятно, не хочется этого слышать, но это выглядит очень мило.

— Маховик времени не идёт _НИ В КАКОЕ_ сравнение с превращением в кошку. Знаете, где-то в самом далёком уголке сознания у меня зрела ужасная мысль, что для всего происходящего верным будет только одно объяснение: вся моя вселенная всего лишь компьютерная симуляция, как в книге «Симулякрон-3». Но теперь даже её придётся отбросить, потому что эта вот игрушка _НЕ ВЫЧИСЛИМА МАШИНОЙ ТЮРИНГА!_ Машина Тюринга может симулировать возврат к определённому моменту времени и пересчёт от него нового будущего, а при взаимодействии с оракулом способна и заглядывать вперёд, используя дискретное поведение машин более низкого уровня. Но вы говорите, что вселенная каким-то образом одним махом вычисляет реальность на основании информации, которой у неё… ещё… нет…

Внезапная догадка поразила Гарри, будто хук слева. Он всё понял. Он _наконец-то_ всё понял.

— _ТАК ВОТ КАК РАБОТАЕТ ПРЫСКИЙ ЧАЙ! Конечно!_ Его магия вызывает не смешные ситуации, а только _желание выпить его_ перед тем, как что-то смешное случается само по себе! Вот я дурак, мог бы и догадаться ещё когда захотел выпить Прыского чая перед второй речью Дамблдора, _не_ выпил, но всё равно подавился собственной слюной! Распитие Прыского чая не вызывает комичные случаи — комичные случаи заставляют пить Прыский чай! Я видел, что эти два события связаны, но полагал, что причиной должен быть Прыский чай, а следствием — смешные ситуации, потому что был уверен, что временной порядок ограничивает причинность и каузальный граф должен быть ацикличен, но ЕСЛИ РИСОВАТЬ СТРЕЛКИ ПРИЧИННОСТИ _В ОБРАТНОМ НАПРАВЛЕНИИ_, ВСЁ СХОДИТСЯ!

Ещё одна внезапная догадка добавила хуком справа. На этот раз он сумел промолчать, издав лишь тихий писк умирающего котёнка. Теперь ясно, _кто именно_ утром оставил записку на его кровати.

Глаза профессора МакГонагалл блестели:

— По окончании школы, или даже раньше, вы просто _обязаны_ преподать несколько уроков этих маггловских теорий в Хогвартсе, мистер Поттер. Они очень интересны, хотя и ошибочны.

— Охо-о-о-ох.

Профессор МакГонагалл отпустила ещё несколько шутливых замечаний, поставила ещё пару условий, на которые Гарри молча кивнул, почему-то попросила не говорить со змеями в присутствии людей, напомнила прочитать брошюру, и Гарри наконец оказался в коридоре.

— Ойо-йох-хо-хо-хо… — сказал он.

Нда, мозги плавились.

Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что если бы не Розыгрыш, то он бы не получил Маховик времени для его осуществления.

Или профессор МакГонагалл всё равно сделала бы ему этот подарок, только позже, когда Гарри заговорил бы с ней о своей бессоннице или сообщении Распределяющей шляпы? И после этого он захотел бы провернуть Розыгрыш, из-за чего обрёл бы Маховик _раньше_? Выходило, что единственный _самосогласованный_ вариант заключался в том, что Розыгрыш начался ещё до того, как он сегодня проснулся?

Впервые в жизни Гарри допускал, что ответ на его вопрос может быть в буквальном смысле _непостижим_. Нейроны его мозга двигались во времени только вперёд, что, вероятно, совсем не сопрягалось с принципами, на которых строилось действие Маховика.

Вплоть до этой минуты Гарри жил по наставлению Э. Т. Джейнса, которое гласит: если ты не знаешь о феномене, то дело не в нём, а в твоём уме; твоё незнание характеризует тебя, а не то, о чём ты не знаешь. Невежество существует в голове, а не в реальности; пустая карта не равна пустой территории. Бывают загадочные вопросы, но загадочный ответ — это явно противоречивое понятие. Явление может быть непостижимо для определённого человека, но явление не может быть непостижимо само по себе. Почитать священную тайну — значит почитать лишь собственное невежество.

Вот почему Гарри бесстрашно взирал на необъяснимость магии. Люди поглощены настоящим. Они изучают в школе химию, биологию, астрономию и им кажется, что эти фундаментальные науки _никогда не были_ тайнами. Как бы не так! Когда-то загадкой были даже звёзды в небе. Лорд Кельвин однажды назвал истинную природу жизни и биологии — например, то, как мышцы реагируют на команды мозга, а дерево вырастает из крошечного семени — «бесконечно недосягаемой» тайной для науки. (Заметьте, не чуть-чуть недосягаемой, а _бесконечно _недосягаемой. Лорд Кельвин явно тащился от собственного невежества.) Все знания на свете — это вопросы, на которые кто-то когда-то нашёл ответ.

Теперь же, впервые в жизни, Гарри столкнулся с тайной, которая угрожала остаться нерешённой _навсегда._ Если Время не действует по принципу ацикличных каузальных сетей, то Гарри не понимал, где причины, а где — следствия; если Гарри не понимал причины и следствия, значит, он не понимал, как на самом деле устроена реальность; и вполне возможно, что его ум никогда не сможет этого понять, потому что нейроны, из которых состоял его мозг, действовали по _устаревшему принципу линейности времени_ и позволяли воспринимать только жалкий фрагмент реальности.

С другой стороны, Прыскому чаю, который ранее казался всемогущим и невероятным, нашлось гораздо более простое объяснение. Которое он упустил просто _потому_, что истина оказалась далеко за гранью области допущений, на основании которых его мозг был готов строить гипотезы. Но сейчас-то он, возможно, всё понял. Это немного ободряло. Чуть-чуть.

Гарри посмотрел на часы. Почти одиннадцать утра; вчера он лёг спать в час, значит, при нынешнем раскладе сегодня он ляжет в три утра. Чтобы уснуть в десять вечера и проснуться в семь утра, ему нужно вернуться в прошлое на пять часов. Если он хочет вернуться в спальню первокурсников к шести часам утра, пока никто не проснулся, то нужно поторопиться и…

Но он по-прежнему не понимал, как провернул хотя бы половину Розыгрыша. Например, откуда взялся _пирог_?

Гарри начинал серьёзно бояться путешествий во времени.

Однако стоило признать, что это и впрямь была уникальная возможность, из тех что случаются раз в жизни — шесть часов разыгрывать того себя, который ещё не знает о существовании Маховиков времени.

Но когда Гарри задумывался об этом, картина становилась ещё более загадочной. Время предоставило ему Розыгрыш как уже _свершившийся акт_, и тем не менее, Розыгрыш был явно его рук делом. Его задумка, исполнение и стиль. Каждая мелочь была создана им, даже если он пока не знал как.

Что ж, время уходило, а в сутках не более 30 часов. Гарри _частично _знал, что делать; остальное, как, например, внезапно появившийся пирог, он мог выяснить по ходу пьесы. Нет смысла откладывать: здесь, _в будущем,_ ему уже точно нечего ловить.

* * *

><p>Пятью часами ранее, Гарри, опустив капюшон на лицо, прокрался в когтевранскую спальню. Маскировка весьма условная, но необходимая на случай, если кто-то уже проснулся и ненароком увидит его одновременно с Гарри, спавшим в кровати. Ему не хотелось никому рассказывать про свой «редкий магический недуг».<p>

К счастью, все ещё спали.

Рядом с его кроватью лежала завёрнутая в красную и зелёную обёрточную бумагу коробка. Точь-в-точь рождественский подарок. Только нынче вовсе не Рождество.

Гарри подошёл к кровати на цыпочках — а вдруг кто-то не включил полог тишины?

К коробке прилагался конверт, запечатанный простой восковой печатью без клейма. Гарри осторожно его открыл и достал письмо. В нём говорилось:

_Внутри Мантия Невидимости Игнотуса Певерелла, которую унаследовали его потомки Поттеры. В отличие от других, более простых мантий-невидимок и заклинаний, она __прячет__, а не просто скрывает от глаз. Твой отец дал её мне взаймы незадолго до смерти, и, признаюсь, за прошедшие с тех пор годы она __сослужила мне хорошую службу._

_К сожалению, отныне мне придётся довольствоваться заклинанием Разнаваждения. Пришёл час Мантии вернуться к настоящему хозяину. Мне хотелось сделать её подарком к Рождеству, но она попросилась в твои руки раньше. Похоже, Мантия полагает, что понадобится тебе в скором будущем. Используй её с умом._

_Без сомнения, ты уже сейчас измышляешь разнообразные шалости, претворению которых в жизнь она может помочь, как помогала в своё время твоему отцу. Если бы раскрылись все его выходки, гриффиндорские женщины того поколения собрались бы все, чтобы осквернить его могилу. Я не буду отговаривать тебя идти по его стопам, но будь ОЧЕНЬ осторожен и никогда не попадайся. Если Дамблдор увидит возможность завладеть одним из Даров Смерти, он её ни за что не упустит._

_Очень счастливого тебе Рождества._

Подписи не было.

* * *

><p>— Погодите, — резко остановился Гарри на выходе из когтевранской спальни. — Извините, но я кое-что забыл у себя в сундуке. Через пару минут догоню.<p>

— Только попробуй порыться в чужих вещах, — насупился Терри Бут.

Гарри поднял руку:

— Клянусь, что не буду ничего делать с вашими вещами, что буду трогать только свои собственные, что не собираюсь над вами шутить, не имею каких-либо других сомнительных намерений на ваш счёт и не предвижу, что эти намерения изменятся до того, как я вас нагоню в Большом Зале.

Терри нахмурился.

— Подожди-ка, а…

— Не волнуйся, лазеек там не было, — заверила его Пенелопа Клируотер, которая должна была их отвести на завтрак. — Отлично сформулировано, Гарри Поттер. Тебе стоит стать адвокатом.

Гарри моргнул. Ах да, _староста_ Когтеврана.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Наверное.

— По дороге в Большой Зал ты заблудишься, — уверенно заявила она. — Как только это случится, сразу спроси у ближайшего портрета, как попасть на первый этаж. Спрашивай дорогу в тот самый миг, когда начинаешь подозревать, что снова заблудился. _Особенно_ если начинает казаться, что ты взбираешься всё выше и выше. Если ты окажешься выше, чем замок выглядит снаружи, _остановись _и жди команду спасателей. Иначе мы увидим тебя только через три месяца, в набедренной повязке и покрытого снегом — да и то, если у тебя хватит ума не покидать замок.

— Понял, — сглотнул Гарри. — Эм-м, а почему ученикам этого не рассказывают сразу?

— Обо _всём_ рассказать можно только за несколько недель. Сами со временем разберётесь, — вздохнула Пенелопа и развернулась, чтобы уйти. — Если не увижу тебя за завтраком через полчаса, Поттер, объявлю начало поиска.

Когда все ушли, Гарри прикрепил записку к кровати. Её и все остальные записки он уже написал в подвале сундука, пока все спали. Затем он осторожно просунул руку в поле действия заклинания Квиетус и снял со всё ещё спавшего первого Гарри Мантию Невидимости.

И просто по приколу засунул её в кошель первого Гарри: таким образом, теперь она была и в его собственном кошеле.

* * *

><p>— Я прослежу за тем, чтобы это передали Корнелиону Флаббервольту, — сказал из своего портрета мужчина аристократического вида с самым, кстати, обычным носом. — Но нельзя ли спросить, откуда оно поступило <em>первоначально<em>?

Гарри пожал плечами, мастерски изображая беспомощность.

— Мне сказали, что сообщение прозвенело глухим колоколом из прорехи в мироздании, за которой бушевала преисподняя.

* * *

><p>— Эй! — возмутилась Гермиона с другой стороны стола. — Это общий десерт! Ты не можешь просто взять и запихнуть в свой кошель целый пирог!<p>

— Не целый пирог, а целых два. Извините все, но мне пора!

Не обращая внимания на гневные вопли, Гарри выбежал из Большого Зала. Нужно было попасть в класс травологии немножко заранее.

* * *

><p>Профессор Спраут одарила его острым взглядом.<p>

— А _вы_ откуда узнали, что планируют слизеринцы?

— Я не могу назвать имя информатора, — сказал Гарри. — Я даже вынужден попросить вас притвориться, что этого разговора не было. Сделайте вид, что оказались там случайно, когда шли куда-то по своим делам. Как только закончится травология, я побегу туда сам и попробую их отвлечь. Меня нелегко запугать, и я не думаю, что они решатся что-нибудь сделать Мальчику-Который-Выжил. Тем не менее… Конечно, я не прошу вас бежать по коридорам, но буду очень признателен, если вы не будете мешкать.

Профессор Спраут смерила его долгим взглядом, но потом смягчилась.

— Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, Гарри Поттер. И… благодарю.

— Вы только не опаздывайте, — ответил Гарри. — И запомните: когда вы там окажетесь, вы не ожидали меня увидеть и этого разговора не было.

* * *

><p>Было ужасно смотреть, как он выдёргивает Невилла из круга слизеринцев. Невилл прав, он перестарался, очень перестарался.<p>

— Привет, — холодно сказал Гарри Поттер. — Я Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

Восемь мальчишек-первокурсников примерно одного роста. Тот из них, у которого на лбу шрам, не похож на остальных.

_Ах, если б у себя могли мы_

_Увидеть всё, что ближним зримо,_

_Что видит взор идущих мимо_

_Со стороны…_

Профессор МакГонагалл права. Распределяющая шляпа права. Это очевидно, если смотреть извне.

С Гарри Поттером что-то не так.


	15. Добросовестность

_«Уверен, время я где-нибудь найду»._

* * *

><p>— <em>Фригидейро!<em>

Гарри опустил палец в стакан, стоявший на столе. Вода в нём должна была стать холодной. Но она как тепловатой была, так тепловатой и осталась. Опять.

Он чувствовал, что его крепко надули.

В доме Верресов можно было найти сотни фэнтези-книг, многие из которых Гарри прочитал. И по некоторым признакам выходило, что у него есть таинственная тёмная сторона. Поэтому, не сумев договориться с водой в стакане по-хорошему, Гарри оглядел класс, где проходил урок заклинаний, чтобы убедиться, что никто за ним не наблюдает, набрал в грудь воздуха, сосредоточился и попытался разозлиться. Он подумал о слизеринцах, задирающих Невилла, об игре «выбей книжку из рук мальчишки». Вспомнил, что говорил Драко Малфой о десятилетней девчонке Лавгуд, о том, как на самом деле работает Визенгамот…

От злости кровь застыла в жилах, руки задрожали от ненависти. Он взмахнул палочкой и произнёс ледяным тоном:

— _Фригидейро_.

Не произошло ровным счётом ничего.

Какое-то надувательство. Дайте жалобную книгу и верните деньги за дефектную тёмную сторону, не обладающую и каплей непобедимой магической силы.

— _Фригидейро!_ — раздался голос Гермионы из-за соседнего стола. Её вода превратилась в лёд, а по краю стакана лёг иней. Казалось, она полностью сосредоточена на собственной работе и нисколько не замечает других учеников, метающих в неё взгляды, полные ненависти. Такое небрежение объяснялось: а) опасной для Гермионы ненаблюдательностью или б) блестящим притворством, возведённым в ранг высокого искусства.

— _Очень _хорошо, мисс Грейнджер! — пищал Филиус Флитвик, профессор заклинаний и по совместительству декан Когтеврана, крохотный человечек, совершенно не похожий на бывшего чемпиона магических дуэлей. — Великолепно! Изумительно!

Гарри ожидал, что в худшем случае будет на втором месте после мисс «ходячая энциклопедия». Он бы, конечно, предпочёл, чтобы в роли догоняющего оказалась Гермиона, но был согласен и на такой вариант.

Однако уже в понедельник Гарри оказался среди самых отстающих учеников — в тёплой компании всех детей, выросших у магглов, за исключением Гермионы. Та в гордом одиночестве скучала на вершине. Бедняжка.

Профессор Флитвик стоял у стола одной из магглорожденных учениц и тихо поправлял движения её волшебной палочки.

Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону. Сглотнул. Её роль в устройстве мироздания была понятна…

— Гермиона? — неуверенно обратился Гарри. — Ты не знаешь, что я делаю неправильно?

Глаза Гермионы загорелись неудержимой готовностью помочь, и Гарри внутренне содрогнулся от унижения.

Через пять минут температура воды в стакане Гарри опустилась чуть ниже комнатной, и Гермиона, обронив несколько снисходительных комплиментов и посоветовав произносить заклинание чётче, отправилась помогать кому-то ещё.

Профессор Флитвик за помощь Гарри наградил её одним очком.

Гарри до боли стиснул зубы, что никак не способствовало чёткому произношению.

_Плевать, что это не совсем честно. Я знаю, чем буду заниматься два лишних часа в сутки — сидеть в сундуке и учиться, пока не догоню Гермиону._

* * *

><p>— Трансфигурация — одна из самых сложных и опасных дисциплин, которые вы будете изучать в Хогвартсе, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл. На строгом лице старой ведьмы не было ни тени улыбки. — Тот, кто не будет заниматься на моих уроках с должным прилежанием, вылетит из класса раз и навсегда. Предупреждаю сразу.<p>

Она постучала по своему столу волшебной палочкой, и он быстро превратился в свинью. Кто-то из магглорожденных вскрикнул, а свинья, озадаченно оглядевшись, хрюкнула и снова обернулась столом.

МакГонагалл обвела взглядом класс и остановилась на одном из учеников.

— Мистер Поттер, — сказала она, — вы купили учебники только несколько дней назад. Вы уже начали читать учебное пособие по трансфигурации?

— Нет, профессор, извините.

— В извинениях нет нужды, мистер Поттер: если бы от вас это требовалось, вам бы сообщили. — МакГонагалл постучала костяшками пальцев по столу. — Мистер Поттер, не хотите ли попробовать угадать: это стол, который я временно превратила в свинью, или свинья, и я временно сняла с неё заклятие? Вы бы знали, если бы прочитали первую главу учебника.

— Наверно, начать легче со свиньи, — задумчиво нахмурился Гарри, — ведь если бы вы начали со стола, он мог бы и не знать, как держаться на ногах.

Профессор МакГонагалл покачала головой:

— В этом нет вашей вины, мистер Поттер, но правильный ответ заключается в том, что на уроках трансфигурации вам следует оставить свои догадки _при себе_. За неправильные ответы я наказываю очень сурово, но к отсутствию ответа отношусь весьма терпимо. Вам следует научиться определять, что вам известно, а что нет. Если я задам вопрос, неважно, насколько простой, и вы ответите «Я не уверен», я не рассержусь, и всякий, кто засмеётся над вами, будет оштрафован. Не расскажете ли, почему это правило существует, мистер Поттер?

_Потому что любая ошибка в трансфигурации может быть очень опасна._

— Нет.

— В точку. Трансфигурация опаснее Аппарации, которую изучают только на шестом курсе. Но, к сожалению, её необходимо тренировать с юных лет, иначе вы не добьётесь успехов на этом поприще. Это крайне опасная дисциплина, которая не прощает ошибок. Ещё никто из моих учеников серьёзно не пострадал, и я буду _крайне расстроена_, если ваш класс _испортит мне репутацию_.

Кто-то громко сглотнул.

МакГонагалл встала и подошла к обычной классной доске с разноцветными мелками и тряпкой.

— Трансфигурация опасна по многим причинам. Но есть одна самая главная.

Она взяла один из мелков и написала ярко-красным цветом, а потом подчеркнула синим:

ТРАНСФИГУРАЦИЯ НЕ ПОСТОЯННА!

— Трансфигурация не постоянна! — отчеканила МакГонагал. — Трансфигурация не постоянна! Трансфигурация не постоянна! Мистер Поттер, предположим, ваш одноклассник трансфигурировал деревянный брусок в стакан с водой, и вы её выпили. Что, как вы думаете, произойдёт, когда действие чар закончится? — она на секунду замолкла. — Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, я зря спросила вас — забыла, насколько у вас пессимистичное воображение…

— Ничего страшного, — Гарри сглотнул. — Моим первым ответом будет, что я не _знаю_, — МакГонагалл одобрительно кивнула, — но предположу, что… дерево окажется у меня в желудке и в кровеносных сосудах, и если часть воды успеет впитаться в ткани моего тела, дерево в виде волокон или ещё в каком-нибудь виде появится и там, или…

Нехватка познаний в магии мешала ему закончить фразу. Он не понимал, как вообще дерево может превратиться в воду, и поэтому не мог даже предположить, что случится, если молекулы воды, которые раньше были деревом, разнесёт по всему телу и те вернутся в прежний вид.

Лицо МакГонагалл было напряжено.

— Мистер Поттер рассуждает в верном направлении: пострадавшему стало бы очень плохо и ему потребовалась бы скорая медицинская помощь. Откройте учебники на странице пять.

Хотя движущиеся фотографии не передавали звук, этого и не требовалось — изображённая в книге женщина с кошмарно обесцвеченной кожей явно кричала от боли.

— Преступника, который трансфигурировал золото в вино, а затем дал этой женщине выпить «в уплату долга», как он потом объяснил, приговорили к десяти годам в Азкабане. Теперь откройте страницу шесть. Это дементор. Дементоры охраняют Азкабан. Они высасывают из узников магию, жизнь, все счастливые воспоминания. На странице семь — преступник спустя десять лет. Как вы можете заметить, он мёртв. Что такое, мистер Поттер?

— Профессор, существует ли способ _поддерживать _трансфигурацию, если случится что-то подобное?

— Нет, — отрезала МакГонагалл. — Трансфигурация требует постоянной подпитки магией, количество которой зависит от размера цели. Кроме того, необходим периодический контакт с объектом, который в подобных случаях невозможен. Такого рода катастрофы _непоправимы_!

Профессор МакГонагалл подалась вперёд и очень серьёзно посмотрела на учеников:

— Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не преобразуйте что-либо в жидкость или газ. Ни в воду, ни в воздух, ни во что-либо, похожее на воздух или воду. Даже если жидкость не предназначена для питья. Жидкости _испаряются_, их крохотные частицы попадают в воздух. Не превращайте предмет в то, что можно сжечь. При горении образуется дым, который затем попадает в лёгкие. Вообще не превращайте предметы в то, что может попасть внутрь тела тем или иным путём. Никакой трансфигурации в еду. Или в нечто, _похожее _на еду. Никаких розыгрышей с пирогами из грязи. Даже если собираетесь рассказать про шутку до того, как пирог съедят. Ничего подобного. И точка. Ни в этом классе, ни за его пределами, ни в какой-либо другой точке планеты. _Всем _ясно?

— Да, — сказали Гарри, Гермиона и ещё пара учеников. Остальные, казалось, потеряли дар речи.

— _Всем ясно?_

— Да, — пролепетали, пробормотали и прошептали ученики.

— Если нарушите хоть одно из правил, то вам запретят изучать трансфигурацию в Хогвартсе. А теперь повторяйте за мной. Я ничего и никогда не превращу в жидкость или газ.

— Я ничего и никогда не превращу в жидкость или газ, — нестройно произнесли ученики.

— Ещё раз! Громче! Я ничего и никогда не превращу в жидкость или газ.

— Я ничего и никогда не превращу в жидкость или газ.

— Я ничего и никогда не превращу в то, что может попасть внутрь тела.

— Я ничего и никогда не превращу в то, что можно сжечь.

— Вы ничего и никогда не превратите в деньги, в том числе и маггловские, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл. — У гоблинов есть способы обнаружения подобных махинаций. И поскольку им официально разрешено вести войну с фальшивомонетчиками, за вами придут не авроры, а армия.

— Я ничего и никогда не превращу в деньги, — хором сказали ученики.

— И самое главное — вы никогда не станете трансфигурировать живое существо и особенно _себя_. Иначе вы сильно пострадаете, а может, даже умрёте. Зависит от того, во что вы себя превратите и долго ли продержится превращение, — профессор на секунду остановилась. — Мистер Поттер поднял руку, чтобы задать вопрос об анимагическом превращении, которое он видел, а точнее — превращении человека в кошку и обратно. Но анимагия — это не _свободная _трансфигурация.

МакГонагалл достала из кармана маленький деревянный брусок. После прикосновения её палочки он превратился в стеклянный шар. Затем профессор произнесла: «_Кристферриум_!» и в руках у неё оказался стальной шар. Ещё одно движение палочкой и шар превратился в исходный деревянный брусок.

— «_Кристферриум»_ превращает стеклянный предмет в стальной. Но не наоборот. И превратить стол в свинью это заклинание тоже не может. Основной тип трансфигурации — свободный, — как раз его вы будете изучать, — позволяет выполнять любые преобразования физической формы объекта. По этой причине в свободной трансфигурации нет заклинаний. Иначе для каждой трансформации нужно было бы использовать разные слова.

Профессор МакГонагалл строго посмотрела на учеников:

— _Некоторые _учителя начинают с заклинаний, и лишь после приступают к свободной трансфигурации. Да, так было бы намного легче. Но подобные ограничения могут плохо влиять на ваши способности в дальнейшем. На моих уроках вы _сразу _начнёте со свободной трансфигурации, которая не требует произнесения определённых слов. Исходную и целевую форму, а также процесс превращения вы будете держать в уме.

— И отвечая на вопрос мистера Поттера, — продолжила МакГонагалл. — Именно _свободную _трансфигурацию вы не должны применять к живым существам. Для этого существуют чары и зелья, которые помогут совершить безопасное и обратимое превращение, правда с некоторыми оговорками. Например, у анимага, потерявшего руку или ногу, не будет конечности и после трансфигурации. Ещё раз повторяю, свободная трансфигурация _небезопасна_. Находясь в изменённой форме, вы не сможете быть уверенны в полной сохранности материи вашего тела — вы теряете его частицы даже в процессе дыхания. Так что, когда время трансфигурации истечёт и ваше тело попытается вернуть свою _исходную _форму, у него этого не получится. Наколдуете золотые волосы? Скорее всего они у вас потом выпадут. Захотите чистую кожу — надолго окажетесь в больнице святого Мунго. А если пожелаете стать взрослым, то по окончании действия чар вы скорее всего умрёте.

Теперь ясно, почему он видел среди волшебников толстых мальчиков и несимпатичных девочек. Или пожилых людей, раз уж на то пошло. Иначе все бы по утрам использовали трансфигурацию и отправлялись по своим делам… Гарри поднял руку и попытался поймать взгляд профессора МакГонагалл.

— Да, мистер Поттер?

— Возможно ли трансфигурировать живое существо в неживое? В монету… Ой нет, извините. В стальной шарик, допустим.

Профессор покачала головой:

— Мистер Поттер, даже неодушевлённые предметы претерпевают мельчайшие внутренние изменения. Поначалу вы ничего не почувствуете, но потом заметите что-то неладное. Через час вам будет очень плохо, а через день вы умрёте.

— Эм-м. Получается, если бы я прочитал первую главу, то угадал бы, что стол — на самом деле стол, а не свинья, — сказал Гарри, — правда, вместе с тем пришлось бы предположить, что вы не хотите убить свинью, что _кажется _наиболее вероятным, однако…

— Вижу, что буду с бесконечным наслаждением проверять ваши контрольные, мистер Поттер. Но если у вас есть ещё вопросы, то вы сможете их задать после урока.

— Больше вопросов нет, профессор.

— А теперь все повторяйте за мной, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Я трансфигурирую живое существо, и особенно себя, только если мне поручат это сделать с помощью специального заклинания или зелья.

— Если я не уверен, что превращение безопасно, я не буду его делать, не спросив профессора МакГонагалл, или профессора Флитвика, или профессора Снейпа, или профессора Дамблдора — единственных мастеров трансфигурации в Хогвартсе. Мнение другого ученика брать в расчёт нельзя, даже если он говорит, что уже задавал профессорам такой вопрос.

— Если нынешний преподаватель защиты от Тёмных искусств скажет мне, что трансфигурация безопасна, и даже если я видел, как сам профессор успешно её провёл, я не стану проделывать то же самое.

— Я имею полное право отказаться проводить превращение, если хоть чуть-чуть волнуюсь. Так как даже директор Хогвартса не может принудить меня к трансфигурации, я не подчинюсь подобному приказу от профессора по Защите, даже если он пригрозит потерей сотни баллов факультета или исключением из школы.

— Если я нарушу хоть одно правило, мне запретят изучать трансфигурацию в Хогвартсе.

— Мы будем повторять эти правила перед каждым уроком весь месяц, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл. — А теперь перейдём к делу. Наш исходный предмет — спички. Целевой — иголки. Отложите палочки. Под «перейдём к делу» я имела в виду «начнём записывать лекцию».

За полчаса до конца урока МакГонагалл раздала «исходные предметы».

К концу занятия у Гермионы была серебряная спичка, а у остальных учеников — и магглорожденных, и чистокровных — успехов вообще не наблюдалось.

Профессор наградила Гермиону ещё одним баллом.

* * *

><p>Пока Гарри складывал учебники в кошель после урока, Гермиона подошла к нему.<p>

— Знаешь, — как бы невзначай заметила она, — а я сегодня два балла для Когтеврана получила.

— Ну да, — коротко согласился Гарри.

— Но до твоих _семи_ баллов мне далеко, — сказала она. — Похоже, я не такая умная, как ты.

Гарри закончил скармливать книги своему кошелю, повернулся к Гермионе и прищурился. Он уже и забыл об этом.

Гермиона _хлопала ресницами_:

— Впрочем, уроки у нас каждый день. А вот найдёшь ли ты ещё пуффендуйцев для спасения, это уже вопрос. Сегодня понедельник, так что у тебя есть время до четверга.

Они, не моргая, уставились друг на друга.

Гарри заговорил первым:

— Ты же понимаешь, что это война?

— А у нас был мир?

Остальные ученики с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. А также, к сожалению, и МакГонагалл.

— А, мистер Поттер, — пропела профессор из другого угла кабинета, — у меня для вас хорошие новости. Мадам Помфри одобрила ваше предложение улучшить Спимстерские глазки, чтобы они не разбивались. Работу закончат к концу следующей недели. Думаю, это заслуживает… скажем, десяти баллов для Когтеврана.

От такого предательства рот Гермионы беззвучно распахнулся, а брови полезли на лоб. Гарри выглядел не краше.

— _Профессор…_ — прошипел он.

— _Возражение отклоняется_, мистер Поттер, это заслуженные баллы. Я не присуждаю их просто так. Вы считаете, что всего лишь заметили хрупкий предмет и предложили способ уберечь его от поломки. Но Спимстерские глазки стоят довольно дорого, и директор _не очень-то_ обрадовался, когда очередной глазок разбился, — МакГонагалл задумалась. — Хм. Интересно, зарабатывал ли кто-нибудь в первый же день учёбы семнадцать баллов? Нужно проверить, но, полагаю, вы установили новый рекорд. Можно даже сделать объявление во время обеда в Большом Зале.

— ПРОФЕССОР! — завопил Гарри. — Это _наша _война! Не мешайте!

— Этих баллов вам хватит до четверга _следующей _недели, мистер Поттер. Если вы, конечно, не провинитесь и не _потеряете_ их. Например, обращаясь к учителям без должного уважения, — МакГонагалл задумчиво потёрла щёку пальцем. — Полагаю, вы уйдёте в минус ещё до субботы.

Гарри тут же захлопнул рот и метнул в МакГонагалл свой лучший Уничтожающий Взгляд, который, похоже, её только позабавил.

— Да, определённо надо сделать объявление, — погрузилась она в размышления. — Но, чтобы не обижать слизеринцев, сообщение будет коротким. Скажу лишь, что полученное количество баллов является рекордом школы. И если кто-то, обратившись к вам за помощью с домашней работой, разочаруется, узнав, что вы только начали читать учебники, можете отправить этого человека к мисс Грейнджер.

— _Профессор!_ — воскликнула Гермиона.

МакГонагалл и ухом не повела.

— Хм. Интересно, сколько времени уйдёт у мисс Грейнджер на то, чтобы совершить поступок, заслуживающий объявления в Большом Зале? Хотелось бы посмотреть, что это будет.

Гарри и Гермиона, не сговариваясь, развернулись и мигом выскочили из кабинета. Вслед им смотрели заворожённые когтевранцы.

— Эм, — сказал Гарри. — Встреча после обеда отменяется?

— Нет, конечно, — ответила Гермиона. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы «великий» Гарри Поттер и дальше отставал в учёбе.

— Что ж, спасибо. Позволь заметить — у тебя и сейчас блестящие способности, но всё равно интересно, что бы было, если б ты немного поучилась рациональности.

— Неужели она так полезна? Не заметила, чтобы она как-то тебе помогла на уроках заклинаний и трансфигурации.

Ненадолго наступила тишина.

— Я же получил учебники только четыре дня назад. Вот и пришлось как-то зарабатывать баллы без палочки.

— Четыре дня назад, говоришь? Что ж, возможно, ты не способен прочитать восемь книг за четыре дня, но на одну-то книгу у тебя должно было найтись время? И как скоро ты закончишь такими темпами? Ты же у нас гениальный математик, скажи, сколько будет — восемь умножить на четыре и поделить на ноль?

— В отличие от тебя я буду вынужден отвлекаться на уроки, но выходные свободны, так что… предел эпсилон стремится к нулю плюс восемь, помноженное на четыре, разделить на эпсилон… Закончу к 10:47 утра в воскресенье.

— Вообще-то я справилась за _три _дня.

— Тогда к 14:47 в субботу. Уверен, время я где-нибудь найду.

И был вечер, и было утро: день первый.


	16. Нестандартное мышление

**Глава 16. Нестандартное мышление**

_«Я не психопат. Я просто мыслю творчески»._

* * *

><p>В среду, как только Гарри вошёл в класс на урок Защиты, он понял: <em>этот<em> курс будет особенным.

Столь огромных классов он в Хогвартсе ещё не встречал. Помещение напоминало большую университетскую аудиторию с амфитеатром столов перед гигантским помостом из белого мрамора. Класс находился высоко — на пятом этаже замка. Описать его местоположение точнее не представлялось возможным. Как Гарри успел понять, ни евклидова геометрия, ни неевклидова в Хогвартсе вообще не работали; существовали связи между комнатами, но направления отсутствовали.

В отличие от университетской аудитории, вместо монолитных парт со скамейками здесь стояли обычные хогвартские столы, каждый ряд которых полукругом огибал предыдущий. На каждом столе стояло нечто плоское, белое и прямоугольное. В других классах Гарри таких штуковин не видел.

В центре гигантского помоста, на маленьком возвышении из мрамора потемнее, стоял одинокий учительский стол. На стуле за ним лежал Квиррелл и, безвольно запрокинув голову, пускал слюни на мантию.

_Хм, что это мне напоминает?.._

Гарри пришёл на урок рано, других учеников в классе ещё не было. (Сложно нормальным человеческим языком объяснять путешествия во времени; например, просто нет слов, чтобы передать, насколько это удобно.)

Квиррелл сейчас… не функционировал… и у Гарри не было никакого желания к нему подходить, так что он выбрал стол, сел за него и достал учебник по Защите. Гарри отставал от графика: он планировал дочитать книгу ещё до урока, но осилил только семь восьмых, потратив к тому же два поворота Маховика времени.

Вскоре ученики начали заполнять аудиторию, но Гарри даже не поднял головы.

— Поттер? А _ты_ что тут делаешь? — произнёс голос, услышать который Гарри совсем не ожидал. Он наконец оторвался от книги.

— Драко? А _ты_ что тут — о чёрт, у тебя есть _приспешники_.

Один из мальчишек за спиной Драко щеголял развитой для своего возраста мускулатурой, а второй стоял в позе, напоминавшей борца перед броском.

Драко самодовольно усмехнулся и показал рукой за спину:

— Поттер, познакомься с мистером Крэббом, — рука перенеслась с Мускулистого на Борца, — и мистером Гойлом. Винсент, Грегори, мистер Гарри Поттер.

Мистер Гойл склонил голову набок и сделал глазами что-то странное — вероятно, хотел послать Гарри какой-то многозначительный взгляд, но в итоге просто прищурился. Мистер Крэбб буркнул «Рад встрече» натянуто низким голосом.

Тревога тенью скользнула по лицу Драко, но тут же уступила место высокомерной ухмылке.

— У тебя есть _приспешники_! — повторил Гарри. — Как бы и _мне_ завести парочку?

Высокомерная ухмылка стала шире:

— Боюсь, Поттер, шаг первый — распределиться в Слизерин…

— Что? Так нечестно!

— …а шаг второй — чтобы ваши семьи договорились об этом вскоре после твоего рождения.

Гарри посмотрел на мистера Крэбба и мистера Гойла. Они изо всех сил напускали на себя грозный вид. А именно: подались вперёд, ссутулили плечи, вытянули шеи и сверлили Гарри недружелюбным взглядом.

— Хм, постой. Так это организовали _много лет_ назад? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Именно, Поттер. Увы, но ты в пролёте.

Мистер Гойл достал зубочистку и принялся ковырять ею в зубах всё с тем же «грозным видом».

— И Люциус настоял, чтобы ты рос _отдельно_ от своих телохранителей и встретил их только в первый день учёбы, — догадался Гарри.

Ухмылка сползла с лица Драко:

— Да, Поттер, все мы знаем, какой ты гениальный, — вся школа теперь знает, — так что хватит выпендриваться…

— Значит, они _всю жизнь_ готовились стать твоими приспешниками, и за эти _годы_ у них сложилось некоторое мнение, как приспешникам себя следует вести…

Драко поморщился.

— …и вдобавок, они-то _друг друга _знали, так что успели попрактиковаться…

— Босс сказал заткнуться, — прогундосил мистер Крэбб. Мистер Гойл сдавил челюстями зубочистку и затрещал костяшками пальцев.

— _Я же запретил вам это делать в присутствии Гарри Поттера!_

Телохранители сконфузились. Мистер Гойл быстро спрятал зубочистку в карман мантии.

Но как только Драко от них отвернулся, они снова принялись за своё.

— Прошу прощения за оскорбление, нанесённое тебе этими _придурками_.

Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на мистера Крэбба и мистера Гойла.

— По-моему, ты с ними слишком строг, Драко. Будь у меня свои приспешники, я бы только радовался такому их поведению.

У Драко отвисла челюсть.

— Слышь, Грег, как думаешь, он не сманивает нас от босса?

— Уверен, мистер Поттер не настолько глуп.

— О, ни в коем случае, — легко согласился Гарри. — Просто имейте это в виду, если ваш текущий наниматель покажется неблагодарным. При обсуждении условий труда никогда не помешает наличие альтернативной вакансии, так ведь?

— И чё _он_ забыл в Когтевране?

— Без понятия, мистер Крэбб.

— Вы оба, _заткнитесь_, — скрежетнул Драко зубами. — Это _приказ_. — С заметным усилием он перенёс внимание назад на Гарри. — Так что ты делаешь на уроке Защиты Слизерина?

— Секунду, — нахмурился Гарри и потянулся в кошель. — Расписание занятий. — Он посмотрел на пергамент. — Урок Защиты, 14:30, а сейчас… — Гарри перенёс взгляд на механические часы, на которых было 11:23, — 14:23, если я не потерял счёт времени. Верно?

А если всё-таки потерял, не беда: у него есть способ попасть в нужное. Гарри успел влюбиться в Маховик времени и планировал в будущем жениться на нём.

— Да, так и есть, — сдвинул брови Драко и охватил взглядом класс, который наполнялся слизеринцами и… — Гриффиндурни! — сплюнул Драко. — А _они_ что здесь делают?

— Гм, профессор Квиррелл вроде бы говорил… не помню точно… что собирается внести изменения в традиционный учебный процесс.

— М-да, — протянул Драко, а затем заметил: — Ты здесь первый когтевранец.

— Ага. Пришёл заранее.

— Почему тогда уселся в последнем ряду?

— Не знаю, — моргнул Гарри, — место понравилось?

Драко хмыкнул.

— Дальше от учителя уже некуда. — Он подался вперёд и сделал серьёзное лицо. — Вот что, Поттер, ходит слух, что ты наговорил всякого Деррику и его команде.

— А кто такой Деррик?

— Ты его пирогом разукрасил?

— Вообще-то двумя. Ну и что я ему такого сказал?

— Что в нём нет хитрости и амбиций, и что он позорит имя Салазара Слизерина.

Драко внимательно смотрел на Гарри.

— Да, вроде того, — задумался Гарри. — Только несколько другими словами: «Это часть какого-то хитрого плана, который принесёт вам пользу? Или бессмысленная выходка, позорящая имя Салазара Слизерина, на что очень похоже», — как-то так. Дословно не помню.

— Ты посылаешь противоречивые сигналы, — покачал головой Драко.

— Чего? — не понял Гарри.

— Уоррингтон утверждает, что провести столько времени под Распределяющей шляпой — верный признак могущественного Тёмного мага. Все только и обсуждают, не подлизаться ли к тебе просто на всякий случай. И тут ты взял да и защитил кучку _пуффендуйцев_, Мерлин тебя раздери. Да ещё и указал Деррику, что тот позорит имя Слизерина! _Что_ нам теперь думать?

— Что Шляпа распределила меня на факультет «Слизерин! Шутка! Когтевран!» и я веду себя соответствующим образом.

Мистер Крэбб и мистер Гойл захихикали — последний поспешно закрыл рот ладонью.

— Ладно, мы пойдём займём места, — сказал Драко, заколебался, а потом произнёс официальным тоном: — Поттер, я пока не беру на себя никаких обязательств, но я был бы не прочь продолжить наш предыдущий разговор. Твоё условие для меня приемлемо.

Гарри кивнул:

— Ты не возражаешь, если мы отложим до субботнего вечера? У меня тут соревнованьице наметилось.

— Соревнованьице?

— Гермиона Грейнджер не верит, что я смогу прочитать учебники так же быстро, как она.

— Грейнджер, — повторил Драко и прищурился. — Грязнокровка, решившая, что она — Мерлин? Если ты хочешь поставить на место эту выскочку, то весь Слизерин на твоей стороне, Поттер, и я не побеспокою тебя до субботы.

Драко склонил голову — точно выверенный жест, выражающий сдержанное уважение, и удалился вместе со свитой.

_Ох, чувствую я, крутиться между этими двумя будет очень весело._

Класс быстро заполнялся всеми четырьмя цветами: зелёным, красным, жёлтым и синим. Драко и два его телохранителя пытались отвоевать три смежных места в первом ряду, который, конечно, уже был полностью занят. Однако несмотря на весь «грозный арсенал» мистера Крэбба и мистера Гойла, успеха они не достигли.

Гарри снова склонился над учебником по Защите.

* * *

><p>В 14:35, когда большинство мест было занято и больше никто не заходил, профессор Квиррелл внезапно вздрогнул и выпрямился на стуле, а его лицо появилось на всех белых прямоугольниках.<p>

Гарри был застигнут врасплох неожиданным появлением лица профессора Квиррелла на экране и схожестью белой штуковины с маггловским телевизором. Что-то в этом было грустное и тоскливое — как если бы он увидел в толпе кого-то из родных, а потом понял, что обознался.

— Добрый день, мои юные ученики, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. Казалось, его голос исходил из белого экрана и обращался прямо к Гарри. — Добро пожаловать на первый урок боевой магии, как сказали бы основатели Хогвартса, или, как стали говорить в конце двадцатого века, на урок защиты от Тёмных искусств.

Ученики лихорадочно зашуршали тетрадями.

— Нет, — остановил их профессор, — не трудитесь записывать прежнее название предмета. В моих тестах никогда не будет подобного бессмысленного вопроса. Обещаю.

Многие тут же потрясённо выпрямились.

Губы Квиррелла изогнулись в тонкой улыбке:

— Те из вас, кто прочитал учебник заранее, пустая трата времени, между прочим…

Кто-то из учеников поперхнулся. Не Гермиона ли?

— …могли подумать, что, хоть предмет и называется защитой от Тёмных искусств, вас скорее будут учить защите от кошмарных бабочек, вызывающих не сильно страшные сны, или от кислотных слизней, которые могут насквозь прожечь двухдюймовую деревянную балку почти за день.

Отодвинув стул, профессор Квиррелл встал. Изображение на экране Гарри синхронно двинулось следом. Профессор подошёл к первому ряду столов и прогремел:

— Венгерская хвосторога в двенадцать раз крупнее человека! Дышит огнём так быстро и метко, что может расплавить летящий снитч! Одно Смертельное проклятие её обезвредит!

Ученики испуганно вздохнули.

— Горный тролль опаснее хвостороги! Он прокусывает железо! Его кожа такая толстая, что отражает режущие чары! У него столь острый нюх, что тролль издалека чует — стая перед ним или одинокая уязвимая жертва! И что страшнее всего, горный тролль — уникальное магическое существо, способное поддерживать постоянную трансфигурацию: он всё время превращается в самого себя. Если вам каким-то чудом удастся отрезать ему руку, то на её месте тут же вырастет новая! Огонь и кислота оставят на его коже шрамы и _на некоторое время_ остановят его регенеративные способности. На час-два от силы! Тролли достаточно умны, чтобы использовать дубины в качестве оружия! Горный тролль на третьем месте в рейтинге самых опасных машин для убийства в природе! Одно Смертельное проклятие его обезвредит!

Ученики выглядели потрясёнными. Профессор Квиррелл мрачно улыбался:

— Взять к примеру жалкий недоучебник по Защите для третьего курса — в нём написано, что вы можете выманить горного тролля на солнечный свет, и он тут же окаменеет. Это, мои юные ученики, бесполезная информация, которая никогда не пригодится на моём экзамене. Вы никогда не столкнётесь с горным троллем средь бела дня! Предложение использовать солнечный свет — следствие глупости авторов учебника; они хвастаются своей эрудицией в ущерб практичности. Если существует до нелепости странный способ борьбы с троллями, это не значит, что вы и в самом деле должны его использовать! Смертельное заклинание невозможно заблокировать или остановить. Оно срабатывает всегда на любом мыслящем существе. Если, когда вырастете, у вас не получится применить Смертельное заклинание, то просто аппарируйте! Так же делайте и при встрече со второй по опасности машиной для убийства в мире — дементором. Просто аппарируйте!

— Если, конечно, — профессор Квиррелл понизил голос, — вы не находитесь под действием антиаппарационных чар. Только один монстр может стать для вас угрозой, когда вы вырастете. Самое опасное существо в мире, с которым никто не может сравниться. Это другой взрослый волшебник. Вот кого вам действительно нужно бояться.

Губы профессора Квиррелла сжались в тонкую линию.

— С большой неохотой, но я всё-таки преподам вам ровно столько пустяковых методов защиты, сколько необходимо для удовлетворительной сдачи министерских экзаменов за первый год. Эти тесты никак не повлияют на вашу дальнейшую жизнь, но если вдруг кто-то захочет просто ради отличной оценки тратить время на никчёмный учебник — пожалуйста. Название моего предмета не защита от мелких паразитов. Вы здесь для того, чтобы научиться защите от Тёмных искусств. А это значит, давайте раз и навсегда проясним, защите от тёмных волшебников. Это люди с волшебной палочкой, которые хотят вам навредить и наверняка в этом преуспеют, если вы не навредите им первыми. Нет защиты без нападения! Однако охраняемые толпами авроров зажравшиеся политики, которые составляют вам расписание, считают, что подобная реальность слишком жестока для детей. К чертям собачьим этих глупцов! Эту дисциплину преподают в Хогвартсе вот уже восемь столетий! Добро пожаловать на урок боевой магии!

Гарри зааплодировал. Он просто не мог сдержаться — такой вдохновляющей была речь профессора.

Затем раздались отдельные хлопки со стороны гриффиндорцев, чуть больше — от слизеринцев. Остальные же ученики были слишком ошеломлены, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать.

Профессор Квиррелл поднял руку, и аплодисменты тут же стихли.

— Большое спасибо, — сказал он. — Теперь к делу. Я объединил занятия по боевой магии для всего курса, так что у вас теперь будет в два раза больше уроков, причём сдвоенных.

По рядам прокатился вздох ужаса.

— …но я компенсирую такую нагрузку отсутствием домашней работы.

Вздох ужаса тут же оборвался.

— Да, вы не ослышались. Я хочу учить вас сражаться, а не писать сочинения.

Гарри страшно жалел, что не сел рядом с Гермионой, чтобы видеть сейчас выражение её лица. Хотя, с другой стороны, у него прекрасное воображение.

Вдобавок он влюбился. Идеальная троица: он, Маховик времени и профессор Квиррелл.

— Для тех из вас, кто _хочет_ посвятить боевой магии ещё больше времени, я организовал несколько внеклассных мероприятий. Думаю, вы найдете их не только занимательными, но и полезными. У вас будет возможность не только глазеть на то, как четырнадцать счастливчиков играют в квиддич, но и показать миру свои собственные умения. Побеждая в битвах в составе армии, например.

Крутотень.

— На всех моих занятиях вы сможете зарабатывать баллы Квиррелла. Что это такое? Мне не подходит обычная схема награждения факультетов баллами. Их раздают слишком редко, а я хочу, чтобы мои ученики почаще осознавали свои достижения. Иногда я буду давать и письменные тесты, которые сразу показывают, правильный ли вы подчеркнули ответ, и если ошибок наберётся слишком много, то на листе высветится список студентов, которые ответили на эти вопросы верно и смогут заработать баллы Квиррелла, если возьмутся вам помочь.

…Ух ты. Почему же у других профессоров нет подобных схем обучения?

— Зачем нужны баллы Квиррелла? Начнём с того, что за десять баллов Квиррелла можно получить один балл для факультета. Но их можно использовать и по-другому. Хотите перенести время сдачи экзамена? Или отпроситься с одного из моих занятий? Вы обнаружите, что я готов на серьёзные уступки для тех, кто зарабатывает достаточное количество баллов Квиррелла. С оглядкой на них будут выбираться генералы армий. А на Рождество, прежде чем вы разъедетесь на каникулы, я исполню чьё-нибудь желание, связанное со школой: что угодно, в пределах моей власти, влияния и, что важнее, моей изобретательности. Да, я учился в Слизерине, так что я готов, если потребуется, разработать хитроумный план для его осуществления. Исполнение желания — награда тому ученику Хогвартса, который заработает больше всего очков Квиррелла.

Им станет Гарри.

— А теперь оставьте книги и принадлежности на столах — экраны за ними присмотрят — и спускайтесь сюда, на помост. Мы сыграем в игру «Кто самый опасный ученик в классе».

* * *

><p>Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой:<p>

— _Ма-ха-су!_

Парившая в воздухе голубая сфера, которую профессор Квиррелл назначил мишенью Гарри, высоко дзинькнула. Этот звук означал идеальное попадание, которое у Гарри выходило уже девять раз из десяти.

Профессор Квиррелл где-то раскопал заклятье с удивительно простой вербальной формулой, удивительно простым движением палочки _и_ удивительным свойством почти всегда попадать куда надо. Профессор Квиррелл пренебрежительно сообщил, что настоящая боевая магия намного сложнее. Что это проклятие совершенно бесполезно в настоящей битве. Что оно представляет собой едва упорядоченный всплеск магии, что единственная сложность его использования заключается в прицеливании, и что оно при попадании вызывает краткое болезненное ощущение удара кулаком в нос. Что единственная цель теста — узнать, кто из них быстрее учится, поскольку профессор Квиррелл уверен, что ни один из них с этим заклятием не знаком.

Гарри всё это было безразлично.

— _Ма-ха-су!_

_Красный энергетический луч_ выстрелил из его волшебной палочки и попал в сферическую мишень, которая опять высоко дзинькнула, а это означало, что у него _и впрямь получилось сотворить заклинание_.

Гарри впервые со дня прибытия в Хогвартс чувствовал себя настоящим волшебником. Жаль только, что мишени не уворачиваются, как те шарики, которыми Бен Кеноби тренировал Люка, вместо этого профессор Квиррелл зачем-то выстроил учеников перед ровным рядом мишеней так, чтобы они случайно друг друга не задели.

Гарри опустил палочку, прыгнул вправо, вскинул её вновь, провернул и крикнул «_Ма-ха-су!»_. Послышался «дзинь» тоном пониже, что означало почти идеальное попадание. Гарри сунул палочку в карман, прыгнул назад, а потом выхватил её и выстрелил ещё одним красным энергетическим лучом. С огромным удовольствием он услышал высокий «дзинь».

Гарри хотелось победно заорать во весь голос: «_Я УМЕЮ КОЛДОВАТЬ! ТРЕПЕЩИТЕ, ЗАКОНЫ ФИЗИКИ, Я ИДУ ВАС НАРУШАТЬ!»_

— _Ма-ха-су!_ — воскликнул Гарри, но на фоне постоянных выкриков других учеников его голос терялся.

— Достаточно, — произнёс усиленный голос профессора Квиррелла. (Он не был громким: просто каждому казалось, что он говорит прямо из-за левого плеча, вне зависимости от местоположения относительно профессора.) — Вижу, что у всех хотя бы по разу уже получилось.

Сферы-мишени покраснели и поплыли к потолку.

Профессор стоял на возвышении в центре помоста, слегка опираясь рукой о стол.

— Как я и обещал, — сказал Квиррелл, — мы сыграем в игру «Кто самый опасный ученик в классе». Среди вас есть ученик, который освоил Шумерский Простой Удар быстрее всех…

Опять двадцать пять.

— …и помог семи другим ученикам. За что и получает первые семь очков Квиррелла в этом году. Гермиона Грейнджер, пройдите вперёд. Пора приступать ко второй стадии игры.

Гермиона Грейнджер шагнула со своего места, на её лице была смесь торжества и опаски.

Когтевранцы смотрели на неё с гордостью, слизеринцы сверлили взглядами, полными ярости, а во взгляде Гарри читалось откровенное раздражение. В этот раз у него всё получалось. Вероятно, даже лучше, чем у половины учеников — весь курс имел дело с совершенно новым, неизвестным заклинанием, а Гарри уже прочёл «Магическую теорию» Адалберта Ваффлинга. И всё равно — _Гермиона справилась лучше_.

Где-то глубоко внутри появился страх — а вдруг она просто умнее его?

Но два известных факта подкрепляли его надежды на светлое будущее: (а) Гермиона прочла все учебники за курс и уже взялась за дополнительную литературу; (б) Адалберт Ваффлинг — конченый бездарь, написавший «Теорию магии» в угоду школьному совету, который чихать хотел на одиннадцатилетних первокурсников.

Гермиона дошла до возвышения в центре и поднялась на него.

— Гермиона Грейнджер освоила совершенно незнакомое заклинание за две минуты, при этом почти на минуту опередив следующего ученика. — Квиррелл обвёл взглядом класс, убеждаясь, что всё внимание направлено на них. — Может ли быть, что интеллект мисс Грейнджер делает её самым опасным учеником в этом классе? Ну? Что думаете?

Похоже, никто ничего не думал. Даже Гарри не знал, что сказать.

— Тогда давайте это выясним. — Профессор Квиррелл повернулся к Гермионе и указал ей на остальных учеников. — Выберите кого-нибудь и используйте на нём заклятье Простого удара.

Гермиона будто вмёрзла в пол.

— Ну же, — спокойно сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Вы успешно произнесли это заклинание более пятидесяти раз. Оно не причиняет непоправимого вреда, и не такое уж болезненное. Как удар кулаком, но болеть будет только пару секунд. — И строго добавил: — Это прямое указание от вашего профессора, мисс Грейнджер. Выберите цель и используйте заклятье Простого удара.

Лицо Гермионы исказилось от ужаса, палочка в руке задрожала. Гарри не мог не сопереживать ей. Хоть он и понимал, что задумал профессор Квиррелл, что он хочет продемонстрировать.

— Если вы не поднимете палочку и не произнесёте заклятье, мисс Грейнджер, вы потеряете один балл Квиррелла.

Гарри сверлил девочку глазами, в надежде поймать её взгляд. Он едва заметно постукивал себя по груди правой рукой. _Выбери меня, я не боюсь…_

Палочка в руке Гермионы дёрнулась, а затем её лицо прояснилось и она опустила руку.

— Нет, — сказала Гермиона Грейнджер.

И хотя слово было сказано тихим, спокойным голосом, в наступившей тишине его услышал каждый.

— Тогда я снимаю балл, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, — это был тест, и вы провалили его.

Её проняло, Гарри видел, но она продолжала стоять, распрямив плечи.

Снисходительный голос Квиррелла, казалось, заполнил всё помещение:

— Знать не всегда достаточно, мисс Грейнджер. Если вы не будете готовы проявить жёсткость, когда это от вас потребуется, значит вы не сможете защитить себя и, к сожалению, не сможете сдать мой экзамен. Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь к своим сокурсникам.

Гермиона начала спускаться назад к когтевранцам. На её лице была спокойная отрешённость, и Гарри по какой-то непонятной причине вдруг захотелось зааплодировать ей. Невзирая на то, что Квиррелл был_ прав_.

— Итак, — сказал профессор, — очевидно, что Гермиона Грейнджер — не самый опасный ученик в классе. Кто же тогда, по вашему мнению, опаснейшая персона в этом помещении? Не считая меня, естественно.

Не раздумывая ни секунды, Гарри повернулся в сторону слизеринцев.

— Драко, из благороднейшего и древнейшего рода Малфоев, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Многие из присутствующих посмотрели на вас. Подойдите, пожалуйста.

Драко горделиво прошествовал вперёд. Поднявшись на возвышение он, вскинув голову, с улыбкой посмотрел на профессора Квиррелла.

— Мистер Малфой, — сказал профессор, — стреляйте.

Если бы всё произошло чуть медленнее, Гарри бы обязательно вмешался — одним ловким движением Драко направил палочку в сторону когтевранцев и выпалил: «Махасу!». «Ой!» — вскрикнула Гермиона. Вот и всё.

— Хорошо сработано, — одобрил профессор Квиррелл. — Два балла Квиррелла. Но скажите: почему в качестве цели вы выбрали именно мисс Грейнджер?

На мгновение повисла пауза.

Затем Драко ответил:

— Она выделялась из всех.

Профессор Квиррелл слегка улыбнулся:

— Вот поэтому-то Драко Малфой и опасен. Если бы он выбрал кого-то другого, этот человек мог бы обидеться и стать его врагом. Мистер Малфой также мог бы назвать другую причину своего выбора, но это привело бы лишь к ухудшению отношения к нему одной части его однокурсников, в то время как другая и так благоволит ему, что бы он ни сказал. Другими словами, мистер Малфой опасен, потому что знает, на кого можно направить удар, а на кого нельзя, как завоевать союзника и не нажить врага. Получите ещё два очка Квиррелла, мистер Малфой. И так как вы продемонстрировали истинно слизеринские качества, думаю, ваш факультет также заслужил один балл. Можете вернуться к своим друзьям.

Драко слегка поклонился, спокойно сошёл с помоста и примкнул к группе слизеринцев под лёгкие аплодисменты последних. Квиррелл резко взмахнул рукой, и снова воцарилась тишина.

— Можно подумать, что наша игра завершена, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Но в этом классе есть ученик опаснее, чем отпрыск семьи Малфоев.

А _теперь_ многие почему-то посмотрели на…

— Гарри Поттер. Пройдите вперёд, пожалуйста.

У Гарри появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Он неохотно двинулся вперёд. Профессор Квиррелл всё так же стоял, облокотившись о стол.

Оказавшись у всех на виду, Гарри занервничал, и его мысли заработали чётче. Каким образом профессор Квиррелл собирается показать опасность в Гарри? Попросит его произнести заклинание? Которым можно победить Тёмного Лорда? Продемонстрировать, что его не берёт Смертельное проклятие? Да нет, профессор Квиррелл для этого слишком умён…

Гарри остановился, не доходя до возвышения, и Квиррелл не потребовал подойти ближе.

— Ирония в том, — сказал профессор, — что вы пришли к верному ответу, используя факты, не имеющие к нему никакого отношения. Вы думаете, — уголки его губ дрогнули, — что раз Гарри Поттер победил Тёмного Лорда, он, должно быть, очень опасен. Чушь. Ему был год от роду. Какая бы причуда судьбы ни убила Тёмного Лорда, она вряд ли как-то связана с бойцовскими способностями мистера Поттера. Но прослышав о том, как один когтевранец одолел пятерых старшекурсников из Слизерина, я опросил нескольких свидетелей и пришёл к выводу, что самый опасный мой ученик — это Гарри Поттер.

Адреналин хлынул в кровь Гарри. Он не знал, какие выводы сделал профессор Квиррелл из своего расследования, но вряд ли хорошие.

— Эм, профессор Квиррелл… — начал Гарри.

— Вы думаете, что я пришёл к неверному ответу, мистер Поттер? — весело поинтересовался профессор Квиррелл. — Со временем вы перестанете меня недооценивать. — Профессор выпрямился, встав со стола. — Мистер Поттер, у всего есть привычное применение. Назовите мне десять необычных способов применения предметов в этой комнате для ведения боя!

Секунду Гарри ошеломлённо осознавал, с какой лёгкостью его прочитали, а потом идеи забили ключом.

— Столы здесь довольно тяжёлые: можно убить противника, если бросить такой с большой высоты. У стульев металлические ножки, если сильно ими ударить, то можно кого-нибудь проткнуть. Если воздух из комнаты убрать, в ней все умрут, потому что человек не может жить в вакууме. Кроме того, воздух можно использовать как переносчик ядовитых газов.

Гарри остановился, переводя дух, и профессор Квиррелл вставил:

— Это только три, а нужно десять. Остальные ученики думают, что вы перебрали все вещи в классе.

— _Ха! _В полу можно сделать волчью яму с кольями на дне, потолок можно на кого-нибудь обрушить, стены могут послужить материалом для трансфигурации в бесконечное множество смертельно опасных предметов — ножей, например.

— Уже шесть. Но теперь-то у вас заканчиваются варианты?

— Я только разогреваюсь! Есть же ещё люди! Заставить гриффиндорца атаковать врага — слишком банальная идея…

— Я бы такое и не засчитал.

— …но в его крови можно кого-то утопить. Когтевранцы славятся своими мозгами, но и другие их органы кое на что годятся: можно, например, продать их на чёрном рынке, чтобы нанять киллера. Слизеринец же не только ценный убийца, но и тридцать-сорок килограммов диетического, легкоусвояемого мяса. Если его швырнуть с достаточной скоростью, то можно расплющить оппонента. Пуффендуец хороший работяга, но вдобавок у него хорошие кости, заострив которые, можно кого-нибудь заколоть.

К этому времени весь класс с ужасом таращился на Гарри. Даже слизеринцы остолбенели.

— Десяток есть. Правда, когтевранцев я засчитываю со скрипом. Ну а теперь за каждый способ применения предмета, который ещё не называли, вы получите по одному очку. — Профессор Квиррелл дружески улыбнулся Гарри. — Ваши одноклассники считают, что уж теперь-то вы влипли: вы ведь назвали всё, кроме мишеней, и вы ни малейшего понятия не имеете, как их можно использовать.

— Вот ещё! Я назвал всех людей, но не их одежду. Моей мантией можно кого-нибудь придушить, если её обмотать вокруг головы врага, мантию Гермионы Грейджер можно порезать на ленты и из них связать верёвку, на которой можно кого-нибудь повесить, а с помощью мантии Драко Малфоя можно устроить поджог…

— Три очка, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, — и больше никакой одежды.

— Мою волшебную палочку можно воткнуть в мозг врага через глазное яблоко…

Кто-то сдавленно охнул.

— Четыре очка, дальше без палочек.

— Мои наручные часы можно запихнуть врагу в глотку, и он задохнётся…

— Пять очков, закончим на этом.

Гарри фыркнул:

— Один балл факультету за десять очков Квиррелла, так? Зачем вы меня остановили, я бы мог продолжать, пока не завоюю кубок школы. Я даже не начал перечислять содержимое моих карманов.

А также кошеля-скрытня, хотя упоминать мантию-невидимку и Маховик времени нельзя. Да и насчёт мишеней что-нибудь тоже можно придумать…

— _Хватит_, мистер Поттер. Ну что же, теперь все поняли, почему мистер Поттер самый опасный ученик в этом классе?

Тихое согласное бормотание.

— Так озвучьте, пожалуйста. Терри Бут, что делает вашего соседа по комнате опасным?

— Э-э… кхм… он изобретательный?

— _Чушь!_ — проревел профессор Квиррелл и крепко саданул кулаком по столу, и от магически усиленного звука все подпрыгнули. — Все идеи мистера Поттера были более чем бесполезными!

Гарри удивлённо вздрогнул.

— Сделать волчью яму? В бою отвлекаться на такую смехотворную ерунду нет времени, а если бы оно было, то есть тысяча лучших способов его использовать! Трансфигурировать стены? Но мистер Поттер не умеет этого делать! У мистера Поттера была одна-единственная идея, которую он на самом деле смог бы сразу претворить в жизнь, прямо сейчас, без длительной подготовки, услужливого врага или неизвестной ему магии: это ткнуть волшебной палочкой врагу в глаз! Но и тогда палочка скорее сломается, чем убьёт его противника! Другими словами, мистер Поттер, вынужден с прискорбием сообщить, что ни одна ваша идея яйца выеденного не стоит.

— Что? — возмутился Гарри. — Вы _просили _необычных идей, а не практичных! Я старался мыслить нестандартно! Как бы _вы _использовали что-нибудь в этой комнате, чтобы убить?

Лицо профессора Квиррелла выражало неодобрение, однако в его глазах пряталась улыбка.

— Мистер Поттер, а я разве требовал кого-нибудь убивать? Иногда полезно оставлять оппонента в живых, и на уроках в Хогвартсе это обычно даже предпочтительно. Отвечая на ваш вопрос: я бы просто ударил его по шее краем стула.

Слизеринцы захихикали, но скорее в поддержку Гарри, а не над ним. Остальные онемели от ужаса.

— Мистер Поттер только что показал нам, почему он самый опасный в классе ученик. Я попросил его назвать необычные способы применения вещей в бою. И он мог бы предложить укрыться от проклятия за столом, или сделать стулом подножку, или обмотать одежду вокруг руки, создав импровизированный щит. Но каждое предложение мистера Поттера было атакующим, а не оборонительным, и более того, смертельным или потенциально смертельным.

Что? Нет, не может быть… У Гарри внезапно закружилась голова. Он попытался вспомнить все свои идеи: должен же найтись контрпример…

— Другие, менее смертоносные приёмы мистер Поттер счёл недостойными рассмотрения, — продолжил профессор Квиррелл, — и поэтому ему пришлось придумывать невесть что, лишь бы в итоге оно приводило _к смерти врага_, стандарту, который он сам для себя установил. Это указывает на наличие черты характера, которую называют _готовностью убить._ Она есть у меня. Она есть у мистера Поттера, и именно благодаря ей он сумел выйти победителем в схватке с пятью старшекурсниками из Слизерина. У Драко Малфоя такой черты нет — пока нет. Мистер Малфой способен не моргнув глазом рассуждать про обычное убийство, но даже он был шокирован — да, мистер Малфой, я видел это по вашим глазам, — когда мистер Поттер предложил использовать в качестве орудий убийства части тел своих однокурсников. В вашем разуме есть ограничители, которые заставляют от таких мыслей отворачиваться. Но мистер Поттер думает _только_ об убийстве врага. Он не будет церемониться при выборе метода, отворачиваться от подобных мыслей, у него нет ограничителей. Даже несмотря на то, что его гениальное воображение ещё не заточено на генерацию практичных решений, _готовность убить_ делает Гарри Поттера самым опасным учеником в классе. Ещё один, последний балл — пожалуй, даже балл факультету — присуждается ему за обладание этим незаменимым для истинного боевого мага качеством.

Рот Гарри был широко раскрыт в безмолвном удивлении. Он отчаянно искал, чем возразить. _Это же совершенно не обо мне!_

Но он видел, что остальные ученики уже начинали верить сказанному. Разум Гарри лихорадочно искал возможные опровержения, но не нашёл ничего, что могло бы выстоять против авторитетного мнения профессора Квиррелла. На ум не приходило ничего лучше, чем: «Я не психопат. Я просто мыслю творчески». Звучало довольно зловеще. Нужно было сказать что-то неожиданное, чтобы все остановились и пересмотрели…

— А теперь, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, — мистер Поттер. Огонь!

Ничего, конечно, не произошло.

— Ладно, — вздохнул профессор Квиррелл. — Все когда-то были новичками. Мистер Поттер, выберите ученика и используйте на нём заклятье Простого удара. Я не закончу сегодняшний урок, пока вы этого не _сделаете_. И я буду отнимать баллы у вашего факультета, пока вы не решитесь.

Чтобы профессор Квиррелл не начал тут же снимать баллы, Гарри осторожно поднял палочку.

Медленно, как во сне, Гарри повернулся к слизеринцам.

Взгляды Гарри и Драко встретились.

Драко не выглядел испуганным ни на йоту. Он не делал видимых знаков, какие Гарри подавал Гермионе, но рассчитывать на это было бы глупо — другим слизеринцам такое поведение могло показаться странным.

— Что за сомнения? — сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Уверен, есть лишь один очевидный выбор.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Один _очевидный _выбор.

Он взмахнул палочкой и произнёс:

— _Ма-ха-су_!

В классе установилась гробовая тишина. Гарри потряс левой рукой, пытаясь избавиться от ноющей боли. Стало ещё тише. Наконец профессор Квиррелл вздохнул:

— Да, да, очень изобретательно, но от вас требовалось выполнить упражнение, а не найти способ уклониться от него. Одно очко с Когтеврана за демонстрацию своего ума ценой невыполнения поставленной задачи. Все свободны.

И пока никто не успел ничего сказать, Гарри пропел:

— Шутка! КОГТЕВРАН!

Ещё мгновение в классе висела задумчивая тишина, а затем шёпот быстро перерос в гул разговоров.

Гарри повернулся к профессору Квирреллу, им было что обсудить…

Квиррелл вдруг скособочился и, шаркая, поплёлся к своему стулу.

Нет. Неприемлемо. Им _точно _надо поговорить. Плевать на походку зомби, профессор Квиррелл, наверное, придёт в себя, если его немного растормошить. Гарри уже двинулся было вперёд…

_НЕПРАВИЛЬНО_

_НЕТ_

_ПЛОХАЯ ИДЕЯ_

Гарри вдруг качнуло из стороны в сторону и он остановился, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение.

А затем толпа когтевранцев обрушилась на него и забросала вопросами.


	17. Выбор гипотезы

**Глава 17. Выбор гипотезы**

_«Начинаешь видеть истинное устройство мира, чувствовать его ритм»_.

* * *

><p>Четверг.<p>

7:24 утра, если быть точным.

В руках Гарри покоился учебник, а сам он сидел на постели.

Ему только что пришла в голову идея _поистине блестящего_ эксперимента.

Конечно, завтракать придётся на час позже, но не зря же у него были шоколадные батончики. Эксперимент нужно провести незамедлительно.

Гарри отложил книгу, соскочил с кровати, подошёл к сундуку, открыл отсек, ведущий в подвал, спустился и начал передвигать ящики с книгами. Конечно, стоило уже давно всё распаковать, но он отставал в соревновании с Гермионой, так что времени катастрофически не хватало.

Гарри нашёл нужную книгу и быстро взобрался назад по лестнице.

Остальные мальчики уже проснулись и собирались идти на завтрак.

Гарри просмотрел оглавление, нашёл список первых десяти тысяч простых чисел, открыл нужную страницу и протянул книгу Энтони Голдштейну:

— Ты не мог бы мне помочь? Выбери два трёхзначных числа из этого списка. Только не говори какие. Перемножь их между собой и скажи результат. А! И, пожалуйста, перепроверь. Даже не представляю, что случится со мной или со вселенной, если ты ошибёшься.

Поведение собеседника говорило многое о жизни когтевранцев в эти дни — ведь Энтони и бровью не повёл и даже не спросил что-нибудь в духе: «Ты свихнулся?», или «Как-то странно. А зачем тебе?», или «Что значит — не представляешь, что случится со вселенной?».

Вместо этого Энтони молча взял книгу, достал пергамент и перо. Гарри отвернулся и зажмурился, чтобы точно ничего не увидеть. Он нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, держа наготове блокнот и механический карандаш.

— Готово, — сказал Энтони. — Сто восемьдесят одна тысяча четыреста двадцать девять.

Гарри тут же записал 181 429 и повторил число вслух, а Энтони подтвердил, что ошибки нет.

Затем Гарри бегом спустился на нижний этаж сундука, посмотрел на часы (они показывали 4:28, то есть сейчас было 7:28) и закрыл глаза.

Через полминуты он услышал звук шагов и шум закрывающейся крышки сундука. (Гарри не боялся задохнуться. Если покупаешь действительно хороший сундук, то в придачу получаешь чары свежего воздуха. Замечательная штука — магия: можно смело забыть о счетах за электричество.)

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, он, как и надеялся, увидел на полу сложенный листок — подарок от будущего себя.

Назовём его «Бумажка-2».

Гарри вырвал лист из блокнота.

Назовём его «Бумажка-1». Конечно, это тот же лист бумаги. Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть, что оторванные концы идеально совпадают.

Гарри мысленно представил алгоритм, по которому собирался действовать дальше.

Если он развернет Бумажку-2 и она окажется чистой, он напишет «101 × 101» на Бумажке-1, свернёт её, час позанимается, в нужное время вернётся, положит Бумажку-1 (которая станет Бумажкой-2) в сундук, выйдет из него и присоединится к однокурсникам за завтраком.

Если Гарри развернёт Бумажку-2 и на ней будут написаны два числа, он их перемножит. Если в результате получится 181 429, Гарри перепишет числа с Бумажки-2 на Бумажку-1 и отправит её в прошлое. Если же нет, Гарри прибавит двойку к числу, написанному справа, и запишет новую пару чисел на Бумажке-1. Только если не получится больше 997: тогда Гарри прибавит двойку к числу слева, а справа запишет «101».

Если на Бумажке-2 будет написано «997 × 997», то он оставит Бумажку-1 чистой.

Таким образом, единственной стабильной временной петлёй будет та, в которой на Бумажке-2 записаны два простых множителя числа 181 429.

Если план сработает, Гарри сможет использовать данный алгоритм для получения любого ответа, который легко проверить, но сложно найти. Он _не только _докажет, что при наличии Маховика времени P = NP, — нет, это лишь _частный случай _всех задач, которые можно решить с помощью такой уловки. Гарри сможет вычислять с её помощью комбинации кодовых замков и любые пароли. Он даже сможет найти вход в Тайную Комнату Слизерина, если придумает систематический способ описания её местоположения в Хогвартсе. Блестящая махинация даже по меркам Гарри.

С трудом сдерживая волнение, Гарри поднял Бумажку-2, развернул её и увидел неровно написанные слова:

НЕ ШУТИ СО ВРЕМЕНЕМ

Дрожащей рукой Гарри вывел «НЕ ШУТИ СО ВРЕМЕНЕМ» на Бумажке-1, аккуратно её сложил и решил не проводить поистине блестящих экспериментов со Временем хотя бы до пятнадцати лет.

Более пугающих результатов, наверно, не получал никто за всю историю экспериментальной науки.

Только час спустя Гарри хоть как-то смог сосредоточиться на учебнике.

Так начался его четверг.

* * *

><p>Четверг.<p>

15.32, если быть точным.

Гарри и все остальные мальчишки-первокурсники собрались на поляне вместе с мадам Хуч. Рядом с каждым на траве лежало по метле. У девочек этот урок проходил отдельно. По каким-то причинам они не хотели учиться полётам при мальчиках.

Гарри всё ещё не смог полностью оправиться после утреннего происшествия. Его продолжал терзать вопрос: каким образом из множества стабильных временных петель была выбрана именно эта?

А ещё: метла? В самом деле? Ему что, и правда придётся летать на чём-то похожем на отрезок прямой линии? На объекте, чуть более удобном для сидения, чем крошечный камешек? Да кто только сообразил использовать их в качестве летательных средств, исключив все прочие варианты? В первый раз услышав про мётлы, Гарри понадеялся, что это просто фигура речи, но нет — сейчас перед ними лежали предметы, которые можно было описать только одним образом — обычные деревянные мётлы, какими метут пол на кухне. Скорее всего, человек, придумавший это, просто застрял на идее с мётлами и не смог переключиться на что-то другое. Наверняка так и было. Не может же быть, чтобы, начиная с чистого листа разработку _удобного _летающего устройства, кто-то в итоге получил приспособление для уборки помещений.

На дворе стоял погожий денёк. В ясном голубом небе ярко сияло солнце, словно специально настроенное ослепить всякого, кто посмеет подняться в воздух. А под ногами была сухая, прогретая и почему-то казавшаяся сейчас очень, очень твёрдой земля.

Гарри неустанно напоминал себе, что это занятие для всех учеников, а значит оно наверняка рассчитано даже на самых недалёких из них.

— Вытяните правую руку над метлой, или левую, если вы — левша, — скомандовала мадам Хуч, — и скажите ВВЕРХ!

— ВВЕРХ! — крикнули все.

Метла Гарри сразу же легла ему в руку.

Что, в кои-то веки, вывело его вперёд всего класса. Похоже, правильно сказать «ВВЕРХ!» сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд — большая часть мётел каталась по земле или уворачивалась от незадачливых наездников.

(Гарри был готов спорить на деньги, что Гермиона, у которой занятия по полётам прошли сегодня чуть раньше, справилась не хуже. Не может быть, чтобы у него что-то получилось с первого раза быстрее, чем у неё, и если _вдруг_ выяснится, что исключением из правила стало _катание на метле, _а не какое-нибудь интеллектуальное занятие… уж лучше смерть.)

Когда, наконец, все научились призывать мётлы, мадам Хуч показала, как именно нужно на них садиться, и прошлась по полю, поправляя стойку и захват рук. Видимо, даже тех детей, которым позволяли летать дома, никто не учил делать это правильно.

Окинув орлиным взором своих подопечных, мадам Хуч кивнула:

— А теперь, когда я дам свисток, как следует оттолкнитесь от земли.

Гарри сглотнул, пытаясь совладать с подступающей тошнотой.

— Держите мётлы крепко, поднимитесь на несколько футов, а потом обратно вниз, слегка наклонив метлу. По моему свистку — три… два…

Одна из мётел взметнулась к небу под аккомпанемент детского вопля, но не радости, а ужаса. Поднимаясь всё выше, мальчик вращался так быстро, что узнать его белое от страха лицо было невозможно…

Как в замедленной съёмке, Гарри соскочил с метлы, на ходу пытаясь вытащить палочку. Он сам не понимал, что будет с ней делать. Он побывал только на двух уроках Чар, и, хоть на последнем они и _изучали _заклинание левитации, у Гарри оно получалось только один раз из трёх и он уж точно не мог левитировать людей…

_Если во мне есть хоть какая-то скрытая сила, давай проявляйся НЕМЕДЛЕННО!_

— Вернись, парень! — прокричала вслед мальчику мадам Хуч (самый, кстати, бесполезный совет в мире по укрощению взбесившейся метлы, особенно от инструктора по полётам; полностью автономная часть мозга Гарри тут же внесла мадам Хуч в список известных ему идиотов).

Метла взбрыкнула и сбросила наездника. Сперва его падение казалось очень медленным.

— _Вингардиум левиоса!_ — заорал Гарри.

Заклинание не сработало — он это почувствовал.

БАМ — глухой неприятный хруст, и вот мальчик лежит на траве, скорчившись, лицом вниз.

Гарри спрятал палочку и на всех парах рванул к раненому. Затормозив перед ним одновременно с мадам Хуч, Гарри потянулся в кошель и попытался вспомнить название… без разницы, достаточно сказать: «Аптечка!» — и вот она уже в руке, и…

— Сломано запястье, — заключила мадам Хуч. — Успокойся, у него всего лишь сломано запястье.

Словно что-то щёлкнуло в мозгу Гарри, выключая Режим Паники.

Перед ним лежал открытый Набор Целителя Плюс, а в руке он держал заполненный жидким огнём шприц, который смог бы спасти мозг пострадавшего от кислородного голодания даже при сломанной шее.

Гарри судорожно перевёл дыхание, но сердце стучало так громко, что он сам себя слышал с трудом.

— Перелом кости… значит… Гипсующая нить?..

— Это только для экстренных случаев, — оборвала мадам Хуч. — Убери, с ним всё будет хорошо. — Она склонилась над пострадавшим, протягивая ему руку. — Ну-ка, давай, парень, — всё в порядке. Давай, поднимайся.

— Вы что, хотите его снова посадить на метлу? — ужаснулся Гарри.

— Нет, конечно! — мадам Хуч недовольно посмотрела на него и за здоровую руку поставила мальчика на ноги.

Гарри с удивлением узнал в нём Невилла Лонгботтома: и как ему удаётся постоянно влипать в истории?

Профессор Хуч развернулась к наблюдавшим ученикам:

— Чтоб никто из вас не двигался, пока я отвожу этого мальчика в лазарет! К мётлам даже не прикасайтесь, иначе вылетите из Хогвартса раньше, чем успеете сказать «квиддич». Давай, дорогой.

Невилл, весь в слезах, заковылял прочь, прижимая запястье и опираясь на мадам Хуч.

Как только они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы профессор ничего не могла услышать, один из слизеринцев расхохотался. Остальные тут же подхватили.

Гарри повернулся к ним: самое время запомнить несколько физиономий.

Драко в компании мистера Крэбба и мистера Гойла направлялись к нему. На лице мистера Крэбба улыбка отсутствовала, а у мистера Гойла была явно фальшивой. Драко же сохранял бесстрастный вид, хотя уголки его губ периодически подрагивали, из чего Гарри сделал вывод, что Драко находил случившееся весьма забавным, но не видел никакой практической выгоды в том, чтобы смеяться сейчас, а не позднее в слизеринских подземельях.

— Ну, Поттер, — тихо сказал Драко. Он так и не достиг полного контроля над своим лицом. — На заметку — если пытаешься воспользоваться подходящим случаем, чтобы продемонстрировать лидерские качества, то лучше делать вид, будто ты полностью контролируешь ситуацию, а не, к примеру, впадать в панику. — Мистер Гойл захихикал, и Драко метнул в него недовольный взгляд. — Но, похоже, твоё выступление не было полностью провальным. Помочь тебе сложить аптечку?

Гарри отвернулся к набору целителя, чтобы Драко не видел выражение его лица.

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — сказал Гарри. Он положил шприц на место, клацнул защёлками и выпрямился.

Пока Гарри скармливал аптечку кошелю, к нему успел подойти Эрни Макмиллан.

— Спасибо тебе, Гарри Поттер, от лица всего Пуффендуя, — официальным тоном начал Эрни, — это была хорошая попытка и хорошая идея.

— Ага, хорошая идея, — протянул Драко, — почему же пуффендуйцы не достали свои палочки? Может, если бы вы попробовали левитировать его _все вместе_, вместо одного Поттера, у вас бы получилось. Я полагал, что пуффендуйцы — дружные ребята.

Эрни, похоже, не знал, то ли ему рассердиться, то ли умереть от стыда.

— Мы не успели подумать об этом.

— Ах, вот оно что, — сказал Драко. — Похоже, гораздо полезней водить дружбу с одним когтевранцем, чем со всем Пуффендуем.

О чёрт, и как Гарри разрулить эту ситуацию…

— Твоя помощь не нужна, — мягко заметил Гарри. Лишь бы Драко догадался интерпретировать это как «Ты путаешь мне карты, заткнись, пожалуйста».

— Эй, а это что? — сказал мистер Гойл. Он примял ногой траву и поднял стеклянный шар размером с теннисный мяч, внутри которого клубился белый туман.

Эрни моргнул:

— Напоминалка Невилла!

— Что такое напоминалка? — спросил Гарри.

— Становится красной, когда забываешь о чём-то, — пояснил Эрни. — Правда, не сообщает, о чём именно. Пожалуйста, отдай её мне, я передам Невиллу.

Эрни протянул руку.

Мистер Гойл внезапно ухмыльнулся, развернулся и побежал. Эрни на мгновение удивлённо застыл, потом крикнул «Эй!» и устремился вдогонку. Мистер Гойл добрался до метлы, одним ловким движением запрыгнул на неё и взлетел.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Разве мадам Хуч не обещала за такое _исключить из школы_?

— Что за идиот! — прошипел Драко и открыл было рот, чтобы крикнуть…

— _Слышь!_ — крикнул Эрни. — Это вещь Невилла! _Отдай!_

Слизеринцы аплодировали и улюлюкали.

Драко захлопнул рот. Гарри заметил тень нерешительности на его лице.

— Драко, — зашептал Гарри, — если ты не прикажешь этому идиоту вернуться на землю, то учитель, вернувшись…

— _Попробуй достань его, пуффендундель!_ — заорал мистер Гойл, чем заслужил ещё больше аплодисментов от слизеринцев.

— _Я не могу_, — прошептал в ответ Драко, — слизеринцы подумают, что я _слабак_!

— Если мистера Гойла исключат, — зашипел Гарри, — твой _отец _подумает, что ты — _кретин_!

Лицо Драко исказилось в агонии.

И тут…

— Эй, слизерслюнь, — закричал Эрни, — тебе что, не говорили, что пуффендуйцы друг за друга горой? Пуффендуй, к оружию!

Внезапно в сторону мистера Гойла оказалось направлено множество палочек.

Тремя секундами позже…

— К оружию, Слизерин! — одновременно сказали пятеро слизеринцев.

Теперь уже в сторону пуффендуйцев смотрел целый лес палочек.

Двумя секундами позже…

— _К оружию, Гриффиндор!_

— Поттер, сделай что-нибудь! — отчаянно шептал Драко. — _Я не могу остановить их, это должен сделать ты! Ты же гений, придумай что-нибудь! Потом сочтёмся_.

Гарри понял, что примерно через пять с половиной секунд кто-то наколдует Шумерский простой удар, и после процедуры отчисления на всём курсе мальчики останутся только в Когтевране.

— К оружию, Когтевран! — выкрикнул Майкл Корнер. Ему явно не хватало приключений на свою голову.

— _ГРЕГОРИ ГОЙЛ! _— завопил Гарри. — _Я вызываю тебя на состязание за право обладания напоминалкой Невилла!_

Внезапно стало тихо.

— Да неужто? — отозвался Драко. Гарри не знал, что растягивать слова можно так громко. — Звучит интересно. Что за состязание, Поттер?

Эм-м…

«Состязание» — это, собственно, всё, что Гарри успел придумать. А вот какое именно? Нельзя сказать «шахматы» — слизеринцы не поймут, если Драко на такое согласится. Но и «армрестлинг» тоже не подходит: мистер Гойл раздавит его как букашку…

— Как вам такое, — громко начал Гарри. — Мы с Грегори Гойлом становимся на отдалении друг от друга и больше не двигаемся с места. Никому другому к нам подходить тоже нельзя. Пользоваться волшебными палочками запрещено. И если я сумею завладеть напоминалкой Невилла, Грегори Гойл откажется от напоминалки, которую держит в руке, и передаст её мне.

Снова стало тихо, облегчение на лицах учеников сменялось недоумением.

— Гарри Поттер! — громко сказал Драко. — Не откажусь посмотреть, как ты _такое_ провернёшь! Мистер Гойл согласен!

— Так приступим! — провозгласил Гарри.

— Поттер, _ты чего задумал_? — прошептал Драко, причём сделал это не шевеля губами.

Гарри так не умел и поэтому промолчал.

Ученики вокруг убирали палочки, а сконфуженный мистер Гойл медленно опустился на землю. Несколько пуффендуйцев рванулись было к нему, но Гарри отчаянно-умоляющим взглядом остановил их.

Гарри двинулся к мистеру Гойлу и остановился в нескольких шагах от него, достаточно далеко, чтобы они не могли дотянуться друг до друга.

Гарри медленно убрал палочку.

Остальные попятились.

Гарри сглотнул. Он знал в общих чертах, что он _хотел_ сделать, но всё должно было произойти таким образом, чтобы никто не понял, _что_ он сделал…

— Ладно, — громко сказал Гарри, — а теперь…

Он сделал глубокий вдох и, подняв руку, сложил пальцы для щелчка. Те, кто были в курсе истории с пирогами, то есть практически все, ахнули.

— _Именем безумия Хогвартса! Славно-славно, трам-бабам, плюх-плюх-плюх! _— и Гарри щёлкнул пальцами.

Многие дёрнулись, пытаясь уклониться.

И ничего не произошло.

Гарри позволил тишине длиться, ожидая…

— Эм, — сказал кто-то, — и чего?

Гарри повернулся к самому нетерпеливому:

— Посмотри перед собой. Видишь участок земли, на котором нет травы?

— Ну да, — ответил мальчик, гриффиндорец (Дин-как-его-там).

— Копай.

Все присутствующие непонимающе посмотрели на Гарри.

— Э-э, зачем? — спросил Дин-как-его-там.

— Просто копай, — нетерпеливо сказал Терри Бут, — поверь, смысла спрашивать нет.

Дин-как-его-там опустился на колени и принялся разгребать землю.

Через минуту гриффиндорец встал.

— Тут ничего нет, — сказал он.

Гм. Гарри планировал вернуться в прошлое и закопать в этом месте карту, которая бы вела к другой карте, которая бы вела к напоминалке Невилла, которую он спрятал бы, получив её сейчас у мистера Гойла…

Вдруг до Гарри дошло, что есть и другой вариант, с которым скрыть использование Маховика времени будет легче.

— Спасибо, Дин! — громко сказал Гарри. — Эрни, осмотри место, куда упал Невилл, может, ты найдёшь его напоминалку там?

Вид у окружающих сделался ещё более озадаченным.

— Просто сделай это, — сказал Терри Бут, — он будет пробовать, пока что-то не получится, и самое страшное, что…

— _Мерлин!_ — выдохнул Эрни. Он держал в руке напоминалку Невилла. — _Вот_ она! Была там, где он упал!

— Что? — возопил мистер Гойл. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел…

…что всё ещё держит напоминалку Невилла.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Э-э, — сказал Дин-как-его-там, — это же невозможно, да?

— Это дырка в сценарии, — ответил Гарри. — Я сделал себя настолько странным, что вселенная на секунду отвлеклась и забыла, что Гойл уже держит напоминалку.

— Нет, подожди, я имел в виду, что это _совершенно_ невозможно…

— Извини, но разве мы не собираемся ЛЕТАТЬ на МЁТЛАХ? То-то же. В любом случае, заполучив напоминалку Невилла, я выиграю в состязании, и Грегори Гойл должен будет отказаться от напоминалки, которую он держит в руке, и отдать её мне. Таковы были условия, помнишь? — Гарри протянул руку к Эрни. — Мы условились, что подходить к нам нельзя, так что просто подкати её ко мне, ладно?

— Погоди! — крикнул слизеринец Блейз Забини, Гарри вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет его имя. — Откуда нам знать, что эта напоминалка принадлежит Невиллу? Ты мог просто бросить туда _другую_ напоминалку…

— Силу Слизерина вижу в нём я, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь. — Даю слово, что та, которую держит Эрни, принадлежит Невиллу. Ничего не скажу о той, что у Грегори Гойла.

Забини повернулся к Драко:

— _Малфой!_ Ты же не позволишь ему вот так…

— Слышь ты, заткнись, — прогремел мистер Крэбб, вставая за спиной Драко. — Мистеру Малфою не нужны _твои_ советы!

_Хороший_ приспешник.

— Я держал пари с Драко из благороднейшего и древнейшего рода Малфоев, — сказал Гарри, — а не с тобой, Забини. И, думаю, я выполнил свою часть уговора, но судить об этом мистеру Малфою.

Гарри повернул голову в сторону Драко и слегка приподнял брови. Сказанного вроде достаточно, чтобы тот мог сохранить лицо.

Повисло молчание.

— Ты клянёшься, что это _на самом деле_ напоминалка Невилла? — спросил Драко.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, — и я собираюсь вернуть её Невиллу. А та, которую держит Грегори Гойл, отойдёт мне.

Драко кивнул, будто принимая решение:

— Я не буду ставить под вопрос слово, данное представителем благородного рода Поттеров, несмотря на всю странность произошедшего. Благороднейший и древнейший род Малфоев также не нарушает своих клятв. Мистер Гойл, отдай это мистеру Поттеру…

— Эй! — воскликнул Забини. — Он ещё не выиграл, он же ещё не держит в ру…

— Лови, Гарри! — крикнул Эрни и бросил напоминалку.

Гарри с лёгкостью поймал её — у него всегда были хорошие рефлексы.

— Ну вот, — сказал Гарри, — я победил…

И вдруг осёкся. Все разговоры оборвались.

Напоминалка в его руке засветилась ярко-красным светом, словно крохотное солнце, что бросает тени в разгар дня.

* * *

><p>Четверг.<p>

17:09, если быть точным. Кабинет профессора МакГонагалл, после урока полётов. (И дополнительного часа после него, встроенного Гарри.)

МакГонагалл сидела на своём месте, а Гарри ужом вертелся на табурете.

— Профессор, — убеждал её Гарри, — слизеринцы направили палочки на пуффендуйцев, гриффиндорцы на слизеринцев, один идиот призывал когтевранцев к тому же. У меня было где-то пять секунд, чтобы предотвратить взрыв! Это всё, что я успел придумать!

Лицо профессора МакГонагалл было измученным и сердитым.

— Вам нельзя использовать Маховик времени в таких случаях, мистер Поттер! Понятие секретности недоступно вашему пониманию?

— Но ведь никто не знает, как я это сделал! Все убеждены, что я могу, щёлкнув пальцами, натворить кучу всякой всячины! Я уже натворил много такого, что даже Маховиком времени не объяснить, и намерен продолжать в том же духе. Так что этот случай скоро затеряется среди остальных, и его никто даже не вспомнит! _У меня не было выбора!_

— Ничего подобного! — резко возразила МакГонагалл. — Было достаточно заставить этого _анонимного слизеринца_ приземлиться, а всех остальных — убрать палочки! Можно было предложить ему сыграть в Подрывного дурака, но нет, вам приспичило покрасоваться и использовать Маховик времени столь вопиюще нецелесообразным образом!

— Да мне в голову больше ничего не пришло! Я даже не знаю, как в Подрывного дурака играть, на игру в шахматы они бы не согласились, и у меня не было шансов победить в армрестлинге!

— _Значит, надо было выбрать армрестлинг!_

— Но тогда бы я _проиграл…_ — Гарри моргнул и осёкся.

У профессора МакГонагалл был _весьма_ разъярённый вид.

— Извините меня, профессор МакГонагалл, — робко сказал Гарри. — Я, честное слово, просто не подумал. Вы правы, так и надо было сделать, и это было бы гениально, но я просто совсем об этом не подумал…

Гарри замолчал. Внезапно до него дошло, что вариантов было предостаточно. Можно было попросить Драко выбрать игру, можно было предоставить выбор толпе… Он и вправду зря вплёл в это дело Маховик времени. Возможностей было море, так почему же он выбрал именно _эту_?

Потому что увидел способ _выиграть_. Отвоевать безделушку, которую учителя всё равно бы отобрали у мистера Гойла. Стремление победить. Вот виновник его ошибки.

— Извините меня, — повторил Гарри, — за гордыню и глупость.

Профессор МакГонагалл вытерла рукой лоб. Гнев её поугас. Но в голосе всё равно была сталь.

— Ещё одно такое представление, мистер Поттер, и останетесь без Маховика времени. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Я понимаю и приношу свои извинения.

— В таком случае можете пока оставить его у себя. И, учитывая, какое неприятное фиаско вам всё-таки удалось предотвратить, я также воздержусь от снятия баллов.

_Кроме того, вам сложно было бы объяснить, за что они сняты._ Но Гарри был не настолько глуп, чтобы озвучить эту мысль.

— Мне вот что интересно: почему так отреагировала напоминалка? — спросил Гарри. — Значит ли это, что мне стирали память?

— Не могу сказать точно, — медленно произнесла профессор МакГонагалл. — Будь всё так просто, в суде постоянно использовали бы напоминалки. Я попробую разузнать, мистер Поттер. — Она вздохнула. — Вы свободны, можете идти.

Гарри начал вставать со стула, но замер на полпути.

— Эм-м, извините, но я вам хотел ещё кое-что сообщить…

Она едва заметно вздрогнула:

— Что на этот раз, мистер Поттер?

— Это касается профессора Квиррелла…

— Уверена, это сущие пустяки, — поспешно перебила МакГонагалл. — Разве вы не помните, что сказал директор? Не надо без повода тревожить нас насчёт профессора Защиты.

— Но вдруг это важно? Вчера у меня появилось странное нехорошее предчувствие, когда…

— Мистер Поттер! У меня тоже есть предчувствие, которое подсказывает, что вам _стоит _замолкнуть!

У Гарри отвисла челюсть. В кои-то веки профессору МакГонагалл удалось лишить Гарри дара речи.

— Мистер Поттер, — продолжила она, — если вы обнаружили какую-то странность в профессоре Квиррелле, я вам разрешаю никому об этом не докладывать. Мне кажется, вы уже достаточно отняли у меня времени, так что…

— _Я вас не узнаю!_ — взорвался Гарри. — Извините, но это _невероятно_ безответственно с вашей стороны! Я слышал, что на должности учителя по Защите лежит какое-то проклятие, и если вам _известно_, что с ним что-то не так, не лучше ли держать ухо востро?..

— Что-то _не так_, мистер Поттер? Весьма надеюсь, что вы ошибаетесь. — Лицо МакГонагалл ничего не выражало. — После того как в феврале прошлого года профессора Блэйка застукали в кладовке с, ни много ни мало, тремя пятикурсницами из Слизерина, а за год до этого профессор Саммерс столь плохо понимала собственный предмет, что её ученики считали боггарта некой разновидностью мебели, будет _катастрофой_, если сейчас обнаружится какая-нибудь неприятность и у весьма компетентного профессора Квиррелла. Боюсь, большинство наших учеников провалит С.О.В. и Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.

— Ясно, — протянул Гарри. — Другими словами, что бы ни было не так с профессором Квирреллом, вы очень не хотите об этом знать до конца учебного года. А так как на дворе сентябрь, он может на телевидении в прямом эфире убить премьер-министра, и это ему сойдёт с рук.

Профессор МакГонагалл смотрела не него не моргая:

— Мистер Поттер, вам прекрасно известно, что я бы никогда не одобрила подобное. В Хогвартсе мы боремся со всем, что может помешать образовательному процессу наших учеников.

_Например, с первокурсниками из Когтеврана, которые не умеют держать рот на замке_.

— Мне всё ясно, профессор МакГонагалл.

— О, вот в этом я очень сильно сомневаюсь. — Профессор МакГонагалл подалась вперёд, снова нахмурившись. — Так как мы уже обсуждали и более деликатные темы, скажу прямо. Вы и только вы доложили мне об этом непонятном предчувствии. Вы и только вы притягиваете хаос в невиданных масштабах. После нашей прогулки по Косому переулку, случая с Распределяющей шляпой и сегодняшнего происшествия мне ясно видится, как в кабинете директора я буду выслушивать некую невероятную историю про профессора Квиррелла, в которой вы и только вы сыграли ключевую роль, и у нас не останется другого выбора, кроме как уволить его. Я уже смирилась с этим, мистер Поттер. И если это случится раньше середины мая, я подвешу вас за собственные кишки сушиться на воротах Хогвартса, предварительно напичкав через нос огненными жуками. _Теперь_ вам всё ясно?

Гарри кивнул, широко распахнув глаза, но секунду спустя поинтересовался:

— А что мне будет, если это произойдёт в последний день учебного года?

— _Вон из моего кабинета!_

* * *

><p>Четверг.<p>

Какой-то особый день недели в Хогвартсе.

Четверг, 17:32. Гарри стоял рядом с профессором Флитвиком перед большой каменной горгульей, которая охраняла вход в кабинет директора.

Стоило ему вернуться от профессора МакГонагалл в учебные комнаты Когтеврана, как один из учеников передал, что Гарри велено явиться к профессору Флитвику, а там выяснилось, что с ним желает поговорить сам Дамблдор.

Мальчик обеспокоенно поинтересовался у Флитвика, что хочет обсудить директор.

Тот лишь беспомощно пожал плечами: Дамблдор мимоходом упомянул, что Гарри слишком юн, чтобы использовать слова силы и безумия.

_Славно-славно, трам-бабам, плюх-плюх-плюх? _— подумал Гарри, но вслух сказать не решился.

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Поттер, — пропищал Флитвик. (Спасибо огромной пышной бороде профессора Флитвика — если бы не она, воспринимать его как учителя было бы намного труднее, при его-то низком росте и тоненьком голосе.) — Директор Дамблдор может показаться немного странным, или даже очень странным, или до безумия странным, но он никогда не причинил ни малейшего вреда ни одному ученику, и я не верю, что когда-нибудь причинит. — Профессор Флитвик искренне улыбнулся. — Напоминайте себе об этом, и вы не поддадитесь панике!

Гарри слышал и более ободряющие речи.

— Удачи, — пропищал профессор.

Мальчик нервно шагнул на спиральную лестницу и обнаружил, что каким-то непостижимым для него образом поднимается вверх.

Горгулья у него за спиной вернулась на место, а спиральная лестница всё вращалась и Гарри поднимался всё выше и выше. Когда этот головокружительный подъём закончился, Гарри обнаружил, что стоит перед дубовой дверью с медной колотушкой в форме грифона.

Гарри приблизился к двери и повернул ручку.

Дверь отворилась.

Ещё никогда в жизни он не бывал в настолько интересной комнате.

Маленькие металлические устройства вращались, тикали, медленно трансформировались и выпускали маленькие облачка дыма. Дюжины загадочных жидкостей в дюжинах ёмкостей странного вида булькали, кипели, норовя выплеснуться, меняли цвет и принимали занятные формы, которые менялись прямо на глазах. Предметы, похожие на часы со множеством стрелок, испещрённые цифрами и надписями на неизвестных языках. Браслет с линзообразным кристаллом, который переливался тысячью красок, и птица на золотой подставке, и деревянная чаша, наполненная чем-то похожим на кровь, и статуэтка сокола, покрытая чёрной эмалью. Стены были увешаны портретами спящих людей, а на вешалке покоилась Распределяющая шляпа в компании двух зонтиков и трёх красных туфлей на левую ногу.

В центре всего этого хаоса стоял пустой чёрный дубовый стол. Перед ним была дубовая же табуретка, а за ним, на кресле, похожем на обитый бархатом трон, располагался Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор, украшенный длинной серебряной бородой, шляпой-мухомором и трёхслойной розовой пижамой (во всяком случае, только так можно было назвать эту одежду с маггловской точки зрения).

Дамблдор улыбался, его светлые глаза безумно мерцали.

С некоторым трепетом Гарри уселся на табуретку. Дверь в комнату закрылась с громким щелчком.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор.

— Здравствуйте, директор, — ответил Гарри. Вот так сразу по имени? Может, он ещё попросит и его…

— Ну что ты, Гарри! — сказал Дамблдор. — «Директор» звучит слишком официально. Зови меня Док.

— Не вопрос, Док.

Короткая пауза.

— А ты знаешь, — спросил Дамблдор, — что ты первый, кто решился и впрямь ко мне так обратиться?

— Ой, — Гарри старался говорить ровно, несмотря на то что душа его грозилась уйти в пятки, — извините, директор, вы сами предложили, вот я и…

— Док так Док! — добродушно сказал Дамблдор. — Не волнуйся, я не выброшу тебя в окно за первый же промах. Сначала я буду многократно тебя предупреждать! К тому же не важно, как к тебе обращаются — важно, что о тебе думают.

_Он ни разу не причинил вреда ученику, просто помни об этом и ты не запаникуешь_.

Дамблдор поставил на стол маленькую металлическую шкатулку и открыл крышку. Внутри были маленькие жёлтые комочки.

— Лимонную дольку? — предложил директор.

— Эм-м, нет, спасибо, Док, — сказал Гарри. _Считается ли подсовывание ученику ЛСД причинением вреда или это относится к категории безобидных шуток?_ — Вы, эм, вроде упоминали о том, что я слишком юн, чтобы использовать слова силы и безумия?

— Ну конечно! — сказал Дамблдор. — К счастью, Слова Силы и Безумия были утрачены семь веков назад и никто понятия не имеет, где их искать. Это была просто маленькая ремарка.

Рот Гарри непроизвольно распахнулся.

— Тогда почему вы послали за мной?

— _Почему?_ — повторил эхом Дамблдор. — Ах, Гарри, если бы я целыми днями задавался вопросом, _почему _я делаю так или иначе, у меня не хватало бы времени на то, чтобы сделать хоть что-то! Я, знаешь ли, очень занятой человек.

Гарри с улыбкой кивнул:

— О да, я впечатлён. Директор Хогвартса, верховный чародей Визенгамота и председатель Международной Конфедерации Магов. Извиняюсь за вопрос, но можно ли получить больше шести дополнительных часов, если использовать несколько Маховиков времени? Если вы справляетесь со всем этим всего за тридцать часов в день, то я снимаю шляпу.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Гарри продолжал улыбаться. Он сам испугался свой дерзости, но когда стало очевидно, что Дамблдор специально пудрит ему мозги, что-то внутри воспротивилось и отказалось просто так всё это сносить.

— Боюсь, Время не любит, когда его растягивают слишком сильно, — прервал молчание Дамблдор, — похоже, оно и так считает людей слишком широкими — вот почему нам часто бывает трудно в него уложиться.

— Воистину, — с могильной серьёзностью сказал Гарри. — Так что нам лучше не тратить времени попусту.

На секунду ему показалось, что он перегнул палку.

Дамблдор хохотнул.

— Ну что ж, тогда сразу перейдём к делу. — Директор наклонился вперёд, накрывая стол тенью шляпы-гриба и подметая поверхность стола бородой. — Гарри, в понедельник ты совершил нечто невозможное даже при помощи Маховика времени. Точнее, при помощи _только_ Маховика времени. И мне стало интересно: откуда же взялись те два пирога?

Адреналин хлынул в кровь Гарри. Он ведь использовал Мантию Невидимости, которую ему подарили в коробке с письмом, где помимо прочего было сказано: _Если Дамблдор увидит возможность завладеть одним из Даров Смерти, он её ни за что не упустит…_

— Сразу понятно, — продолжал Дамблдор, — что, так как ни один первокурсник не способен наколдовать такое самостоятельно, в том коридоре присутствовал кто-то ещё, невидимый. А вот невидимка как раз и мог бросать пироги, оставаясь незамеченным. Можно также предположить, что, раз у тебя есть Маховик времени, этим невидимкой был ты сам. А поскольку заклинание Разнаваждения далеко за гранью твоих текущих способностей, значит у тебя есть мантия-невидимка. — Дамблдор заговорщицки улыбнулся. — Я пока на верном пути, Гарри?

Мальчик замер. Было ощущение, что соврать — не самое мудрое решение. Но ему никак не приходил в голову подходящий ответ.

Дамблдор дружелюбно махнул рукой:

— Не переживай, Гарри, ты не нарушил школьные правила. Полагаю, мантии-невидимки слишком редки, чтобы кто-то додумался их официально запретить. Но меня интересует совсем другое.

— А? — Гарри старался, чтобы голос не выдал обуревавших его чувств.

Глаза Дамблдора загорелись:

— Видишь ли, Гарри, пережив несколько приключений, начинаешь кое-что понимать. Начинаешь видеть истинное устройство мира, чувствовать его ритм. Начинаешь прозревать финал ещё в середине пьесы. Ты — Мальчик-Который-Выжил, и мантия-невидимка каким-то образом попала к тебе в руки спустя лишь четыре дня после того, как ты начал знакомиться с волшебным миром. Такую вещь нельзя приобрести в Косом переулке. Но есть _одна_ мантия, которая сама тянется к предначертанному судьбой хозяину. Поэтому я не мог не задаться вопросом, а не нашёл ли ты каким-то странным образом не просто мантию-невидимку, а один из Даров Смерти — Мантию Невидимости, которая скрывает своего владельца даже от взора Смерти, — взгляд Дамблдора был полон энтузиазма. — Могу я взглянуть на неё, Гарри?

Мальчик сглотнул. В переполнявшем его сейчас адреналине не было никакого проку — перед ним самый могущественный волшебник в мире, у Гарри нет шансов выбраться из кабинета, а если ему это и удастся, то в Хогвартсе нет места, где он сможет от него спрятаться. И сейчас он наверняка потеряет Мантию, которая передавалась в семье Поттеров чёрт знает сколько поколений…

Дамблдор откинулся на спинку кресла. Взгляд его померк. В глазах появились удивление и печаль.

— Гарри, если не хочешь, можешь сказать «нет».

— Правда? — прохрипел Гарри.

— Да, — в голосе Дамблдора звучали грусть и беспокойство. — Ты, кажется, боишься меня. Могу спросить, чем я заслужил твоё недоверие?

Гарри сглотнул:

— Есть какая-нибудь магическая клятва? Чтобы вы поклялись, что никогда не заберёте у меня мантию.

Дамблдор медленно покачал головой:

— Нерушимую клятву не используют по пустякам. К тому же ты не знаком с этим заклинанием, так что я мог бы тебя обмануть. И, видишь ли, мне не нужно твоё _разрешение_. Я достаточно силён, чтобы взять мантию, неважно, в кошеле-скрытне она или нет. — Дамблдор выглядел очень серьёзным. — Но я этого не сделаю. Она твоя, Гарри. И я её не заберу. Даже для того, чтобы взглянуть на неё одним глазком. Если только ты не позволишь. Это обещание и клятва. Если мне нужно будет запретить тебе её использовать в школе, я попрошу положить её в твоё хранилище в Гринготтсе.

— А-а, — протянул Гарри, пытаясь сдержать поток адреналина и вернуть мысли в рациональное русло. Он снял кошель-скрытень с ремня. — Если вам правда _не нужно_ моё разрешение… тогда держите.

Гарри протянул кошель Дамблдору и сильно прикусил губу — тот самый сигнал, который предупредит его, если ему сотрут память.

Старый волшебник залез в кошель и, не произнеся ни слова, вытащил Мантию Невидимости.

— Ах, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Я был прав… — Чёрная мерцающая бархатистая ткань словно струилась сквозь его пальцы. — Прошло много веков, а она всё так же идеальна, как и в день своего создания. С годами мы растеряли мастерство, я бы уже не смог создать что-то такое, да и никто бы не смог. Я чувствую её силу, она эхом отдаётся в моей голове, словно песня, которая будет звучать вечно, даже когда слушать уже будет некому… — Волшебник поднял глаза. — Не продавай её, — сказал он, — и никому не отдавай. Дважды подумай, прежде чем сказать о ней кому-нибудь, и поразмысли трижды, прежде чем ты признаешь, что это Дар Смерти. Относись к ней с уважением, ибо это и впрямь Вещь силы.

По лицу Дамблдора скользнула тень сожаления…

…а потом он отдал Мантию Гарри.

Гарри положил её обратно в кошель.

Лицо Дамблдора вновь стало серьёзным:

— Могу ли я спросить ещё раз, Гарри, как вышло, что ты так сильно мне не доверяешь?

Гарри внезапно стало стыдно.

— Вместе с мантией была записка, — тихо сказал Гарри, — в которой говорилось, что вы заберёте у меня мантию, если узнаете о ней. Я не знаю, кто написал записку, честное слово, не знаю.

— Я… понимаю, — медленно сказал Дамблдор. — Что же, Гарри, я не буду ставить под сомнение мотивы того, кто оставил тебе эту записку. Кто знает, может, этот кто-то действовал из лучших побуждений. В конце концов, он дал тебе Мантию.

Гарри кивнул. Милосердие Дамблдора произвело на него впечатление, и он устыдился разительному контрасту собственного поведения в сравнении с директорским.

Старый волшебник продолжил:

— Но, думаю, мы с тобой фигуры одного цвета. Мальчик, который победил Волдеморта, и старик, который сдерживал его до твоего прихода. Не буду ставить в упрёк твою осторожность, ведь все мы по мере сил стараемся быть предусмотрительными. Попрошу лишь подумать дважды и поразмыслить трижды, когда в следующий раз кто-то скажет тебе не доверять мне.

— Извините меня, — сказал Гарри. Из-за доброты Дамблдора Гарри стало ещё хуже. Он почувствовал себя полным ничтожеством: обругал, считай, местного Гэндальфа! — Я зря вам не доверял.

— Увы, Гарри, в этом мире… — старый волшебник покачал головой, — не могу даже сказать, что ты повёл себя неразумно. Ты не был со мной знаком. И, честно говоря, в Хогвартсе есть люди, в отношении которых твоё недоверие будет оправдано. Даже если кажется, что они твои друзья.

Гарри сглотнул. Это прозвучало довольно зловеще.

— Например?

Дамблдор встал с кресла и начал исследовать один из своих инструментов — часы с восемью стрелками разной длины.

Несколько секунд спустя старый волшебник вновь заговорил:

— Он, вероятно, кажется тебе весьма обаятельным. Вежливым — во всяком случае по отношению к тебе. Обходительным. Возможно, даже восхищённым. Всегда готовым протянуть руку помощи, сделать услугу, дать совет…

— Ах, вы о _Драко Малфое_! — сказал Гарри с облегчением. Он опасался, что директор заговорит про Гермиону. — Нет-нет-нет, вы всё неправильно поняли. Это не он перетягивает меня на свою сторону. Я перетягиваю его.

— _Что_ ты делаешь?

— Я намерен перетянуть Драко Малфоя с Тёмной Стороны, — пояснил Гарри. — Ну, сделать из него хорошего парня.

Дамблдор выпрямился и повернулся к Гарри. На его лице было крайне огорошенное выражение, что в сочетании с серебряной бородой выглядело очень забавно.

— Ты уверен, — произнёс старый волшебник несколько секунд спустя, — что не принимаешь желаемое за действительное, когда видишь в нём что-то хорошее? Боюсь, это только приманка, капкан для…

— Э, весьма маловероятно, — махнул рукой Гарри. — Если он пытается изображать из себя хорошего парня, у него это не очень-то получается. Дело не в том, что Драко пришёл ко мне и очаровал, из-за чего я увидел в нём скрытую глубоко внутри доброту. Я выбрал его целью для спасения именно потому, что он наследник дома Малфоев, и это очевидное решение, если приходится ограничиться кем-то одним.

У Дамблдора дёрнулся левый глаз.

— Ты пытаешься посеять семена любви и доброты в сердце Драко только потому, что видишь в наследнике Малфоев ценного для тебя союзника?

— Не только для _меня_! — возмутился Гарри. — Для всей магической Британии, если это сработает! А ещё у него самого будет более счастливая и здоровая жизнь. Послушайте, я не могу _всех_ перетянуть с Тёмной Стороны, поэтому пришлось спросить себя: в каком случае Свет выиграет больше всего?..

Дамблдор расхохотался. Такого воющего смеха Гарри от него никак не ожидал. Это был вовсе не величественный смех древнего и могущественного волшебника, не глубокие, гулкие смешки: Дамблдор, чуть не задыхаясь, хохотал во всё горло и не мог остановиться. Гарри однажды в буквальном смысле свалился со стула от смеха, когда смотрел фильм «Утиный суп» братьев Маркс, — вот как сейчас смеялся Дамблдор.

— Не так уж и смешно, — сказал Гарри чуть позже. Он опять начал сомневаться во вменяемости Дамблдора.

Директор с видимым усилием взял себя в руки.

— Ах, Гарри, один из симптомов болезни под названием «мудрость» — начинаешь смеяться над тем, что никто другой смешным не находит, потому что чем мудрее становишься, тем лучше разбираешься в шутках! — Дамблдор вытер слёзы. — Нередко зло пожрётся злом, что верно то верно.

Гарри почти сразу узнал знакомые слова:

— Эй, это же цитата из _Толкина_! Это говорит _Гэндальф_!

— Вообще-то Теоден, — поправил его Дамблдор.

— Вы что, _магглорождённый_? — изумился Гарри.

— Увы, нет, — снова улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Я родился за семьдесят лет до того, как эту книгу напечатали, мой юный друг. Но моим магглорождённым ученикам нередко приходит в голову одна и та же мысль, так что я уже скопил не менее двадцати копий «Властелина колец» и целых три полных собрания сочинений Толкина. И всеми ими очень дорожу. — Дамблдор вытянул волшебную палочку, поднял её перед собой и принял позу. — _Ты не пройдёшь!_ Ну как, похоже?

— Э-э, — Гарри был близок к полной ментальной перегрузке, — мне кажется, вам Балрога не хватает.

Да и розовая пижама со шляпой-мухомором тоже не вписывались в образ.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Дамблдор и угрюмо заткнул палочку за ремень. — Увы, в последнее время в моей жизни крайний дефицит Балрогов. Нынче приходится всё время проводить на скучных совещаниях Визенгамота, где я всеми правдами и неправдами препятствую его работе, и на званых обедах, где зарубежные политики соревнуются за звание самого непроходимого глупца. А ещё я притворяюсь таинственным, знаю то, что узнать никак не мог, делаю загадочные заявления, которые можно понять только много позже, задним умом — в общем, развлекаюсь так, как это принято среди могущественных волшебников, когда они перестают быть героями. Кстати о героях. Гарри, я хочу передать тебе кое-что, принадлежавшее твоему отцу.

— Правда? — захлопал глазами Гарри. — Кто бы мог предположить?

— Да, это и впрямь немного предсказуемо, не так ли? — сказал Дамблдор, а потом посерьёзнел. — И тем не менее…

Вернувшись за стол, Дамблдор вытянул один из выдвижных ящиков, залез в него обеими руками и, крякнув, достал большой и тяжёлый на вид объект, который затем с гулким стуком опустил на дубовую столешницу.

— Это, — объявил Дамблдор, — камень твоего отца.

Гарри с удивлением его рассмотрел. Светло-серый, выгоревший, с неровными острыми краями камень — словом, булыжник как булыжник. Дамблдор положил его самой широкой стороной вниз, но камень всё равно встал неровно и закачался.

Гарри поднял взгляд.

— Это что, шутка?

— Нет, — с серьёзнейшим видом директор покачал головой. — Я забрал его из развалин дома Джеймса и Лили в Годриковой лощине, когда нашёл там тебя, и с тех пор хранил, чтобы однажды вернуть.

В совокупности гипотез, из которых Гарри формировал модель мира, гипотеза сумасшествия Дамблдора стремительно набирала вес. Но вероятность альтернативных гипотез была всё ещё довольно высока…

— Это, кхм, волшебный камень?

— Если и так, то мне об этом неизвестно, — сказал Дамблдор. — Но я прошу тебя со всей возможной строгостью отнестись к моему совету: всегда держи его при себе.

Ладно. Скорее всего, Дамблдор сумасшедший, но если нет… будет весьма стыдно попасть в переплёт из-за того, что пропустил мимо ушей малопонятное наставление загадочного старого волшебника. Это наверняка где-то на четвёртом месте в рейтинге самых очевидных просчётов.

Гарри приблизился к камню и начал ощупывать его руками в поисках места, за которое можно схватиться, не поранившись.

— Ну, спрячу его тогда в кошель.

— Возможно, это слишком далеко, — нахмурился Дамблдор. — Что, если твой кошель-скрытень потеряется или его украдут?

— Мне что же, везде с собой таскать этот булыжник?

— Это может оказаться мудрым решением, — с серьёзным лицом сказал Дамблдор.

— Э-э, — протянул Гарри. Камень выглядел неподъёмным. — Мне кажется, другие ученики меня не поймут.

— Скажи им, что это я приказал, — великодушно разрешил Дамблдор. — Никто не удивится. Видишь ли, все думают, что я сумасшедший. — Лицо у Дамблдора было всё таким же серьёзным.

— Честно говоря, если вы приказываете ученикам носить повсюду большие камни, я могу их понять.

— Ах, Гарри, — Дамблдор обвёл рукой все загадочные устройства в комнате, — в молодости кажется, что знаешь всё на свете, и когда чему-то не видишь объяснения, думаешь, что его просто нет. Но с возрастом приходит понимание, что вся вселенная действует согласно некоему ритму, некоторым закономерностям, даже если мы их не знаем. То, что кажется безумием мира — суть наше невежество.

— Реальность подчинена законам, — согласился Гарри, — даже если законы эти нам не известны.

— Именно, Гарри, — просиял Дамблдор. — Понимание этого — а я вижу, что ты в самом деле понимаешь — и есть источник мудрости.

— Тогда… _почему_ мне нужно таскать этот камень?

— Вообще-то я не вижу для этого причин, — сказал Дамблдор.

— …Не видите.

Дамблдор кивнул:

— Но только то, что я этих причин не вижу, не означает, что их нет.

Некоторое время был слышен только тихий перестук механизмов.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, — не уверен, что мне стоит об этом говорить, но это просто-напросто неверный способ противостоять тому обстоятельству, что мы не знаем, как устроена вселенная.

— Неверный? — переспросил старый волшебник с удивлением и разочарованием.

Гарри чувствовал, что его доводы не убедят чокнутого старика, но всё равно продолжил:

— Да, неверный. Не знаю, как называется эта ошибка — даже не уверен, что у неё есть официальное название, — но если бы поименовать её довелось мне, я бы назвал её «ошибкой приоретизации гипотез». Как бы подоступнее объяснить?.. Ну… представьте себе, что у вас миллион коробков, и только в одном из них алмаз. И у вас целый ящик детекторов алмазов, каждый из которых всегда срабатывает в присутствии алмаза, но к тому же срабатывает и на половине пустых коробков. Если использовать двадцать детекторов, то в конце концов останется, в среднем, один истинный и один ложный кандидат. И после этого достаточно использовать один-два последних детектора, чтобы определить настоящее местоположение алмаза. Смысл этой метафоры в том, что, когда перед вами множество гипотез, большая часть времени уходит на поиск самых правдоподобных. А уж выбрать из них одну намного проще. Так что сразу начать рассматривать некую гипотезу, не имея в её пользу никаких свидетельств, значит пропустить основной этап работы. Как если живёшь в городе с миллионом человек, в котором произошло убийство, и детектив говорит: «У нас нет никаких улик, так что давайте рассмотрим вероятность того, что убийца Мортимер Снодграс».

— А это он? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Но позже обнаружится, что у убийцы тёмные волосы, а поскольку у Мортимера тоже тёмные волосы, все начнут говорить: «Ах, похоже, это и впрямь Мортимер». Будет нечестно по отношению к Мортимеру, если полиция станет его подозревать безо всяких оснований. Когда вероятностей много, большинство сил уходит на уменьшение их количества, на _поиск_ настоящего ответа. Для этого не обязательно приводить доказательства или какие-нибудь официальные улики, которые необходимы учёным и судьям, но нужна хоть какая-нибудь зацепка, указание, чтобы склониться в пользу какой-то одной гипотезы, а не к миллиону других. Ведь нельзя просто взять и угадать ответ. Нельзя угадать даже вероятный ответ, достойный обдумывания, просто с бухты-барахты. Существует миллион вещей, которые я могу сделать вместо того, чтобы носить с собой камень моего отца. То, что я не всеведущ, не означает, что я не понимаю, как бороться со своим невежеством. Законы рассмотрения вероятностей не менее тверды, чем законы обычной логики, и то, что вы только что сделали, _им противоречит_. — Гарри замолчал. — Если, конечно, у вас нет какой-нибудь _зацепки_, о которой вы предпочли умолчать.

— Хм, — задумчиво постукивая пальцем по щеке, сказал Дамблдор. — Аргумент, бесспорно, интересный, но разве твоя метафора не начинает хромать, когда ты принимаешься сравнивать поиск единственного убийцы среди миллиона подозреваемых с выбором одной линии поведения, когда разумных среди них может оказаться предостаточно? Я не говорю, что носить с собой камень твоего отца — самая лучшая линия поведения. Я только говорю, что носить камень лучше, чем не носить.

Дамблдор снова засунул руки в выдвижной ящик и принялся в нём копаться.

— Должен заметить, — продолжил Дамблдор, пока Гарри размышлял над его неожиданным возражением, — что среди когтевранцев популярно заблуждение, что все умные дети поступают только к ним, никого не оставляя для других факультетов. Это не так: если ты распределился в Когтевран — это лишь значит, что твои решения определяются жгучим желанием всё знать, что не обязательно указывает на высокий уровень интеллекта. — Дамблдор улыбался, согнувшись над ящиком. — Впрочем, ты мне кажешься довольно умным мальчиком. Ты больше похож на загадочного древнего волшебника в молодости, чем на обычного молодого героя. Возможно, я выбрал неправильный подход при общении с тобой, Гарри, и ты способен постичь то, что немногим дано. Так что я рискну передать тебе другую фамильную ценность.

— Не может быть, — охнул Гарри. — Неужели у моего отца…_ был ещё один булыжник_?

— Прошу простить, — сказал Дамблдор, — но я пока что старше и загадочнее тебя, так что все откровения в этой комнате будут принадлежать мне, покорно благодарю… ох, ну _где_ же он! — Дамблдор глубже залез в ящик, а потом ещё глубже, пока его голова, плечи, а затем и весь торс не исчезли из вида, и только ноги всё ещё торчали над столом. Выглядело это так, будто ящик его вот-вот проглотит.

Интересно, мимолётно задумался Гарри, сколько там внутри вещей и как выглядит полный инвентарный список?

Наконец Дамблдор вылез из ящика, держа в руке искомый предмет, который он положил на стол рядом с камнем.

Им оказался потёртый и потрёпанный учебник «Зельеварение: промежуточная ступень» за авторством Либатиуса Бораджа. На обложке была нарисована дымящаяся колба.

— Это, — возвестил Дамблдор, — учебник по зельеварению твоей матери за пятый курс.

— Который мне следует всегда держать при себе, — догадался Гарри.

— _В котором сокрыта ужасная тайна._ Тайна, раскрытие которой сулит катастрофу, так что я вынужден потребовать от тебя поклясться — всерьёз поклясться, Гарри, что бы ты о ней ни подумал — никогда и никому про неё не рассказывать.

Гарри покосился на учебник по зельеварению его матери за пятый курс, в котором, судя по всему, была сокрыта ужасная тайна. Вот в чём проблема — Гарри подобные клятвы и впрямь уважал. Для определённого сорта людей каждая клятва нерушима.

И…

— Хочется пить, — сказал Гарри, — а это дурной знак.

Дамблдор и не подумал отвлечься на сие загадочное утверждение.

— _Клянёшься_, Гарри? — Дамблдор внимательно смотрел ему в глаза. — Иначе я не смогу тебе ничего рассказать.

— Да, — решился Гарри. — Клянусь.

Иногда плохо быть когтевранцем, для которого немыслимо отказаться от такого предложения, ведь иначе он сгорит дотла от любопытства. И всем об этом известно.

— А я в ответ клянусь, — сказал Дамблдор, — что то, о чём я тебе поведаю, — сущая правда.

Дамблдор открыл книгу на случайной, кажется, странице, и Гарри склонился над ней.

— Видишь на полях заметки? — тихим голосом, почти шёпотом спросил Дамблдор.

Гарри присмотрелся. Желтеющие страницы описывали способ изготовления какого-то «зелья орлиной величественности». О многих его ингредиентах Гарри даже не слышал, да и названия были какие-то не английские. На одном из полей было написано: «Интересно, что будет, если сюда подмешать кровь фестрала вместо черники?» А сразу за этой надписью другим почерком: «Будешь несколько недель болеть и, возможно, умрёшь».

— Вижу, — сказал Гарри. — Ну и что?

— Вот этим почерком, — Дамблдор указал на вторую надпись, — написаны заметки твоей матери. А вот _эти_, — он перевёл палец на первую, — писал я, сделавшись невидимым и тайком пробравшись в её комнату. Лили была уверена, что их пишет кто-то из её друзей, из-за чего у них случались просто грандиозные ссоры.

И именно в этот миг Гарри наконец уверился, что директор Хогвартса и в самом деле сумасшедший.

Дамблдор смотрел на него всё тем же серьёзным взглядом.

— Ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню, Гарри?

— Э-э, — сказал Гарри, растеряв все слова. — Извините, я… не совсем…

— Ну что ж, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Значит, и твой интеллект не безграничен. Я, кажется, очень поторопился. Давай притворимся, что я ничего такого зазорного не сказал?

Гарри, растянув губы в неестественной улыбке, поднялся со стула.

— Конечно-конечно, — быстро сказал он. — Знаете, как-то уже поздно, и я проголодался, так что пора мне на обед, правда.

И, не откладывая это дело в долгий ящик, метнулся к двери.

Ручка отказалась поворачиваться.

— Ты меня ранишь прямо в сердце, — произнёс тихий голос Дамблдора из-за спины. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что рассказанное мной — это знак доверия?

Гарри медленно развернулся.

Перед ним был очень могущественный и очень сумасшедший волшебник с длинной серебряной бородой в шляпе-мухоморе и трёхслойной розовой пижаме (во всяком случае, только так можно было назвать эту одежду с маггловской точки зрения).

За спиной Гарри была дверь, которая сейчас отказывалась работать.

У Дамблдора был усталый и печальный вид, словно у старого волшебника, который хочет опереться на магический жезл, но не может по причине его отсутствия.

— Нет, ну правда, — посетовал Дамблдор, — только попробуешь немного разнообразить события, вместо того чтобы следовать опостылевшему за сто десять лет штампу, и люди начинают от тебя убегать. — Старый волшебник грустно покачал головой. — Не ожидал от тебя такого, Гарри Поттер. Я слышал, что ты и сам среди друзей слывёшь чудаком. Я знаю, что они не правы. Не окажешь ли мне такую же услугу?

— Откройте, пожалуйста, дверь, — сказал Гарри дрожащим голосом. — Если хотите, чтобы я вам когда-нибудь доверился, откройте дверь.

Из-за спины послышался звук отворяющейся двери.

— Я тебе ещё не всё сказал, — сообщил ему Дамблдор, — и если ты уйдёшь сейчас, то кое о чём так и не узнаешь.

Иногда Гарри ненавидел свою когтевранскую сущность.

_Он ни разу не причинил вред ученику, _—твердил внутренний гриффиндорец Гарри. — _Напоминай себе об этом, и ты не поддашься панике. Ты же не убежишь только из-за того, что началось что-то интересное?_

_Нельзя хлопнуть дверью в лицо директору! _— внёс свою лепту внутренний пуффендуец. — _А вдруг он начнёт снимать баллы? Он может серьёзно осложнить твою жизнь в школе, если тебя невзлюбит!_

Та часть Гарри, которая ему не очень-то нравилась, но которую было непросто заглушить, напоминала о потенциальных преимуществах, которые он обретёт, будучи одним из немногочисленных друзей этого чудаковатого старого волшебника, который тем не менее занимает посты директора Хогвартса, верховного чародея Визенгамота и председателя Международной Конфедерации Магов. И, к сожалению, внутренний слизеринец Гарри намного лучше Драко умел перетягивать на Тёмную Сторону, потому что уговаривал фразами вроде «бедняга, похоже, ему необходимо всласть перед кем-то выговориться, правда?», и «не хотелось бы, чтобы столь могущественный человек оказался под влиянием кого-нибудь менее благородного», и «интересно, какие удивительные секреты можно выведать у Дамблдора, если с ним подружиться», и даже «спорим, у него о-о-очень интересная коллекция книг».

_Вы сборище психов,_ сообщил Гарри внутреннему собранию, но все его составные части проголосовали «за», так что оставалось только подчиниться.

Гарри повернулся, сделал шаг к двери, вытянул руку и решительно её захлопнул. Мнимая уступка — если бы Дамблдор захотел, он легко мог бы заставить его остаться, но, возможно, это произведёт на старика благоприятное впечатление.

Повернувшись назад, Гарри обнаружил, что могущественный невменяемый волшебник вновь дружески улыбается. Это, должно быть, хороший знак.

— Пожалуйста, больше так не делайте, — сказал Гарри. — Мне не нравится чуствовать себя словно в мышеловке.

— Приношу свои извинения, — искренне произнёс Дамблдор. — Но было бы весьма недальновидно отпустить тебя без камня твоего отца.

— Ах, ну конечно, — сказал Гарри. — Как я мог предположить, что дверь откроется до того, как все предметы для квеста перекочуют в мой инвентарь.

Дамблдор кивнул, продолжая улыбаться.

Гарри подошёл к столу, перетащил кошель-скрытень по поясу вперёд и, натужившись всей своей одиннадцатилетней силой, скормил ему треклятый булыжник. Он даже почувствовал, как его вес постепенно уменьшается по мере того, как булыжник исчезает за расширившейся кромкой кошеля. Когда камень исчез полностью, отчётливо послышался недовольный звук.

Учебник по зельеварению матери за пятый курс (в котором была сокрыта тайна, которая и впрямь оказалось довольно ужасной) отправился вслед за камнем.

А затем внутренний слизеринец предложил хитрый способ снискать расположение директора, который он преподнёс таким образом, что, к сожалению, завоевал поддержку большинства когтевранской стороны.

— Ну, раз уж я здесь задержался, не сделаете ли мне что-то вроде экскурсии по вашему кабинету? Мне любопытно, для чего нужны некоторые из этих предметов, — произнёс он своё лучшее за сентябрь преуменьшение.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него и кивнул, слегка усмехнувшись.

— Польщён таким вниманием, но, боюсь, это не так уж интересно. — Директор сделал шаг в сторону стены и указал на портрет спящего мужчины: — Это портреты бывших директоров Хогвартса. — Он развернулся и показал на стол: — Это мой стол. — Он показал на кресло: — Это моё кресло…

— Простите, — прервал его Гарри, — но меня больше занимают вон те штуковины.

Гарри указал на кубик, который издавал тихие булькающие звуки.

— Ах, эти штучки? — сказал Дамблдор. — Они идут в комплекте с директорским кабинетом, и я не имею ни малейшего понятия, для чего большинство из них предназначено. Хотя вон тот циферблат с восемью стрелками указывает, сколько раз, кхм, скажем так — чихнули волшебницы-левши в пределах Франции. Ты не поверишь, как пришлось потрудиться, чтобы это выяснить. А вот эта золотая бормотушка — моё собственное изобретение, и Минерва никогда в жизни не догадается, что она делает.

Гарри ещё не успел это переварить, а Дамблдор уже проследовал к вешалке.

— Здесь у нас, конечно, Распределяющая шляпа, полагаю, вы уже знакомы. Она попросила меня никогда больше ни при каких обстоятельствах не надевать её на твою голову. Ты всего лишь четырнадцатый ученик в истории, о котором она так выразилась, ещё одним была Баба-Яга, а об остальных двенадцати я расскажу тебе, когда ты будешь постарше. Это зонтик. Это ещё один зонтик. — Дамблдор сделал ещё несколько шагов и обернулся, улыбка на его лице стала ещё шире. — Ну и, конечно, большинство моих гостей хотят посмотреть на Фоукса.

Дамблдор стоял рядом с птицей на золотой платформе.

Гарри подошёл и вопросительно посмотрел на директора.

— Фоукс — это феникс, — сказал Дамблдор, — очень редкое существо, обладающее сильной магией.

— Э-э, — сказал Гарри. Он опустил голову и всмотрелся в крошечные, чёрные, похожие на бусинки глаза, в которых не было никакого намёка на могущество или интеллект.

— А-а… — опять протянул Гарри.

Он был почти уверен, что узнал эту птицу. Её в общем было сложно не узнать.

— М-м…

_Скажи что-нибудь умное! _— рычал на Гарри его разум. — _Не мычи, как пускающий слюни идиот!_

_Ну и что же мне сказать?_

Разум Гарри не замедлил с ответом: _Что угодно!_

Ты имеешь в виду, что угодно, кроме «Фоукс — это курица»?..

_Да! Что угодно, кроме этого!_

— Так, эм-м, и какой же магией обладают фениксы?

— Их слёзы обладают целебными свойствами, — ответил Дамблдор, — они — творения огня и перемещаются так же легко, как огонь, что в одном месте гаснет, а в другом — вспыхивает. Огромное напряжение свойственной им от природы магии быстро старит их тела, и всё же из всех существующих созданий они ближе всего к бессмертию, поскольку, умирая, объятые пламенем, они возрождаются птенцами или иногда в яйце. — Дамблдор подошёл ближе и, осмотрев курицу, нахмурился. — Хм… кажется, он серьёзно болен.

Когда до Гарри полностью дошёл смысл сказанного, курица уже была объята пламенем.

Её клюв было открылся, но она не успела даже кукарекнуть, начав высыхать и обугливаться: пламя сработало быстро и чисто, не оставив после себя даже запаха гари.

Спустя несколько секунд, когда огонь исчез, на золотой платформе осталась лишь жалкая горстка пепла.

— Нет причин так ужасаться, Гарри! — воскликнул Дамблдор. — Фоукс цел и невредим. — Дамблдор залез рукой в карман, а потом той же рукой пошарил в пепле и достал маленькое желтоватое яйцо. — Взгляни, вот же яйцо!

— О, ух ты, круто…

— Но теперь нам и впрямь пора вернуться к делам, — сказал Дамблдор, оставив яйцо среди пепла от сгоревшей курицы, и вернулся за свой трон. — Уже почти пора обедать, в конце концов, и не хотелось бы попусту использовать наши Маховики времени.

В государстве Гарри происходил серьёзный переворот: после того как директор Хогвартса сжёг курицу, слизеринец и пуффендуец пересмотрели свои взгляды.

— Да, к делам, — промямлил Гарри. — А затем к обеду.

_У тебя снова голос круглого идиота,_ — заметил внутренний критик Гарри.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Дамблдор, — боюсь, я кое в чём должен тебе признаться. Признаться и извиниться.

— Извинения — это хорошо.

_Это вообще бессмыслица какая-то! О чём это я говорю?_

Старый волшебник тяжело вздохнул:

— Ты можешь передумать, когда поймёшь, о чём я. Увы, Гарри, но я тобою всю жизнь тайно манипулировал. Это я отослал тебя к твоим злым отчиму и мачехе…

— Мои отчим и мачеха не злые! — выпалил Гарри. — В смысле, мои _родители_!

— Не злые? — Дамблдор выглядел удивлённым и разочарованным. — Даже чуть-чуть? Что-то не сходится…

Внутренний слизеринец Гарри закричал что было сил: «ЗАТКНИСЬ, ИДИОТ, ОН ЖЕ ТЕБЯ У НИХ ОТНИМЕТ!»

— Нет-нет! — сказал Гарри, побелев лицом. — Я хотел поберечь ваши чувства. На самом деле они очень злые…

— Правда? — Дамблдор подался вперёд и пристально посмотрел на Гарри. — А что они делают?

_Говори быстрее_.

— Они э-э… заставляют меня решать посуду и мыть математические задачи, и они не разрешают мне много читать, и…

— А, хорошо-хорошо, рад слышать, — Дамблдор снова откинулся в кресле и грустно улыбнулся. — Тогда прошу прощения и за это. Хм, на чём я остановился? Ах да. Я сожалею, Гарри, что я в ответе за все неприятности, что с тобой случались. Это, наверно, тебя очень разозлит.

— Да! Я очень зол! — сказал Гарри. — Ар-р-р!

Внутренний критик Гарри тут же выдал ему приз за худшее актёрское выступление в истории.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — продолжил Дамблдор, — хочу сказать как можно раньше, на случай, если с кем-нибудь из нас что-то случится, что я правда очень, очень извиняюсь. За всё, что с тобой случилось и ещё случится.

Директор прослезился.

— А я очень зол! Так зол, что уйду сейчас же, если вам нечего больше сказать!

_Скорее БЕГИ отсюда, пока он и тебя не поджёг!_ — завопили внутренние слизеринец, гриффиндорец и пуффендуец.

— Понимаю, — ответил Дамблдор. — И последнее, Гарри. Не пытайся пробраться за запретную дверь на третьем этаже. Ты не сможешь пройти через все ловушки, и мне не хотелось бы услышать, что ты пострадал во время своих тщетных попыток. Впрочем, ты, пожалуй, даже не сможешь открыть первую дверь, потому что она заперта, а ты ещё не знаешь заклинания Алохомора…

Гарри развернулся и бросился к выходу. Дверная ручка услужливо повернулась и Гарри, не сбавляя скорости, спустился по спиральной лестнице, путаясь в собственных ногах. Через пару мгновений он уже был у горгульи, которая отъехала в сторону, открывая проход, и Гарри пулей выскочил в коридор.

* * *

><p>Гарри Поттер. Что за несносный мальчишка. Четверг, в конце концов, у всех, а во все истории влипает почему-то именно он.<p>

В четверг в 18:21 Гарри, на полном ходу выскочив из кабинета директора, со всей силы врезался в Минерву МакГонагалл, которая в этот же самый кабинет направлялась.

К счастью, никто не пострадал. Как Гарри объяснили немного ранее — когда он наотрез отказался приближаться к метле — в квиддиче бладжеры специально сделаны из железа, чтобы причинять игрокам хоть какой-то вред, потому что волшебники намного крепче магглов.

Гарри и Минерва МакГонагалл после столкновения упали, а все свитки, которые несла профессор, разлетелись по коридору.

Наступила жуткая-прежуткая тишина.

— Гарри Поттер, — выдохнула профессор МакГонагалл, лёжа на полу рядом с Гарри. Затем тон её резко изменился. — _Что вы делали в кабинете директора?_

— Ничего! — пропищал Гарри.

— _Вы говорили о преподавателе по Защите?_

— Нет! Дамблдор сам меня вызвал! И дал громадный булыжник! Сказал, что он принадлежал моему отцу! И велел таскать его повсюду!

И снова наступила жуткая тишина.

— Понятно, — немного успокоилась профессор. Она поднялась, отряхнулась и посмотрела на разбросанные свитки, которые быстро сложились в аккуратную стопку и прижались к стене, будто испугавшись её взгляда. — Прощу прощения, мистер Поттер. И извините, что не поверила вам.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — начал Гарри дрожащим голосом. Он поднялся с пола и вгляделся в лицо вменяемого человека, которому можно доверять. — Профессор МакГонагалл…

— Да, мистер Поттер?

— Вы думаете, — тихо спросил он, — мне правда стоит повсюду носить носить булыжник, принадлежавший отцу?

Профессор МакГонагалл вздохнула.

— Боюсь, это дело только ваше и директора, — она на секунду задумалась. — Скажу лишь, что полностью пропускать слова Дамблдора мимо ушей — плохая идея. Мне жаль слышать о вашей дилемме, мистер Поттер, и если я чем-то смогу помочь, каким бы ни было ваше решение…

— Эм, — сказал Гарри. — Вообще-то я подумал о том, чтобы трансфигурировать камень в кольцо и носить его на пальце. Если бы вы научили меня поддерживать трансфигурацию…

— Хорошо, что сначала вы спросили меня, — перебила профессор МакГонагалл сурово. — Потеряв контроль над трансфигурацией, вы могли лишиться пальца, а то и руки. К тому же в вашем возрасте даже кольцо — слишком большая вещь для поддержания превращения, у вас будет серьёзнейшее истощение. Но я могу сделать для вас кольцо с ямкой для камня. _Маленького _камня. А пока что практикуйтесь с безопасными предметами, например, с зефиром. Если вам целый месяц удастся поддерживать превращение даже во время сна, я позволю вам трансфигурировать… э-э-э… камень вашего отца, — МакГонагалл умолкла на миг. — Неужели Дамблдор и _в самом деле…_

— Да. А… э-э…

Профессор МакГонагалл вздохнула:

— Даже для него это странно.

Она наклонилась и подобрала свитки.

— Ещё раз извиняюсь за недоверие, мистер Поттер. Но теперь и мне пора зайти к директору.

— Эм… Удачи, наверное…

— Благодарю, мистер Поттер.

— Эм-м…

МакГонагалл подошла к горгулье, неслышно произнесла пароль и шагнула на крутящуюся спиральную лестницу. Профессор начала исчезать из виду, а горгулья — вставать на своё место, когда…

— _Профессор МакГонагалл, директор сжёг курицу!_

— Он _что_?..


	18. Иерархии подчинения

**Глава 18. Иерархии подчинения**

_«Очень на меня похоже, правда?»_

* * *

><p>Утро пятницы. Завтрак. Гарри откусил кусок тоста побольше и попытался напомнить себе, что спешка за едой не приблизит урок по зельеварению, который будет проходить в подземельях — впереди ещё целый час, отведённый на самоподготовку.<p>

Но подземелья! В Хогвартсе! Воображение Гарри уже рисовало пропасти, узкие мосты, факелы и светящийся мох. Интересно, крысы там будут? А _драконы_?

— Гарри Поттер, — раздался тихий голос позади.

Гарри оглянулся и увидел Эрни МакМиллана в элегантной мантии с жёлтой оторочкой. Похоже, он был чем-то взволнован.

— Невилл считает, что я должен тебя предупредить, — тихо сказал Эрни. — Думаю, он прав. Будь осторожен с профессором зельеварения. Старшекурсники говорят, что он ужасно относится к ученикам, которые ему не нравятся, то есть ко всем, кроме слизеринцев. Если начнёшь умничать… это может плохо кончиться. Лучше не высовывайся. Не давай ему повода тебя заметить.

Гарри некоторое время обдумывал сказанное, затем приподнял брови. (Гарри хотел приподнять только одну бровь, как Спок, но у него так никогда не получалось.)

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Возможно, только что ты спас меня от множества неприятностей.

Эрни кивнул и вернулся за стол к пуффендуйцам.

Гарри продолжил жевать тост.

Через четыре укуса кто-то сказал: «Прошу прощения», — и, обернувшись, Гарри увидел старшекурсника с Когтеврана, который выглядел немного взволнованно…

Спустя некоторое время Гарри доедал уже третий ломтик бекона. Плотный завтрак стал привычным для него делом (а если в течение дня Маховик не понадобится, то всегда можно пропустить за обедом основные блюда).

За спиной снова послышалось:

— Гарри?

— Да, — устало отозвался Гарри. — Я постараюсь не привлекать внимание профессора Снейпа.

— Безнадёжно, — сказал Фред.

— Совершенно, — подтвердил Джордж.

— Мы попросили домашних эльфов испечь для тебя торт, — поделился Фред.

— За каждый потерянный балл факультета мы будем ставить на него свечку, — продолжил Джордж.

— А за обедом устроим вечеринку в твою честь, — снова Фред.

— Мы надеемся, что это тебя немного подбодрит, — закончил Джордж.

Гарри проглотил бекон и повернулся:

— Я обещал себе не спрашивать после того, как увидел профессора Биннса, правда обещал, но всё-таки — если профессор Снейп и _в самом деле_ так ужасен, почему его не уволят?

— Уволят? — переспросил Фред.

— Ты имеешь в виду, дадут пинка под зад? — уточнил Джордж.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Так поступают с плохими учителями. Их увольняют. А взамен нанимают хороших. У вас тут нет профсоюзов или установленных сроков пребывания в должности?

Фред и Джордж нахмурились, точно старейшины первобытного племени, которым попытались объяснить, что такое математика.

— Не знаю, — ответил Фред через минуту. — Никогда об этом не думал.

— И я тоже, — поддакнул Джордж.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. — Что-то я частенько слышу эту фразу. Ладно, увидимся за обедом. И не обижайтесь, если на торте совсем не будет свечек.

Фред и Джордж рассмеялись, как будто услышали отличную шутку, и вернулись к гриффиндорцам.

Гарри развернулся к столу и принялся за кекс. Он уже был сыт, но подозревал, что этим утром ему понадобится много калорий.

Заканчивая завтракать, он думал о самом ужасном учителе, которого пока встретил, — профессоре Биннсе, преподавателе истории. Профессор Биннс был призраком. Судя по рассказам Гермионы, призраки вряд ли обладали самосознанием. Они не совершали никаких значимых открытий, у них не было сколько-нибудь оригинальных трудов, независимо от того, кем они были при жизни. Призраки испытывали трудности с запоминанием событий нынешнего века. Гермиона сказала, они словно случайные портреты, запечатлённые в окружающем пространстве всплеском психической энергии, который сопровождает смерть волшебника.

Гарри и раньше попадались глупые учителя во время неудачных вылазок в маггловские школы — студентов-репетиторов для него отец подбирал достаточно тщательно, — но на уроке истории магии он впервые столкнулся с преподавателем, который в буквальном смысле не обладал разумом.

И это было заметно: через пять минут после начала лекции Гарри сдался и принялся читать учебник. Когда стало ясно, что профессор Биннс не собирается возражать, Гарри достал из кошеля-скрытня затычки для ушей.

Призракам не нужна зарплата? В этом всё дело? Или из Хогвартса нельзя уволиться даже после собственной смерти?

А теперь ещё профессор Снейп, который относится ужасно ко всем, кроме слизеринцев, и никому даже в голову не приходит, что школа может разорвать с ним трудовой договор.

И, на минуточку, директор, поджигающий кур.

— Прошу прощения, — раздался позади взволнованный голос.

Гарри даже не повернулся.

— Ей-богу, это заведение на восемь с половиной процентов так же плохо, как Оксфорд из рассказов моего отца.

* * *

><p>Гарри зло топал по каменным коридорам. Он был оскорблён, раздражён и разъярён.<p>

— Подземелья! — шипел он. — _Подземелья!_ Нет тут подземелий! Это подвал! _Под-вал!_

Несколько девочек из Когтеврана странно посмотрели на Гарри — мальчики уже давно к нему привыкли.

Похоже, этаж, на котором находился класс зельеварения, обозвали «подземельями» лишь потому, что он находился ниже уровня земли и здесь было чуть холоднее, чем в основной части замка.

В Хогвартсе! В самом _Хогвартсе_! Гарри всю жизнь мечтал побывать в настоящем подземелье. А если на земле где и должны существовать таковые, так это в Хогвартсе! Ему что, самому нужно построить замок, чтобы увидеть хоть одну несчастную бездонную пропасть?

Чуть позже, когда они добрались до класса, Гарри заметно воспрял духом.

Вдоль стен стояли полки с огромными банками, в которых плавали заспиртованные существа — Гарри прочитал уже достаточно, чтобы с лёгкостью назвать некоторых из них, например, фонтему с Забриски. А полуметровый паук походил на акромантула, но всё-таки не дотягивал по размерам. Гарри хотел поинтересоваться на его счёт у Гермионы, но она явно не горела желанием смотреть туда, куда он указывал.

Гарри изучал большой пыльный шар с глазами и лапами, когда убийца скользнул в класс — именно такое ощущение возникло у Гарри, когда он увидел профессора Снейпа. Даже в его походке чувствовалось нечто смертельно опасное. Мантия профессора выглядела неопрятно, а волосы были грязные и сальные. Он напоминал Люциуса, не внешне, скорее по типу личности, с той лишь разницей, что Люциус убьёт тебя с безупречной элегантностью, а профессор Снейп просто убьёт, без изысков.

— По местам, — скомандовал профессор Северус Снейп. — Живо.

Разговоры оборвались, ученики бросились к столам. Гарри собирался устроиться рядом с Гермионой, но каким-то образом оказался за ближайшим свободным столом рядом с Джастином Финч-Флетчли (урок был сдвоенный — Когтевран и Пуффендуй). Гермиона же села слева, через два ряда от него.

Северус сел за стол преподавателя и без всякого вступления начал:

— Ханна Аббот.

— Здесь, — послышался дрожащий голос.

— Сьюзен Боунс.

— Я.

Все боялись даже пискнуть. Наконец…

— Ах да. Гарри Поттер. Наша новая… знаменитость.

— Знаменитость здесь, сэр.

Половина присутствующих вздрогнула. На лицах учеников посообразительнее отчётливо читалось желание выскочить за дверь, пока в классе зельеварения не случился локальный апокалипсис.

Северус улыбнулся, будто что-то предвкушая, и продолжил зачитывать имена.

Гарри мысленно вздохнул. Всё произошло слишком быстро, он даже не успел придержать язык. Ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Сразу видно, что этот человек его почему-то мгновенно невзлюбил. Но если хорошенько подумать, то уж лучше _самому_ быть целью придирок, чем оставить эту неприятную обязанность тому же Невиллу или Гермионе. Они куда беззащитнее. Да, наверняка всё к лучшему.

Северус закончил перекличку и оглядел класс. Глаза его были пусты, словно ночное беззвёздное небо.

— Вы пришли сюда, — начал он тихим голосом, который с последних парт могли и не расслышать, — чтобы изучать точную науку и тонкое искусство приготовления волшебных снадобий. Поскольку на моих занятиях нет дурацких размахиваний палочкой, многие из вас с трудом поверят, что это можно назвать магией. Я и не жду, что вы сумеете по достоинству оценить волшебную красоту тихо кипящего котла и мерцающих над ним испарений, деликатную силу жидкостей, которые растекаются по человеческим венам, — всё это было сказано вкрадчивым и зловещим тоном, — околдовывая ум, порабощая чувства… — бр-р, чем дальше, тем жутче, прям мороз по коже, — разлить по сосудам славу, приготовить известность и даже заткнуть пробкой смерть — если вы, конечно, отличаетесь от того стада твердолобых тупиц, которых мне обычно приходится учить.

Северус, похоже, каким-то образом выловил недоверчивое выражение лица Гарри: во всяком случае, его взгляд сразу впился в мальчика.

— Поттер! — гаркнул профессор зельеварения. — Что получится, если насыпать толчёный корень златоцветника в настойку полыни?

Гарри моргнул:

— А это было в «Магических отварах и зельях»? Я только закончил читать эту книгу и не припомню, чтобы в ней говорилось об использовании полыни…

Рука Гермионы взлетела вверх. Гарри выразительно посмотрел на девочку, отчего та вытянула руку ещё выше.

— Так, так, — протянул Северус бархатным голосом. — Похоже, одной славы не достаточно.

— Неужели? Вы только что упомянули, что научите нас разливать её по сосудам. А скажите, как _действует_ такое зелье? Выпил — и ты знаменитость?

На этот раз вздрогнули уже все.

Гермиона медленно опустила руку. Неудивительно. Она, конечно, его соперница, но вряд ли захочет продолжать игру сейчас, когда стало совершенно ясно, что профессор Снейп намеренно пытается унизить Гарри.

Мальчик изо всех сил старался сохранить спокойствие. Сперва он вообще хотел парировать выпад Снейпа «Абракадаброй», но удержался.

— Попробуем ещё раз, — произнёс Северус. — Поттер, если я попрошу вас принести безоар, где вы будете его искать?

— Этого тоже не было в учебнике, — ответил Гарри, — но в одной маггловской книге я прочитал, что трихобезоар — это затвердевший комок волос, который образуется в желудке человека. Магглы когда-то верили, что он является универсальным противоядием.

— Чушь, — отрезал Северус. — Безоар извлекают из желудка козы, он не состоит из волос, и спасает только от большинства ядов.

— Я ведь не отвечал. Я лишь рассказал о прочитанном в маггловской книге.

— Ваши _жалкие_ маггловские книги никого здесь не интересуют. Последняя попытка. В чём разница между клобуком монаха и волчьей отравой?

Ну всё, с него хватит.

— В одной из моих _увлекательных_ маггловских книг, — холодно начал Гарри, — описано исследование: люди, притворяясь умниками, задавали вопросы, на которые только они знали ответы. И ни один наблюдатель не смог их раскусить. Так вот, профессор, назовите мне число электронов на внешней орбите атома углерода.

Ухмылка Северуса стала шире:

— Четыре. Бесполезный факт, который не стоит и записывать. К вашему сведению, Поттер, из златоцветника и полыни обыкновенной готовят усыпляющее зелье, настолько сильное, что его называют напитком живой смерти. А клобук монаха и волчья отрава — одно и то же растение, также известное как аконит. Вы бы знали это, если бы прочитали «Тысячу волшебных растений и грибов». Не ожидали, что книги нужно читать перед учёбой, так ведь? Остальные, записывайте то, что я сказал, чтобы не быть такими же невеждами, как Поттер, — Северус явно был доволен собой. — А что до вас… минус пять баллов. Нет, минус десять баллов с Когтеврана за дерзость.

Гермиона охнула, как и многие другие.

— Профессор Северус Снейп, — отрывисто проговорил Гарри. — Я не знаю, чем заслужил вашу неприязнь. Если у вас ко мне есть какая-нибудь претензия, о которой мне не известно, предлагаю…

— Заткнитесь, Поттер. Ещё десять очков с Когтеврана. Всем остальным открыть учебник на странице три.

В горле Гарри слегка запершило, чуть-чуть, самую малость, а глаза остались сухими. Слезами профессора зельеварения не уничтожить, а значит в них нет смысла.

Гарри медленно выпрямил спину. Было чувство, что всю его кровь откачали, заменив на жидкий азот. Он помнил, что зачем-то старался сдержать гнев, но уже забыл зачем.

— Гарри, — лихорадочно зашептала Гермиона со своего места через два стола, — пожалуйста, остановись, мы не будем это считать…

— Разговорчики, Грейнджер? Три…

— Итак, — произнёс голос холоднее абсолютного нуля, — как здесь устроена процедура подачи официальной жалобы на профессора, который злоупотребляет должностью в личных целях? Нужно обратиться к заместителю директора, написать в Попечительский совет… не подскажете ли?

Все замерли. Никто в классе не смел пошевелиться.

— Месяц отработок, Поттер, — ещё шире осклабился Северус.

— Я отказываюсь признавать вашу власть и не приду на вашу отработку.

Теперь никто не решался даже дышать.

Ухмылка Северуса исчезла.

— Тогда вас… — он осёкся.

— Вы хотели сказать «исключат»? — теперь уже Гарри растянул губы в едва заметной улыбке. — Но потом засомневались, что эту угрозу удастся воплотить в жизнь, или испугались её возможных последствий. Я же, напротив, несомненно готов сменить учебное заведение без каких-либо опасений. Возможно, я даже найму частных преподавателей, что никогда не подводило меня в прошлом, и буду обучаться на собственных условиях с полной отдачей. Деньги у меня есть — наградили, знаете ли, за победу над одним Тёмным Лордом. Но в Хогвартсе _есть_ учителя, которые мне нравятся, так что я лучше найду способ избавиться от вас.

— Избавиться от меня? — на лице Северуса снова появилась ухмылка. — Забавная самоуверенность. И как же вы надеетесь этого добиться?

— На вас приходили жалобы от учеников и их родителей, — догадка, но наверняка правильная, — а значит, вопрос только в том, почему вас до сих пор терпят. Неужели Хогвартс в столь плачевном финансовом положении, что не может позволить себе достойного учителя зельеварения? Могу в таком случае поспособствовать средствами. Уверен, они найдут учителя получше, как только предложат двойной оклад.

Холод, исходивший от этих двоих, грозил превратить класс в музей ледяных скульптур.

— Вы обнаружите, — прошелестел Северус, — что Попечительский совет не войдёт в ваше положение.

— Люциус… — догадался Гарри. — _Так вот _почему вы всё ещё здесь. Тогда, возможно, мне стоит обсудить этот вопрос лично с ним. Полагаю, он будет не против встретиться. Интересно, есть ли у меня что ему предложить?

Гарри продолжал пристально смотреть на профессора. Краем глаза он замечал попытки Гермионы жестами заставить его замолчать, но всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Северусе.

— Вы чрезвычайно глупый юнец, — ухмылка сползла с лица зельевара. — У вас нет ничего, что Люциус ценил бы больше, чем мою дружбу. А если бы и было, у меня есть и другие союзники. — Его голос посуровел. — И я нахожу всё более невероятным, что вас не распределили в Слизерин. Как вам удалось избежать моего факультета? Ах да, помню-помню, Распределяющая шляпа заявила, что она _пошутила_. Впервые в истории. О чём же вы на самом деле с ней болтали, Поттер? Может, вы нашли, что ей предложить?

Гарри вдруг вспомнил предостережение Распределяющей шляпы и тут же отвёл взгляд от Снейпа.

— Отчего такое нежелание смотреть мне в глаза, Поттер?

Внезапное озарение…

— Так это о вас меня предупреждала Распределяющая шляпа!

— Что? — Гарри не видел лица зельевара, но различил в его голосе искреннее удивление.

Гарри встал из-за стола.

— Сядьте, Поттер, — проскрежетал злобный голос.

Мальчик не обратил на него внимания и посмотрел на одноклассников.

— Я не позволю одному непрофессиональному преподавателю испортить мне жизнь в Хогвартсе, — с убийственным спокойствием заявил он. — Я удаляюсь из этого класса и либо найму репетитора по зельеварению, либо, если Попечительский совет и впрямь столь консервативен, буду изучать зельеварение летом. Если кто-нибудь из вас, как и я, не желает терпеть издевательств этого человека, милости прошу ко мне присоединиться.

— _Сядьте, Поттер!_

Гарри пересёк класс и схватился за дверную ручку.

Она не повернулась.

Гарри медленно развернулся и, прежде чем отвести взгляд, успел заметить издевательскую улыбочку на лице Снейпа.

— Откройте дверь.

— Нет, — сказал Северус.

— Вы заставляете меня чувствовать угрозу, — Гарри сам не узнал свой голос, — а это ошибка.

Северус рассмеялся:

— Да что вы, мальчишка, можете мне сделать?

Гарри сделал шесть широких шагов от двери и остановился перед задним рядом столов.

Затем он вытянулся в струнку, вздёрнул над головой правую руку и приготовился щёлкнуть пальцами.

Невилл взвизгнул и юркнул под стол. Остальные сжались, инстинктивно заслоняясь руками.

— _Гарри, нет!_ — вскрикнула Гермиона. — Ничего с ним не делай! Что бы ты ни задумал!

— Вы что, _все с ума посходили_? — гаркнул Снейп.

Гарри медленно опустил руку.

— Я не собирался причинять ему вред, Гермиона, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Я просто хотел взорвать дверь.

Правда, теперь Гарри вспомнил, что трансфигурировать воспламеняемые вещества нельзя, так что идея вернуться потом во времени и попросить Фреда или Джорджа напревращать ему взрывчатки в точно выверенном количестве не так хороша, как показалась на первый взгляд…

— _Силенсио_, — раздался голос Северуса.

«Что?» — хотел спросить Гарри и обнаружил, что онемел.

— Покончим с вашим смехотворным поведением. Мне кажется, на сегодня вам неприятностей и так хватит, Поттер, так что перестаньте срывать урок. Никогда ещё мне не приходилось иметь дело со столь непослушным учеником. Не знаю, много ли у Когтеврана сейчас очков, но, думается, вы лишите ваш факультет их всех прямо сейчас. Десять очков с Когтеврана. Десять очков с Когтеврана. Десять очков с Когтеврана! Пятьдесят очков с Когтеврана! А теперь сядьте и наблюдайте, как учатся ваши одноклассники!

Гарри засунул руку в кошель и попробовал произнести слово «маркер», но, конечно, ничего не вышло. На секунду это его остановило, но тут же в голову пришла мысль написать пальцем «МАРКЕР» по буквам. Сработало! «БЛОКНОТ» — и вот у него в руке блокнот. Гарри подошёл к свободному столу и быстро что-то нацарапал, вырвал исписанный листок бумаги и спрятал блокнот с маркером в карман. Затем он показал сообщение — не Снейпу, а ученикам.

Я УХОЖУ

КТО СО МНОЙ?

— Вы окончательно рехнулись, Поттер, — презрительно бросил Северус.

Остальные промолчали.

Гарри отвесил ироничный поклон учительскому столу, подошёл к стене, спокойно открыл дверь кладовки, вошёл внутрь и захлопнул дверь за собой.

Послышался приглушённый щелчок пальцами, а дальше — тишина.

В классе ученики обменялись озадаченными и испуганными взглядами.

Лицо зельевара покраснело от злости. Он широкими шагами подошёл к кладовке и распахнул дверь.

Внутри было пусто.

* * *

><p>Часом раньше Гарри приложил ухо к двери закрытой кладовки. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука, но смысла попусту рисковать всё равно не было.<p>

«МАНТИЯ» — написал он пальцем.

Невидимый, он медленно и осторожно приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в щель: в помещении никого и дверь класса открыта.

К тому времени как Гарри выбрался из класса в коридор и оказался в безопасности, его ярость уже подутихла, и он осознал, что он только что наделал.

ЧТО он наделал…

Невидимое лицо Гарри посерело от ужаса.

Он поругался с учителем. Причём на три порядка серьёзнее, чем во все предыдущие разы, вместе взятые. Он пригрозил убраться из Хогвартса, и, возможно, ему придётся претворить эту угрозу в жизнь. Он лишил Когтевран всех очков и использовал Маховик времени…

Воображение уже рисовало картины того, как родители ругают его за исключение из школы, как профессор МакГонагалл разочарованно вздыхает, и это было так больно и так невыносимо и он _не мог придумать способ это предотвратить…_

Две мысли навязчиво крутились у него в голове.

Первая: если ярость его в эти неприятности втравила, значит ей же их и расхлёбывать. Ведь вместе со злостью к нему всегда приходит необычайная ясность мышления.

Вторая (и Гарри старательно гнал её прочь): без ярости он в принципе не способен взглянуть в будущее, потому что очень его боится.

Поэтому пришлось собрать волю в кулак и припомнить минуты своего унижения.

_Так, так. Похоже, одной славы не достаточно._

_Десять баллов с Когтеврана за дерзость._

Успокоительный холод вернулся в вены, словно волна, отразившаяся от волнореза, и Гарри перевёл дух.

_Всё. Я снова вменяем._

Он даже несколько разочаровался в своей незлой половине, которая только и думала о том, как бы половчее избавиться от собственных неприятностей. Профессор Северус Снейп — неприятность _общая._ Гарри Нормальный забыл про это и хотел защитить только _самого себя_. И плевать на остальных жертв? Вопрос не в том, как выйти сухим из воды. Как уничтожить этого профессора зельеварения — вот в чём вопрос.

_Ну, здравствуй, моя Тёмная сторона. Кажется, тебя осудили несколько предвзято. Моя так называемая Светлая сторона какая-то эгоистичная и трусливая, не говоря уж о паникёрстве._

Теперь, когда в голове у Гарри прояснилось, он отчётливо представлял, каким должен быть следующий шаг. У него есть лишний час на подготовку, и доступны ещё пять, если потребуется…

* * *

><p>Минерва МакГонагалл была в кабинете директора.<p>

Дамблдор сидел на своём мягком троне, одетый в четыре слоя строгих мантий бирюзового цвета. Минерва сидела на стуле рядом с ним. С другой стороны устроился Северус. Перед троицей профессоров стояла пустая табуретка.

Они ждали Гарри Поттера.

_Гарри, _— отчаянно думала Минерва, — _ты же обещал не кусать учителей!_

И тут же представила себе его гневное лицо: _Я обещал не кусать, пока меня самого не укусят!_

В дверь постучали.

— Войдите! — откликнулся Дамблдор.

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял Гарри Поттер. Профессор МакГонагалл чуть не ахнула. Мальчик выглядел хладнокровным, собранным и невозмутимым.

— Доброе у… — Гарри осёкся и замер с открытым ртом.

Минерва проследила за его взглядом: мальчик уставился на Фоукса на золотой подставке. Феникс взмахнул красно-золотыми крыльями — словно пламя встрепенулось — и склонил голову в вежливом приветственном кивке.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Дамблдора.

Тот подмигнул.

Минерва почувствовала, что чего-то не понимает.

На лице Гарри промелькнула неуверенность. Маска невозмутимости на секунду дала трещину. В глазах появился страх, потом злость, а потом снова спокойствие.

По спине ведьмы пробежали мурашки. Что-то здесь не так.

— Присядь, пожалуйста, — сказал Дамблдор. Его лицо снова стало серьёзным.

Гарри сел.

— Итак, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор, — я уже выслушал доклад профессора Снейпа. Не хочешь ли и ты своими словами рассказать о случившемся?

Гарри бросил на Северуса пренебрежительный взгляд.

— Это не сложно, — одними губами улыбнулся мальчик. — Он хотел поиздеваться надо мной. Ну, как обычно издевался над всеми неслизеринцами с тех самых пор, как Люциус навязал его вам. Для обсуждения деталей я прошу приватной беседы. В конце концов, разве ученик, который жалуется на профессора, злоупотребляющего своим положением, должен высказывать свои претензии в присутствии этого самого профессора?

На этот раз Минерва и впрямь ахнула.

Северус просто рассмеялся.

— Мистер Поттер, — веско произнёс директор, — о профессорах Хогвартса в подобных выражениях не отзываются. И, боюсь, вы заблуждаетесь. Я полностью доверяю профессору Снейпу. Он работает здесь по моей просьбе, а не по требованию Люциуса Малфоя.

Несколько секунд в кабинете царила тишина.

— Я что-то не понимаю, — ледяным тоном нарушил её мальчик.

— Вы многого не понимаете, мистер Поттер, — сказал директор. — Для начала, вы не понимаете, что цель нашего разговора — обсуждение вашего наказания за утренние события.

— Этот человек терроризирует школу уже много лет. Я поговорил с учениками и насобирал достаточно сведений, чтобы начать в газетах кампанию по его дискредитации среди родителей. Некоторые ученики плакали, рассказывая свои истории. Я сам чуть не расплакался, когда их услышал! _И вы предоставили этому негодяю свободу действий? Вы обошлись так с собственными учениками? Почему?_

Минерва сглотнула ком в горле. Она знала, что иногда… но неужели всё и правда так?..

— Мистер Поттер, — строго сказал директор, — у нас совещание не о профессоре Снейпе. Оно о вас и вашем неуважении к школьной дисциплине. Профессор Снейп предложил, и я с ним согласен, три месяца отработок…

— Я отказываюсь, — холодно перебил Гарри.

Минерва потеряла дар речи.

— Это не просьба, мистер Поттер, — сказал директор, обрушивая на него всю тяжесть своего взгляда. — Это ваше наказа…

— Вы объясните мне, почему позволили этому человеку обижать учеников, которые, между прочим, находятся под вашим присмотром, и если ваше объяснение меня не удовлетворит, я начну в газетах кампанию против _вас_.

Минерву покачнуло от такой изысканной дерзости. Даже у Северуса был обескураженный вид.

— Крайне недальновидная мысль, — медленно выговорил Дамблдор. — Я главная фигура, противостоящая Люциусу в этой игре. Если ты это сделаешь, он получит преимущество, а мне казалось, что ты не на его стороне.

Мальчик на секунду замер.

— Наш разговор переходит на личные темы, — сказал он и указал рукой в сторону Северуса. — Отправьте его прочь.

Дамблдор покачал головой:

— Гарри, разве я не сказал тебе, что полностью доверяю Северусу Снейпу?

Брови мальчика полезли на лоб:

— Он ваше слабое место! Ведь не только я могу начать в газетах кампанию! Это безумие! Зачем вы это делаете?

— Извини меня, Гарри, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — но дело касается вещей, которые ты пока не готов услышать.

Мальчик сверлил директора взглядом. Потом повернулся к Северусу. Потом снова посмотрел на Дамблдора.

— Да, это безумие, — констатировал Гарри. — Вы считаете, что он вписывается в «истинное устройство мира». Что Хогвартсу, чтобы быть настоящей волшебной школой, необходим злой зельевар, равно как и призрак, преподающий историю.

— Очень на меня похоже, правда? — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Это неприемлемо, — отрезал Гарри. — Я не потерплю грубости и издевательств. Я рассмотрел множество способов справиться с этой проблемой, но, пожалуй, остановлюсь на самом простом. Либо уйдёт он, либо я.

Минерва снова ахнула. Что-то странное мелькнуло в глазах Северуса.

Взгляд Дамблдора тоже похолодел:

— Исключение из школы, мистер Поттер — последний аргумент, который может быть использован по отношению _к ученику_. И дети, как правило, не угрожают директору своим исключением. Хогвартс — лучшая школа магии в мире, и обучение здесь — привилегия, доступная далеко не каждому. Неужто вы считаете, что Хогвартс без вас не обойдётся?

Гарри сидел и улыбался. Минерву охватил внезапный ужас. Он ведь не будет…

— Вы забываете, — сказал мальчик, — что не только вы способны видеть истинное устройство мира. _Наш разговор становится личным. Отправьте е…_ — Гарри прервался на полуслове и полужесте.

По его лицу было видно, что он вспомнил… Минерва ведь сама ему об этом тогда сказала.

— Мистер Поттер, — сказал директор, — ещё раз напоминаю, что я полностью доверяю Северусу Снейпу.

— Вы ему рассказали, — прошептал мальчик. — Старый дурак.

Дамблдор не отреагировал на оскорбление:

— Рассказал ему что?

— Что Тёмный Лорд жив.

— _О чём, во имя Мерлина, вы говорите, Поттер?_ — ошеломлённо и возмущённо вскричал Северус.

Гарри бросил на него мимолётный взгляд и мрачно улыбнулся.

— Ох, а ведь и правда слизеринец, — сказал он. — А то я уж засомневался.

Воцарилась тишина.

— Так о чём же вы говорите? — спокойным тоном произнёс наконец директор.

— Прости меня, Альбус, — прошептала Минерва.

Снейп и Дамблдор повернулись к ней.

— Профессор МакГонагалл мне ничего не говорила, — быстро и даже слегка взволнованно вмешался Гарри. — Я сам догадался. Говорю же: я тоже вижу устройство мира. Я угадал, и МакГонагалл, как и Северус сейчас, попыталась скрыть от меня свою истинную реакцию. Правда, у неё это получилось чуть-чуть хуже.

— И я сказала ему, — призналась Минерва дрожащим голосом, — что об этом знаем только ты, я и Северус.

— Что она сделала в качестве встречной уступки, чтобы я не начал тут же проводить собственное расследование, чем ей тогда и пригрозил. Мне бы следовало поговорить с кем-нибудь из вас наедине, притвориться, что она мне всё рассказала. Может, тогда я бы узнал что-нибудь ещё. Навряд ли, конечно, но попытка не пытка, — мальчик коротко хмыкнул, а потом снова улыбнулся. — Угроза всё ещё действует, и я ожидаю, что в скором будущем буду проинформирован по _полной_ программе.

Северус посмотрел на Минерву с неимоверным презрением. Та вздёрнула подбородок. Она знала, что заслужила это.

Дамблдор откинулся на спинку своего трона. Взгляд его был холоднее, чем когда-либо с того дня, как умер его брат.

— Значит, вы грозитесь предоставить нам самим разбираться с Волдемортом, если мы не будем потакать вашим капризам.

Голос Гарри стал резким как бритва:

— Вынужден вас разочаровать: вы не центр вселенной. Я не угрожаю бросить магическую Британию на произвол судьбы. Я угрожаю уйти от _вас_. Я не слабохарактерный Фродо. Это _мой_ квест, и если вы хотите в нём участвовать, придётся играть по _моим_ правилам.

Взгляд Дамблдора не потеплел:

— Я начинаю сомневаться в том, что вы подходите мне как герой, мистер Поттер.

Взгляд Гарри не уступал в холодности:

— Я начинаю сомневаться в том, что вы подходите мне как Гэндальф, _мистер Дамблдор_. Боромир был допустимой ошибкой. Но что этот _Назгул_ забыл в моём Братстве?

Минерва ничего не понимала. Она взглянула на Северуса: может, он знает, о чём речь? Тот, отвернувшись от Гарри, улыбался.

— Полагаю, — медленно проговорил Дамблдор, — что с вашей точки зрения вопрос вполне естественный. Так что же, мистер Поттер, если профессор Снейп отныне оставит вас в покое, то этот разговор не повторится? Или мне следует ожидать новых требований еженедельно?

— Оставит _меня_ в покое? — возмутился Гарри. — Я не единственная его жертва, и не самая беззащитная! _Вы что, забыли, насколько ранимы дети? Как легко их обидеть?_ Отныне Северус будет к _каждому_ ученику в Хогвартсе относиться с подобающей его профессии учтивостью, либо вы найдёте нового учителя зельеварения, либо вам придётся поискать себе другого героя!

Дамбдор расхохотался. В полный голос, тепло и весело, как будто Гарри только что выступил перед ним с комедийным номером.

Минерва не решалась пошевелиться. Она покосилась на Северуса: тот тоже замер.

Взгляд Гарри стал ещё холоднее:

— Вы ошибаетесь, директор, если считаете это шуткой. Это не просьба. Это ваше наказание.

— Мистер Поттер… — строго начала Минерва, хоть и не знала, как продолжить. Такое просто невозможно было спустить.

Гарри отмахнулся от неё и продолжил.

— Возможно, мои слова кажутся вам невежливыми, — его голос слегка смягчился, — но вы спокойно употребили их в отношении меня. Вы бы не стали разговаривать таким образом с человеком, которого считаете мыслящим существом, а не непокорным ребёнком. И я буду платить вам той же монетой…

— Ох, вот уж что верно, то верно! Вот наказание так наказание, ничего не скажешь! Ну _конечно_!Ты защищаешь шантажом своих товарищей, а не себя! И как я мог подумать иначе! — Дамблдор, ещё сильнее расхохотавшись, трижды стукнул кулаком по столу.

По лицу Гарри пробежала тень неуверенности.

Повернувшись к Минерве, он впервые за всё это время к ней обратился:

— Извините, ему лекарства пора принимать или что?

— А-а…

Минерва не знала, как ответить.

— Ох, прошу простить, — сказал Дамблдор, вытирая слёзы, — за то, что перебил. Продолжай шантаж, пожалуйста.

Гарри растерянно открыл рот, а потом снова закрыл.

— Э-э… Ещё он, — мальчик указал на Снейпа, — должен перестать читать мысли учеников.

— Минерва, — убийственным голосом начал Северус, — ты…

— Меня предупредила Распределяющая шляпа, — перебил Гарри.

— _Что?_

— Без комментариев. И вообще, на этом вроде бы всё. Больше требований нет.

Тишина.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовалась Минерва, когда стало ясно, что остальным сказать пока нечего.

— Что теперь? — эхом откликнулся Дамблдор. — А вот что: герой, конечно, побеждает.

— _Что?_ — хором воскликнули Северус, Минерва и Гарри.

— Ну, он же нас поставил в безвыходное положение, — радостно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Но Хогвартсу не обойтись без злого учителя зельеварения, иначе это и не магическая школа вовсе, правда ведь, Гарри? Как насчёт такого: профессор Снейп будет несправедлив только к пятому курсу и старше?

— _Что?_ — повторили все трое.

— Ты беспокоишься о самых ранимых. Возможно, ты и прав, Гарри. Возможно, я забыл за прошедшие десятки лет, каково это — быть ребёнком. Так что предлагаю компромисс. Северус продолжит присуждать слизеринцам незаслуженные баллы и закрывать глаза на их шалости, а неслизеринцев продолжит донимать на пятом курсе и старше. С остальными он будет строг, но в меру. Он пообещает читать мысли только в том случае, если безопасность ученика того потребует. Хогвартс не потеряет своего злого зельевара, а самые ранимые ученики, как ты выразился, будут спасены.

Изумление Минервы МакГонагалл достигло предела. Она неуверенно взглянула на Северуса, который бесстрастно взирал на происходящее, как будто не определился, какое выражение лица подойдёт больше всего.

— Полагаю, это приемлемо, — странным голосом сказал Гарри.

— Вы серьёзно? — бесстрастным же тоном cпросил Северус.

— Я такое решение всецело поддерживаю, — медленно сказала Минерва. Она настолько его поддерживала, что её сердце бешено колотилось в груди. — Но что мы скажем ученикам? Они не спрашивали, когда Северус… был чересчур строг со всеми, но теперь…

— Гарри может им сообщить, что обнаружил какой-нибудь ужасный секрет Северуса и прибегнул к шантажу, — сказал Дамблдор. — Что, в конце концов, чистая правда. Он обнаружил, что Северус читает мысли учеников, и он нас несомненно шантажирует.

— Это безумие! — взорвался Снейп.

— Муа-ха-ха! — отозвался Дамблдор.

— Кхм… А если кто-то спросит, почему пятый курс и старше остались под ударом? — неуверенно спросил Гарри. — Я не удивлюсь, если они разозлятся на меня, а это вообще-то не моя идея…

— Скажи им, что компромисс предложил не ты и большего добиться не смог. Об остальном — умолчи. Здесь ведь тоже ни слова вранья. В том, чтобы так говорить правду, есть своё искусство, и ты со временем его постигнешь.

Гарри осторожно кивнул.

— А баллы, которые он снял с Когтеврана?

— Вернуть их нельзя, — вмешалась Минерва.

Гарри повернулся к ней.

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Поттер, — ей и впрямь было жаль, — но непослушание должно иметь какие-то последствия, иначе эта школа провалится в тартарары.

— Согласен, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Но впредь профессор Снейп не будет портить мои отношения с однокурсниками, снимая с Когтеврана баллы, и не станет занимать отработками моё драгоценное время. И если ему покажется, что я веду себя некорректно, то он всегда сможет обсудить свои наблюдения с профессором МакГонагалл.

— Гарри, вы будете соблюдать школьную дисциплину? — спросила МакГонагалл. — Или вы теперь вместо Северуса стали превыше закона?

Гарри снова посмотрел на неё. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то тёплое, но тут же исчезло.

— Я буду вести себя как остальные ученики по отношению ко всем членам преподавательского состава, за исключением злых, безумных и тех, кто попадёт под их влияние. — Гарри мельком взглянул на Северуса, а затем вновь повернулся к Дамблдору. — Оставьте Минерву в покое, и в её присутствии я буду обычным учеником Хогвартса. Никаких привилегий и никакой неприкосновенности.

— Красота, — искренне восхитился Дамблдор. — Слова настоящего героя.

— Кроме того, — сказала Минерва, — мистер Поттер обязан при всех извиниться за своё поведение.

На этот раз Гарри одарил её скептическим взглядом.

— Школьная дисциплина серьёзно пострадала от ваших действий, мистер Поттер, — сказала она. — Её необходимо восстановить.

— Думаю, профессор МакГонагалл, вы придаёте слишком большое значение тому, что вы называете школьной дисциплиной, учитывая, что историю здесь преподаёт призрак, а некоторые учителя позволяют себе измываться над вашими учениками. Поддержка существующей иерархии и правил кажется куда более мудрым, важным и высокоморальным занятием тому, кто занимает место на вершине. Для тех же, кто внизу, всё выглядит несколько иначе. В качестве доказательства я мог бы привести ряд исследований, но это займёт уйму времени, так что здесь я и закончу.

— Мистер Поттер, — Минерва покачала головой, — вы недооцениваете важность дисциплины потому, что лично вам она не нужна… — она запнулась. Получилось совсем не то, что она хотела сказать, и теперь Северус, Дамблдор и даже сам Гарри непонимающе смотрели на неё. — Ну, то есть, для того, чтобы учиться. Не каждый ребёнок способен обучаться, если над ним никто не стоит. И если другие дети начнут следовать вашему примеру, то навредит это прежде всего им.

Гарри криво усмехнулся:

— Истина превыше всего. Истина состоит в том, что я зря дал волю гневу, зря сорвал урок, что всем этим я подал другим ученикам нехороший пример. Истина также в том, что Северус Снейп вёл себя неподобающим для учителя Хогвартса образом, и что отныне он будет более трепетно относиться к чувствам учеников на четвёртом курсе и младше. Если мы оба встанем и во всеуслышание об этом объявим, я согласен.

— Не дождётесь, мистер Поттер! — выплюнул Северус.

— В конце концов, — мрачно улыбнулся Гарри, — если ученики увидят, что правила созданы для _всех…_ что даже профессора им следуют, а не только бедные беспомощные ученики, которые в нынешней системе лишь страдают… что ж, положительный эффект на школьную дисциплину это произведёт _несравненный_.

Краткий миг молчания, а затем Дамблдор хохотнул:

— Минерва думает, что ты куда более прав, чем у тебя на то есть право.

Гарри поспешно отвёл взгляд от Дамблдора и уставился в пол:

— Теперь _вы_ читаете _её_ мысли?

— Проницательность часто путают с легилименцией, — сказал Дамблдор. — Я обговорю это с Северусом, и если с его стороны извинений не будет, с твоей стороны они также не потребуются. Итак, объявляю вопрос закрытым, во всяком случае до обеда. — Он замолк на миг. — Впрочем, Гарри, боюсь, Минерва хочет обсудить с тобой ещё одно дело, и я здесь совершенно ни при чём. Минерва, будьте добры?

МакГонагалл встала со стула и пошатнулась. Слишком много адреналина в крови, слишком быстро колотится сердце.

— Фоукс, проводи её, пожалуйста, — попросил Дамблдор.

— Мне не… — начала она.

Дамблдор взглядом оборвал её возражения.

Феникс взмыл в воздух, лёгким языком пламени порхнул по комнате и приземлился на плечо Минервы. Она ощутила, как тепло, проникая сквозь мантию, разливается по всему её телу.

— Следуйте за мной, мистер Поттер, — твёрдо сказала она, и они вышли из кабинета.

* * *

><p>Они стояли на спиральной лестнице, бесшумно скользившей вниз.<p>

Минерва не знала, что сказать. Она ловила себя на мысли, что совсем не знакома с тем, кто стоит рядом.

И вдруг Фоукс заворковал.

Звук был нежный и тихий, словно мелодия домашнего очага. Он прокатился по разуму Минервы, очищая, расслабляя, успокаивая.

— Что это? — прошептал Гарри срывающимся голосом.

— Песня феникса, — ответила Минерва не поворачивая головы. Всё её внимание было поглощено этой странной, тихой музыкой. — Она тоже лечит.

Гарри отвернулся, но она успела заметить, как его лицо на мгновение болезненно исказилось.

Они спускались очень долго, а может, так только казалось из-за музыки. Когда они наконец вышли через проход, открытый горгульей, её рука сжимала ладонь Гарри.

После того как горгулья встала на место, Фоукс умолк и слетел с её плеча, повиснув в воздухе перед Гарри.

Мальчик уставился на феникса, словно загипнотизированный танцующими языками пламени.

— Что мне делать, Фоукс? — прошептал Гарри. — Я бы не смог их защитить, если бы не разозлился.

Феникс не издал ни звука, был слышен только трепет его огненных крыльев. Яркая вспышка угасающего пламени — и Фоукс исчез.

Они оба моргнули, словно пробуждаясь — а может, наоборот, погружаясь в сон.

Минерва опустила взгляд.

К ней было обращено светлое, юное лицо Гарри Поттера.

— Фениксы — люди? — спросил Гарри. — То есть, они достаточно разумны, чтобы считаться людьми? Мог бы я говорить с Фоуксом, если бы знал его язык?

Минерва на секунду прикрыла глаза.

— Нет, — её голос слегка дрожал, — фениксы — творения могущественной магии, которая выделяет их среди прочих животных. Они — огонь, свет, исцеление, перерождение. Но всё-таки мой ответ — нет.

— Где мне достать такого?

Минерва наклонилась и обняла мальчика. Она сама не поняла почему, но просто не могла поступить иначе.

Когда она выпрямилась, у неё першило в горле. Говорить было тяжело, но она через силу спросила:

— Что сегодня произошло, Гарри?

— Ни на один из важных вопросов я тоже не знаю ответов. А ещё мне хочется обо всём этом какое-то время не думать.

Минерва опять взяла его за руку, и они пошли дальше молча.

Путь был коротким, потому что кабинет заместителя располагался близко к кабинету директора.

Минерва села за стол.

Гарри сел перед столом.

— Итак, — прошептала Минерва. Она бы предпочла оставить всё как есть, или переложить эту обязанность на кого-то ещё, но дело требовало решения безотлагательно. — Я хотела поговорить с вами о школьной дисциплине. От которой вы не освобождены.

— О чём именно? — спросил Гарри.

Он не знает. Не успел ещё понять. У неё сжалось сердце. Но выбора не было.

— Мистер Поттер, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл, — ваш Маховик времени, пожалуйста.

Всё спокойствие, принесённое фениксом, мигом исчезло с его лица, как если бы Минерва вдруг ударила его ножом.

— _Нет!_ — в голосе Гарри зазвучала паника. — Он мне нужен, я не смогу обучаться в Хогвартсе! Я не смогу вовремя ложиться спать!

— Сможете, — сказала она. — Министерство предоставило защитную оболочку для вашего Маховика. Я наложу специальное заклятье, чтобы её можно было открывать только между девятью вечера и полуночью.

Лицо Гарри исказилось:

— Но… но я…

— Мистер Поттер, сколько раз вы использовали Маховик, считая с понедельника? Сколько добавили часов?

— Я… Дайте посчитаю, — Гарри посмотрел на свои часы.

Минерва ощутила приступ горечи. Она так и думала.

— Наверняка больше, чем два раза в день. Если я опрошу ваших однокурсников, то скорее всего выясню, что под вечер у вас всё время очень сонный вид, а каждое утро вы встаёте всё раньше и раньше. Так ведь?

Чтобы узнать ответ, достаточно было посмотреть на его лицо.

— Мистер Поттер, — мягко сказала она, — некоторым ученикам нельзя доверить Маховик времени, потому что у них вырабатывается от него зависимость. Таким ученикам дают зелье, продлевающее сон на нужное время, но они начинают использовать Маховик не только для посещения занятий. И тогда мы его забираем. Мистер Поттер, вы стали использовать Маховик как универсальное решение для любой задачи, зачастую совершенно бессмысленно. С его помощью вы заполучили напоминалку. А также весьма очевидным для других учеников образом пропали из кладовки, вместо того чтобы использовать Маховик _после _урока и предупредить меня или кого-нибудь другого, чтобы вам помогли открыть дверь.

По лицу Гарри было видно, что эта мысль ему в голову не приходила.

— И что важнее, — продолжала она, — вам следовало просто остаться в классе профессора Снейпа. И наблюдать. И покинуть класс в конце занятия. Как вы бы и поступили, не будь у вас Маховика времени. Некоторым ученикам нельзя доверить Маховики, мистер Поттер. Я сожалею, но вы — один из них.

— Но он _нужен_ мне! — выпалил Гарри. — Что, если мне придётся спасаться от толпы слизеринцев? Он _защищает _меня…

— Остальные ученики рискуют не меньше, и, уверяю вас, у них получается выживать. Ни один ученик не умер в замке за последние пятьдесят лет. Мистер Поттер, ваш Маховик времени, сейчас же.

Лицо Гарри страдальчески перекосилось, но он снял кулон с Маховиком и отдал ей.

Минерва достала из стола одну из защитных оболочек, присланных в Хогвартс, защёлкнула её на песочных часах Маховика и приложила к оболочке палочку, накладывая заклятье.

— _Это нечестно!_ — вдруг завопил Гарри. — Я спас сегодня пол-Хогвартса от профессора Снейпа, разве правильно меня за это наказывать? Я видел выражение вашего лица, вы _ненавидите_ то, что он делает!

Несколько мгновений Минерва не отвечала, завершая заклинание.

Закончив, она подняла глаза. Вид у неё, знала она, был суровый. Может, поступать так неправильно. А может, напротив, правильно. Мир не рухнул — перед ней сидел самый обычный строптивый ребенок.

— Нечестно, мистер Поттер? — рявкнула она. — Мне два дня подряд пришлось сочинять отчёты, объясняя, почему Маховик времени был использован прилюдно! Вы должны быть благодарны за то, что вам вообще его оставили! Директору лично пришлось связываться с Министерством через каминную сеть, чтобы просить об этом, и не будь вы Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, даже это бы не помогло!

Гарри вытаращился на неё.

Она знала, что он видит сердитое лицо профессора МакГонагалл.

Его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Извините, мне очень жаль, — прошептал он охрипшим от волнения голосом, — я подвёл вас…

— Мне тоже жаль, мистер Поттер, — строго сказала она и отдала ему свежеограниченный Маховик. — Можете идти.

Гарри развернулся и выбежал из кабинета, всхлипывая. Она слышала его удаляющиеся шаги, а потом дверь закрылась и заглушила их.

— Мне тоже, Гарри, — прошептала она в тишине комнаты, — очень-очень жаль.

* * *

><p>Пятнадцать минут после начала обеденного часа.<p>

Никто не разговаривал с Гарри. Некоторые когтевранцы смотрели на него со злостью, другие — с сочувствием, а часть учеников помладше — даже с восхищением, но никто не смел с ним заговорить. Даже Гермиона не решалась подойти.

Фред и Джордж робко приблизились. Они ничего не сказали. Предложение было очевидно, как и возможность отказаться от него по желанию. Гарри сказал, что он подойдёт, когда подадут десерт, не раньше. Они кивнули и испарились.

Возможно, виной всему этому было отсутствующее выражение на его лице.

Другие, вероятно, полагали, что он сдерживает злость или смятение. Они видели, как Флитвик приходил за ним, и знали, что он был в кабинете директора.

Гарри старательно сдерживал улыбку, потому что улыбнувшись, он засмеётся, а если он начнёт смеяться, то не остановится, пока не придут добрые джентльмены в белых халатах и не утащат его за собой.

Чересчур. Всё это было уже чересчур. Гарри чуть не перешёл на Тёмную сторону, его собственная тёмная сторона натворила дел, которые теперь казались безумными, его тёмная сторона добилась невероятной победы, которая могла быть реальной, а могла оказаться и сущей блажью безумного директора, его тёмная сторона защитила его друзей. Как же невыносимо. Вот бы Фоукс снова спел для него. Вот бы использовать Маховик, чтобы взять на часок перерыв и отдохнуть в тишине и спокойствии, но теперь такой возможности не было и потеря ощущалась, словно дыра в мироздании, но он старался не думать об этом, чтобы не расхохотаться в истерике.

Прошло двадцать минут. Почти все ученики уже приступили к обеду, и никто не торопился уходить.

Стук ложки разнёсся по всему Большому залу.

— Прошу внимания, — сказал Дамблдор. — Гарри Поттер хочет нам кое-что сказать.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, поднялся и прошёл к учительскому столу, притянув к себе внимание всех присутствующих.

Он развернулся и окинул взглядом все четыре стола.

Сдерживать улыбку становилось всё труднее, но Гарри всё же сумел сохранить бесстрастное лицо и спокойный голос, произнося свою короткую, подготовленную речь.

— Истина священна. Одно из моих самых дорогих сокровищ — это значок, на котором написано: «Говори правду, даже если твой голос дрожит». Так что я скажу правду. Запомните. Я говорю это не по принуждению, я говорю потому, что это правда. Моё поведение в классе профессора Снейпа было неразумным, глупым ребячеством и непростительным нарушением правил Хогвартса. Я сорвал урок и лишил своих сокурсников бесценного учебного времени. И всё потому, что не смог совладать со своим нравом. Я надеюсь, что никто из вас не последует моему примеру. И я сам надеюсь не совершать впредь подобных поступков.

Во взглядах многих учеников, смотревших на Гарри, теперь появилось мрачное, недовольное выражение, как на церемонии прощания с падшим лидером. На лицах младших гриффиндорцев этот взгляд был повсеместен.

Пока Гарри не поднял руку.

Не высоко. Иначе жест мог показаться чересчур властным. И уж точно не в сторону Северуса. Гарри поднял руку на уровень груди и беззвучно, просто обозначая жест, щёлкнул пальцами. Вполне вероятно, за учительским столом этого даже не увидели.

Такой явный знак неповиновения заработал несколько внезапных улыбок от гриффиндорского стола, холодных ухмылок превосходства из-за стола слизеринцев и вздрагиваний и обеспокоенных взглядов со стороны остальных.

Лицо Гарри по-прежнему оставалось спокойным.

— Благодарю за внимание, — сказал он, — это всё.

— Спасибо, Гарри Поттер, — сказал директор. — А теперь что-то хочет сказать и профессор Снейп.

Северус медленно поднялся со своего места за учительским столом.

— До моего сведения довели, — начал он, — что мои действия отчасти спровоцировали безусловно непростительную вспышку гнева у мистера Поттера, и в последовавшей дискуссии я понял, что забыл, как легко ранить чувства молодых и незрелых…

Раздался звук — как будто множество людей одновременно приглушённо закашлялись.

Северус продолжил, словно не слыша этого.

— Класс зельеварения — опасное место, и я по-прежнему уверен, что жёсткая дисциплина необходима, но впредь я буду более внимателен к… эмоциональной хрупкости… учеников с первого по четвёртый курсы. Я не верну Когтеврану баллы, но снимаю отработки с мистера Поттера. Спасибо.

Со стороны гриффиндорского стола раздался единственный хлопок. Палочка Северуса молниеносно оказалась в его руке и _«Квиетус!»_ заставил нарушителя умолкнуть.

— Я всё равно буду требовать дисциплины и уважения на _всех_ своих занятиях, — холодно сказал Северус, — и всякий, кто посмеет шутить со мной, пожалеет об этом.

Он сел.

— И ещё раз спасибо! — весело сказал директор Дамблдор. — Продолжим трапезу!

Гарри, не снимая маску безразличия, двинулся к своему месту за столом Когтеврана.

Взрыв обсуждений. Два слова с большим отрывом опережали остальные. Первое было: «Что…», с которого начинались такие фразы, как: «Что это было?» и «Что за фигня…». Второе — _«Скорджифай!»_, поскольку ученикам пришлось убирать выпавшую из рук еду, выплюнутые напитки, вычищать пятна на скатерти и друг на друге.

Некоторые ученики не скрываясь плакали. Как и профессор Спраут.

За гриффиндорским столом, в той его части, где ожидал своего часа торт с пятьюдесятью одной свечой, Фред прошептал: «Кажется, это уже не наш уровень, Джордж».

И с этого дня, сколько бы Гермиона ни пыталась доказать обратное, общепризнанной легендой Хогвартса стало то, что Гарри Поттер может сделать абсолютно всё что угодно, просто щёлкнув пальцами.


	19. Отложенное вознаграждение

**Глава 19. Отложенное вознаграждение**

Мантия Драко выглядела на нём куда более серьёзной, официальной и ладной, чем такие же на двух слизеринцах, стоявших за его спиной.

— Говори, — строго велел он.

— Ага! Говори!

— Слышал босса? Говори!

— А вы двое, наоборот, _заткнитесь_.

Последний урок пятницы должен был вот-вот начаться в большой аудитории, где все четыре факультета учились Защите... то есть Боевой Магии.

Последний урок пятницы.

Гарри лелеял надежду о спокойном занятии. Великолепный профессор Квиррелл ведь наверняка понимает, что сейчас не самое лучшее время привлекать к Гарри лишнее внимание. Он уже немного отошёл, но...

...но как же хотелось ещё чуть-чуть отдохнуть, просто на всякий случай.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и торжественно посмотрел на Драко и его приспешников.

— Вы спросите, какова наша цель? — провозгласил он. — Отвечу одним словом. Победа. Победа любой ценой, победа, невзирая на любые ужасы, победа, какой бы длинной и трудной ни была дорога, ведущая к ней, ибо без победы у нас не может...

— _О Снейпе,_ — зашипел Драко. — _Говори, что ты сделал!_

Гарри отбросил напускную торжественность и посерьёзнел.

— Ты сам всё видел. Все видели. Я щёлкнул пальцами.

— _Гарри! Хватит паясничать!_

Ого! Его повысили до «Гарри». Интересно. Ведь наверняка Драко сделал это специально, чтобы Гарри заметил и чем-то отплатил...

Гарри указал пальцем на своё ухо и многозначительно посмотрел на приспешников Малфоя.

— Они ничего не расскажут, — заверил тот.

— Драко, буду с тобой предельно откровенен: вчера мистер Гойл не произвёл на меня впечатления утончённого мыслителя.

Мистер Гойл поморщился.

— На меня тоже, — согласился Драко. — Я уже объяснил ему, что задолжал тебе за его выходку. — Мистер Гойл снова поморщился. — Но между такого рода ошибкой и болтливостью есть большая разница. Хранить секреты их учили всю жизнь.

— Ну ладно, — Гарри понизил голос, несмотря на то что с началом разговора звуки вокруг превратились в уже знакомый едва различимый шум. — Я выведал одну из тайн Северуса и прибегнул к шантажу.

Лицо Драко посуровело:

— Хорошо, а теперь расскажи правду, а не то, что ты по секрету наплёл идиотам из Гриффиндора, чтобы на следующий день вся школа была в курсе.

Гарри невольно ухмыльнулся. Он так и знал, что этот слизеринец его раскусит.

— А что говорит сам Северус?

— Что забыл, как чувствительны дети, — фыркнул Драко. — Даже слизеринцам! Даже _мне_!

— А ты уверен, что хочешь знать то, о чём твой декан предпочёл умолчать?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Драко.

_Интересно._

— Тогда тебе и впрямь придётся отослать своих приспешников. Я не могу доверять им так же, как доверяешь ты.

— Ладно, — кивнул Драко.

У мистера Крэбба и мистера Гойла был _крайне_ несчастный вид.

— Босс... — взмолился мистер Крэбб.

— У мистера Поттера нет причин вам доверять, — отрезал Драко. — Кыш!

Они ушли.

— В частности, — ещё сильнее понизил голос Гарри, — я не могу быть _стопроцентно_ уверенным, что они не доложат об услышанном Люциусу.

— Отец бы так не сделал! — ужаснулся Драко. — Они _мои_!

— Прости, Драко, но у меня также нет причин доверять твоему отцу, как доверяешь ему ты. Представь, что это твой секрет, а я тебя уверяю, что _мой_ отец так бы никогда не сделал.

— Ты прав, — медленно кивнул Драко. — Прости _меня_, Гарри. Неправильно было требовать этого от тебя.

_Отчего бы это его мнение обо мне выросло так сильно? Разве он не должен теперь меня ненавидеть?_ Гарри чувствовал, что это можно как-то использовать... если бы только его мозг не устал так сильно. В другое время он бы с величайшим удовольствием попробовал себя в мозгодробительных интригах.

— Как бы то ни было, — сказал Гарри, — предлагаю обмен. Я тебе сообщаю кое-что, не предназначенное для сплетен и _особенно_ для ушей твоего отца. А ты взамен рассказываешь, что обо всём этом думают в Слизерине.

— По рукам!

А теперь как бы так потуманнее выразиться... и не сболтнуть чего лишнего, чтобы не было большой беды, даже если все об этом узнают...

— Я не соврал. Я на самом деле узнал один из секретов Северуса, и я на самом деле прибегнул к шантажу. Но в деле был замешан не только он.

— _Я так и думал!_ — с восторгом воскликнул Драко.

У Гарри ёкнуло сердце. Он, похоже, сообщил слизеринцу что-то очень значимое, но не понимал почему. Нехороший знак.

— Значит, так, — начал Драко, широко ухмыляясь. — Реакция Слизерина была примерно такой. Первым делом взволновались идиоты: «Мы ненавидим Гарри Поттера! Давайте его побьём!»

Гарри закашлялся:

— Чем Распределяющая шляпа вообще думает? Это не по-слизерински, это _по-гриффиндорски_...

— Не всем же быть вундеркиндами, — сказал Драко, но улыбнулся язвительно-заговорщицки, как будто сам втайне разделял мнение Гарри. — Впрочем, через пятнадцать секунд им объяснили, что Снейпу это только навредит, так что бояться тебе нечего. Затем проснулась вторая половина идиотов, которые заявили, что, мол, Гарри Поттер — очередной борец за добро и справедливость.

— А потом? — поинтересовался Гарри с улыбкой, хотя и не знал, почему _эта _мысль была такой уж глупой.

— А потом начали высказываться умные люди. Очевидно, ты нашёл способ оказать _серьёзное_ давление на Снейпа. И хотя это может означать что угодно... следующая очевидная мысль — здесь скорее всего замешан тот неизвестный рычаг влияния на Дамблдора, которым располагает Снейп. Я прав?

— Без комментариев, — сказал Гарри.

Ну, хоть что-то он предположил верно. В Слизерине и впрямь гадали, почему Снейпа не увольняют, и в итоге решили, что Северус шантажирует Дамблдора. Кстати, а вдруг это правда? Но не похоже, по поведению директора Гарри бы так не сказал...

Тем временем Драко продолжал разглагольствовать:

— А _потом_ умные люди заметили: если ты смог достаточно серьёзно надавить на Снейпа, чтобы тот оставил в покое пол-Хогвартса, ты при желании наверняка мог и совсем от него избавиться. Ты его унизил в ответ на попытку унизить тебя — но всё же оставил нам нашего декана.

Гарри улыбнулся ещё шире.

— После чего _самые_ умные посовещались между собой, — теперь уже серьёзно сказал Драко, — и кто-то отметил, что с твоей стороны было бы очень неразумно оставить в замке такого врага. Если ты мог сломать его рычаг влияния на Дамблдора, разумнее всего было бы так и сделать. Тогда бы Дамблдор выкинул Снейпа из Хогвартса и, возможно, даже организовал его смерть. И остался бы _очень_ тебе благодарен, и тебе не пришлось бы беспокоиться, что Снейп ночью прокрадётся в твою спальню с набором занимательных отваров.

Лицо Гарри ничего не выражало. Об этом он не подумал, а зря. Очень, очень зря.

— Из чего вы сделали вывод?..

— Что рычаг Снейпа — какой-то секрет Дамблдора, _и ты его выведал! — _торжественно возвестил Драко. — Его вряд ли достаточно, чтобы полностью уничтожить Дамблдора, иначе Снейп уже давно дал бы ему ход. А он смог добиться только неоспоримого положения короля Слизерина в Хогвартсе, да и здесь не всегда получает то, что хочет. Значит, секрет этот имеет ограничения. Но он определённо очень хорош! Отец _годами_ упрашивает Снейпа рассказать его!

— А теперь, — продолжил за него Гарри, — Люциус надеется узнать этот секрет от меня. Ты уже получил сову...

— Сегодня получу, — рассмеялся Драко. — В письме будет сказано: «Мой любимый сын, я уже обсуждал с тобой вероятный потенциал Гарри Поттера. Как ты уже понял, потенциал этот вырос как в масштабе, так и в важности. Если ты увидишь способ подружиться с ним или найдёшь другой метод воздействия, ты должен за него ухватиться. Все ресурсы Малфоев в твоём распоряжении, если потребуется».

Ну ничего себе.

— Не оценивая правильность твоего нагромождения теорий, замечу, что мы ещё не настолько хорошие друзья, — сказал Гарри.

— Я знаю, — Драко вдруг нахмурился и понизил голос, несмотря даже на белый шум. — Гарри, а тебе не приходило в голову, что знать секрет Дамблдора опасно? Вдруг он просто организует тебе несчастный случай? Вдруг окажется, что Мальчика-Который-Выжил легко превратить из вероятного конкурента в разменную пешку.

— Без комментариев, — ответил Гарри. Об этом он тоже не подумал. Не походило это на методы Дамблдора... но...

— Гарри, — доверительно сказал Драко, — ты бесспорно талантлив, но у тебя нет достойной подготовки и учителей. Иногда ты делаешь глупости, и тебе _очень нужен советчик, который знает всю эту кухню, иначе ты долго не протянешь!_

— Ага, советчик вроде Люциуса? — уточнил Гарри.

— Вроде _меня_! Я обещаю никому не выдавать твои секреты, даже отцу, и готов помочь тебе с чем угодно!

Ух ты.

Зомби-Квиррелл, спотыкаясь, вошёл в класс.

— Сейчас начнётся урок, — сказал Гарри. — Я подумаю над твоими словами, мне и впрямь не помешала бы твоя подготовка, просто я не знаю, могу ли я уже тебе доверять...

— Всё правильно, пока не можешь, — перебил Драко, — ещё слишком рано. Видишь? Я даю хороший совет, даже если мне он невыгоден. Но, пожалуй, нам следует как можно скорее стать более близкими друзьями.

— К этому я готов, — ответил Гарри, уже раздумывая, как бы использовать такую дружбу.

— И ещё один совет, — поспешно добавил Драко, пока Квиррелл, ссутулившись, брёл к своему столу. — Всем слизеринцам ты сейчас интересен. Так что если ищешь нашего расположения, то подай какой-нибудь знак. И поскорее — не сегодня так завтра.

— А того, что Северус по-прежнему может начислять вам очки просто так — недостаточно? — почему бы не записать это достижение на свой счёт.

В глазах Драко мелькнуло понимание:

— Это не подходит, уж поверь мне. Нужно что-нибудь поочевидней. Например, толкни эту грязнокровку Грейнджер, и слизеринцы сразу поймут, что к чему...

— В Когтевране так не делают, Драко! Толкнув кого-то, ты сразу же расписываешься в неспособности одержать верх при помощи интеллекта, и это понятно каждому когтевранцу...

Монитор на парте Гарри мигнул и включился, вызвав уже знакомое чувство ностальгии о телевидении и компьютерах.

— Кхе-кхе, — откашлялся профессор Квиррелл, а затем обратился будто бы прямо к Гарри: — Пожалуйста, занимайте ваши места.

* * *

><p>Ученики расселись и либо уставились в экраны на партах, либо смотрели на гигантский помост, где стоял профессор Квиррелл. Он облокачивался на стол, находившийся на небольшом возвышении из тёмного мрамора.<p>

— Сегодня, — начал профессор Квиррелл, — я собирался научить вас первому защитному заклинанию, предшественнику Протего. Но в свете последних событий я изменил планы.

Взгляд профессора скользнул по рядам. Гарри, сидя за последней партой, вздрогнул: он уже догадывался, кого вызовет Квиррелл.

— Драко, из благороднейшего и древнейшего рода Малфоев, — сказал тот.

Гарри перевёл дух.

— Да, профессор? — откликнулся Драко. Его усиленный голос, казалось, исходил прямо из экрана, который тут же показал его лицо. Затем на экране снова появился профессор Квиррелл.

— Вы хотите стать следующим Тёмным Лордом? — спросил он.

— Странный вопрос. В смысле, какой же дурак признается в таком желании?

Некоторые ученики засмеялись.

— Ваша правда, — согласился Квиррелл. — Полагаю, остальных спрашивать об этом также не имеет смысла. Однако я ни капли не удивлюсь, если парочка учеников в этом классе втайне мечтает стать новым Тёмным Лордом. В конце концов, даже у _меня _было такое желание, когда я был юным слизеринцем.

На этот раз смех был посмелее.

— Всё-таки это факультет целеустремленных, — сказал профессор Квиррелл с улыбкой. — Лишь много времени спустя я понял, что на самом деле меня куда больше занимает боевая магия и что моя главная цель в жизни — стать великим боевым волшебником и когда-нибудь преподавать в Хогвартсе. В любом случае, в тринадцать лет я перерыл весь библиотечный раздел Хогвартса по истории, досконально изучив судьбы разных тёмных лордов, и в итоге составил список ошибок, которые никогда бы не совершал на их месте...

Гарри, не сдержавшись, хихикнул.

— Да, мистер Поттер, очень забавно. Может, угадаете, что шло первым пунктом?

_Ну отлично!_

— Эм... Никогда не использовать сложный способ борьбы с врагом, когда его можно просто заабракадабрить?

— Это называется _Авада Кедавра_, мистер Поттер, — резко сказал профессор Квиррелл. — И нет, вы не угадали. В тринадцать я о таком не думал. Ещё догадки?

— Ну... Никогда ни перед кем не хвастаться своими гениальными планами по захвату мира?

Профессор засмеялся:

— Таков был второй пункт списка. Неужели мы с вами читали одни и те же книги?

По классу пробежали нервные смешки.

Гарри стиснул зубы и промолчал. Отнекиваться бесполезно.

— Но вы опять не угадали. _Первый_ пункт звучал так: я никогда не буду провоцировать сильного противника. История мира направилась бы совершенно в другое русло, если бы Морнелит Фалконсбейн или Гитлер усвоили эту простую истину. А теперь, мистер Поттер, _если_, — подчёркиваю, _если _вы лелеете ту же надежду, что и я когда-то — мне хотелось бы надеяться, что вашей целью не является стать _глупым _Тёмным Лордом.

— Профессор Квиррелл, — процедил Гарри, стиснув зубы. — Я — когтевранец. Моей целью никак не может быть глупость. И точка. Знаю, я совершил сегодня дурацкий поступок. Но это вовсе не проявление _тёмной силы_! Не я нанёс первый удар!

— Вы болван, мистер Поттер. Но в вашем возрасте я был таким же. Я ожидал подобного ответа и соответствующим образом изменил план занятия. Мистер Грегори Гойл, приглашаю вас на помост.

Повисло удивлённое молчание. Такого поворота Гарри не ожидал.

Мистер Гойл, судя по выражению лица, тоже — он был явно обескуражен и взволнован, но послушно взобрался на помост.

Профессор Квиррелл выпрямился и вдруг стал выглядеть гораздо сильнее, сжав кулаки и заняв боевую стойку на манер какого-то восточного стиля единоборств — ошибиться было невозможно.

Гарри удивлённо распахнул глаза: он понял, зачем вызвали мистера Гойла.

— Большинство волшебников, — сказал Квиррелл, — не придают значения тому, что у магглов называется боевыми искусствами, ведь палочка, по их мнению, сильнее кулака. Глупое заблуждение — палочку ведь в кулаке и держат. Чтобы стать великим боевым магом, просто _необходимо_ овладеть боевыми искусствами в такой степени, чтобы даже магглы ахнули. Сейчас я покажу один очень важный приём, которому я научился в додзё — маггловской школе боевых искусств, после чего кратко о нём расскажу. А сейчас...

Профессор Квиррелл сделал несколько шагов вперёд, к Гойлу.

— Мистер Гойл. Атакуйте меня.

— Профессор Квиррелл, — голос у Гойла усилился также, как до этого у Драко, — а какой у вас уровень?..

— Шестой дан. Не бойтесь, никто из нас не пострадает. Если заметите брешь в моей зашите, воспользуйтесь ею.

Мистер Гойл облегчённо кивнул.

— Обратите внимание, — сказал Квиррелл, — мистер Гойл не хотел нападать на того, кто не владеет боевыми искусствами в достаточной мере, опасаясь, что кто-то из нас пострадает. Мистер Гойл повёл себя совершенно правильно, за что получает три балла Квиррелла. А теперь — к бою!

Слизеринец рванул вперёд, нанося удар за ударом, которые профессор Квиррелл ловко, словно в танце, отводил, двигаясь назад. Потом они поменялись ролями, и уже Квиррелл атаковал, а Гойл блокировал удары и уворачивался. Он попытался сделать подсечку, но профессор перепрыгнул подставленную ногу, и вообще, всё происходило так быстро, что Гарри не успевал ничего толком разобрать. Потом Гойл, вдруг оказавшись на спине, толкнул ногами Квиррелла, и профессор, _пролетев по воздуху_, упал на плечо и ловко перекатился.

— Стоп! — закричал он. В его голосе слышалась паника. — Вы победили!

Мистер Гойл остановился так резко, что чуть не упал. На его лице ясно читалось потрясение.

Профессор Квиррелл выгнул спину и вскочил на ноги без помощи рук.

В классе стояла мёртвая тишина, порождённая общим замешательством.

— Мистер Гойл, — произнёс профессор Квиррелл, — так какой важный приём я только что продемонстрировал?

— Как правильно падать, — ответил мистер Гойл. — Это один из первых уроков, которые...

— И это тоже, — перебил профессор.

Гойл задумался.

— Я продемонстрировал, как проигрывать. Вы можете занять своё место, мистер Гойл, спасибо.

Слизеринец сошёл с помоста. Он был сбит с толку, и Гарри разделял его чувства.

Профессор Квиррелл вернулся к столу и снова опёрся на него рукой.

— Всем нам свойственно иногда забывать основы, потому что мы постигли их очень давно. Я понял, что допустил именно эту ошибку при составлении программы занятий. Учеников не учат броскам, пока они не научатся правильно падать. И я не должен учить вас побеждать, пока вы не научитесь проигрывать.

Лицо профессора Квиррелла посуровело, и Гарри заметил тень боли и печали в его глазах.

— Я постиг эту науку в одном из додзё Азии, а именно там, как известно всем магглам, живут лучшие мастера боевых искусств. В том додзё обучали стилю боя, который среди боевых магов считается наиболее подходящим для применения в волшебной дуэли. Тамошний Мастер — старый по маггловским меркам человек — был величайшем учителем этого стиля. Он, разумеется, и не подозревал о существовании магии. Я обратился к нему с просьбой принять меня на обучение и оказался одним из немногих счастливцев, которые прошли отбор. Впрочем, здесь мог быть замешан несколько необычный фактор воздействия.

Некоторые ученики засмеялись, но Гарри среди них не было. Так поступать нехорошо.

— Как бы то ни было, во время одного из первых тренировочных поединков меня побили особенно унизительным образом. Я не выдержал и бросился на противника...

_Ой-ой-ой._

— ...к счастью, просто с кулаками, а не с волшебной палочкой. Мастер, как ни странно, меня не исключил. Но он сообщил, что в моём характере есть изъян. Он объяснил его мне, и я понял, что он прав. Мне нужно было научиться признавать поражение.

Лицо профессора Квиррелла ничего не выражало.

— Следуя его приказам, все ученики в додзё выстроились в ряд и один за другим подходили ко мне. Мне было запрещено защищаться. Я должен был просить у них пощады. Один за другим они давали мне пощёчины, били кулаками, толкали, валили на землю. Некоторые из них на меня плевали. Они обзывали меня самыми страшными ругательствами своего языка. И каждому я должен был говорить: «Я сдаюсь!», «Пощадите!», «Я знаю, что вы лучше меня!».

Гарри попытался это представить, но у него ничего не вышло. Ну не могло такое случиться с многомудрым профессором Квирреллом.

— Уже тогда я был великолепным боевым магом. Даже без палочки я мог убить их всех. Но я этого не сделал. Я научился признавать поражение. Тот день стал одним из неприятнейших дней в моей жизни. И когда я покинул додзё через восемь месяцев — срок маленький, но больше я себе позволить не мог — Мастер сказал мне: «Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, для чего это было нужно». И я ответил ему, что урок был бесценен. И это правда.

В глазах профессора Квиррелла появилась горечь:

— Наверно, вы спросите — где же это чудесное место, можно ли и вам там поучиться. Нельзя. После меня в эту школу, укрытую глубоко в горах, явился ещё один претендент на обучение. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

По классу пронёсся дружный вздох. Гарри ощутил пустоту в груди. Он уже представлял, чем закончится эта история.

— Тёмный Лорд предстал в своём истинном обличии — пылающие красные глаза и всё такое. Ученики пробовали его задержать, но он просто аппарировал сквозь них. К нему вышел Мастер, и Тёмный Лорд потребовал — не попросил, а потребовал, чтобы его обучали.

На лице профессора Квиррелла было крайне мрачное выражение.

— Вероятно, старик перечитал книжек, в которых истинный мастер боевых искусств одолевает даже демонов. Так или иначе, но он отказался. Тёмный Лорд пожелал узнать причину, по которой он не может стать учеником. Мастер ответил, что тот слишком нетерпелив, и тогда Тёмный Лорд вырвал ему язык.

И опять дружный вздох.

— Думаю, вы уже поняли, что было дальше. Ученики набросились на Тёмного Лорда, но он всех парализовал, а потом...

Голос профессора Квиррелла на мгновение затих.

— В числе непростительных проклятий существует одно, именуемое Круциатус. Оно вызывает у жертвы невыносимую боль. Если Круциатус поддерживать в течение нескольких минут, то жертва непоправимо утрачивает рассудок. На каждого из учеников Тёмный Лорд по очереди накладывал Круциатус, пока они все не сошли с ума, а потом он прикончил их Смертельным проклятием, заставив Мастера за всем этим наблюдать. После чего убил и старика. Я узнал об этом от единственного выжившего ученика, моего друга, которого Тёмный Лорд оставил в живых, чтобы было кому обо всём рассказать...

Профессор Квиррелл на секунду отвернулся, а потом вновь, уже спокойно, оглядел класс.

— Тёмные волшебники не в состоянии сладить со своим нравом, — тихо произнёс Квиррелл. — Это, за редким исключением, общая для них черта. Всякий, кто сражается с ними достаточно долго, привыкает на это полагаться. Вполне очевидно, что Тёмный Лорд _не_ выиграл в тот день. Его целью было изучение боевых искусств, но он остался без единого урока. Он очень зря позволил этой истории получить огласку. Она показывает не его силу, но скорее его слабость, которую против него можно использовать.

Взгляд профессора Квиррелла остановился на одном ученике в аудитории.

— Гарри Поттер, — сказал Квиррелл.

— Да, — хрипло отозвался Гарри.

— Что _конкретно_ вы сегодня сделали неправильно?

У Гарри возникло ощущение, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Я вышел из себя.

— Недостаточно конкретно, — покачал головой профессор Квиррелл, — позвольте уточнить. У многих животных есть так называемые ритуальные соревнования. Они атакуют друг друга рогами, пытаясь опрокинуть, а не проткнуть насквозь. Они дерутся лапами, но когти не выпускают. Почему они их прячут? Ведь так их шансы на победу значительно вырастут? Потому что тогда их противник тоже начнёт пользоваться когтями, и вместо ритуального соревнования с победителем и проигравшим получится бой, в котором они оба могут получить серьёзные ранения.

Профессор Квиррелл смотрел с экрана прямо в глаза Гарри:

— Сегодня, мистер Поттер, вы продемонстрировали, что, в отличие от животных, которые прячут когти и мирятся с любым результатом, вы не способны признать поражение в ритуальном соревновании. Когда вам бросил вызов _профессор Хогвартса_, вы не отступились. Почувствовав возможность проигрыша, вы обнажили когти, невзирая на опасность. Вы _накручивали_ конфликт снова и _снова_. Всё началось со щелчка по носу со стороны профессора Снейпа, который занимает более высокую ступень в иерархии. Но вместо того, чтобы спокойно уступить, вы дали отпор, потеряли десять баллов Когтеврана и вскоре уже вели разговор об уходе из Хогвартса. Тот факт, что после этого вы раскрутили конфликт ещё дальше в неком неизвестном направлении и каким-то образом в конце концов победили, не отменяет вашего скудоумия.

— Я понял, — выдавил Гарри.

У него пересохло в горле. Анализ был точен. До ужаса. После речи Квиррелла Гарри ясно видел, что вернее описать произошедшее невозможно. И когда обнаруживается, что кто-то так хорошо понимает твои поступки, волей-неволей начинаешь верить, что этот кто-то прав и насчёт других твоих качеств — например, готовности убивать.

— Когда, мистер Поттер, в _следующий _раз вам вздумается обострить конфликт, вы можете потерять _всё_,что будет стоять на кону. Не знаю, какова была ваша ставка сегодня, но, полагаю, гораздо выше десяти баллов Когтеврана.

Ага, судьба магической Британии — вот на что была игра.

— Вы возразите, что, мол, старались помочь всему Хогвартсу. Что цель была достойна риска. Это _ложь_. Если бы вы...

— Я должен был стерпеть щелчок по носу, выждать и найти самое подходящее время для ответных действий, — хрипло сказал Гарри. — Но это означало бы _проигрыш_. Признание его превосходства. Это то, что не смог сделать Тёмный Лорд по отношению к Мастеру, у которого он хотел учиться.

Профессор Квиррелл кивнул:

— Вижу, вы всё прекрасно поняли. Так вот, мистер Поттер, сегодня вы научитесь проигрывать.

— Я...

— Никаких возражений. Вы в этом остро нуждаетесь, и у вас хватит на это сил. Уверяю, ваш урок будет легче моего, даже если эти пятнадцать минут покажутся вам самым ужасным опытом в вашей пока ещё недолгой жизни.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Профессор Квиррелл, — робко сказал он, — может, как-нибудь в другой раз?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Квиррелл. — Вы провели в Хогвартсе всего пять дней и уже успели вляпаться. Сегодня пятница. Следующее занятие по Защите будет в среду. Суббота, воскресенье, понедельник, вторник, среда... Нет, так долго откладывать нельзя.

Послышались редкие смешки.

— Можете считать это требованием вашего профессора, мистер Поттер. Замечу, что в противном случае я не стану обучать вас атакующим заклинаниям, так как не желаю вскоре узнать, что вы кого-то покалечили или даже убили. Как я слышал, ваши пальцы, к сожалению, сами по себе мощное оружие. Прошу вас не щёлкать ими во время этого занятия.

Ещё несколько смешков, довольно нервных.

Гарри чуть не плакал:

— Профессор Квиррелл, если вы задумали что-то вроде того, что было в вашем рассказе, то я, скорее всего, разозлюсь, а я, честное слово, очень не хочу сегодня снова злиться...

— Смысл не в том, чтобы сдерживать гнев, — веско сказал Квиррелл. — Ярость естественна. Вам нужно научится проигрывать, даже когда вы в ярости. Или хотя бы _притвориться_, что проиграли, чтобы потом спокойно обдумать свою месть. Я так и поступил ранее с мистером Гойлом, если, конечно, никто из вас не полагает всерьёз, что он и впрямь превзошёл меня в бою...

— Я вас не превзошёл! — истошно завопил со своего места мистер Гойл. — Я знаю, вы на самом деле не проиграли! Пожалуйста, не надо мне мстить!

У Гарри засосало под ложечкой. Профессор Квиррелл не знал о его загадочной тёмной стороне.

— Профессор, нам очень нужно обсудить это после занятия...

— Так и сделаем, — примирительным тоном пообещал профессор Квиррелл, — когда вы научитесь проигрывать.

Его лицо было серьёзным.

— Само собой разумеется, я не допущу, чтобы вам нанесли травму или даже причинили значительную боль. Вы будете страдать лишь от необходимости проиграть, вместо того чтобы давать сдачи и обострять сражение до победного конца.

Задыхаясь от страха, который был сильнее, чем даже после урока зельеварения, Гарри сказал:

— Профессор Квиррелл, я не хочу, чтобы вас из-за меня уволили...

— Не уволят, — возразил Квиррелл, — если _вы_ потом расскажете, что так было необходимо. Это я оставляю на вас. — На мгновение голос Квиррелла стал сухим: — Можете мне поверить, в коридорах этой школы терпят и не такое. Наш случай будет выделяться только тем, что произошёл в классе.

— Профессор Квиррелл, — прошептал Гарри, впрочем, не рассчитывая, что остальные ничего не услышат, — вы правда думаете, что если я не пройду через это, то могу причинить кому-то серьёзный вред?

— Да, — коротко ответил Квиррелл.

— Тогда, — Гарри откровенно тошнило, — я согласен.

Профессор Квиррелл повернулся к слизеринцам:

— Так-с... с полного согласия учителя и с условием, что Снейпа не будут винить в ваших действиях... кто из вас хочет показать своё превосходство над Мальчиком-Который-Выжил? Пихнуть его, толкнуть, чтобы он упал, услышать, как он молит о пощаде?

Пять рук взлетели в воздух.

— Все, кто поднял руку: вы законченные идиоты. Что из того, что я говорил насчёт _притворного _поражения, вы не поняли? Если Гарри Поттер станет следующим Тёмным Лордом, то после окончания школы он всех вас из-под земли достанет и с удовольствием поубивает.

Пять рук незамедлительно опустились.

— Не поубиваю, — неубедительно выговорил Гарри. — Я клянусь не мстить тем, кто поможет мне научиться проигрывать. Профессор Квиррелл... ну _пожалуйста._.. _не надо_ так.

Профессор вздохнул:

— Приношу извинения, мистер Поттер. Знаю, вас раздражают такие речи вне зависимости от того, собираетесь вы стать Тёмным Лордом или нет. Но этим детям _тоже _нужно усвоить важный для жизни урок. Могу ли я наградить вас одним баллом Квиррелла в качестве извинения?

— Дайте два, — сказал Гарри.

Послышался удивлённый смех, немного разрядивший обстановку.

— Сделано, — сказал профессор Квиррелл.

— И после окончания школы я вас выслежу и _защекочу до смерти_.

Снова раздался смех. Впрочем, на лице Квиррелла не возникло и тени улыбки.

Гарри чувствовал, что он как будто борется с анакондой, пытаясь направить разговор так, чтобы убедить остальных, что он всё-таки не Тёмный Лорд... и _почему _только профессор Квиррелл относится к нему с таким подозрением?

— Профессор, — ровным голосом сказал Драко, — я тоже не планирую становиться глупым Тёмным Лордом.

В помещении повисла тревожная тишина.

«Ну зачем ты так!» — чуть не завопил Гарри, но сдержался: Драко, возможно, не хотел подавать виду, что вмешивается из-за дружбы с Гарри... или он просто втирался в доверие...

Поймав себя на столь циничной мысли, Гарри почувствовал себя мелочным мизантропом. Но, возможно, на такой эффект Драко и рассчитывал.

Профессор Квиррелл серьёзно посмотрел на Драко.

— Вы беспокоитесь, что не сможете притворится проигравшим, мистер Малфой? Что недостаток мистера Поттера присущ и вам? Сомневаюсь, что ваш отец не позаботился об этом.

— Когда это касается разговоров — может быть, — лицо Драко появилось на экране, — но не тогда, когда речь идёт о толчках и подножках. Я хочу быть таким же сильным, как вы, профессор Квиррелл.

Профессор удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Боюсь, мистер Малфой, — после некоторой паузы сказал он, — что мероприятие, приготовленное для мистера Поттера, подразумевает присутствие нескольких слизеринских старшекурсников, которым _впос__ледствии_ будет объяснена вся глупость их поведения — так что вам оно не подойдёт. Но по моему профессиональному мнению вы уже достаточно сильны. Если я узнаю, что вы совершили глупость, подобную глупости мистера Поттера, то я подготовлю ещё одно мероприятие и извинюсь перед вами и перед теми, кто от вас пострадает. Но не думаю, что таковая необходимость возникнет.

— Я понял, профессор, — сказал Драко.

Квиррелл окинул взглядом весь класс:

— Кто-нибудь ещё хочет ступить на тропу самосовершенствования?

Некоторые ученики нервно переглянулись. Кое-кто, как Гарри заметил со своего последнего ряда, собирался было открыть рот, но так и не издал ни звука. В итоге никто больше не вызвался.

— Драко Малфой будет одним из генералов армий вашего курса, — сказал Квиррелл, — если, конечно, захочет принять участие во внеклассных занятиях. А теперь, мистер Поттер, пожалуйста, подойдите.

* * *

><p><em>«Да, — <em>сообщил ему профессор Квиррелл, — _вы должны сделать это при всех, в том числе и перед вашими друзьями, потому что именно в такой ситуации вы противостояли Снейпу и именно в такой ситуации вы должны научиться проигрывать»._

Так что за действом наблюдали все первокурсники, укрытые магическим пологом тишины. И Гарри, и профессор попросили их не вмешиваться. Гермиона сидела отвернувшись, но она не выразила протеста и даже не обменялась с Гарри многозначительным взглядом. Вероятно, потому, что тоже присутствовала на уроке зельеварения.

Гарри встал на мягкий голубой мат, какой можно найти в любом маггловском додзё. Профессор Квиррелл постелил его на пол, чтобы Гарри мог на него падать.

Мальчик боялся того, что может наделать. Если слова профессора про его готовность убивать — правда...

Палочка Гарри лежала на столе Квиррелла, и не потому, что Гарри знал какие-то защитные заклинания, а, скорее, чтобы он не воткнул её кому-нибудь в глаз. Кошель, в котором теперь находился Маховик времени, лежал там же. Маховик хоть и покрывала защитная оболочка, но он по-прежнему был довольно хрупкой вещицей.

Гарри умолял профессора Квиррелла наколдовать ему боксёрские перчатки, чтобы блокировать удары оппонентов, но тот, глянув на него с пониманием, лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

_Я не стану выцарапывать им глаза, я не стану выцарапывать им глаза, я не стану __выцарапывать им глаза, на этом моя жизнь в Хогварсте кончится, меня арестуют, _— твердил себе Гарри, стараясь крепко вбить эту мысль в голову, в надежде, что она останется там, даже когда проснётся его стремление убивать.

Профессор Квиррелл вернулся в сопровождении тринадцати слизеринцев со старших курсов. Среди них Гарри узнал верзилу, которого угостил пирогом. Ещё двое присутствоваших тогда тоже были здесь. А вот слизеринец, который призывал остальных остановится — отсутствовал.

— Повторяю, — очень строго сказал профессор Квиррелл, — Поттер не должен быть ранен. Любые случайности будут считаться умышленными. Понятно?

Слизеринцы закивали, ухмыляясь.

— Тогда милости прошу, вы вольны слегка осадить Мальчика-Который-Выжил, — сказал Квиррелл с многозначительной улыбкой, смысл которой поняли только первокурсники.

По какому-то молчаливому соглашению знакомый верзила оказался в начале очереди.

— Поттер, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, — познакомься, это мистер Перегрин Деррик. Он лучше вас, и собирается вам это доказать.

Деррик двинулся вперёд, а Гарри боролся сам с собой: не убегать, не сопротивляться...

Деррик остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Злости в Гарри пока не было, только страх. Как не испугаться стоявшего перед ним подростка, который выше почти на метр, с чётко выраженной мускулатурой, щетиной и полной предвкушения злорадной ухмылкой?

— Попроси мистера Деррика не трогать тебя, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Возможно, если он увидит, насколько ты жалок, то ему станет скучно и он уйдёт.

Со стороны слизеринцев-старшекурсников раздался смех.

— Пожалуйста, — робким, срывающимся голосом сказал Гарри, — не трогай меня...

— Как-то не искренне, — сказал Квиррелл.

Ухмылка на лице Деррика стала шире. Этот неуклюжий имбецил, похоже, почуял превосходство...

Уже знакомый холод начал прокрадываться в вены...

— Пожалуйста, не трогай меня, — снова попытался Гарри.

Профессор Квиррелл покачал головой:

— Во имя Мерлина, Поттер, как у вас получилось из этой фразы сделать оскорбление? Теперь у мистера Деррика просто нет выбора.

Деррик целенаправленно шагнул вперёд и пихнул Гарри плечом.

Гарри отшатнулся на полметра, но потом холодно и решительно выпрямился.

— Нет, — покачал головой Квиррелл, — нет, нет, нет.

— Ты чего толкаешься, Поттер? — сказал Деррик. — А ну извинись.

— Извините!

— Чё-та не похоже, — хмыкнул Деррик.

Гарри распахнул глаза от возмущения, он ведь так старался, чтобы получилось похоже на правду.

Деррик сильно его толкнул, и Гарри растянулся на матрасе.

Синяя ткань перед глазами начала расплываться.

И в голове мелькнуло подозрение: а так ли благородны мотивы Квиррела относительно этого так называемого _урока_?

Ступня ноги умостилась на ягодицах Гарри, а секундой позже его пихнули в бок, заставив распластаться на спине.

Деррик рассмеялся:

— А чё, _весело_.

Всё, что нужно сделать — сказать, что урок окончен. И доложить о происшествии в кабинете директора. Это будет концом _профессора Защиты_ и его злосчастного пребывания в Хогвартсе и... профессор МакГонагалл, конечно, будет злиться, но...

(Лицо Минервы мелькнуло перед его внутренним взором, и она не злилась, просто выглядела печальной...)

— А теперь скажи ему, что он лучше тебя, Поттер, — раздался голос профессора Квиррелла.

— Ты лучше меня.

Гарри попытался подняться, но Деррик поставил ногу ему на грудь, уложив обратно на мат.

Картинка мира стала кристально чистой. Линии действий и их последствий предстали перед ним как на ладони. Глупец не ожидает встречной атаки, быстрый удар в пах нейтрализует его на время, достаточное для...

— Попробуйте ещё раз, — сказал профессор и тут, внезапным резким движением, Гарри перекатился, вскочил на ноги и рванулся туда, где стоял его настоящий враг, профессор Защиты...

— У вас нет терпения.

Гарри дрогнул. Его разум, наученный пессимистически взирать на мир, тут же нарисовал в воображении мудрого старца, изо рта которого хлещет кровь, потому что Гарри вырвал ему язык...

Спустя мгновение Деррик вновь опрокинул Гарри на мат и уселся сверху, лишив возможности свободно дышать.

— Не надо! — закричал Гарри. — Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Уже лучше, — одобрил профессор Квиррелл. — Даже интонация похожа на искреннюю.

Самое ужасное и противное, что она и впрямь была искренней. Гарри тяжело давался каждый вздох, страх и холодная ярость волнами пробегали по телу...

— Проиграй, — сказал профессор Квиррелл.

— Я проиграл, — выдавил Гарри.

— Славно, — сказал Деррик, по-прежнему восседая на нём, — проиграй ещё.

Руки толкали Гарри, заставляя его крутиться внутри круга старшекурсников из Слизерина. Гарри уже давно не пытался сдерживать слёзы, теперь он просто пытался не упасть.

— Ну и кто ты, Поттер? — спросил Деррик.

— Н-неудачник, я проиграл, я сдаюсь, ты победил, ты л-лучше, чем я, пожалуйста, хватит...

Гарри споткнулся о чью-то любезно подставленную ногу и рухнул на пол, не успев выставить вперёд руки. На мгновение он перестал что-либо соображать, но потом вновь попытался подняться...

— Довольно! — голосом профессора Квиррелла можно было резать металл. — Шаг назад от мистера Поттера!

На их лицах проступило недоумение. Ледяная стужа внутри Гарри, переставая бесноваться, холодно и удовлетворённо улыбнулась.

И он безвольно повалился на мат.

Профессор Квиррелл что-то говорил. Старшекурсники охали и ахали.

— А ещё, мне кажется, наследник рода Малфоев тоже хочет вам кое-что разъяснить, — закончил профессор Квиррелл.

Теперь говорил Драко. Так же резко, как до этого Квиррелл, используя интонацию, какую он применял имитируя голос отца. Что-то про _могли подвергнуть опасности факультет _и _Мерлин знает сколько союзников, в одной только школе_ и _полное отсутствие внимания, бездарные уловки_ и _тупые громилы, годные лишь в лакеи, _и что-то на задворках сознания Гарри, отбросив все очевидные возражения, сочло Драко союзником.

Всё болело, тело била крупная дрожь, разум был полностью истощён. Он попытался подумать о песне Фоукса, но феникса здесь не было и мелодия всё никак не шла на ум, а когда он попытался её вообразить, получился только какой-то невразумительный щебет...

Драко закончил речь и профессор Квиррелл разрешил старшекурсникам удалиться. Гарри открыл глаза и попытался сесть.

— Подождите, — каждое слово давалось с трудом, — я хочу им кое-что сказать...

— Слушайте мистера Поттера, — холодно остановил Квиррелл собравшихся уходить слизеринцев.

Пошатываясь, Гарри поднялся на ноги. Он старался не смотреть на своих однокурсников. Он не хотел видеть выражения их лиц. Зачем ему их жалость?

Вместо этого Гарри посмотрел на старшекурсников, которые всё ещё пребывали в шоке. Они во все глаза смотрели на него. Страх был написан на их лицах.

Именно эту картинку воображала себе его тёмная сторона, когда чуть ранее он притворялся проигравшим.

Гарри начал:

— Никто из...

— Стоп, — перебил Квиррелл, — если это то, что я думаю, пожалуйста, дождитесь их ухода. Они услышат об этом позднее. У нас всех есть уроки, которые нужно усвоить, мистер Поттер.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри.

— Вы. Ступайте.

Старшекурсники поспешно покинули класс, и дверь за ними закрылась.

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то мстил им, — хрипло сказал Гарри. — Такова моя просьба к любому, кто считает себя моим другом. Мне нужно было выучить урок, и они помогли мне в этом, а я им помог выучить свой. Вот и всё. Если будете рассказывать эту историю — не забудьте включить в неё и эту часть.

Гарри повернулся к профессору Квирреллу.

— Вы проиграли, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, и впервые в его голосе проскользнуло что-то мягкое. Странно: Гарри казалось, что профессор вообще не способен выказывать тёплые чувства.

Да, Гарри проиграл. Были моменты, когда холодная ярость полностью покидала его и оставался только страх, и тогда он искренне умолял слизеринцев его пощадить...

— Но остались живы? — в голосе Квиррелла по-прежнему была странная мягкость.

Гарри кивнул.

— Проигрыши не всегда похожи на этот, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Существуют ещё компромисы и капитуляции с условиями. Есть другие способы успокаивать хулиганов. Притвориться покорным и исподтишка манипулировать людьми — это целое искусство. Но сперва нужно _уметь думать_ о поражении. Вы запомнили, как это делается?

— Да.

— Вы сможете проиграть вновь?

— Я... думаю, да...

— Я тоже так думаю, — профессор Квиррелл поклонился так низко, что почти коснулся головой пола. — Примите поздравления, Гарри Поттер, вы победили.

Не было постепенного нарастания аплодисментов — овации начались разом, внезапно, словно раскат грома.

Гарри не смог сдержать изумления. Он бросил осторожный взгляд на однокурсников и не увидел жалости, он увидел восхищение. Аплодировали и Когтевран, и Гриффиндор, и Пуффендуй, и даже Слизерин, вероятно потому, что Драко тоже аплодировал. Некоторые хлопали стоя, а половина Гриффиндора даже залезла на столы.

А Гарри стоял, покачиваясь, и купался в их уважении и восторге, чувствуя, как прибывают силы и даже пропадает боль.

Профессор Квиррелл подождал окончания аплодисментов. Ждать пришлось долго.

— Удивлены, мистер Поттер? — весело поинтересовался он. — Вы только что обнаружили, что мир _не всегда _отражение ваших самых страшных кошмаров. Да, будь на вашем месте какой-нибудь бедный неизвестный мальчик, он бы не завоевал такого уважения. Они бы жалели и ободряли его, не поднимаясь со своих насиженных мест. Увы, такова человеческая природа. Но вы им известны как человек, с которым нужно считаться. И они видели, как вы боретесь со своим страхом, хотя могли в любой момент отвернуться и уйти. Вы же не подумали обо мне ничего плохого, когда я рассказывал, как покорно сносил плевки?

У Гарри защипало в глазах, он стиснул зубы. Уважение уважением, но как бы снова не расплакаться.

— Своим исключительным успехом вы заслужили исключительную же награду, Гарри Поттер. Примите её вместе с поздравлениями от лица моего факультета и впредь запомните, что не все слизеринцы одинаковы. Есть слизеринцы, а есть Слизеринцы, — профессор Квиррелл широко улыбнулся. — Пятьдесят один балл Когтеврану.

Все остолбенели. А потом на стороне Когтеврана началось светопреставление — ученики вопили от радости, свистели и аплодировали.

(И в тоже время Гарри почувствовал в этом что-то _неправильное_ — профессор МакГонагалл была права, _должны_ быть последствия, должна быть расплата, нельзя вот так вот всё просто взять и вернуть вспять...)

Но он видел ликование на лицах когтевранцев и понимал, что не сможет отказаться.

Мозг Гарри внёс предложение. Предложение оказалось хорошим. Ай да мозг! Мало того, что каким-то чудом всё ещё удерживает его на ногах, так ещё и хорошие предложения подбрасывает.

— Профессор Квиррелл, — Гарри старался говорить чётко невзирая на пересохшее горло. — Вы олицетворяете всё, чем должен гордиться представитель вашего факультета. Я думаю, именно таких, как вы, представлял себе Салазар Слизерин, помогая создавать Хогвартс. Поэтому я хотел бы выразить благодарность вам и вашему факультету, — Драко еле заметно кивнул и неуловимо шевельнул пальцем: «продолжай». — Мне кажется, Слизерин заслуживает троекратного ура. Ну, все со мной? — Гарри сделал паузу.

— Ура! — только несколько человек поддержали его с первого раза.

— Ура! — теперь присоединилось и большинство когтевранцев.

— Ура! — проревел почти весь Когтевран, несколько пуффендуйцев и почти четверть Гриффиндора.

Рука Драко шевельнулась в лёгком, быстром жесте с оттопыренным большим пальцем.

Большинство слизеринцев пребывало в полном замешательстве. Некоторые из них завороженно смотрели на профессора Квиррелла. Блейз Забини наблюдал на Гарри с изучающим, заинтригованным выражением на лице.

Профессор Квиррелл поклонился.

— _Вам_ спасибо, Гарри Поттер, — всё с той же широкой улыбкой сказал он, а потом повернулся к классу. — У нас, хотите верьте, хотите нет, есть ещё полчаса до конца урока. И этого достаточно, чтобы познакомить вас с заклинанием Простого Щита. Мистер Поттер, конечно, свободен. Он заслужил отдых.

— Я могу...

— Дурачок, — беззлобно сказал Квиррелл, и класс рассмеялся. — Вас позже научат одноклассники — или даже, если потребуется, я сам в индивидуальном порядке. Но _прямо сейчас_ вы выйдете в третью дверь слева с другой стороны помоста, и там вы найдёте кровать, широкий выбор разнообразных вкусных вещей и кое-что полегче из библиотеки Хогвартса. Свои вещи оставьте тут, особенно учебники. Вперёд.

И Гарри покинул класс.


	20. Теорема Байеса

**Глава 20. **Теорема Байеса

Гарри смотрел в серый потолок небольшой комнаты, в которой он лежал на мягкой складной кровати. Он порядком уменьшил запас сладостей Квиррелла — изысканных пирожных и шоколадок, усыпанных карамельной крошкой и бусинками сахара. На вид они были очень дорогими и оказались достаточно вкусными. И он не чувствовал ни малейшего угрызения совести — всё-таки это _заслуженное_ угощение.

Гарри не пытался уснуть — он боялся того, что произойдёт, когда он закроет глаза.

Он не пытался читать — сосредоточиться было бы невозможно.

Удивительно, несмотря на усталость, мозг Гарри продолжал работать и работать. Он, конечно, терял остроту, но _отключаться_ не желал.

Гарри переполняла радость победы.

Тут явно не обойтись начислением одного балла по программе «Как не стать Тёмным Лордом». Интересно, что бы сейчас сказала Распределяющая шляпа?

Профессор Квиррелл не зря говорил, что Гарри последовал тропой Тёмного Лорда. Он и сам мог бы увидеть сходство, если бы соображал чуть быстрее...

_Вполне очевидно, что Тёмный Лорд не выиграл в тот день. Его целью было изучение боевых искусств, но он остался без единого урока._

Гарри вошёл в класс зельеварения с желанием научиться зельеварению. Но остался без единого урока.

Профессор Квиррелл узнал об этом, понял всё с пугающей ясностью, дотянулся до Гарри и сдёрнул с пути, который превратил бы его в копию Сами-Знаете-Кого.

Раздался стук в дверь.

— Урок закончился, — послышался тихий голос профессора Квиррелла.

Гарри подошёл к закрытой двери, и вдруг ему стало не по себе. Затем он услышал отдаляющиеся шаги и напряжение пропало.

_Ну и что это было? То самое, за что его в конце концов уволят?_

Гарри открыл дверь. Профессор Квиррелл ждал его в нескольких метрах от двери.

_Он это тоже чувствует?_

Они прошли по пустому помосту к стоявшему на возвышении столу профессора, на который Квиррелл тут же опёрся, а Гарри, как на первом уроке, остановился у возвышения.

— Итак, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. Почему-то было понятно, что настроен он дружелюбно, хоть его лицо и было сейчас привычно серьёзным. — О чём же вы хотели со мной поговорить, мистер Поттер?

_У меня есть таинственная тёмная сторона._ Нет, не самое удачное начало разговора.

— Профессор Квиррелл, ну теперь-то я сошёл с пути Тёмного Лорда?

Профессор внимательно посмотрел на мальчика.

— Мистер Поттер, небольшой совет, — торжественно, хоть и с лёгкой усмешкой, сказал он. — Существует такое понятие, как «чересчур хорошее выступление». В реальности люди, которых только что били и унижали пятнадцать минут, вряд ли поднимутся на ноги и милостиво простят своих обидчиков. Так человек поступает, только если хочет убедить окружающих в том, что он не Тёмный...

— _Невероятно! Вы готовы любое наблюдение вывернуть так, чтобы оно подтверждало вашу теорию!_

— А сейчас чуть-чуть переборщили с негодованием.

— _Что же мне сделать, чтобы вас убедить?_

— Убедить в том, что у вас нет желания стать Тёмным Лордом? — уточнил профессор Квиррелл, уже не скрывая веселья. — Думаю, для этого вам достаточно поднять правую руку.

— Что? — не понял Гарри. — Но я могу поднять руку независимо от того... — он осёкся, чувствуя себя тупицей.

— Именно, — подтвердил профессор Квиррелл. — Вы можете поступить как вам угодно, но меня ни в чём не убедите, поскольку я буду знать, что делается это именно с такой целью. Если выражаться точнее — я, конечно, допускаю, что существуют абсолютно хорошие люди, хоть ни одного и не встречал. Но тем не менее считаю совершенно _невероятным_, что кто-либо, избиваемый на протяжении пятнадцати минут, поднимется и в порыве милосердия всех простит. С другой стороны, _менее _невероятно, что мальчик просто решил _устроить представление, _дабы убедить учителя и сокурсников в том, что он — не будущий Тёмный Лорд. Значение поступка не в том, на что он _похож внешне_, а в мотивах, которые делают поступок более или менее вероятным.

Гарри моргнул. Только что _волшебник_ объяснил ему разницу между репрезентативной эвристикой и определением истинности суждения по Байесу.

— С другой стороны, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, — любому хочется произвести впечатление на друзей. Для этого не обязательно быть Тёмным магом. Так что ответьте честно на мой вопрос — и мы не будем это считать признанием вины. О чём вы думали в тот момент, когда отказались от мести? Был ли ваш порыв к всепрощению искренним? Или вы просчитывали, какое впечатление произведёт ваш поступок на зрителей?

_Иногда мы творим собственную песнь феникса._

Но Гарри решил не озвучивать эту мысль. Профессор Квиррелл наверняка ему не поверит, а может даже станет меньше его уважать за такую очевидную ложь.

Мгновение помолчав, профессор Квиррелл удовлетворённо улыбнулся:

— Верьте или нет, мистер Поттер, но вам не нужно бояться того, что я знаю ваш секрет. Я _не_ собираюсь отбивать у вас желание стать Тёмным Лордом. Если бы мне каким-то образом удалось повернуть стрелки часов вспять и искоренить точно такое же стремление у себя, нынешний я ничего бы от этого не выиграл. Ведь эта цель заставляла меня учиться, совершенствоваться, становиться сильнее. Только следуя собственным желаниям, куда бы они нас ни вели, мы становимся теми, кем должны стать. Таков завет Салазара. Попросите меня указать вам отдел библиотеки, в котором я в своё время копался, и я с радостью вас туда отведу.

— Чёрт возьми, — Гарри опустился на мраморный пол, а потом и вовсе лёг на него, уставившись на высокие своды потолка. Это был единственный оставшийся способ выразить охватившее его отчаяние, не причиняя себе физической боли.

— И опять вы перегибаете с негодованием, — отметил профессор Квиррелл.

Гарри не видел его выражения лица, но расслышал в голосе Квиррелла едва сдерживаемый смех.

И тут до него дошло.

— Думаю, я знаю, что вас ввело в заблуждение. Как раз об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить. Мне кажется, во всём виновата моя загадочная тёмная сторона.

Наступила тишина.

— Ваша... тёмная сторона...

Гарри приподнялся. На лице профессора Квиррелла было очень странное, непонятное выражение, которое никак ему не соответствовало.

— Это происходит, когда я злюсь, — начал объяснение Гарри. — Кровь будто стынет, всё кажется кристально ясным... Теперь я понимаю, что со мной такое уже случалось. Когда в первом классе маггловской школы у меня на перемене попытались отобрать мяч, я спрятал его за спиной и ударил обидчика в солнечное сплетение: я читал, что это уязвимое место. После этого ко мне никто никогда больше не приставал. А ещё однажды я укусил учительницу математики, когда она не признала моё превосходство. Но только недавно я оказался в достаточно сложных ситуациях, чтобы понять: это самая настоящая загадочная тёмная сторона, а не обычная неспособность управлять гневом, как утверждал школьный психолог. Но когда эта сторона пробуждается, у меня не появляется никаких магических суперспособностей, я уже проверял.

Профессор Квиррелл потёр переносицу.

— Дайте-ка подумать.

Гарри молчал целую минуту. За это время он успел встать, и это оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он предполагал.

— Что ж, — наконец нарушил тишину профессор. — Похоже, аргумент, который способен меня убедить, всё-таки нашёлся.

— Я уже понял, что тёмная сторона — часть меня, что нужно принять свою ярость и научиться её контролировать, я ведь не дурак и уже не раз слышал такого рода истории, так что знаю, в каком направлении будет развиваться сюжет. Просто это очень сложно, и мне кажется, вы могли бы мне помочь.

— Ну... да... Должен признать, вы очень проницательны, мистер Поттер... ваша сторона — это, как вы успели заметить, готовность убивать, и она, как вы и сказали, часть вас...

— И её надо научиться использовать, — закончил Гарри.

— Верно, научиться использовать, — на лице профессора Квиррелла было всё то же странное выражение. — Мистер Поттер, если вы и вправду не хотите становиться Тёмным Лордом, то от какого же честолюбивого замысла Распределяющая шляпа убеждала вас отказаться? Из-за какого желания она направила вас в Слизерин?

— Меня распределили в _Когтевран_!

— Мистер Поттер, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, теперь с более привычной сухой улыбкой, — знаю, вы привыкли, что вас окружают одни глупцы, но я не из их числа. Вероятность того, что Распределяющая шляпа пошутила впервые за восемьсот лет, будучи на вашей голове, настолько мала, что её даже не стоит принимать во внимание. Скорее уж вы щёлкнули пальцами и придумали какой-то простой, но грамотный способ нейтрализовать заклинания, блокирующие любое вмешательство в решения Шляпы, хотя лично я считаю, что такого способа не существует. Но вероятнее всего, Дамблдору не понравился её выбор для Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Вполне очевидный ответ для любого, у кого есть хоть крупица здравого смысла, а это значит, мистер Поттер, что в Хогвартсе ваша тайна в безопасности.

Гарри открыл рот и тут же беспомощно его закрыл. Профессор Квиррелл был неправ, но неправоту свою он доказывал так убедительно, что Гарри начинал думать, что это вполне рациональный вывод из тех фактов, которыми тот располагал. Но ведь иногда — и предугадать такое невозможно — обнаруживается новый, совершенно неправдоподобный факт, и лучшее из сделанных до того предположений оказывается неверным. Даже если какой-нибудь медицинский тест не срабатывает только один раз на тысячу, всё равно можно уверенно сказать, что иногда он ошибается.

— Можно попросить вас сохранить в тайне то, что я вам сейчас расскажу? — спросил Гарри.

— Конечно. Считайте, что уже попросили.

Так просто Гарри не проведёшь.

— Можно считать, что вы согласны?

— Отлично, мистер Поттер. Да, можете так считать.

— _Профессор Квиррелл_...

— Я никому не выдам вашу тайну, — с улыбкой произнёс профессор.

Они оба посмеялись, затем Гарри снова посерьёзнел.

— Распределяющая шляпа и вправду думала, что я стану Тёмным Лордом, если не попаду в Пуффендуй. Но ведь я _не хочу_ быть Тёмным Лордом.

— Мистер Поттер... Не поймите неправильно. Я обещаю не снимать баллы, хочу лишь услышать честный ответ. Почему нет?

Гарри опять растерялся. Теорема «не сотвори из себя Тёмного Лорда» в его моральной системе была настолько очевидной, что сходу сформулировать её доказательство не получалось.

— Эм. Потому что люди пострадают?

— Неужели вам ни разу в жизни не хотелось причинить кому-нибудь страдания? — возразил профессор Квиррелл. — Например, сегодня, когда имели дело с теми остолопами. Быть Тёмным Лордом — значит причинять страдания тем, кому вы _хотите _их причинить.

Гарри всё никак не мог подобрать слова и поэтому решил начать с очевидного:

— То, что я этого _хочу_, ещё не значит, что это правильно...

— Что же делает поступок правильным, если не ваше желание?

— А-а, — узнал Гарри, — преференциальный утилитаризм.

— Простите?..

— Это этическая теория, согласно которой хорошо то, что удовлетворяет запросам большинства...

— Нет, — профессор Квиррелл потёр переносицу, — я имел в виду немного другое. Мистер Поттер, в конце концов, все люди делают то, что хотят делать. Иногда люди называют это правильным, но разве возможно действовать, исходя из чего-то, _кроме_ наших собственных желаний?

— Ну, очевидно, что я не могу _действовать _исходя из моральных соображений, если они слишком слабы, чтобы повлиять на меня. Но это не значит, что моё желание обидеть тех слизеринцев влияло на меня _сильнее_, чем моральные соображения!

Профессор Квиррелл моргнул.

— Не говоря уже о том, — заметил Гарри, — что появление Тёмного Лорда приведёт к страданиям ни в чём не повинных людей!

— Почему это имеет для вас значение? — спросил профессор Квиррелл. — Что они сделали для вас?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ага, хитрость вполне на уровне книги «Атлант расправил плечи».

— Простите?.. — повторил профессор Квиррел.

— Это книга, которую родители мне не разрешали читать — боялись, что она меня испортит. Конечно же, я её всё равно прочитал. И обиделся: неужели они и впрямь думали, что я попадусь на столь очевидные уловки? Вы сейчас взываете к моему чувству превосходства, якобы другие люди пытаются меня подавлять, и всё такое прочее.

— Так вы считаете, что мне следует расставлять менее очевидные ловушки? — спросил профессор Квиррелл. Он потёр пальцем щёку, изображая задумчивость. — Я могу над этим поработать.

Они снова рассмеялись.

— Но всё-таки ответьте, — сказал профессор Квиррел. — Что все эти люди сделали для вас?

— Многое! Мои родители взяли меня к себе после смерти моих родителей, потому что они — _хорошие люди_, и стать Тёмным Лордом — значит предать всё это.

Профессор Квиррелл какое-то время молчал.

— Признаться, — произнёс он тихо, — подобная мысль никогда не смогла бы прийти мне в голову в вашем возрасте.

— Мои соболезнования, — сказал Гарри.

— В них нет нужды, — ответил профессор Квиррел. — Это было давно, и я уже закрыл родительский вопрос к своему полному удовлетворению. Выходит, вас сдерживает лишь мысль о том, что родители этого не одобрят? Значит, если они погибнут в результате несчастного случая, то не останется ничего, что могло бы вас удержать от?..

— Нет, — замотал головой Гарри. — Нет, нет и нет. Меня удерживает их _стремление к добру_. Именно это стремление я не могу предать.

— Как бы то ни было, мистер Поттер, вы не ответили на мой первоначальный вопрос, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Какова ваша цель?

— О... М-м-м... — Гарри собрался с мыслями. — Понять всё самое важное о вселенной, применить эти знания, чтобы стать всемогущим, и использовать это могущество, чтобы переписать реальность, так как у меня есть ряд возражений по поводу того, как всё устроено сейчас.

Краткий миг тишины.

— Простите за глупый вопрос, мистер Поттер, — произнёс профессор Квиррелл, — но вы _уверены_, что не расписались только что в желании стать Тёмным Лордом?

— Только если я буду использовать эту силу во имя зла, — пояснил Гарри. — А если я использую её во имя добра — то буду Светлым Лордом.

— Понятно, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. Он потёр пальцем другую щёку. — Полагаю, с этим тоже можно работать. Мистер Поттер, широта ваших амбиций достойна самого Салазара, но как именно вы собираетесь достичь своей цели? Кем вы станете в первую очередь: великим боевым магом, главой Неназываемых, Министром Магии, или...

— В первую очередь я стану учёным.

Профессор Квиррелл посмотрел на Гарри, как будто тот вдруг превратился в кошку.

— Учёным, — произнёс он наконец.

Гарри кивнул.

— _Учёным?_ — повторил профессор Квиррелл.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Я должен достичь своих целей с помощью силы… _науки!_

— _Учёным! —_ возмутился профессор Квиррелл. На его лице отразилось подлинное негодование, голос стал сильнее и резче. — Вы можете стать лучшим из моих учеников! Величайшим боевым магом, вышедшим из стен Хогвартса за последние пятьдесят лет! И вы хотите променять это на белый халат и дурацкие опыты над крысами?

— Эй! — возмутился в ответ Гарри. — Наука — это нечто большее, чем то, что вы описали. Конечно же, ничего _неправильного_ в опытах над крысами нет, но наука — это прежде всего способ познания и управления вселенной...

— Глупец, — тихо произнёс профессор Квиррелл с горечью в голосе. — Гарри Поттер, вы глупец. — Он провёл рукой по лицу и после этого стал выглядеть спокойнее. — Или, что вероятнее, вы ещё не нашли свою настоящую цель. Могу ли я настойчиво порекомендовать вам попытаться стать Тёмным Лордом? Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы помочь вам, в интересах широкой общественности.

— Вам не нравится наука, — медленно проговорил Гарри. — Но почему?

— Эти недоумки магглы однажды нас погубят! — голос профессора стал громче. — Они уничтожат мир! Уничтожат вообще всё!

Гарри почувствовал себя слегка потерянным.

— Вы сейчас о чём? О ядерном оружии?

— Да, о ядерном оружии! — профессор Квиррелл почти кричал. — Даже Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть никогда его не использовал — возможно, потому, что ему не хотелось править кучкой пепла! Оно не должно было быть создано! И со временем всё будет только хуже! — Профессор встал ровно, перестав опираться о стол. — Есть двери, которые нельзя открывать, есть печати, которые нельзя ломать! Глупцы, не способные обуздать своё любопытство, умирают первыми, едва столкнувшись с какой-либо опасностью, зато выжившие начинают понимать, что есть секреты, которыми следует делиться только с теми, кто обладает достаточным умом и дисциплиной, чтобы сделать подобные открытия самостоятельно! Это знает каждый могущественный волшебник! Даже самый жуткий Тёмный маг! А идиоты-магглы до этого додуматься не в состоянии! Маленькие любознательные дурачки, открывшие секрет ядерного оружия, не смогли удержать его в тайне, раскрыли его своим глупым политикам, и теперь нам приходится жить под постоянной угрозой полного уничтожения!

Такой взгляд на вещи несколько отличался от того, с которым вырос Гарри. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что ядерным физикам следовало бы создать тайное общество, сохранив секрет ядерного оружия от тех, кто недостаточно умён, чтобы быть ядерным физиком. Эта мысль была по меньшей мере занимательной. Они бы использовали секретные пароли? Носили бы маски?

(Впрочем, вполне возможно, что физики скрывают целую кучу потенциально разрушительных открытий, и секрет ядерного оружия — единственный просочившийся на свободу. В любом случае мир для него выглядел бы одинаково.)

— Надо обдумать, — сказал Гарри профессору. — Для меня это новая мысль. Кстати, один из _неочевидных_ секретов науки, которые редкие учителя передают своим лучшим ученикам, представляет собой умение не спускать идеи в унитаз сразу же, даже если они вам не нравятся.

Профессор Квиррелл снова моргнул.

— Есть ли какая-то область науки, которую вы одобряете? — спросил Гарри. — Может быть, медицина?

— Космонавтика, — ответил профессор Квиррелл. — К сожалению, магглы тянут с тем единственным проектом, который позволил бы волшебникам сбежать с этой планеты прежде, чем её взорвут.

Гарри кивнул:

— Я тоже большой поклонник космической программы. По крайней мере, в этом мы схожи.

Профессор Квиррелл взглянул на Гарри, и что-то сверкнуло в его глазах.

— Мне требуется ваше слово, ваше обещание и ваша клятва держать в тайне то, что сейчас произойдёт.

— Они ваши, — немедленно ответил Гарри.

— Сдержите ваше обещание, или вам не понравится результат, — сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Сейчас я использую редкое и могущественное заклинание, не на вас, а на помещении вокруг. Как только заклинание будет произнесено, стойте смирно. Не взаимодействуйте с магией, которую я буду поддерживать. Просто смотрите, иначе я остановлю заклинание. — Профессор на мгновение замолчал. — И постарайтесь не грохнуться в обморок.

Гарри озадаченно кивнул, приготовившись к чему-то невероятному.

Профессор Квиррелл поднял волшебную палочку и что-то произнёс, но Гарри не понял ни слова. Звуки минули сознание и канули в небытие.

Весь класс вдруг исчез вместе со стенами и потолком, лишь под ногами Гарри остался маленький островок мрамора, а вокруг теперь простирался в бесконечность океан пронзительно ярких, немигающих звёзд. Не было Земли, Луны и Солнца. Профессор Квиррелл тоже остался на своём месте, паря посреди бездонного космоса. Млечный Путь водоворотом звёздного света окутал их и, когда зрение Гарри привыкло к темноте, разгорелся ещё ярче.

Никакая другая картина ещё не трогала его так глубоко.

— Мы... в космосе?..

— Нет, — с грустью в голосе сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Но это настоящее изображение.

Из глаз Гарри брызнули слёзы, но он поспешно утёр их рукой. Какая-то жалкая влага не заставит его пропустить это зрелище!

Звёзды перестали быть малюсенькими алмазами на громадном бархатном небосводе, какими они виделись с Земли. Здесь над головой не было неба, только точки ясного, совершенного света в совершенной темноте, бесконечное и пустое ничто с бесчисленными крошечными дырочками, из которых сиял блеск чуждых невообразимых вселенных.

В космосе звёзды выглядели ужасно, ужасно, ужасно далёкими.

Гарри всё вытирал и вытирал слёзы, снова и снова.

— Иногда, — еле слышно сказал профессор Квиррелл, — когда мне становится особенно ненавистен этот испорченный мир, я задаюсь вопросом: может, где-то там, вдали, есть более подходящее для меня место? Я не могу даже представить, каким должен быть этот далёкий край, так как же я могу лелеять надежду, что он существует? И всё же вселенная столь невообразимо огромна — может, такое место всё-таки есть? Но звёзды так далеки. Это был бы очень долгий путь, даже если бы я знал верное направление. И какие бы сны я увидел, если бы спал так долго?..

Чувствуя всю неуместность своего вмешательства, Гарри нашёл в себе силы прошептать:

— Позвольте мне побыть здесь ещё.

Профессор Квиррелл кивнул и остался стоять посреди звёзд.

Гарри было легко забыть и про кружочек мрамора, на котором он стоял, и про его собственное тело — стать лишь осознающей себя точкой в пространстве, которая то ли зависла на месте, то ли несётся сквозь космос. Когда расстояния не поддаются счёту, понять невозможно.

Мгновения растянулись в вечность.

Наконец звёзды исчезли, а класс вернулся.

— Прошу простить, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, — но у нас гости.

— Ничего, — прошептал Гарри. — Этого было достаточно.

Он никогда не забудет сегодняшний день, и не из-за мелких неурядиц, которые случились раньше. Гарри пообещал себе научиться этому заклинанию, даже если больше никакой магии никогда не постигнет.

Тяжёлая дубовая дверь класса, с громким стоном сорвавшись с петель, прошуршала над мраморным полом.

— _КВИРИНУС! КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ!_

Древний могучий волшебник необъятной грозовой тучей ворвался в комнату. В его глазах белым огнём пылала такая ярость, что строгий взгляд, которым он прежде наградил Гарри, казался теперь ничего не значащим пустяком.

Словно шестерёнка повернулась в душе Гарри: та его часть, которая желала с отчаянным криком убежать и спрятаться в сундуке, уступила место другой его части, которая умела держать удар.

_Но ни одна_ из его составляющих не была довольна тем, что созерцание звёзд прервали.

— Директор Альбус Персиваль... — начал Гарри ледяным тоном.

ХЛОП! — грохнула об стол ладонь профессора Квиррелла.

— _Мистер Поттер,_ — гаркнул он. — Это _директор Хогвартса_, а вы просто ученик! Обращайтесь к нему подобающим образом.

Гарри посмотрел на профессора Квиррелла.

Тот ответил строгим взглядом.

Ни тот, ни другой не улыбался.

Сделав несколько широких шагов, директор остановился перед Гарри и профессором Квирреллом и изумлённо воззрился на них.

— Простите, — с кроткой вежливостью сказал Гарри. — Директор, я благодарен вам за желание меня защитить, но профессор Квиррелл поступил правильно.

Выражение, которым можно превратить в пар сталь, постепенно сменилось на лице Дамблдора просто сердитым.

— Я слышал, что этот человек заставил тебя покорно сносить издевательства старшекурсников из Слизерина! И запретил тебе защищаться!

Гарри кивнул:

— Он точно указал мне на мой недостаток и объяснил, как его исправить.

— Гарри, _о чём ты говоришь?_

— Я учил его признавать поражение, — сухо произнёс профессор Квиррелл. — Это важное в жизни умение.

Очевидно, Дамблдор не разделял этого мнения, однако градус недовольства в его голосе снова понизился.

— Гарри, — медленно проговорил он. — Если профессор Защиты тебе чем-то пригрозил, чтобы ты не жаловался...

_Да ты с катушек съехал, неужели после сегодняшнего ты думаешь, что я..._

— Директор, — стараясь выглядеть смущённым, сказал Гарри, — среди моих недостатков не значится склонность молча сносить издевательства профессоров.

Профессор Квиррелл хмыкнул:

— Не идеал, мистер Поттер, но для первого дня сойдёт. Директор, вы дослушали до пятьдесят одного балла Когтеврану или понеслись метать громы и молнии сразу же, как услышали первую часть?

В глазах Дамблдора мелькнуло замешательство, а потом на его лице проступило удивление:

— Пятьдесят один балл Когтеврану?

Профессор Квиррелл кивнул.

— Он не ожидал награды, но мне это показалось уместным. Скажите профессору МакГонагалл, что передряга, через которую прошёл мистер Поттер, чтобы вернуть утраченные баллы, тоже неплохо подчеркнёт её позицию. Нет, директор, мистер Поттер мне ничего не говорил. Но в части сегодняшних событий ясно прослеживается её почерк, а в окончательном компромиссе видна ваша рука. Хотя мне остаётся только гадать, каким образом мистеру Поттеру удалось взять верх над вами и Снейпом, в то время как профессору МакГонагалл удалось взять верх над ним.

Гарри с трудом удалось сохранить невозмутимость. Неужели для настоящего слизеринца это так очевидно?

Дамблдор подошёл к Гарри и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Что-то ты неважно выглядишь, Гарри, — сказал старый волшебник, пристально глядя ему в лицо. — Что ты сегодня ел за обедом?

— Чего? — в голове от неожиданного вопроса что-то покачнулось. Зачем Дамблдору спрашивать про жареную баранину и тонко нарезанную брокколи? Ведь это наименее вероятная причина...

Старый волшебник выпрямился.

— Что ж, неважно. Похоже, с тобой всё в порядке.

Профессор Квиррелл громко кашлянул. Гарри бросил на него взгляд: тот с намёком смотрел на Дамблдора.

— Кхе-кхе! — снова прокашлялся Квиррелл.

Дамблдор и Квиррелл уставились друг другу в глаза, и что-то как будто промелькнуло между ними.

— Если вы ему не расскажете, — произнёс, наконец, профессор Квиррелл, — это сделаю я, даже если вы за это меня уволите.

Дамблдор вздохнул и повернулся к Гарри.

— Приношу извинения за непрошеное вторжение в ваше мысленное пространство, мистер Поттер, — официальным тоном произнёс директор. — Единственной моей целью было проверить, не делал ли профессор Квиррелл того же.

_Что?_

Замешательство длилось ровно столько, сколько потребовалось Гарри, чтобы осознать, что только что произошло.

— _Вы!.._

— Спокойно, мистер Поттер, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, продолжая пристально смотреть на Дамблдора.

— Легилименцию часто путают с проницательностью, — сказал директор, — но она оставляет следы, которые другой опытный легилимент может увидеть. Они и были моей целью, мистер Поттер. Я задал вам ничего не значащий вопрос, чтобы быть уверенным, что вы не думаете о чём-нибудь важном, пока я их искал.

— _Сперва надо спрашивать разрешения!_

Профессор Квиррелл покачал головой.

— Нет, мистер Поттер, у директора были основания для подозрений, а если бы он спросил у вас разрешения, то вы бы думали именно о том, что предпочитаете оставить в тайне. — Его голос стал резче. — Меня куда больше заботит, директор, что после проверки вы не посчитали нужным рассказать Гарри о своём поступке!

— Вы только что усложнили возможность проверки его ментальной неприкосновенности в будущем, — сказал Дамблдор, наградив Квиррелла холодным взглядом. — Может, этого вы и добивались?

Квиррелл продолжал стоять на своём:

— В этой школе слишком много легилиментов. Я настаиваю, чтобы мистер Поттер обучался окклюменции. Вы разрешите мне тренировать его?

— Исключено, — отрезал Дамблдор.

— Я так и полагал. Но раз вы лишаете его моих бесплатных услуг, то оплатить обучение мистера Поттера у профессионального преподавателя окклюменции придётся _вам_.

— Такое обучение обойдётся недёшево, — ответил Дамблдор, с некоторым удивлением глядя на Квиррелла. — Впрочем, у меня есть связи...

Профессор Защиты решительно покачал головой:

— Нет. Мистер Поттер попросит своего менеджера из Гринготтса порекомендовать стороннего инструктора. Со всем уважением, директор, после утренних событий я буду протестовать против вторжения вас и ваших друзей в разум мистера Поттера. Кроме того, я вынужден настаивать, чтобы преподаватель дал Нерушимый обет не разглашать никаких сведений и согласился на незамедлительное стирание памяти по окончании каждого занятия.

Дамблдор нахмурился:

— Как вам хорошо известно, подобные услуги _чрезвычайно_ дороги, и я не могу не поинтересоваться причинами, по которым вы считаете их необходимыми.

— Если проблема в деньгах, — вставил Гарри, — хочу заметить, что я как раз собирался испробовать несколько быстрых способов получения больших сумм наличности...

— Спасибо, Квиринус, теперь мудрость ваших решений очевидна, и я сожалею, что подверг её сомнению. Забота о Гарри Поттере также говорит в вашу пользу.

— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил профессор Квиррелл. — Надеюсь лишь, вы не будете возражать, если и в дальнейшем я буду уделять ему особое внимание.

Его лицо было очень спокойным и серьёзным.

Дамблдор посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я тоже хотел бы этого, — сказал Гарри.

— Так вот, значит, как оно сложилось... — медленно сказал старый волшебник. Странное выражение пробежало по его лицу. — Гарри... ты должен осознавать, что если выберешь этого человека своим учителем, другом, первым наставником, то так или иначе потеряешь его, и, возможно, таким образом, что уже никогда не сможешь вернуть.

А ведь и впрямь: никто не отменял того проклятия, что лежит на должности профессора по Защите... и безупречно работает на протяжении не одного десятилетия...

— Возможно, — тихо сказал Квиррелл. — Но я буду к его услугам так долго, как смогу.

Дамблдор вздохнул:

— Что ж, полагаю, это по крайней мере экономно, ведь над должностью преподавателя по Защите _уже_ висит злой рок.

Гарри с трудом сохранил спокойствие на лице, когда понял, о чём, собственно, Дамблдор ведёт речь.

— Я сообщу мадам Пинс, что мистеру Поттеру разрешено брать книги по окклюменции, — сказал Дамблдор.

— Потребуются предварительные упражнения, которые вы должны сделать самостоятельно, — пояснил Квиррелл для Гарри, — и вам лучше начать без промедления.

Мальчик кивнул.

— На этом я вас покину, — сказал Дамблдор. Он кивнул им обоим и медленно удалился.

— Вы можете повторить то заклинание? — спросил Гарри, как только директор покинул помещение.

— Не сегодня, — тихо сказал профессор Квиррелл, — да и, увы, не завтра. Поддерживать его намного легче, чем создать заново, поэтому я обычно удерживаю его как можно дольше. В этот раз я не планировал его сотворять — сделал это спонтанно. Если бы я подумал, что нас могут прервать...

Теперь для Гарри Дамблдор стал самым неприятным человеком на свете.

Они оба вздохнули.

— Даже если я это больше никогда не увижу, — сказал Гарри, — я останусь вам навсегда благодарен.

Квиррелл кивнул.

— Вы слышали о программе «Пионер»? — спросил Гарри. — О беспилотных аппаратах, которые запустили в космос делать фотографии? Два из них движутся по траектории, которая выведет их за пределы Солнечной системы в межзвёздное пространство. И на борту у них золотые пластины с изображением мужчины и женщины и инструкцией, как найти в галактике наше солнце.

Профессор Квиррелл секунду помедлил с ответом, а потом улыбнулся:

— Скажите мне, мистер Поттер. Можете ли вы угадать, какая мысль пришла мне в голову, когда я закончил список из тридцати семи вещей, которые я не стал бы делать, будучи Тёмным Лордом? Поставьте себя на моё место и попробуйте догадаться.

Гарри представил себе, что смотрит на этот список из тридцати семи пунктов.

— Вы решили, что лучше вообще не становиться Тёмным Лордом, чем жить, постоянно соблюдая такую уйму ограничений.

— Совершенно верно, — ухмыльнулся Квиррелл. — Так что я сейчас нарушу правило номер два — которое звучит просто: «Не хвастай» — и расскажу об одном своём поступке. Не думаю, что это знание может как-нибудь повредить. И почти уверен, что вы бы всё равно об этом догадались, так или иначе, когда мы лучше узнаем друг друга. Тем не менее... Мне от вас нужна клятва никогда не пересказывать эту историю.

— Клянусь! — сказал Гарри, приготовившись услышать что-то _совершенно крышесносное. _

— Я подписан на маггловский бюллетень, который держит меня в курсе событий космической программы. Я не слышал о Пионере-10 до его запуска. Но узнав, что Пионер-11 тоже навечно покинет Солнечную систему, — ухмылка профессора Квиррелла была широка как никогда, — я проник в NASA и наложил на ту замечательную золотую табличку одно замечательное незаметное заклинание, благодаря которому эта табличка теперь просуществует значительно дольше.

...

...

...

— Да, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, поднимаясь в глазах Гарри на недосягаемую высоту, — примерно такой реакции я и ожидал.

...

...

...

— Мистер Поттер?

— ...Не знаю что и сказать.

— «Вы победили», кажется, подойдёт, — сказал Квиррелл.

— Вы победили, — незамедлительно отозвался Гарри.

— Видите? — сказал профессор Квиррелл. — Можно только гадать, какой гигантской кучи неприятностей вы сейчас избежали, научившись так говорить.

Они оба рассмеялись.

Ещё одна мысль пришла Гарри в голову:

— А вы, случаем, не добавили на пластину какую-нибудь дополнительную информацию?

— Дополнительную информацию? — спросил Квиррелл. По его голосу можно было заключить, что такая мысль ему в голову не приходила и он был заинтригован.

Довольно подозрительно, учитывая, что у Гарри её появление заняло меньше минуты.

— Может, вы присоединили к ней голографическое послание, как в «Звёздных войнах»? — предположил Гарри. — Или... хм. Магические портреты, похоже, хранят в себе столько же информации, сколько человеческий мозг... вы не могли добавить в зонд лишний вес, но, возможно, смогли превратить какую-то его часть в свой портрет? Или вы нашли добровольца, умирающего от тяжёлой болезни, провели его в NASA и использовали магию так, чтобы его _призрак_ был привязан к табличке...

— Мистер Поттер, — голос профессора вдруг стал резче, — любое заклинание, при котором необходима смерть человека, Министерство отнесёт к Тёмным искусствам, независимо от обстоятельств. Ученикам запрещено обсуждать подобные темы.

Удивительно, насколько правдоподобный предлог подобрал профессор для отрицания любых возможных обвинений.

Интонация его голоса ясно давала понять — он не хочет обсуждать подобные темы и желает, чтобы и студенты держались от них подальше. Хотя, _может быть_, профессор Квиррелл просто ждёт, когда Гарри научится защищать свой разум?

— Я понял, — сказал Гарри. — Я никому об этом не расскажу.

— Будьте осмотрительны, мистер Поттер, — предупредил профессор Квиррелл. — Я предпочитаю жить, не привлекая лишнего внимания. В газетах вы не найдёте упоминаний о Квиринусе Квиррелле до тех самых пор, пока я не решил преподавать защиту от Тёмных искусств в Хогвартсе.

Это было немного грустно, но Гарри всё понимал. Вдруг его озарило:

— Да вы же, наверно, столько удивительных поступков совершили, о которых никто не знает...

— Было дело, — признал профессор. — Но на сегодня уже хватит, мистер Поттер. Признаюсь, я немного устал...

— Я понимаю. И _спасибо вам_. За _всё_.

Профессор Квиррелл кивнул. Он уже сильнее опирался на стол.

Гарри торопливо вышел.


	21. Самооправдание

Гермиона Грейнджер боялась, что становится Плохой.

Обычно Гермиона с лёгкостью отделяла Плохое от Хорошего и не понимала, почему у других людей с этим так много проблем. В Хогвартсе «Хорошими» были профессора Флитвик, МакГонагалл и Спраут, а «Плохими» — профессора Снейп и Квиррелл, а также Драко Малфой. Гарри Поттер... оказался одним из тех особых случаев, когда с первого взгляда нельзя сказать наверняка. Она до сих пор не разобралась, куда же его определить.

Но когда Гермиона задумалась о себе самой...

Пожалуй, ей _слишком нравилось _побеждать Гарри Поттера.

Она обгоняла его по каждому предмету. (Кроме полётов на мётлах, но это всё равно что уроки физкультуры, так что не считается.) Почти каждый день она зарабатывала _настоящие_ баллы силой своего ума, быстро осваивая заклинания и помогая другим ученикам, а не получала их за какие-то непонятные героические поступки. Она знала, что её способ лучше, и, что особенно грело душу, Гарри Поттер считал так же. Она видела это в его глазах всякий раз, когда её награждали очередным _настоящим _баллом для Когтеврана.

Хорошим девочкам нельзя так упиваться победой.

Всё началось ещё в поезде. Пусть в водовороте событий до неё не сразу дошло, но она тогда, фигурально выражаясь, позволила топтаться по себе как по грядке.

До знакомства с Гарри Поттером не существовало человека, которого Гермиона Грейнджер желала бы сокрушить. Если кто-то в её классе не успевал, она ставила себе задачей подтянуть бедолагу, а не сыпать ему соль на рану. Как и положено Хорошей девочке.

Но сейчас...

...сейчас она _побеждала_, а Гарри Поттер вздрагивал всякий раз, когда она зарабатывала очередной балл, и это было _так_ весело. Родители предупреждали её остерегаться наркотиков, но Гермиона начинала подозревать, что подобные победы могут действовать похлеще любой химии.

Ей всегда нравилось, когда учителя с улыбкой одобряли её достижения. Ей всегда нравилось любоваться длинным столбиком галочек рядом с правильными ответами идеально написанного теста. Но теперь, когда она, получив отличную оценку, «случайно» оглядывалась на скрежещущего зубами Гарри Поттера, ей хотелось встать и запеть, словно в диснеевском мультике.

А это Плохо, да?

Гермиона было заволновалась, что становится Плохой девочкой.

И тут её озарила мысль, которая прогнала все страхи.

У них с Гарри был Роман, вот в чём дело! Конечно! Все знают, как это называется — когда мальчик и девочка начинают друг друга постоянно задирать. Они друг с другом _заигрывают_! А в _этом_ ничего Плохого нет.

Разве могло быть так, что ей просто _доставляет удовольствие_ оставлять самого знаменитого ученика школы далеко позади пылиться на обочине учебной магистрали? Ученика, который _был_ в книгах и _говорил_ как книга, который каким-то образом победил Тёмного Лорда и даже _профессора Снейпа_ раздавил, словно жалкую букашку. Ученика, который, как сказал бы профессор Квиррелл, доминировал над всеми первокурсниками Когтверана, _кроме_ Гермионы Грейнджер, на сто шагов опережавшей Мальчика-Который-Выжил по всем предметам, кроме катания на метле.

Это было бы Плохо.

Нет. У них — Роман. Вот в чём дело. _Вот_ в чём настоящий смысл их противостояния.

Гермиона была рада, что успела это понять к сегодняшнему дню, когда Гарри проиграет в их соревновании по чтению учебников, о котором знала уже _вся школа._ От избытка радости ей захотелось _пуститься в пляс_.

Суббота, 14:45, а у Гарри Поттера непрочитанной оставалась ещё целая половина «Истории магии» Батильды Бэгшот. Гермиона не отрывала взгляда от стрелок своих карманных часов, с кошмарной неохотой отсчитывающих время до 14:47.

За ними, затаив дыхание, наблюдала целая гостиная когтевранцев.

И не только первогодки. Весть о приближающемся финале, будто пролитое молоко, растеклась по всей башне, и теперь пол-Когтеврана набилось в комнату: ученики теснились на диванах, ёрзали на подлокотниках кресел, прижимались к книжным шкафам. Присутствовали все шесть старост, включая главную старосту Хогвартса. Кто-то наколдовал чары свежего воздуха, потому что кислорода стало не хватать. И чем ближе подходил срок, тем тише становился шум разговоров в комнате, пока, наконец, не воцарилось абсолютное молчание.

14:46.

Напряжение просто невыносимо. Будь это кто другой, _кто угодно_ другой, проигрыш был бы уже предрешён.

Но это был Гарри Поттер, и нельзя было исключать вероятность того, что в следующий момент он поднимет руку и щёлкнет пальцами.

С внезапным ужасом Гермиона осознала, что с Гарри Поттера станется именно так и сделать. Это было бы на него похоже: _заранее прочитать вторую половину книги..._

У Гермионы всё поплыло перед глазами. Она попыталась сделать вдох, но ничего не вышло.

Осталось десять секунд, и он всё ещё не поднял руку.

Пять секунд.

14:47.

Гарри Поттер положил в книгу закладку, закрыл её и бережно отложил в сторону.

— Для будущих поколений хочу отметить, — ровным голосом начал Мальчик-Который-Выжил, — что у меня осталось только полкниги, к тому же я столкнулся с рядом непредвиденных препятствий...

— _Ты проиграл! _— завизжала Гермиона. — _Да! Проиграл в соревновании!_

Вздох облегчения пронёсся по комнате.

Гарри Поттер наградил Гермиону Взглядом Пылающего Огня, но её окружала аура чистого белого счастья, так что он не возымел никакого действия.

— _Да ты представляешь себе, что у меня была за неделя? _— вскричал Гарри Поттер. — Любой другой не осилил бы даже восемь книг Доктора Сьюза!

— Срок назначал _ты_.

Взгляд Пылающего Огня стал ещё жарче.

— Я никакими логическими методами не мог предугадать, что мне придётся спасать всю школу от профессора Снейпа, что меня будут избивать на уроке Защиты, и если я тебе расскажу, каким образом потерял время между пятью вечера и ужином в четверг, ты подумаешь, что я спятил...

— Ай-ай-ай, похоже, _кое-кто_ пал жертвой _ошибки планирования_.

Гарри Поттер на мгновение потрясённо замер.

— Ах да, кстати, я дочитала первую партию твоих книг, — Гермиона изобразила свой лучший невинный взгляд. Некоторые из них оказались довольно _сложными_. Интересно, сколько _у него_ ушло времени на их прочтение?

— Однажды, когда потомки Homo sapiens, изучая историю галактики, задумаются, когда же всё пошло наперекосяк, они придут к выводу, что самой первой ошибкой было научить Гермиону Грейнджер читать.

— И всё равно ты проиграл. — Гермиона с задумчивым видом потёрла ладонью подбородок. — Интересно, а _что конкретно_ ты проиграл?

— _Что?_

— Ты проспорил, — пояснила Гермиона, — а значит, должен заплатить штраф.

— Не помню, чтобы я на такое соглашался!

— Да ну? — Гермиона изобразила задумчивость, а потом, словно идея только что пришла ей в голову, добавила: — А давайте проголосуем! Все, кто считает, что Гарри Поттер должен расплатиться, поднимите руку!

— _Что?_ — снова взвизгнул Гарри Поттер.

Он лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам и наткнулся на лес вздёрнутых рук.

Если бы Гарри Поттер посмотрел _внимательнее_, то заметил бы, что очень-очень многие из наблюдателей были девочками и что практически каждая особа прекрасного пола в комнате подняла руку.

— Стойте! — взвыл Гарри Поттер. — Вы же даже не знаете, что она потребует! Разве вы не понимаете, что она делает? Она берёт с вас предварительное обязательство согласиться со всем, что она предложит. Вам будет сложно отказаться!

— Не волнуйся, — сказала староста Пенелопа Кристал. — Если это будет что-то чрезмерное, мы просто изменим своё решение. Все согласны?

Девочки, которым Пенелопа Кристал заранее рассказала о плане Гермионы, усиленно закивали.

* * *

><p>Некто молчаливый тихо скользил по холодным коридорам подземелья Хогвартса. Он должен был встретиться кое с кем в некоторой комнате ровно в 6 вечера, и, чтобы показать уважение, явиться туда следовало раньше условленного времени.<p>

Но, повернув дверную ручку и заглянув в тёмный и тихий заброшенный класс, он увидел между старых пыльных столов силуэт человека, который уже ожидал его. Человек держал палочку, от которой исходило бледное зеленоватое свечение — его едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть сам силуэт, не говоря уж об остальной комнате.

Свет коридора остался по другую сторону закрывшейся двери. Глаза Драко постепенно привыкали к темноте.

Тёмная фигура повернулась к нему — её лицо почти целиком оставалось скрыто во мраке, призрачный зелёный свет лишь обозначал его черты.

Драко уже нравилась эта встреча. Если оставить холодный зелёный свет, но сделать их самих выше, дать им капюшоны и маски и переместить из класса на кладбище... Половина историй про Пожирателей Смерти, которые он слышал от друзей отца, начиналась подобным образом.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, Драко Малфой, — произнес силуэт убийственно спокойным голосом, — я не виню тебя в моём недавнем поражении.

Драко ошарашенно открыл рот: каким образом его вообще можно было винить за произошедшее...

— В значительной степени это было обусловлено моей собственной глупостью, — продолжила тёмная фигура. — Существовало множество вариантов, и я мог бы свободно использовать любой из них. Ты не просил меня сделать _именно то_, что я сделал. Ты просто просил о помощи. Это я неразумно выбрал данный конкретный метод. Но факт остаётся фактом — я не успел прочитать половину книги и в итоге проиграл. Действия твоего ручного идиота, одолжение, о котором ты попросил, и, да, моя собственная глупость в разрешении той проблемы заставили меня _потерять время_. Больше времени, чем ты мог бы подумать. Времени, которое в итоге оказалось решающим. Факт остаётся фактом, Драко Малфой, если бы ты не попросил о том одолжении, я бы выиграл. Но... вместо этого, я..._ проиграл_.

Драко уже слышал о поражении Гарри и о штрафе, который Грейнджер с него потребовала. Новость распространилась быстрее, чем совы смогли бы её принести.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Драко. — Прошу прощения. — Любой другой ответ не сделал бы его ближе к дружбе с Гарри Поттером.

— Мне не нужны понимание или сочувствие, — ответила тёмная фигура с прежним убийственным спокойствием. — Но я только что провёл два часа в присутствии Гермионы Грейнджер, я был одет в то, что мне принесли одеть, я посетил несколько очаровательнейших уголков Хогвартса. Например, крошечный журчащий водопад с чем-то похожим на сопли. И на протяжении всего пути нас сопровождала группа девочек, которые сочли необходимым, помимо прочего, устилать наш путь трансфигурированными лепестками роз. У меня было свидание, наследник рода Малфоев. Моё _первое _свидание. _И когда я попрошу вернуть мне долг за оказанную услугу, ты это сделаешь._

Драко кивнул. Перед встречей он мудро принял меры предосторожности, выяснив все доступные подробности о свидании Гарри и отсмеявшись до истерики. Непрерывное хихиканье до потери сознания во время их разговора было бы _непростительной бестактностью_.

— Как ты думаешь, — произнес Драко, — если в скором времени с этой Грейнджер что-нибудь случится...

— Сообщи всем в Слизерине, что эта Грейнджер — _моя_. И останки любого, кто попробует вмешаться в _мои _дела, придётся собирать по территории десятка разных стран. Я не в Гриффиндоре, потому использую _хитрость _вместо немедленной лобовой атаки — пусть держат себя в руках, если увидят, что я ей улыбаюсь.

— Или если вас увидят на втором свидании? — спросил Драко, позволив себе лишь крошечную нотку скептицизма.

— _Не будет никакого второго свидания_, — произнёс освещенный зелёным светом силуэт. Интонации его голоса были в точности как у какого-нибудь Пожирателя Смерти или даже как у Амикуса Кэрроу в тот раз, когда отец велел ему замолчать и не имитировать Тёмного Лорда.

Но всё впечатление от сказанных слов сводил на нет высокий, детский, ещё не начавший ломаться голос. И если _вдруг_ Гарри Поттер однажды станет Тёмным Лордом, то Драко нужно будет просто спрятать подальше Омут Памяти с воспоминанием об этой фразе, и Гарри никогда не посмеет предать его.

— Закроем эту неприятную тему, — сказала фигура в зелёных тенях. — Время говорить о знаниях и силе. Драко Малфой, время говорить о Науке.

— Да, — согласился Драко. — Время говорить.

Он задавался вопросом, насколько хорошо его было видно в этом жутком зелёном свете. Драко сохранял серьёзность на лице, но в сердце была улыбка.

Вот и пришло его время вести настоящие взрослые разговоры, _наконец-то_.

— Я предлагаю тебе силу, — заявила тёмная фигура, — и расскажу сейчас об этой силе и её цене. Познавая устройство реальности, ты получаешь власть над ней. И мера этой власти — глубина твоего понимания. Подчиняя реальность, ты обретёшь силу, достаточную, чтобы достичь Луны. Цена этой силы — необходимость научиться задавать вопросы Природе и, что гораздо труднее, принимать Её ответы. Ты будешь ставить эксперименты, проверять выводы и наблюдать, что происходит. И ты должен принимать результаты, даже когда они говорят тебе, что ты ошибаешься. Тебе придётся _научиться проигрывать_, не мне, но Природе. И если ты заметишь, что стал спорить с реальностью — позволь ей одержать верх. Ты обнаружишь, что это болезненно, Драко Малфой, и я не знаю, хватит ли у тебя сил. Зная цену, ты всё ещё желаешь познать силу человека?

Драко глубоко вдохнул. Он уже думал об этом. И было трудно представить, что он смог бы отказаться. Ему поручили использовать любые возможности, чтобы подружиться с Гарри Поттером. И вообще, речь ведь идёт только об _учёбе_, он не обязуется _делать _ничего эдакого. Он в любой момент может просто остановить занятия...

Конечно, в данной ситуации была масса моментов, делающих её похожей на ловушку, но, просчитав все варианты, Драко не представлял, что могло пойти не так.

К тому же, он был совсем не против править миром.

— Да, — сказал Драко.

— Отлично, — одобрила тёмная фигура. — У меня была весьма _загруженная_ неделя, а планирование твоей учебной программы займёт время...

— Мне нужно многое сделать для утверждения моей власти в Слизерине, — заметил Драко, — не говоря уже о домашних заданиях. Может, нам лучше начать в октябре?

— Звучит разумно, — согласилась тёмная фигура, — но я хотел сказать, что для планирования уроков мне нужно знать, чему именно я буду тебя учить. Я рассматриваю три варианта: во-первых, я могу учить тебя науке о человеческом мышлении и мозге. Во-вторых, я могу учить тебя Физике, тому искусству, с помощью которого была проложена дорога к Луне. Это потребует серьёзной работы с числами, впрочем, для некоторых числа даже притягательнее, чем что-либо из плодов Науки. Тебе нравятся числа, Драко?

Драко отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Значит, пока отложим. Думаю, ты изучишь математику по ходу дела, не в ближайшее время. В-третьих, я могу учить тебя генетике, теории эволюции и наследственности, тому, что ты бы назвал кровью...

— Вот это, — сказал Драко.

Фигура кивнула:

— Я подозревал, что ты выберешь именно этот вариант. Но у меня есть основания полагать, что этот путь окажется самым болезненным для тебя, Драко. Что, если твоя семья и друзья, ревнители чистоты крови, будут говорить одно, а твои эксперименты скажут другое?

— Значит, я найду способ сделать так, чтобы эксперименты выдали правильный ответ!

Повисла пауза. Некоторое время тёмная фигура стояла с открытым ртом.

— Э-э-э, — произнесла она наконец. — Вообще-то, наука так не работает. Именно об этом я и старался предупредить тебя, Драко. Нельзя сделать так, чтобы ответ получился таким, каким тебе хочется.

— _Всегда_ можно добиться нужного тебе ответа, — настаивал Драко. Это было практически первое, чему его научили частные преподаватели. — Вопрос лишь в подборе правильных аргументов.

— Нет, — тёмная фигура была раздосадована. — Нет, нет, нет! В этом случае ты получишь _неверный ответ_ и никогда не доберёшься до Луны! Природа — не человек, ты не можешь обмануть её, заставив поверить в свои сказки. Попробуй убеди Луну в том, что она сделана из сыра, хоть всю жизнь на это потрать, но Луна не изменится! То, о чём ты сейчас говоришь — это _самооправдание, _ты как будто берёшь лист бумаги, в самом низу пишешь «...и _следовательно_ Луна сделана из сыра» и затем, вернувшись к началу листа, записываешь разнообразные умные аргументы. Сделана Луна из сыра или нет, но в тот момент, когда ты написал нижнюю строчку, в ней уже будет или истина, или ложь. Закончится ли текст на листке верным или ложным заключением определяется в тот миг, когда ты записываешь последнюю строчку. Если ты пытаешься выбрать один из двух дорогих чемоданов и тебе нравится блестящий, то уже не важно, какие аргументы ты приведёшь в пользу его покупки. _Настоящее_ правило, которое ты использовал, чтобы решить, какой чемодан тебе нужен, было: «выбирать блестящий». Возможно, это правило неэффективно для выбора хорошего чемодана, но тебе достанется именно такой. Рациональный подход _нельзя_ использовать для отстаивания заранее выбранной стороны, он используется лишь для того, чтобы _выбрать, какую сторону отстаивать_. Наука не предназначена для _убеждения_ кого бы то ни было в правоте ревнителей чистоты крови, это уже _политика_! Сила науки проистекает из _нахождения того, как реально устроена Природа, того, что нельзя изменить никакими возражениями_! Что наука _может_ сказать нам, так это _как действительно работает кровь_, как на самом деле маги наследуют силы от своих родителей, и слабее магглорождённые или сильнее...

— _Сильнее?_ — воскликнул Драко. Всё это время он, озадаченно нахмурившись, старался следовать за монологом Гарри и вроде как улавливал смысл сказанного, хоть и не слышал никогда ничего подобного. Но сейчас Драко просто не мог промолчать. — Ты думаешь, что грязнокровки _сильнее_?

— Я ничего не думаю, — произнёс тёмный силуэт. — Я ничего не знаю. Я ни во что не верю. Мой вывод ещё не записан. Я разберусь, как измерять магическую силу магглорождённых и чистокровных волшебников. Если эксперименты покажут мне, что магглорождённые слабее, я поверю, что они слабее. Если эксперименты покажут, что магглорождённые сильнее, я поверю, что они сильнее. И когда я узнаю истинное положение вещей, моё могущество возрастёт...

— И ты ожидаешь, что я тебе просто поверю на слово? — резко перебил его Драко.

— Я ожидаю, что ты _лично_ проведёшь эти измерения, — тихо сообщил ему тёмный силуэт. — Ты боишься того, что обнаружишь?

Драко секунду рассматривал тёмный силуэт прищуренными глазами.

— Отличная ловушка, Гарри, — сказал он. — Надо запомнить, я с такой ещё не встречался.

— Это не ловушка, Драко, — покачал головой тёмный силуэт. — Вспомни: я _сам не знаю_, что мы обнаружим. Но понять вселенную, пытаясь с ней спорить и требуя от неё подходящего ответа, невозможно. Надевая мантию учёного, нужно забыть про политические распри между фракциями и партиями, заставить свой разум отказаться от привычных ответов и внимать лишь откровениям Природы. — Тёмный силуэт на секунду замолчал. — Большинство людей на такое не способны. Потому это и сложно. Ты уверен, что не предпочтёшь изучать мозг?

— Если я скажу тебе, что мне больше нравится изучать мозг, — холодно возразил Драко, — ты начнёшь распространять сплетни, что я боюсь узнать ответ.

— Нет, я не буду делать ничего подобного.

— Но ты можешь сам взяться за исследования, и если ты получишь неправильный ответ, я не смогу тебя остановить, прежде чем ты побежишь рассказывать его ещё кому-то, — так же холодно продолжал Драко.

— В первую очередь я спрошу тебя, Драко, — тихо произнёс тёмный силуэт.

Драко замолк. Такого поворота он не ожидал: ему показалось, что он понял, в чём здесь ловушка, но...

— _В самом деле?_

— Конечно. Откуда же _мне_ знать, кого полученными данными лучше всего шантажировать и что от них требовать? Драко, повторяю: это не ловушка. Во всяком случае, не для тебя лично. Если бы у тебя были иные политические взгляды, я бы спросил: а вдруг эксперименты покажут, что сильнее чистокровные?

— Правда?

— _Да!_ Эту цену должен платить _каждый_ желающий стать учёным!

Драко поднял руку — ему требовалось время на раздумья.

Тёмный, омытый зелёным светом силуэт терпеливо ждал.

Впрочем, долго ему ждать не пришлось. Если отбросить всё непонятное... получалось, что Гарри Поттер собирается влезть в самую гущу чего-то такого, что может вызвать гигантский политический взрыв, а значит, сумасшествием будет уйти и оставить его без присмотра.

— Будем изучать кровь, — решил Драко.

— Прекрасно, — сказала фигура и улыбнулась, — поздравляю с тем, что ты решился задавать вопросы.

— Спасибо, — ответил Драко, не сумев полностью скрыть иронию в голосе.

— Эй, думаешь, попасть на Луну было _просто_? Тебе ещё повезло, что речь идёт только о том, чтобы иногда менять своё мнение, а не о человеческих жертвоприношениях!

— Человеческие жертвоприношения были бы _гораздо_ проще!

На краткое время повисла пауза, затем фигура кивнула:

— Справедливое замечание.

— Слушай, Гарри, — без особой надежды сказал Драко, — я думал, мы собираемся взять все знания магглов, соединить с тем, что знают волшебники, и стать повелителями обоих миров. Разве не легче просто изучить всё, что магглы _уже_ знают о Луне и прочем, и использовать эту силу...

— Нет, — ответила фигура, резко мотнув головой, и зелёные тени задвигались по её носу и глазам. Затем она мрачно пояснила: — Если ты не освоишь искусство учёных принимать реальность, то я не должен рассказывать тебе, какие плоды оно принесло. Это всё равно, как если бы могущественный волшебник поведал тебе о вратах, которые нельзя открывать, и печатях, которые нельзя ломать, прежде чем ты докажешь, что твоего разума и умений достаточно, чтобы справиться с меньшими опасностями.

Холодок пробежал по спине Драко, заставив его невольно вздрогнуть. Он знал, что это было заметно, даже в полумраке.

— Ладно, — согласился Драко. — Я понял.

Отец много раз объяснял ему что-то подобное — когда более могущественный волшебник говорит, что ты ещё не готов что-то знать, лучше умерить своё любопытство, но остаться в живых.

Фигура склонила голову.

— Похоже на то. Но ты должен осознать кое-что ещё. Первым учёным-магглам недоставало ваших традиций. Вначале они не имели представления об опасности знания и считали, что можно свободно говорить обо всём, что им удаётся узнать. Но когда знания стали опасны, они сказали своим политикам, что всё нужно держать в секрете — не смотри так, Драко, это не просто глупость. Они всё же были достаточно умны, чтобы эти знания обнаружить. Но они были магглами и это был первый раз, когда они обнаружили нечто _по-настоящему_ опасное, и у них не было привычки к секретности. Тогда шла война, и учёные одной страны боялись, что если не заговорят _они_, то учёные _вражеской_ страны скажут _своим_ политикам первыми... — Он продолжил тихим голосом: — Они не уничтожили мир, но были близки к этому. И _мы_ не будем повторять их ошибку.

— Верно, — уверенно сказал Драко, — не будем. Мы волшебники, и занятия наукой не делают нас магглами.

— Как ты и сказал, — произнёс зеленоватый силуэт, — мы создадим свою _собственную_ науку, магическую, и у этой науки с самого начала будут более разумные традиции. — И твёрдо добавил: — Знание, которым я поделюсь с тобой, напрямую связано с искусством принятия истины, и чем дальше ты будешь продвигаться в этом искусстве, тем больше знаний я разделю с тобой. И ты, в свою очередь, тоже не станешь делиться знанием с тем, кто ещё не способен принимать истину. Согласен ли ты?

— Да, — сказал Драко. А что ему оставалось? Сказать «нет»?

— Хорошо. И ты будешь молчать обо всём, что обнаружишь, пока не убедишься, что другие учёные готовы принять это знание. То, чем мы делимся друг с другом, не должно выходить в свет, пока мы не будем уверены, что не причиним этим вред миру. Вне зависимости от наших политических пристрастий и союзов, _все _мы накажем _любого_ из нас, если тот раскроет опасную магию или отдаст опасное оружие, не важно — кто и с кем будет воевать. С этого дня такова будет традиция и закон науки среди волшебников. Договорились?

— Да, — сказал Драко. Это уже звучало довольно привлекательно. Пожиратели Смерти пробивались к власти, используя страх как оружие, и до сих пор не достигли успеха. Возможно, наступило время захватить власть, используя секретность. — И наша группа будет оставаться в тени, насколько это возможно, и каждый её участник должен подчиняться нашим правилам.

— Конечно. Совершенно верно.

Они замолчали на несколько секунд.

— Думаю, нам понадобятся мантии получше, — сказала фигура, скрытая в тени, — с капюшонами и прочим...

— Как раз об этом и думал, — сказал Драко, — хотя, полагаю, можно просто обойтись отдельным капюшоном. Я знаю одну слизеринку, она возьмёт с тебя мерку...

— Только не говори ей, _зачем_ это...

— Я же не _дурак!_

— И пока речь только о нас с тобой — обойдёмся без масок, — сказала фигура, скрытая в тени.

— Да, но в будущем нужно придумать специальную отметку, которая будет у всех наших слуг, Метку науки. Например, змея пожирающая Луну на правой руке...

— Вообще-то это называется учёная степень, но разве с ней не будет легче обнаруживать наших последователей?

— Чего?

— Ну, если кто-то скажет: «А ну-ка все, закатайте рукава», и тут наш человек: «Ой, извиняюсь, похоже, я шпион»...

— _Забудь __что я сказал_, — Драко внезапно покрылся потом. Нужно было отвлечь внимание _и быстро_: — А как мы будем называться? Пожиратели науки?

— Не-е, — протянула фигура, — как-то некрасиво...

Драко рукавом вытер лоб. И о чём только думал Тёмный Лорд? Отец говорил, что тот был _умным_!

— Придумал! — вдруг заявила фигура. — Ты сейчас ещё не сможешь оценить, но поверь: название подходящее.

Сейчас Драко согласился бы и на «Жевуны Малфоя», лишь бы сменить тему разговора.

— И какое же?

Стоящий посреди пыльных парт заброшенного класса в подземельях Хогвартса силуэт Гарри Поттера, обрамлённый призрачным зелёным свечением, воздел руки к небу и произнёс:

— Да будет этот день началом... Байесовского Заговора!

* * *

><p>Безмолвная фигура устало плелась по коридорам Хогвартса в направлении башни Когтеврана.<p>

Сразу после встречи с Драко Гарри отправился на ужин, но задержался там лишь на пару минут, чтобы быстро что-то проглотить перед сном.

Ещё не было семи вечера, но ему уже давно хотелось оказаться в кровати. Лишь прошлой ночью до Гарри дошло, что в субботу он не сможет использовать Маховик времени раньше завершения их с Гермионой соревнования. Но он всё ещё мог выиграть время в ночь с пятницы на субботу. Так что в пятницу он досидел до девяти вечера и, когда открылась защитная оболочка, использовал оставшиеся четыре часа, чтобы вернуться в 17:00, и моментально уснул. На следующий день, как и было запланировано, он встал в два часа дня и читал учебники, не отрываясь, на протяжении двенадцати часов... но всё равно явно не успевал к сроку. И теперь, следующие несколько суток, ему придётся ложиться довольно рано, пока его биологические часы не придут в соответствие с привычным графиком сна.

Портрет на двери загадал Гарри какую-то дурацкую загадку, на которую тот ответил, даже не задумавшись. Еле переставляя ноги, он взобрался по лестнице в спальню, переоделся в пижаму и рухнул на кровать.

Под подушкой что-то лежало.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, неохотно принял сидячее положение, повернулся и поднял подушку.

Записка, два золотых галлеона и книга с названием «Окклюменция: сокрытое искусство».

Он взял записку и прочитал:

_Да уж, ты быстро влипаешь в неприятности _— _даже Джеймс тебе н__е ровня. Ты приобрёл могущественного противника. Снейп управляет верностью, восхищением и страхом всего Слизерина. С этого дня ты не можешь доверять никому с этого факультета, неважно, придут__ они к тебе под личиной дружелюбия или подобострастия._

_Не смотри Снейпу в глаза. Он легилимент, а значит,__ способен проч__есть твои мысли. Я прилагаю книгу,__ которая поможет тебе на__учиться защищать __себя, насколько это возможно без помощи инструктора. По крайней мере, есть надежда, что ты почу__вствуешь вторжение.__Чтобы у тебя было время на изучение окклюменции, я прилагаю д__ва галлеона _— _именно столько стоит т__етрадь с ответами на тесты и решёнными домашними заданиями за первый год истории магии (профессор Биннс не вносит изменений в план занятий со времени своей смерти). Твои новые друзья, близнецы Уизли, могут продать тебе копию. Само собой, ты не должен с ней попасться._

_О профессоре Квиррелле я знаю немного. Он слизеринец и профессор Защиты, эти два факта говорят не в его пользу. С осторожностью принимай его советы и не рассказывай ему то, что хочешь оставить в тайне._

_Дамблдор только притворяется сумасшедшим. Он необычайно умён, и если ты продолжишь исчезать из кладовых, то он догадается, что у тебя есть мантия-невидимка, если ещё не догадался. Избегай его, насколько это возможно, а когда встреча неизбежна, прячь Мантию невидимости в безопасном месте (НЕ в кошеле). И будь аккуратен в разговоре с ним._

_Гарри Поттер, постарайся впредь меньше попадать в неприятности._

_Санта-Клаус._

Гарри уставился на записку.

Хороший совет, только вот _запоздалый_. Конечно, даже при открывшихся возможностях Гарри не собирался жульничать на занятиях по истории. Но легилименция Северуса... кто бы ни написал эту записку, он знал множество важных секретов и желал поделиться ими с Гарри. Записка также предупреждала, что Дамблдор может позариться на Мантию, но в данный момент Гарри не понимал, плохой ли это знак или всё же естественная ошибка.

Похоже, в Хогвартсе плелась какая-то интрига. Может, если Гарри сопоставит сказанное Дамблдором и тем, кто послал записку, то он увидит цельную картину происходящего? Например, если их показания в чём-то сойдутся, то...

...ладно, не важно...

Гарри засунул все находки в кошель, включил Квиетус, натянул одеяло на голову и уснул мертвым сном.

* * *

><p>Наступило воскресное утро. Гарри торопливо ел блинчики в Большом зале, нервно посматривая на часы почти каждую секунду.<p>

Часы показывали 8:02, и через два часа и одну минуту будет ровно неделя с тех пор, как он увидел Уизли и прошёл на платформу девять и три четверти.

И ему пришла в голову мысль… Гарри не знал, стоит ли так думать о вселенной, он вообще ничего не знал по этому поводу, но _казалось возможным_…

Что…

_За последнюю неделю с ним случилось недостаточно интересных событий._

Закончив с завтраком, Гарри планировал сразу пойти в свою комнату, спрятаться в подвале сундука и не разговаривать ни с кем до 10:03.

И тут Гарри увидел, что к нему направляются близнецы Уизли. Один из них нёс что-то за спиной.

Он должен закричать и убежать прочь.

Он должен закричать и убежать прочь.

Что бы это ни было… это вполне могло быть…

…_достойным финалом_…

Он в самом деле должен просто закричать и убежать прочь.

Смирившись с мыслью, что вселенная _всё равно_ его догонит, Гарри продолжил разрезать блинчик. Печальная правда состояла в том, что ему уже не хватало сил. Гарри теперь знал, как чувствуют себя люди, когда устают бежать, устают от попыток ускользнуть от судьбы, как они просто валятся на землю и позволяют клыкам и щупальцам жутких демонов из чернейшей преисподней утащить себя навстречу своей ужасной участи.

Близнецы Уизли приближались.

И приближались.

Гарри съел ещё кусочек блинчика.

Близнецы Уизли подошли, широко улыбаясь.

— Привет, Фред, — хмуро произнёс Гарри. Один из близнецов кивнул. — Привет, Джордж. — Второй близнец кивнул.

— Ты устало выглядишь, — сказал Джордж.

— Тебе нужно приободриться, — добавил Фред.

— Посмотри, что _мы _тебе принесли!

И Джордж из-за спины Фреда вытащил…

Торт, на котором горело двенадцать свечей.

Наступила тишина. Весь стол Когтеврана смотрел на них.

— Это неправильно, — сказал кто-то. — Гарри Поттер родился тридцать первого ию...

— _ОН ИДЁТ,_ — прогремел гулкий голос. Все разговоры стихли, как будто их срезало ледяным мечом. — _ТОТ, КТО РАЗОРВЁТ…_

Дамблдор вскочил со своего трона, метнулся вдоль учительского стола и схватил женщину, произносящую ужасные слова. Вспышкой появился Фоукс, и все трое с огненным треском исчезли.

Оставшиеся в зале ошарашенно замолчали...

…после чего начали поворачивать головы в направлении Гарри Поттера.

— Я этого не делал, — устало сказал Гарри.

— Это было _пророчество_! — прошипел кто-то. — И готов спорить, что оно о _тебе_!

Гарри вздохнул.

Он встал со стула и очень громко, перекрикивая все начавшиеся разговоры, сказал:

— _Это не обо мне! Это же очевидно! Я не иду сюда, я уже здесь!_

После чего сел на своё место.

Ученики, смотревшие на него, стали разворачиваться обратно.

Кто-то ещё за столом спросил:

— Тогда о ком оно?

И, внезапно ощутив в теле свинцовую тяжесть, Гарри осознал, кто _ещё не_ в Хогвартсе.

Он, конечно, мог ошибаться, но некое чувство подсказывало ему, что неумерший Тёмный Лорд объявится в один из ближайших дней.

Вокруг Гарри продолжались разговоры:

— Не говоря уже о том, разорвёт _что_?

— Кажется, я слышал, как Трелони, перед тем как её схватил директор, начала произносить что-то, начинающееся на «с».

— Может быть… сердце? Солнце?

— Если кто-то собирается разорвать Солнце, у нас _и впрямь_ будут неприятности!

Гарри это показалось очень маловероятным, разве что в мире есть ужасные существа, которые слышали идеи Дэвида Крисвелла об использовании звёздного вещества.

— Полагаю, — устало произнёс Гарри, — что подобное случается за завтраком каждое воскресенье?

— Нет, — мрачно хмурясь, ответил ученик седьмого, должно быть, курса. — Не каждое.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Впрочем, не важно. Кто хочет деньрожденьского торта?

— Но у тебя сегодня _нет_ дня рождения! — сказал тот же ученик, что возражал в прошлый раз.

Конечно, Фред и Джордж восприняли это как повод рассмеяться.

Даже Гарри выдавил улыбку.

Когда ему отрезали первый кусок, Гарри сказал:

— У меня была _очень длинная неделя_.

* * *

><p>Накрывшись одеялом с головой, Гарри сидел в сундуке, крышка которого была плотно закрыта, чтобы никто не мог забраться внутрь, и ждал конца недели.<p>

10:01.

10:02.

10:03, просто на всякий случай

10:04, вот и прошла первая неделя.

Гарри вздохнул с облегчением и стянул одеяло.

Через несколько минут он уже вышел на яркий солнечный свет, наполнявший спальню для мальчиков.

Ещё через некоторое время он оказался в общей гостиной. Несколько когтевранцев посмотрели на него, но никто не попытался с ним заговорить.

Гарри нашёл широкий письменный стол, пододвинул к нему удобный стул, сел и достал из кошеля лист бумаги и карандаш.

Мама и папа недвусмысленно заявили Гарри, что, хотя они и понимают его энтузиазм, вызванный началом самостоятельной жизни, но тем не менее он должен писать домой _каждую неделю без исключений,_ чтобы они знали, что он жив, невредим и не попал в тюрьму.

Гарри уставился на чистый лист бумаги. Так-так, посмотрим...

Попрощавшись с родителями на Кингс Кросс, он...

…познакомился с мальчиком, взращённым Дартом Вейдером, подружился с тремя самыми печально известными шутниками в Хогвартсе, встретился с Гермионой, ну а потом ещё этот Инцидент с Распределяющей шляпой... В понедельник ему вручили машину времени в качестве средства от бессонницы, неизвестный доброжелатель подарил ему легендарную мантию-невидимку, ещё Гарри спас семерых пуффендуйцев, победив при этом пятерых страшных старшекурсников, один из которых угрожал сломать Гарри палец, он также обнаружил, что у него есть таинственная тёмная сторона, научился заклинанию _Фригидейро_ на уроке профессора Флитвика и начал соревнование с Гермионой... Во вторник была астрономия, её преподавала Аврора Синистра, которая оказалась довольно приятной женщиной, и история магии, которую вёл призрак — его вполне можно было бы сдать охотникам за привидениями и заменить на магнитофон... В среду его назвали самым опасным учеником в классе... Четверг... О четверге лучше вовсе не думать... В пятницу — Инцидент на уроке зельеварения, после этого Гарри шантажировал директора, ещё после этого профессор по Защите научил его проигрывать — для чего Гарри избивали в классе, затем профессор по Защите оказался самым классным человеком на земле... В субботу он проиграл соревнование, отправился на первое свидание и начал перевоспитывать Драко... А сегодня утром недосказанное пророчество профессора Трелони, возможно, означало, что бессмертный Тёмный Лорд собирается напасть на Хогвартс, а может, и вовсе ничего не значило.

Гарри упорядочил мысли в голове и начал писать.

_Дорогие мама и папа._

_В Хогвартсе очень весело. Я научился нарушать второй закон термодинамики на уроке заклинаний и познакомился с девочкой по имени Гермиона Грейджер _— _она читает быстрее меня._

_На этом я, пожалуй, и закончу._

_Ваш любящий сын,_

_Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Эванс-Веррес._


	22. Научный метод

_Что-то где-то когда-то пошло не так..._

ПЕТУНИЯ ЭВАНС вышла замуж за Майкла Верреса, профессора биохимии из Оксфорда.

ГАРРИ ДЖЕЙМС ПОТТЕР-ЭВАНС-ВЕРРЕС вырос в доме, до краёв заполненном книгами. Однажды он укусил учительницу математики, которая не знала, что такое логарифм. Гарри прочёл «Гёделя, Эшера, Баха», «Суждение при неопределённости: эвристика и предвзятость» и первый том «Фейнмановских лекций по физике». Все его знакомые боятся, что он станет следующим Тёмным Лордом, но у Гарри есть план покруче. Он собирается открыть законы магии и стать богом.

ГЕРМИОНА ГРЕЙНДЖЕР обгоняет его по всем предметам, кроме полётов на метле.

ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ ведёт себя в точности как одиннадцатилетний мальчик, чей любящий отец — не кто иной, как Дарт Вейдер.

ПРОФЕССОР КВИРРЕЛЛ осуществил мечту всей своей жизни и теперь преподаёт защиту от Тёмных искусств, или, как он предпочитает называть этот предмет, Боевую магию. Все ученики гадают, что же не так с учителем Защиты на этот раз.

ДАМБЛДОР либо сумасшедший, либо ведёт какую-то очень сложную игру, которая включает в себя сжигание курицы.

ЗАМЕСТИТЕЛЬ ДИРЕКТОРА МИНЕРВА МАКГОНАГАЛЛ мечтает найти какое-нибудь укромное место, чтобы как следует прокричаться.

В книге:

ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР И МЕТОДЫ РАЦИОНАЛЬНОГО МЫШЛЕНИЯ

_Вы не представляете, куда всё это зайдёт._

_От автора:_

Мнения персонажей данной истории необязательно совпадают с мнением автора. Мысли «тёплой» разновидности этого Гарри — обычно хороший пример для подражания, особенно в тех случаях, когда он может подтвердить свои размышления цитатами из научных трудов. Но не всегда то, что делает или думает Гарри, — хорошая идея. Иначе это была бы плохая история. Менее положительным персонажам тоже свойственно преподносить ценные уроки, которые, впрочем, могут оказаться палкой о двух концах.

* * *

><p>Маленькая комната недалеко от спален Когтеврана, один из многих заброшенных классов Хогвартса. Серый каменный пол, красные кирпичные стены, потолок из тёмного морёного дерева, четыре светящихся стеклянных шара на стенах. Круглый стол — широкая плита из чёрного мрамора о четырёх мраморных же ножках — оказался очень лёгким и по весу, и по массе: при необходимости его несложно было поднять и передвинуть. Два мягких кресла, на первый взгляд намертво прикрученных к полу в неудобных местах, подскакивали к человеку, едва тот делал вид, что собирается сесть.<p>

Как на первый, так и на второй взгляд по комнате носились летучие мыши.

Именно в этот день, как когда-нибудь запишут будущие историки — _если_ весь проект на самом деле приведёт хоть к чему-то, — два первокурсника Хогвартса начали научное исследование магии.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Эванс-Веррес, теоретик.

И Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, экспериментатор и объект исследования.

Гарри теперь лучше справлялся с уроками, по крайней мере с теми, которые он считал интересными. Он читал много книг, причём не только учебники для первокурсников. Каждый день он тратил один из своих дополнительных часов на трансфигурацию, другой же час посвящал окклюменции. К стóящим предметам он подходил серьёзно — не только выполнял ежедневную домашнюю работу, но и посвящал своё свободное время внеклассным занятиям и чтению, пытаясь освоить предметы досконально, а не просто вызубрить ответы к экзаменам. За пределами Когтеврана такой подход встречался редко. И даже внутри Когтеврана его единственными соперниками теперь оставались Падма Патил (чьи родители происходили не из англоговорящей среды и поэтому привили ей уважение к труду), Энтони Голдштейн (относящийся к небольшой этнической группе, которая получает 25% Нобелевских премий) и, конечно, Гермиона Грейнджер, которая выделялась среди прочих учеников, как Гулливер среди лилипутов.

Для выполнения этого эксперимента требовался объект исследования, способный выучить шестнадцать новых заклинаний самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи. То есть Гермиона Грейнджер. Без вариантов.

Стоит также упомянуть, что в данный момент ни одна из летавших по комнате летучих мышей _не_ светилась.

Гарри было трудно принять выводы, которые из этого следовали.

— _Угели бугели_! — опять произнесла Гермиона.

На конце палочки Гермионы снова возникла летучая мышь. Никаких промежуточных состояний. Секунда — пусто, следующая секунда — летучая мышь. И похоже, когда она появилась, её крылья уже двигались.

И она _тоже не светилась_.

— Может, хватит? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Ты уверена, — произнёс Гарри сдавленным голосом, — что ещё немного попрактиковавшись, ты всё равно не сможешь заставить её светиться?

Он нарушал заранее записанную процедуру эксперимента, что было грехом, и нарушал её из-за того, что ему не нравились получаемые результаты, что было грехом _смертным_. За это можно попасть в Научный Ад, но сейчас это казалось несущественным.

— Что ты изменил на этот раз? — немного устало спросила Гермиона.

— Длительности звуков «у», «э» и «и». Они должны соотноситься как 3 к 2 к 2, а не как 3 к 1 к 1.

— _Угели бугели_! — произнесла Гермиона.

У появившейся летучей мыши было только одно крыло. Она печально опустилась по спирали на пол и начала ползать кругами.

— А на самом деле? — переспросила Гермиона.

— 3 к 2 к 1.

— _Угели бугели_!

В этот раз у летучей мыши вовсе не было крыльев, и она плюхнулась на пол словно обычная мёртвая мышь-полёвка.

— 3 к 1 к 2.

Очередная летучая мышь взлетела к потолку, здоровая и сияющая зелёным светом.

Гермиона удовлетворённо кивнула.

— Замечательно, что дальше?

Последовала длительная пауза.

— _Что, правда?_ Ты _в самом деле_ должна сказать «_Угели бугели»_ с длительностями звуков «у», «э» и «и», относящимися как 3 к 1 к 2, или мышь не будет светиться? _Почему? Почему? Во имя всего святого, почему?_

— Почему нет?

— _ГР-Р-Р-Р-Р-Р!_

_Бум. Бум. Бум._

Поразмыслив о природе магии, Гарри разработал ряд экспериментов, основанных на предположении, что практически все представления волшебников о магии неверны.

На самом деле вовсе не обязательно правильно говорить «Вингардиум Левиоcа», чтобы заставить предмет взлететь. Не думаете же вы, что вселенная проверяет, насколько точно кто-то произносит «Вингардиум Левиоса», и если результат ей не нравится, то перо не взлетает?

Нет. Для здравомыслящего человека это очевидно. Кто-то, вполне возможно, дошкольного возраста, но в любом случае англоговорящий волшебник, когда-то подумал, что «Вингардиум Левиоcа» звучит довольно летуче, и произнёс эти слова, используя заклинание в первый раз. А потом всем рассказал, что для левитации необходимо произнести именно такую фразу.

Но (рассудил Гарри) фраза эта не обязательна, она не может быть встроена во вселенную, всё это человеческие заморочки.

Среди учёных ходит старая поучительная история о Блондло и N-лучах.

Вскоре после открытия рентгеновского излучения выдающийся французский физик, Проспер-Рене Блондло — именно он первым измерил скорость радиоволн и показал, что она равна скорости света, — объявил об открытии нового замечательного явления, N-лучей, которые вызывают слабое свечение экрана. Свечение было сложно заметить, но оно было. N-лучи обладали всевозможными интересными свойствами. Они преломлялись в алюминии. Если собранный с помощью алюминиевой призмы поток лучей пересекал нить, обработанную сульфидом кадмия, нить начинала слабо светиться в темноте.

Вскоре множество других учёных — особенно из Франции — подтвердили результаты Блондло.

Но был и ряд других, из Англии и Германии, которые сообщили, что не совсем уверены, что наблюдали слабое свечение.

Блондло отвечал, что, возможно, они неправильно собрали опытную установку.

И вот однажды он устроил демонстрацию N-лучей. Свет был выключен, Блондло проводил манипуляции со своим аппаратом, а его ассистент объявлял о свечении или затемнении экрана.

Всё прошло как по маслу, все результаты совпали с ожидаемыми.

Даже несмотря на то, что американский учёный по имени Роберт Вуд незаметно вытащил алюминиевую призму из центра механизма Блондло.

Так N-лучам пришёл конец.

Как однажды сказал Филип К. Дик, _реальность — это то, что не исчезает, когда вы прекращаете в неё верить_.

С современной точки зрения ошибка Блондло очевидна. Ему не следовало сообщать ассистенту, что он делает. Перед тем как просить ассистента описать яркость экрана, Блондло должен был убедиться, что тот не знает, когда и каких результатов ожидает учёный. На этом вся история и закончилась бы.

Сейчас такой способ называется «слепым методом», и современные учёные считают его чем-то совершенно естественным. Если вы проводите психологический эксперимент, чтобы узнать, будут ли люди сердиться больше, если их бить по голове красным молотком, а не зелёным, то вы не должны сами смотреть на испытуемых и решать, насколько они сердиты. Вам нужно сфотографировать их после удара и отослать фотографии экспертной группе, которая оценит по десятибалльной шкале, насколько сердитым выглядит каждый человек, причём эксперты не должны знать, молотком какого цвета ударили каждого конкретного человека. Более того, нет никакого смысла сообщать оценивающим, в чём суть эксперимента. И _уж конечно_ нельзя сообщать испытуемым, что они, по вашему мнению, должны сердиться больше, если их ударят красным молотком. Вы просто предлагаете им 20 фунтов, заманиваете в комнату, где проводится эксперимент, бьёте молотком, случайно выбирая его цвет, и фотографируете. Кстати, удар молотком с фотографированием следует поручить ассистентам, которые не знают о гипотезе, чтобы у них не было стремления в каком-то случае бить сильнее или выбирать лучший момент для фотографирования.

Блондло уничтожил свою репутацию ошибкой, которая, будучи совершённой на занятиях по планированию экспериментов у первокурсников, вызвала бы снижение оценки и, возможно, даже презрительный смех со стороны ассистента преподавателя… правда, в 1991 году.

Но история с N-лучами произошла задолго до этого, в 1904-м, и потребовались месяцы, прежде чем Роберт Вуд сформулировал очевидную альтернативную гипотезу и придумал способ, как её проверить. Десятки же других ученых оказались обманутыми.

Даже через двести с лишним лет после появления науки подобные, очевидные сейчас, ошибки ещё встречались.

Поэтому вполне можно было предположить, что в маленьком мире волшебников, где, судя по всему, о науке и слыхом не слыхивали, никто даже не пытался проверить простейшую идею, которая пришла бы в голову любому современному учёному в первую очередь.

В книгах было полно сложных инструкций для всего, что нужно сделать _абсолютно правильно_, чтобы заклинание сработало. Возможно, предположил Гарри, весь смысл инструкций и проверок на занятиях в том, что они заставляют учеников _сконцентрироваться на заклинании_. Конечно, если тебе скажут просто взмахнуть палочкой и пожелать чего-нибудь, скорее всего ничего не получится. Но если ты поверишь, что заклинание должно совершаться определённым способом, и натренируешься в нём, то ты уже не сможешь убедить себя, что заклинание может работать по-другому...

…и, конечно, ошибкой было бы пробовать первое, что пришло в голову, а именно — проверять эту гипотезу _самостоятельно_.

Но что если человек _не знает_, как работает исходное заклинание?

Что если взять в библиотеке Хогвартса книгу глупых заклинаний для розыгрышей, которую Гермиона ещё не читала? При этом у части из них сохранить инструкции в правильном, исходном варианте, а в других изменить один жест или одно слово? Что если сохранить последовательность необходимых действий неизменной, но сказать, что заклинание, которое должно создавать красного червя, создаёт синего?

Что ж, выяснилось, что в этом случае…

…Гарри до сих пор было трудно в это поверить...

…если попросить Гермиону произнести «Угели бугели» с соотношением длительности гласных равным 3 к 1 к 1 вместо правильного 3 к 1 к 2, то летучая мышь появляется, но не светится.

Не то чтобы вера вообще не имела отношения к делу. Роль играли не только слова и движения палочкой.

Если дать Гермионе полностью неверную информацию о том, что заклинание должно делать, оно переставало работать.

Если ей вовсе не сказать, что заклинание должно делать, оно переставало работать.

Если Гермиона представляла себе действие заклинания очень смутно, или лишь слегка неверно, заклинание работало именно так, как описано в книге, а не так, как ей было сказано.

В настоящий момент Гарри в буквальном смысле бился головой о стену. Не сильно. Он не хотел повредить свои ценные мозги. Но ему было необходимо как-то выпустить свое разочарование, иначе бы он взорвался.

_Бум. Бум. Бум._

Похоже, вселенной и впрямь позарез необходимо, чтобы люди произносили «Вингардиум Левиоса», причём строго определённым способом, и её не волнуют чьи-то мысли на тему, какую вообще роль может играть произношение в вопросе преодоления гравитации.

_ПОЧЕМУ-У-У-У-У-У-У-У-У?_

Самым неприятным во всей ситуации был ехидный вид развеселившейся Гермионы.

Её _не_ устроило просто сидеть и выполнять команды Гарри, если она не знает, зачем это делать.

Поэтому Гарри объяснил, что они проверяют.

Гарри объяснил, почему они это проверяют.

Гарри объяснил, почему ни один волшебник скорее всего не пытался проделать что-то подобное ранее.

Гарри объяснил, что на самом деле в некоторой степени уверен в результатах.

Потому что, сказал Гарри, _немыслимо_, чтобы вселенная действительно хотела, чтобы кто-то говорил «Вингардиум Левиоса».

Гермиона указала, что книги, которые она прочла, говорят иное. Гермиона спросила, действительно ли Гарри думает, что в одиннадцать лет, проучившись в Хогвартсе всего месяц, он умнее, чем все волшебники в мире, которые с ним не согласны.

Гарри ответил одним словом: «Конечно».

И теперь Гарри смотрел на красный кирпич стены непосредственно перед ним и размышлял, как бы ему удариться головой так, чтобы получить сотрясение, которое исказит его долговременную память и позволит больше не помнить о произошедшем. Гермиона не смеялась, но Гарри чувствовал, как она излучает _желание засмеяться._ Это ощущение давило, словно осознание того факта, что тебя преследует серийный убийца, только _ещё сильнее_.

— Ладно, выскажись, — сдался Гарри.

— Я не собиралась, — вежливо ответила Гермиона Грейнджер. — Это нетактично.

— Забудь о такте, — сказал Гарри.

— Хорошо! Итак, ты прочитал мне _длиннющую лекцию_ о том, как сложно заниматься основами науки, и что нам придётся потратить на эту задачу около _тридцати пяти лет_, но при этом ожидал, что мы сделаем величайшее открытие в истории магии в первый же час совместной работы. Ты не просто надеялся, ты действительно этого ждал. Это глупо.

— Спасибо. А теперь...

— Я прочла все книги, которые ты мне дал, и я даже не знаю как это назвать. Самоуверенность? Ошибка планирования? Супердуперэффект озера Вобегон? Это должны назвать в твою честь. Предвзятость Гарри.

— _Ладно-ладно!_

— Но это _мило._ Так по-мальчишески.

— _Завянь_.

— О, как романтично.

_Бум. Бум. Бум._

— И что дальше? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри прислонил голову к стене. Его лоб начал побаливать от ударов.

— Ничего. Мне нужно всё переосмыслить и придумать другие эксперименты.

Весь прошедший месяц Гарри тщательно разрабатывал серию экспериментов, которые должны были длиться до декабря.

Это был бы _грандиозный _цикл экспериментов, если бы _самый первый_ из них не опроверг основную гипотезу.

Гарри не мог поверить, что оказался таким идиотом.

— Поправка, — добавил он. — Мне нужно придумать _один_ новый эксперимент. Я дам тебе знать, когда я это сделаю, мы проведём его, и потом я придумаю следующий. Похоже на план?

— Похоже, что _кое-кто_ впустую потратил _огромное количество усилий_.

_Бум_. Ой. Он ударился немного сильнее, чем планировал.

— Итак, — произнесла Гермиона. Она откинулась на спинку кресла, и на её лице опять появилось ехидное выражение. — Что мы сегодня выяснили?

— Я выяснил, — ответил Гарри сквозь зубы, — что, когда проводятся исследования самых основ по-настоящему запутанной проблемы, где у тебя нет ни малейшего представления о чём-либо, мои книги по научной методологии нихрена не стоят.

— Выбирайте выражения, мистер Поттер! Некоторые из присутствующих — невинные юные девушки!

— Ладно. Если бы мои книги стоили хотя бы редьки — это просто овощ, ничего такого, — они бы дали мне следующий важный совет: если есть запутанная проблема, и ты только начал изучать её, и у тебя есть фальсифицируемая гипотеза, проверь её каким-нибудь простым способом. Не занимайся разработкой детально продуманного цикла опытов, который бы произвёл впечатление на комиссию, распределяющую гранты. Просто как можно быстрее проверь, какие идеи неверны, прежде чем тратить на них кучу усилий. Сойдёт в качестве вывода?

— Ммм… неплохо, — ответила Гермиона. — Но я также надеялась на что-то вроде: «Книги Гермионы не бесполезны. Они написаны старыми мудрыми волшебниками, которые знают о магии больше меня. Я должен обращать внимание на то, о чём говорится в книгах Гермионы». Добавим это к твоим результатам?

Судя по всему, челюсти Гарри стиснулись слишком плотно, чтобы он мог что-то произнести, поэтому он просто кивнул.

— Великолепно! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Мне понравился этот эксперимент. Мы узнали много нового, и это заняло у меня только час времени или около того.

— А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!

* * *

><p>В подземельях Слизерина.<p>

Заброшенный класс, залитый призрачным зелёным светом. В этот раз он был ярче и исходил из небольшой зачарованной сферы. Тем не менее это был призрачный зелёный свет, отбрасывающий странные тени на пыльные столы.

Две невысоких фигуры в серых плащах с капюшонами безмолвно вошли и уселись в кресла за одним столом, друг напротив друга.

Вторая встреча Байесовского Заговора.

Драко Малфой не был уверен, должен он был её ждать с нетерпением или нет.

Гарри Поттер же, судя по выражению лица, вовсе не задумывался, какое настроение подходит к этому случаю.

У Гарри Поттера был такой вид, будто он готов кого-то убить.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, — сказал он, едва Драко открыл рот. — _Не спрашивай_.

_«Не мог же он пойти на второе свидание?»_ — подумал Драко. Но это предположение выглядело абсурдным.

— Гарри, — произнёс он. — Прошу прощения, но я в любом случае должен об этом спросить. Ты _правда_ заказал дорогой кошель из шкурки скрытня для этой грязнокровки на день рождения?

— Да. И, конечно, ты уже догадался, зачем я это сделал.

Драко от разочарования вцепился себе в волосы под капюшоном. Он _не был_ полностью уверен, что понял мотивы поступка Гарри, но теперь не мог в этом признаться. К тому же весь Слизерин _был в курсе_, что он обхаживает Гарри Поттера — на уроке Защиты Драко действовал достаточно прямолинейно.

— Гарри, — произнёс Драко, — люди знают, что я твой друг. Они, конечно, не знают о Заговоре, но они знают, что мы — друзья, и когда ты совершаешь такие поступки, это приводит к тому, что _я_ выгляжу плохо.

Лицо Гарри Поттера стало непроницаемым.

— Любой слизеринец, который не в состоянии понять идею притворства по отношению к недругам, должен быть стёрт в порошок и скормлен ручным змеям.

— В Слизерине есть множество людей, которые _не понимают_, — серьёзно сказал Драко. — Большинство людей — идиоты, перед которыми, тем не менее, тоже необходимо держать лицо.

И Гарри Поттер _должен_ это понять, если хочет чего-то добиться в жизни.

— Почему _тебя_ заботит, что думают посторонние люди? Ты правда планируешь потратить свою жизнь, объясняя всё, что ты делаешь, тупейшим идиотам из Слизерина? Позволишь _им_ судить _тебя_? Прости, Драко, но я не буду опускать свои хитроумные замыслы на тот уровень, который смогут понять самые недалёкие слизеринцы, просто потому, что в противном случае ты будешь хуже выглядеть. Даже твоя дружба такого не стоит. Это _заберёт из жизни всё веселье_. Тебе же наверняка приходила когда-нибудь мысль, что если кто-то в Слизерине слишком глуп, чтобы дышать, потворствовать ему — ниже достоинства Малфоя.

Драко был искренне уверен в обратном. Всегда. Потворствовать идиотам для него было так же естественно, как дышать. Обойтись без этого казалось немыслимым.

— Гарри, — наконец заговорил Драко, — просто делать, что хочешь, не думая, как это выглядит — неумно. Даже _Тёмному Лорду_ было не всё равно, как выглядят его поступки. Его боялись и ненавидели, и он _точно_ знал, какой вид страха и ненависти он желает создать. _Все_ должны беспокоиться о том, что подумают другие.

Фигура в капюшоне пожала плечами.

— Возможно. Напомни мне как-нибудь рассказать тебе об экспериментах Аша, полагаю, тебе будет довольно интересно. Сейчас же я просто замечу, что опасно _инстинктивно_ беспокоиться о том, что подумают окружающие, если, конечно, это не результат хладнокровного расчёта, а _настоящее беспокойство_. Вспомни, старшекурсники из Слизерина издевались надо мной пятнадцать минут, после чего я встал и великодушно их простил. Как и должен был сделать хороший и добродетельный Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Но мой хладнокровный расчёт подсказывает мне, Драко, что наитупейшие идиоты из Слизерина для меня бесполезны, поскольку _у меня нет ручной змеи_. Так что мне незачем заботиться о том, что они думают по поводу моей борьбы с Гермионой Грейнджер.

Драко еле удержался, чтобы не стиснуть кулаки от разочарования.

— Она всего лишь грязнокровка, — произнёс он, пытаясь говорить спокойно и не переходить на крик. — Если она тебе не нравится, столкни её с лестницы.

— В Когтевране узнают…

— Попроси Панси Паркинсон столкнуть её с лестницы! Тебе даже не придётся прибегать к манипуляциям, просто предложи ей сикль, и она это сделает!

— Но _я _буду знать! Гермиона победила меня в соревновании по чтению книг, её оценки лучше моих! Я должен победить её силой своего _ума_, или это не считается!

— _Она всего лишь грязнокровка! Почему ты её настолько уважаешь?_

— _Среди когтевранцев она — сила! Почему тебя заботит, что думают бессильные идиоты из Слизерина?_

— _Это называется политикой! И если ты не научишься играть в эту игру, ты не сможешь быть сильным!_

— _Сила — это умение достичь Луны! Сила — быть великим магом! Можно получить силу путями, которые не требуют тратить всю жизнь на обхаживание болванов!_

Они остановились и почти в унисон сделали несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

— Прости, — утирая пот со лба, произнёс Гарри Поттер через некоторое время. — Прости, Драко. У тебя есть политическая власть, и для тебя разумно сохранять её. Ты _должен_ просчитывать, что думают слизеринцы. Это важная игра, и я не должен был плохо о ней отзываться. Но ты не можешь просить меня снизить уровень моей игры в Когтевране просто для того, чтобы ты не выглядел плохо из-за общения со мной. Скажи слизеринцам, что тебе приходится сжимать зубы, притворяясь моим другом.

Именно так Драко и _заявил_ слизеринцам, и он всё ещё не был уверен, было ли это ложью.

— Кстати, — сказал Драко. — Раз уж речь зашла о твоём имидже — боюсь, у меня плохие новости. Рита Скитер услышала кое-какие из россказней о тебе и начала задавать вопросы.

Гарри Поттер поднял брови.

— Кто-кто?

— Она пишет для «Ежедневного пророка», — ответил Драко, стараясь сохранить спокойствие в голосе. «Пророк» являлся одним из ключевых инструментов его отца — тот использовал его словно волшебную палочку. — Это газета, на которую люди действительно обращают внимание. Рита пишет о знаменитостях, и, как она сама утверждает, использует своё перо, чтобы проткнуть чересчур раздутые репутации. Если она не сможет найти слухи о тебе, она их просто выдумает.

— Понятно, — сказал Гарри Поттер. Его залитое зелёным светом лицо под капюшоном приобрело задумчивый вид.

Драко помедлил, перед тем как продолжить. К настоящему времени кто-нибудь уже точно сообщил отцу, что он ищет расположения Гарри Поттера. Драко не писал об этом домой, но отец, конечно, поймёт, что тот не пытается сохранить свои действия в тайне, а ведёт собственную игру, оставаясь на стороне отца. Если бы Драко переметнулся к врагу, то посылал бы ложные сообщения.

Из этого следовало, что отец мог предвидеть дальнейшие действия Драко.

Вести игру с отцом всерьёз было страшновато. Даже в одной команде. С одной стороны, это будоражило, но Драко также понимал: в итоге выяснится, что отец играет лучше. По-другому и быть не могло.

— Гарри, — наконец заговорил он. — Это не предложение. И не совет. Просто один из вариантов. Мой отец почти наверняка может помешать выходу этой статьи. Но тебе это будет стоить.

Драко не сказал вслух, что отец наверняка ожидает, что он скажет это Гарри Поттеру. Тот либо догадается сам, либо нет.

Но Гарри неожиданно покачал головой, под капюшоном мелькнула улыбка.

— Я не намерен мешать Рите Скитер печататься.

Драко даже не пытался скрыть недоверие.

— Не _можешь_ же ты утверждать, что тебе всё равно, что о тебе пишут в _газетах_!

— Меня это заботит меньше, чем ты думаешь, — ответил Гарри Поттер. — Но у меня есть свои способы справляться с такими, как Скитер. Мне не нужна помощь Люциуса.

Драко не успел себя сдержать: на его лице проступила обеспокоенность. Что бы Гарри Поттер ни планировал делать дальше, этого отец не ожидал, и мысли о дальнейшем развитии событий заставляли Драко серьёзно нервничать.

Драко также понял, что волосы под капюшоном промокли от пота. Он никогда не носил капюшон раньше и не задумывался, что, возможно, на плащи Пожирателей Смерти было наложено что-то вроде охлаждающего заклинания.

Гарри Поттер опять вытер пот со лба, поморщился, достал палочку, направил её вверх, глубоко вздохнул и произнёс:

— _Фригидейро_!

Мгновением позже Драко почувствовал поток холодного воздуха.

— _Фригидейро_! _Фригидейро_! _Фригидейро_! _Фригидейро_! _Фригидейро_!

Затем Гарри Поттер опустил палочку и убрал её обратно в карман мантии. Его рука слегка дрожала.

В комнате стало ощутимо прохладнее. Драко был впечатлён, хотя и мог проделать то же самое.

— Итак, — сказал он. — Наука. Ты собирался рассказывать мне о крови.

— Мы собирались _выяснить_, как работает кровь, — поправил его Гарри Поттер. — С помощью экспериментов.

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко. — Каких экспериментов?

Гарри Поттер зловеще улыбнулся под капюшоном.

— А это ты мне скажешь.

* * *

><p>Драко слышал о так называемом методе Сократа, в котором обучение происходило с помощью вопросов (назван в честь античного философа, который был слишком умён для маггла, а следовательно, был замаскировавшимся чистокровным волшебником). Один из его учителей использовал метод Сократа. Раздражает, но зато эффективно.<p>

Ещё был метод Поттера, и он был безумен.

Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что Гарри Поттер попробовал сначала использовать метод Сократа, но особых успехов не добился.

Он спросил Драко, как тот может _опровергнуть _утверждение о том, что волшебники не могут повторить того, что делали восемь столетий назад, потому что смешивались с магглорождёнными и сквибами.

На что Драко заявил, что не понимает, как Гарри Поттер может с невозмутимым видом утверждать, что это не ловушка.

Гарри Поттер не моргнув ответил, что за подобные жалкие, очевидные ловушки _его самого_ стоило бы стереть в порошок и скормить ручным змеям. Но это _не_ ловушка, а метод, применяемый учёными. Если ты честно стараешься опровергнуть свои собственные теории и терпишь неудачу, значит, ты победил.

Драко попытался указать на потрясающую тупость предположения, в соответствии с которым получалось, что лучшим способом выжить в дуэли было направить Авада Кедавру себе в ноги и промахнуться.

Гарри Поттер _кивнул_.

Драко покачал головой.

Затем Гарри Поттер описал идею, что учёные находят истину в поединке мнений, а поединка без оппонента быть не может. Поэтому Драко должен представить точку зрения противников гипотезы чистоты крови, чтобы потом её опровергнуть. Это Драко понял уже лучше, несмотря на слегка недовольный вид Гарри Поттера. Например, если очевидно, что в случае правильности принципов чистоты крови небо должно быть синим, а в противном случае — зелёным, и никто никогда не видел неба, то достаточно выйти на улицу и всем его показать, чтобы одержать победу. И если это случится шесть раз подряд, люди начнут замечать тенденцию.

Гарри Поттер продолжил заявлением, что все противники, придуманные Драко, слишком слабы, поэтому для теории чистоты крови не будет чести победить их, ибо поединок не произведёт ни на кого впечатления. Это Драко тоже понял. «_Волшебники становятся слабее, потому что домовые эльфы похищают у них магию»_ для него тоже звучало неубедительно.

(Хотя Гарри Поттер отметил, что данную гипотезу по крайней мере можно проверить: выяснить, становились ли домовые эльфы сильнее с течением времени, и нарисовать графики возрастания силы эльфов и упадка сил волшебников. Если они совпадут, это будет указанием в поддержку гипотезы эльфов. Всё это было сказано настолько серьёзным тоном, что у Драко возникло мимолётное искушение задать Добби несколько прямых вопросов под Сывороткой правды.)

И наконец, Гарри Поттер сказал, что Драко _нельзя_ устраивать подставной поединок. Учёные не тупые, им будет очевидно, что битва подстроена. Сражение должно быть настоящим, между двумя теориями, каждая из которых имеет право на существование, с проверкой, которую может пройти только _истинная_ гипотеза. Что-то на самом деле _должно_ пойти по-другому, в зависимости от того, какая из гипотез на самом деле верна, и наблюдающие опытные учёные должны быть способны подтвердить это. Гарри Поттер заявил, что он сам хочет узнать, _как на самом деле работает кровь_, и для этого ему нужно увидеть, что теория чистоты крови _на самом деле победила_, и не собирается же Драко обманывать _его _гипотезами, которые легко разбить.

Даже поняв эту мысль, Драко не смог придумать какую-нибудь «правдоподобную альтернативу», как это назвал Гарри, для идеи, что волшебники становится менее могущественными, поскольку мешают свою кровь с грязью. Это было слишком очевидной истиной.

После чего Гарри Поттер слегка раздражённо заметил, что не может поверить, что у Драко и впрямь так плохо получается воображать себя на чужом месте. Наверняка же существовали Пожиратели Смерти, которые изображали врагов чистоты крови, и у них, без сомнения, нашлись бы более правдоподобные аргументы против собственной стороны, чем то, что предлагает Драко. Если бы Драко изображал сторонника Дамблдора и высказал бы идею о домовых эльфах, он бы ни на секунду никого не одурачил.

Драко был вынужден признать, что в этом есть смысл.

Тут и начался метод Поттера.

— Ну, доктор Малфой, — прохныкал Гарри Поттер. — Ну почему вы не хотите принять мою работу?

Гарри Поттеру пришлось повторить фразу «просто сделай вид, будто делаешь вид, что ты учёный» трижды, чтобы до Драко наконец дошёл её смысл.

Тогда Драко и понял, что с мозгами Гарри Поттера что-то сильно не в порядке, и любой, кто попробует на нём легилименцию, рискует застрять в них навсегда.

Затем Гарри Поттер пустился в дальнейшие объяснения: Драко — Пожиратель Смерти, который скрывается под личиной доктора Малфоя, редактора в научном журнале. Он хочет отклонить работу своего врага, доктора Поттера, под названием «О наследуемости магических способностей». Но если Пожиратель Смерти не будет похож на настоящего учёного, его раскроют и казнят. В то же время за доктором Малфоем наблюдают претенденты на его место, так что необходимо отклонить работу доктора Поттера на основании объективных научных причин, иначе доктор Малфой потеряет пост редактора.

И как только Распределяющая шляпа не оказалась в больнице Святого Мунго?

Это была самая сложная роль, сыграть которую его _когда-либо_ просили, но отказаться от подобного вызова Драко не мог.

И прямо сейчас они, как выразился Гарри, вживались в роль.

— Боюсь, доктор Поттер, вы написали работу чернилами не того цвета, — сказал Драко. — Следующий!

Доктор Поттер великолепно изобразил отчаяние, и Драко не мог не почувствовать вспышку радости доктора Малфоя, даже если на самом деле доктор Малфой был Пожирателем Смерти.

Это было весело. Он бы так целый день провёл.

Доктор Поттер с унылым видом поднялся со стула и поплёлся прочь. Сделав пару шагов, он превратился в Гарри Поттера, который показал Драко оттопыренный вверх большой палец, а затем снова стал доктором Поттером, который возвращался к столу с широкой улыбкой.

Доктор Поттер сел и протянул доктору Малфою лист пергамента, на котором было написано:

_О наследуемости магических способностей_

_Д-р Г. Дж. Поттер-Эванс-Веррес, Институт довольно продвинутой науки_

_Моё наблюдение:_

_Современные волшебники не могут творить столь же впечатляющие заклинания,_

_что и волшебники, жившие 800 лет назад._

_Мой вывод:_

_Волшебники стали слабее из-за смешения крови_

_с магглорождёнными и сквибами._

— Прошу прощения, доктор Малфой, — заискивающе начал доктор Поттер, — я тут подумал, не мог бы «Журнал невоспроизводимых результатов» рассмотреть для публикации мою работу «О наследуемости магических способностей»?

Драко взглянул на пергамент и улыбнулся, раздумывая о возможных причинах отказа. Если бы он был преподавателем, он бы не принял эссе, потому что оно было слишком коротким, поэтому…

— Слишком большой объём, доктор Поттер, — заключил доктор Малфой.

На мгновение на лице доктора Поттера появилось выражение искреннего замешательства.

— А-а, — протянул он наконец. — А если я вычеркну отдельные строки про наблюдения и заключения и просто напишу: «поэтому…»?

— Тогда объём будет слишком маленький. Следующий!

Доктор Поттер снова поплёлся прочь.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри Поттер, — смотрю, ты уже наловчился, даже _слишком._ Ещё два раза в тренировочном режиме, а потом по-настоящему и без пауз. Я подойду, и ты должен будешь отвергнуть статью из-за её содержания. Также помни — твои учёные-соперники не дремлют.

Следующая статья доктора Поттера была идеальна во всех отношениях, своего рода чудом, но, к сожалению, пришлось отвергнуть и её, потому что у журнала доктора Малфоя были проблемы с буквой «Е». А когда доктор Поттер предложил переписать статью, не используя слов с этой буквой, доктор Малфой объяснил, что вообще-то проблемы есть со всеми гласными.

Следующая статья была отвергнута, потому что вторник.

На самом деле была суббота.

Доктор Поттер попробовал указать на это, но в ответ услышал: «Следующий!».

(Драко начал понимать, почему Снейп, имея возможность шантажировать Дамблдора, ограничился получением должности, которая позволила ему измываться над учениками.)

А потом...

Доктор Поттер приблизился к нему с высокомерной ухмылкой.

— Вот моя последняя статья — «О наследуемости магических способностей», — уверенно заявил доктор Поттер и протянул листок. — Я решил опубликовать её в вашем журнале, поэтому подготовил её с учётом ваших требований к публикации, так что никаких заминок не возникнет.

Пожиратель Смерти решил выследить и убить доктора Поттера после выполнения этого задания. Доктор Малфой сохранял на лице вежливую улыбку — соперники по-прежнему следили за ним. Он сказал...

(Пауза затянулась, доктор Поттер нетерпеливо глядел на него.)

— ...Позвольте взглянуть.

Доктор Малфой взял листок и внимательно его прочитал.

Пожиратель Смерти заволновался, что он на самом деле никакой не учёный. Драко попытался представить себе, что бы сказал на его месте Гарри Поттер.

— Ах, вам нужно рассмотреть другие возможные объяснения вашего, эм-м, наблюдения, не только выбранное вами...

— В самом деле? — прервал его доктор Поттер. — Какие, например? «Домовые эльфы крадут нашу магию»? Вся собранная мною информация ведёт только к одному заключению, доктор Малфой. Никакие другие гипотезы невозможны.

Драко что было сил пытался заставить свой мозг придумать, что он сказал бы, будь он на стороне Дамблдора. Как _они_ объясняли уменьшение силы магов? Раньше его никогда не заботил этот вопрос...

— Если у вас нет другого объяснения для собранных мною данных, то вам придётся опубликовать мою статью, _доктор Малфой_.

Последней каплей стала насмешка на лице доктора Поттера.

— Ах так? — рявкнул доктор Малфой. — А с чего вы решили, что магия не исчезает сама по себе?

Время остановилось.

Драко и Гарри Поттер обменялись взглядами, полными потрясения и ужаса.

Затем Гарри Поттер выпалил какое-то, вероятно, очень плохое слово для воспитанного магглами.

— _Я не подумал об этом!_ — воскликнул он. — А должен был! Магия уходит. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!_

Тревога Гарри Поттера оказалась заразительной. Драко машинально полез в карман мантии и стиснул волшебную палочку. Он-то думал, что дом Малфоев _в безопасности_. Раз они роднились только с семьями, которые могли проследить свою родословную хотя бы на четыре поколения назад, то им ничего не грозило. Раньше ему не приходило в голову, что этого может быть недостаточно, чтобы предотвратить конец магии.

— Гарри, что нам делать? — в панике Драко чуть ли не кричал. — _Что нам делать?_

— _Дай мне подумать!_

Через несколько мгновений Гарри схватил с ближайшего стола те же перо и пергамент, которые он использовал для изображения статьи, и начал что-то быстро писать.

— Мы разберёмся, — непроницаемым голосом сказал Гарри. — Если магия исчезает из мира, мы установим, как быстро она исчезает и как много времени у нас осталось, чтобы что-нибудь сделать. А затем мы выясним, почему она исчезает, и тогда сделаем что-нибудь по этому поводу. Драко, силы волшебников уменьшаются с постоянной скоростью или внезапными скачками?

— Я… Я не знаю...

— Ты говорил мне, что никто не сравнится с четырьмя основателями Хогвартса. Поэтому это происходит уже как минимум восемь веков, так? Не слышал ли ты о проблемах, которые внезапно начались пятьсот лет назад, или о чём-то в этом духе?

Драко попытался заставить метавшийся в панике мозг работать.

— Мне всегда говорили, что никто не был настолько искусен, как Мерлин, а после этого никто не был так хорош, как основатели Хогвартса.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, продолжая писать. — Потому что около трёх столетий назад магглы начали сомневаться в существовании магии, и я думал, что это может быть как-то связано. А примерно сто пятьдесят лет назад магглы дошли до того уровня технологий, который перестаёт работать в присутствии магии, и я подумал, не может ли это работать и в обратном направлении.

Драко вылетел из кресла в таком гневе, что с трудом выговаривал слова:

— _Так это магглы_…

— _Проклятье!_ — прорычал Гарри. — Ты хотя бы _себя_ слышишь? Это началось как минимум восемь веков назад, а магглы в то время ничем интересным не занимались! _Мы должны выяснить настоящую причину!_ Магглы _могут _иметь отношение к исчезновению магии, но _могут и не иметь_ — если в этом случае ты свалишь всю вину на них и это помешает нам выяснить, что _на самом деле_ происходит, однажды утром ты проснёшься и обнаружишь, что твоя палочка стала обычной деревяшкой.

У Драко перехватило дыхание. Его отец часто в своих речах произносил «волшебные палочки сломаются в наших руках», но Драко никогда по-настоящему не задумывался, что же это _означает_, в конце концов, это не должно было случиться с _ним_. А теперь внезапно подобная перспектива показалась очень реальной. _Обычной деревяшкой. _Драко несложно было себе это представить: он достаёт палочку, пытается сотворить заклинание — и обнаруживает, что ничего не выходит. И такое может случиться с _каждым_.

Больше не будет волшебников, не будет магии, никогда. Будут лишь магглы, у которых останется несколько легенд о величии предков. Некоторых из этих магглов будут звать Малфоями, и больше от их имени не останется ничего.

Впервые в жизни Драко осознал, почему существуют Пожиратели Смерти.

Он всегда считал само собой разумеющимся, что, когда вырастет, он станет Пожирателем Смерти. Теперь Драко _понял_, почему отец и его друзья клялись отдать жизнь, лишь бы предотвратить кошмар, который может произойти. Бывают случаи, когда ты не можешь просто стоять в стороне и наблюдать. Но что если это произойдет _всё равно_, что если все жертвы, все друзья, которых они потеряли в борьбе с Дамблдором, _семьи_, которые они потеряли, что если всё это было _напрасно_...

— Магия _не может_ исчезать, — сказал Драко. Его голос срывался. — Это было бы _несправедливо_.

Гарри прекратил писать и сердито посмотрел на него.

— Твой отец никогда не говорил тебе, что жизнь несправедлива?

Отец говорил так каждый раз, когда Драко использовал это слово.

— Но, но это слишком ужасно, чтобы быть правдой...

— Драко, позволь мне тебя кое с чем познакомить. Я называю это Литанией Тарского. Она меняется при каждом применении. В нашем случае она будет звучать примерно так: «Если магия уходит из мира, я хочу верить, что магия уходит из мира. Если магия не уходит из мира, я хочу верить, что магия не уходит из мира. Я не буду цепляться за веру, которой не хочу». Если мы живём в мире, из которого магия уходит, _в это нам и следует верить_, чтобы знать, чтобы предотвратить, чтобы, при наихудшем стечении обстоятельств, подготовиться и сделать всё возможное за оставшееся нам время. Неверием мы не помешаем катастрофе. Так что единственный вопрос, который должен нас занимать, это «Уходит ли магия на самом деле?», и если таков мир, в котором мы живём, тогда в это мы и хотим верить. Литания Гендлина: «Правда не перестаёт быть правдой. Признание не сделает её хуже». Понял, Драко? Я хочу, чтобы потом ты выучил их наизусть. И ты будешь повторять эти слова всякий раз, когда у тебя появится искушение поверить в то, что правдой не является. Впрочем, скажи это прямо сейчас. Повторяй за мной: «Правда не перестаёт быть правдой. Признание не сделает её хуже». Давай.

— Правда не перестаёт быть правдой, — дрожащим голосом отозвался Драко. — Признание не сделает её хуже.

— Если магия уходит из мира, я хочу верить, что магия уходит из мира. Если магия не уходит из мира, я хочу верить, что магия не уходит из мира. Повтори.

Драко с каким-то нехорошим предчувствием повторил эти слова.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри. — Помни: возможно, это не так, и тогда ты не должен в это верить. _Сперва_ мы хотим узнать, что в действительности происходит, в каком мире мы живём.

Гарри вернулся к своей работе, быстро написал что-то ещё, после чего повернул пергамент так, чтобы Драко мог прочесть, что на нем написано. Драко склонился над столом. Гарри поднес светящуюся зелёную сферу поближе.

_Наблюдение:_

_Маги не так могущественны, как во времена основания Хогвартса._

_Гипотезы:_

_1. Магия уходит из мира сама по себе._

_2. Волшебники смешиваются с магглами и сквибами._

_3. Знания о могущественных заклинаниях утрачены._

_4. Волшебники в детстве неправильно питаются, или ещё что-то, не связанное с кровью, мешает им вырастать сильными._

_5. Технологии магглов влияют на магию. (Уже 800 лет?)_

_6. У могущественных волшебников рождается меньше детей. (Драко = единственный ребёнок? Проверить наличие детей у трёх сильных магов — Квиррелла / Дамблдора / Тёмного Лорда.)_

_Эксперименты: _

— Хорошо, — Гарри теперь дышал немного спокойнее. — Когда нужно исследовать совершенно непонятное явление, разумнее всего провести несколько очень простых экспериментов, которые можно сделать сразу же. Нам нужны какие-нибудь лёгкие проверочные вопросы, позволяющие сделать выбор в пользу одной из гипотез. Наблюдения, которые позволят нам выделить одну из них.

Драко, остолбенев, уставился в список. Внезапно он понял, что знает множество чистокровных магов, у которых только один ребёнок. Он сам, Винсент, Грегори, да практически _все_. Двумя самыми могущественными магами по общему мнению были Дамблдор и Тёмный Лорд, и ни один из них не имел детей, как и предположил Гарри...

— Довольно трудно будет разделить номера 2 и 6, — сказал Гарри. — В обоих случаях речь идёт о крови — придётся составлять график угасания волшебства по времени, выяснять, есть ли в нём связь с числом детей у различных групп магов, измерять способности магглорождённых и сравнивать их со способностями чистокровных магов... — пальцы Гарри нервно барабанили по столу. — Давай пока что просто объединим пункты 6 и 2 и назовём их «гипотезой крови». Пункт 4 маловероятен — все бы заметили внезапное ослабление магии после перехода волшебников на новый рацион. И предположить, что его изменение происходило с одинаковой скоростью на протяжении 800 лет, тоже получается с трудом. Пункт 5 маловероятен по той же причине — угасание происходит постепенно, а технологический прорыв у магглов произошёл сравнительно недавно. Четвёртый пункт похож на второй, а пятый похож на первый. Так что главное, чтобы наш эксперимент выдавал различные результаты для гипотез 1, 2 и 3. — Гарри повернул листок к себе, обвёл эти цифры и повернул лист обратно. — Магия угасает, кровь слабеет, знание исчезает. Какой эксперимент позволит нам получить три разных результата и укажет на верность одной из гипотез? И что мы должны увидеть, чтобы понять, что все три теории ошибочны?

— Мне-то откуда знать! — выпалил Драко, — Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Это ведь ты учёный!

— Драко, — в просьбе Гарри сквозило отчаяние, — я знаю только то, что знают учёные-магглы! Это ты вырос в мире волшебников, не я! Ты больше знаком с магией, и ты больше _знаешь _о магии, и изначально это была твоя идея, так что подумай об этом как учёный и найди ответ!

Драко с усилием сглотнул и уставился на листок.

Магия угасает... волшебники смешиваются с магглами... знания теряются...

— Как будет выглядеть мир, если магия угасает? — подсказал Гарри. — Ты больше знаешь о магии, тебе и думать. Представь, что рассказываешь мне об этом сказку. Что в ней будет происходить?

Драко представил.

— Чары перестанут действовать.

_Однажды волшебники проснутся и обнаружат, что их палочки — просто куски дерева..._

— Как будет выглядеть мир, если кровь магов становится слабее?

— Люди не смогут делать то, что делали их предки.

— Как будет выглядеть мир, если теряются знания?

— Прежде всего, люди не будут знать, как вообще такие заклинания использовать... — произнёс Драко и удивлённо замолк. — Это ведь эксперимент, да?

— Один из экспериментов, — решительно кивнул Гарри.

Он записал его на листке под заголовком «Эксперименты»:

_А. Существуют ли заклинания, которые мы знаем, но не можем использовать (1 или 2) или утраченные заклинания, о которых ничего не известно, кроме факта их существования (3)?_

— Таким образом, это позволит отличить гипотезы 1 и 2 от гипотезы 3. Теперь нам нужно как-то различать 1 и 2. Магия угасает, кровь слабеет, как мы можем обнаружить разницу? — спросил Гарри.

— Можно узнать, какие заклинания могли творить первогодки в Хогвартсе, — предложил Драко. — Если они были способны на заклинания заметно мощнее нынешних, значит кровь была сильнее...

Гарри покачал головой:

— Или сама магия была сильнее. Нам придётся найти способ, как отличить одно от другого. — Гарри встал со стула и начал нервно прохаживаться по классу. — Нет, погоди, твой способ всё-таки может быть полезен. Предположим, разные заклинания требуют разное количество магической энергии. В таком случае, если окружающая магия слабеет, то сначала пропадут мощные заклинания, а то, что все обычно учат на первом курсе, будет по-прежнему работать. — Шаги Гарри ускорились. — Это не очень хороший эксперимент, в большей степени он говорит о том, исчезает ли мощная магия или исчезает вся магия, чья-то кровь может быть слишком слабой для мощных заклинаний, но достаточно сильной для простых... Драко, тебе что-нибудь известно о том, были ли сильные маги в рамках _одной _эры_, _например, маги только этого века, сильными уже в детском возрасте? Если Тёмный Лорд использовал Охлаждающее заклинание в свои 11 лет, то замораживал ли он целую комнату?

Драко нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Не припомню, чтобы я слышал что-то о Тёмном Лорде, но Дамблдор творил нечто поразительное на своём экзамене по трансфигурации на пятом курсе... Полагаю, другие сильные волшебники также были заметны уже в Хогвартсе...

Гарри нахмурился, продолжая вышагивать.

— Они могли просто усерднее учиться. Тем не менее, если первогодки учили те же самые заклинания и их сила не отличалась от современной, мы можем считать это _слабым_ свидетельством в пользу 1 перед 2... подожди. — Гарри замер. — У меня есть другой эксперимент для различения 1 и 2. Мне потребуется время, чтобы объяснить его суть, он использует некоторые научные знания о крови и наследственности, зато его несложно провести. Если мы объединим твой эксперимент и мой эксперимент и они оба укажут на один из вариантов, то у нас будет хорошая подсказка. — Гарри почти бегом вернулся к столу, взял пергамент и написал:

_B. В древности первогодки использовали те же заклинания с той же силой, что и сейчас?_

_(Слабое свидетельство в пользу 1 перед 2, но, возможно, ослабление крови влияет только на мощные заклинания.)_

_C. Дополнительный эксперимент на различение 1 и 2 с использованием научных знаний о крови, объясню позже._

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри. — По крайней мере, мы можем попытаться различить 1, 2 и 3. Давай начнём прямо сейчас. Мы сможем напридумывать других экспериментов уже после того, как попробуем те, что есть. Будет выглядеть несколько странно, если Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер станут ходить вместе и задавать вопросы, но у меня есть идея. Ты пройдёшь по Хогвартсу, найдёшь старые портреты и спросишь их о том, какие заклинания они изучали на первом курсе. Это просто портреты, они не заметят ничего странного в том, что Драко Малфой задаёт такие вопросы. А я порасспрашиваю портреты поновее и живых людей о заклинаниях, которые мы знаем, но не умеем использовать. Никто не заметит ничего необычного в том, что странные вопросы задаёт Гарри Поттер. На меня ложится сложное исследование по забытым заклинаниям, потому я попрошу тебя собрать данные для моего научного эксперимента. Это простой вопрос, который можно задать портретам. Наверное, тебе лучше его записать. Готов?

Драко вновь сел и, покопавшись в сумке, достал пергамент и перо. Когда всё было готово, он поднял голову и решительно сказал:

— Давай.

— Найди портреты, которые были знакомы с какой-нибудь женатой парой сквибов... не делай такое лицо, Драко, это важные сведения. Опроси новые портреты гриффиндорцев, например. Нужно найти тех, кто был знаком с какой-нибудь женатой парой сквибов достаточно хорошо, чтобы назвать имена всех детей. Запиши имя каждого ребёнка и укажи, был ли ребёнок волшебником, сквибом или магглом. Если они не знают, был ли ребенок сквибом или магглом, то пиши «не волшебник». Запиши это для каждого ребёнка пары, без исключения. Если портрет знает лишь имена детей-магов, но не знает имена _всех_ детей, то не записывай для этой пары _ничего_. Очень важно получить сведения только от того, кто знает _всех _детей семейства сквибов, знает хотя бы поимённо. Постарайся записать хотя бы сорок имён, если получится. И если хватит времени на большее, то ещё лучше. Тебе всё понятно?

— Повтори, — проговорил Драко, когда закончил записывать, и Гарри повторил.

— Всё понятно, — заключил Драко, — но зачем...

— Это связано с одним из секретов крови, который уже открыт учёными. Я объясню, когда ты вернёшься. Встретимся здесь снова через час, в 18:22. Готов?

Драко решительно кивнул. Всё это происходило в большой спешке, но ему давно объяснили, когда нужно спешить.

— Тогда вперёд! — воскликнул Гарри Поттер. Он стянул плащ с капюшоном, скормил его своему кошелю и не дожидаясь, пока тот доест, повернулся и поспешил к двери, по пути натолкнувшись на стол и чуть не упав.

Когда Драко освободился от своего плаща и сложил его в сумку, Гарри Поттер уже исчез.

Драко выскочил из класса почти бегом.


End file.
